What a Strange Life
by kaymrenee
Summary: With Ciel all grown up and Sebastian still around, we all know something is bound to happen! NOTE!- This is in the future and some characters may act out of character! M for yaoi scenes, some language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Snow**

"I assume you've yet another rather boring day planned for me Sebastian."

"Well young master, you must carry out the necessary duties as head of the prestigious Phantomhive household. We wouldn't want the city council to believe that you haven't got control of your own company, now would we?" he retorted with a smirk. He must love to torture me with boring meetings, when he knows I'd rather be sitting at home playing a game of chess.

"Humph." I grumbled rather unpleasantly. "I wish to be done with this whole mess. And stop calling me young master like I'm some child! I'm twenty now you know!"

"Now, don't be like that master!" he replied happily, completely ignoring my last remark, "Either way we must get going, and don't forget your coat! Today's said to be one of the coldest winter days of the season!"

I grabbed my coat quickly before my loyal servant had time to retrieve it, and threw it over my shoulders, attempting an act of defiance that ended up clumsily knocking over my chess pieces. Sebastian just regarded me with a sly smile that I could tell was holding back a laugh. I sent a piercing look his way in hopes that he'd get the message to wipe that bloody grin off his face but it stayed firmly upon his lips.

"Sebastian, pick up my things, and then fix my coat. How clumsy can you be, setting my pieces right next to my desk? Tsk. I should have known not to expect much from you."

At that I got an angry look but it quickly dissipated into a calm mask of indifference. "As you wish, Young master."

XxXxXxXxXx

As we neared the city hall my nerves began to rise. Even though I am a good public speaker it always made me nervous to talk to the council, after all they were the ones determining if my company's products would continue to sell in stores.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the large steps leading to the entrance of the hall. On a dark day like today the gates looked like those depicted in portraits of Hell. Chuckling at the ironic thought I stepped out of the carriage with the help of Sebastian. He eyed me quizzically and I shrugged it off. I had a meeting to attend, one that he himself planned without my permission!

As I entered the well-lit hall the newer councilmen looked up, quite astonished that the Ciel Phantomhive was but a "child", how could a young man of my age be controlling a wealthy company?!

The rest of the council who knew my love of a good show no doubt wanted me to hurry up and sit before I wasted more of their time. Luckily for them I was just as willing to get this meeting over with.

"Gentlemen, please do sit down," I said, specifically directed at the ones with their mouths agape. I sent a sharp look towards Sebastian who was looking off into space.

_Why haven't you introduced me formally yet?! Idiot!_

He finally sensed my aggravation and introduced me to the council members, not without an apologetic glance towards me. I wonder what's gotten into him today. First he brought my tea in late, then he forgot to clean my office and the list could go on. He was acting completely wonky!

After formal introductions and many an astonished look from the younger men the meeting commenced.

"Mr. Phantomhive, if you don't mind me asking why didn't you come to the autumn ball last month? It was quite a splendid evening, even your betrothed was there saying she couldn't get you to come!"

I looked at the man who had asked the question. An older man, probably in his early fifties with a stately chin and a commanding aura, I hadn't seen him before so he must have been new. His nameplate proudly proclaimed him as 'Sir Arthur Greenbelt' Ha, a sir indeed.

"I had a prior engagement that required my immediate attention. I would have loved to have been there Sir Greenbelt." Sebastian gave me a glance upon hearing my lie. He knew I had nothing going on that night. He also knew I didn't attend the ball because of one thing. Dancing. Just the word made me shiver in fear.

"Oh, very well, but do try to attend the Christmas ball this next week. We wouldn't want the head of such an elite household to be," he chuckled, "antisocial!" and at that he belted out in laughter earning many confused looks from council members who weren't listening to our conversation.

"I'll try not to Sir. After all, Lizzy would drag me there before I had time to say no!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally with the meeting over and trust gained from those dim-witted fools I returned to my home. On the ride back I contemplated what could be causing Sebastian's unusual behavior. I just wish he'd get better, I hope everything's alright- wait, I mean that's normal, to be worried when your butler isn't doing his job, right?!

The dark clouds outside didn't help my uncomfortable mood. I stared in silence out the window as small tufts of snow drifted to the ground. Snow is so fleeting. It's disgusting. Anything that doesn't last isn't of any worth, but for some reason everyone loves the snow. _I can't wait to get home already _I thought drearily. But just as that thought crossed my mind another more morbid one intruded my head; Lizzy is probably already waiting, no doubt bouncing up and down with my invitation to the Christmas ball. I don't want to disappoint my dear friend again. Oh yes, that friend problem again. How should I break the news to her that I don't see her as anything more than a friend. I can almost imagine her heartbroken face. Love is just like snow, there one second, gone the next.

While my thoughts rumbled about inside my head somehow we'd arrived to my dear manor. Sebastian was just about to open the door to the carriage when he suddenly stood straight up, almost like a startled cat, and ran into the front of the house. After a few minutes I started to get anxious. What was wrong?! I should be walking in the door right now! What's taking him so long?! Did something happen to him? I soon found the answers to my questions when I turned to see Sebastian carrying a large umbrella and even bigger winter coat. I breathed a small sigh of relief that he was alright- I mean, that my butler had returned.

"Took you long enough! You should have prepared the umbrella before we left! It looked like it was going to snow! And I'm already wearing a coat! What's the need for another-"

"Master, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get covered with snow, seeing as you despise it so much. And I do apologize for not preparing the umbrella beforehand. I was busy cleaning up the chess pieces you- I so clumsily knocked over this morning. If you could ever forgive me." he said ending with a deep bow.

"W-well just hurry up now, I'm awful cold so give me that bloody coat… and thank you for the umbrella…" Did I seriously just thank him! It's his job! I'm the one going mad, not him! I'll just go take a hot bath when I get inside. Yes, that should help! And with that I strode inside my manor with my servant in tow.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy. Feel free to send me a review it's always wonderful to hear from you guys! Thank you! Please take care of me!  
****KRM**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tea Time!**

Once I stepped foot into my home Lizzy had her arms wrapped around my neck, planting kisses all over my face.

"Please stop. You're embarrassing yourself, and quite frankly it's uncomfortable for me." She suddenly stepped back, a pout forming on her childish face.

"Ciel, you don't know how much I've missed you! First you didn't come to the ball, then you wouldn't reply to any of my letters, and you were always conveniently gone when I came to visit! Where have you been?!"

Sometime during her rambling Sebastian had taken my coat and I started to gain a massive headache.

"Lizzy, I've been busy with meetings. Maybe if you told me you were coming I could have made arrangements. About these letters you've supposedly sent, I've never received any. I'll stop by the post office to see if there was a delay in the delivery. As of right now I'm very tired after a meeting with the city council. If you would please excuse me… Sebastian! Please take Lizzy home, assuming she doesn't already have a carriage waiting."

"Wait Ciel!" she cried, "just let me stay over for a little while longer! We could have some tea while discussing the marriage arrangements…"

I sighed, "I guess there's no helping it. Sebastian, prepare some tea, any kind will be fine. Lizzy, please don't make this a long visit. I have paperwork that requires my attention."

XxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Striding into the kitchen I quickly began the preparations for tea. _That stupid girl_ I thought angrily. _He doesn't even like her! But it's somehow socially acceptable to come any time she wants to, and send him bundles of letters! Everything is so easy for her, just because she's a proper lady! Dash it all!_

I finished the tea as quickly as I could. I wanted her out of this house as soon as possible. Especially when she brings up marriage!

I strode into the sitting room with a polite smile on my face. Sitting nearest to the door was Ciel, as if he wanted to escape, and Lizzy was practically on top of him, not acting like a lady at all!

"Sebastian!" Ciel said, was that a note of relief I sensed in his voice?

"Please, quickly with the tea." He gave me a look that said 'save me, I'd rather die than listen to her for another minute!'

I was about to pour the tea when suddenly Ciel pushed the tray over onto his lap!

"Master! Are you alright?!" I cried

"Of course! I can't believe you! Come, I have to get changed immediately! This is a disaster" said Ciel quickly. His eyes though told me he was grateful for the excuse to get away.

"Yes of course master."

XxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV **

I finally had a reason to get away from Lizzy! The few minutes we'd been alone together felt like torture! She kept rambling about wishing to invite the queen to our wedding, and the dress she wanted, all rather boring things. Sadly her dream will never be realized. Hopefully she can find a man that loves her just as much as she loves him.

My thoughts tumbled about my head as I walked to my room in order to get changed. Sebastian quickly followed behind me. I realized he would see me naked and tried to remember how long I've felt uncomfortable having him change me.

Shaking these weird thoughts and feelings from my head I continued onward.

XxXxXxXx

As we entered the bedroom I began to fidget nervously._ Why should I be nervous?! He's been changing me since I was a boy! There isn't any reason for these weird thoughts!_ I began to undress myself when Sebastian piped up.

"Master, it is part of my job to do this. Please let me…" I let my hands fall to my side as he began to unbutton my shirt.

Feeling uncomfortable I looked away and blushed slightly._ Why am I blushing! Dammit Sebastian, hurry up!_

"Master, if you don't mind me asking why are you blushing?" he asked quietly near my ear. My heartbeat sped up and I got even more red. I could feel his breath on my neck and my mind turned down some unholy allies.

"Master, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and got even more red in the face if it was possible. I knew if I opened my mouth disturbing sounds would escape.

I didn't want Sebastian to sense my arousal so I quickly mumbled a "Pardon me" and strode into the room adjacent to my own, locking the door. I quickly unbuttoned my trousers and then moved to getting rid of this God-forsaken hard-on.

Stroking my length I tried to hold the sounds of pleasure in, for fear that Sebastian would hear me. My knees gave out and I slid to the floor. My breath came in ragged gasps and my heart pounded wildly. I let out a low moan since I was unable to suppress the urge to hold it in. What if it was Sebastian touching me, holding me? With those thoughts of him swimming through my head I quickly came.

"Sebastian, please don't hate me…"

XxXxXxXx

**Sebastians POV**

Ciel quickly ran out of the room after I'd been teasing him. Maybe I was too up front and he was disgusted with me? What if he hates me now?! I went to the door he had just went through to try and apologize but found that it was locked. I was about to knock on it when I heard something slide to the floor. Listening closely I heard heavy breathing. My eyes widened in shock, was Ciel… no, he couldn't be! He's into women! Plus I'm his servant, unless maybe he was thinking of another woman. But why would he suddenly leave the room and do this right after I had just tried to arouse him?!

Questions danced in my head. As I was about to leave due to conflicting emotions I heard a moan come from the other side of the door. I began blushing and I could tell Ciel had reached his climax. I was undeniably aroused and began to blush at the thought of Ciel doing such naughty things.

I went swiftly to his room and brought out the set of clothing that Ciel would change into. I then went to the room that he was currently in and knocked.

"Master, are you feeling unwell? I brought your clothing to change into. It would be greatly appreciated if you could unlock the door. I wouldn't want to have to break it down to get in…" I heard a satisfying 'click' from the door as it wad unlocked. Slowly the door opened a crack and I saw an eye peeking through.

"Sebastian," Ciel croaked, "just hand me the clothes. I'll get changed myself… tell Lizzy I'll be down shortly…" The door opened slightly and I could see he no longer had his trousers on. Without thinking I opened the door all the way. Ciel stood in shock wearing nothing but dirty underwear. My desires to hold him overcame me and I embraced him. He was stiff but after a minute he burrowed his face into my shoulder. My only thought was I could die happily right here. Ciel, the boy who I thought hated me was not pushing me away!

I didn't notice that I'd been tightening my hold on him until he said "Sebastian, your going to kill me if you don't let go…" I quickly gave him room to breathe but still held him in my arms. He wouldn't get away, at least for the time being. I just wanted this one moment of happiness, even if it was a dream. For the first time I prayed. _Please don't let this be a dream…_

XxXxXxXx

**Ciels POV**

I was in a state of shock when Sebastian had hugged me. That feeling lingered even after he had loosened his embrace. I didn't fully understand what was going on, why did Sebastian hug me?! I was in this trance like state when Sebastian spoke.

"Master, we should get you changed into something more…" I began to blush profusely and looked away so he wouldn't see.

"You're right. Where are the clothes you brought?"

"Right here," he said calmly, "I'll help you get dressed-"

"No! I mean, I can do it, no need to worry!" the redness that started on my cheeks spread to my whole face.

"Well, the thing is," did I sense a bit of bashfulness in Sebastian's tone? "I want to help you, if that's alright…" I glanced up quickly to see looking down at the ground in embarrassment. The annoying part of this is I want him to undress me, and do some… things… but I also know I shouldn't ask him to do something so uncomfortable.

I bet he feels awkward in this situation, and I still have no idea why he is hugging me, maybe it's some strange sort of cat person thing. Like he has to take care of me. Who knows.

"I'm quite alright," I started, but I didn't get much further. Sebastian picked me up, bridal- style nonetheless, and carried me back to my room! Once inside he shut the door and locked it carefully.

"S-Sebastian! What on Earth are you doing?! You know Lizzy is in the sitting room! I must get changed and get back to her immediately! She probably is already wondering what is taking so long!"

Even though I was saying these things I was truly excited. Although I was guessing he wasn't going to do anything I still could hope.

Just as I was about to let out another tantrum he grabbed me and planted a firm yet gentle kiss over my bandaged eye. Thoughts flooded through my mind and I could hardly form a sentence, so my attempt to say 'Sebastian what are you doing' probably sounded more like "Bastian, you… doing… mmm"

"Don't say anymore master, just relax…"

And I did.

* * *

**As always, Thank you! you guys motivate me to write. THANK YOU! Please take care of me!**

**KRM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So as a quick reminder- I DO NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters that do and will appear :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fretting**

**Ceils POV:**

"Sebastian! Stop!"

He looked at me, his eyes full of passion and impatience.

"W-we have Lizzy in the house right now, she's probably wondering where I am a-and worried about m-me" I trembled under his intense gaze, transfixed.

"Humph," he let go of my hands, giving me a little more freedom underneath him. "if only…" he trailed off.

Sebastian sat up on the bed and I breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. If I hadn't stopped him, I wonder how far he would have gone…

"Well we must go make sure your **beloved **doesn't get upset" Sebastian said in a hurt tone.

"Come on Sebastian, you know it's not like that! She's just a good friend, that's why I'm worried about her." I replied, "Now if you would be so kind…"

I stood up and Sebastian quickly set to work dressing me. Just a minute ago he was so readily about to strip me and destroy my pride as a man.  
I blushed slightly at the thought. That's what I want, right? To be completely devoured by him, to not only let him have my soul, but my body as well.

These thoughts sent more blood rushing to my cheeks. **Please** don't let Sebastian notice!

After I had been dressed I headed back to where we'd left Lizzy waiting with Sebastian walking stiffly behind me.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Elizabeths POV:**

Ciel had taken too long.

_What was wrong?! Did he get hurt, oh I couldn't stand it if he got hurt! Please let him be ok_!

I soon was pacing the room wondering what was taking so long.

"M'am, I'm sure the master is quite alright, he's in good hands." said Mey-Rin emphatically.

"Yes, I know, but it would be wrong if I didn't worry about Ciel. He can be so reckless at times!" I continued to pace with Mey-Rin fluttering about trying to soothe my fears.

"Master Ciel is quite strong you know, there's nothing to be worried about, he can handle himself!" she said with a grin. I looked at her, a sad smile forming on my lips.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't so resilient, I wish he would rely on me a bit more. I want to be of help to him, but I only seem to make things worse…"  
Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Oh dear, how embarrassing! I apologize!"

"Oh my! Here M'am! Please sit for a little while." she led me to the couch. I pulled her onto the cushion next to mine, wrapped my arms around her, and began to sob violently into her shoulder.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, "Everything will be alright. Master Ciel really does care for you!" she began to pat my back to soothe me, the same way you do with a crying child.

After a while longer I was able to compose myself.

"Thank you Mey-Rin." I smiled, "But oh dear! My makeup must be ruined! I wouldn't dare let Ciel see me like this!"

At that precise moment Ciel entered the room with Sebastian right behind him.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, I know. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, feel free to shoot me a review or PM, I love to hear from you guys!**

**Please take care of me!**

**KRM**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters that do and will appear**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Enough**

**Sebastians POV**

I'd left the room that Ciel and Elizabeth were in saying I had to make lunch preparations. I'm sorry master, I lied. I couldn't stand to see you and her chatting so happily.

I went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. I smelled something awfully strange. Almost as if…

"Sebastian!" cried Bard "nothing to see here! You can go back to doing whatever butlers do!" I hope he knew I could see the burned steak behind him. The one that was supposed to be for Ciel's lunch.

I sighed, turned around, and left to go to the garden. I really needed to hire an actual cook.  
Praying Finny hadn't destroyed the flowerbeds or any other part of the yard I'd toiled over I stepped outside. Thankfully everything was the same as I remember leaving it.

Since I still had some time before i needed to attend to the ruined lunch I decided to contemplate how I should pleasure Ciel tonight. Obviously he'd be bottom, that much I was sure. Despite how he'd grown I was still a few inches taller than him and also much stronger.

Sebastian had waited very long for this day when he could finally hold Ciel. It probably didn't seem long to Ciel, in fact Sebastian had only taken an interest in Ciel's soul up until Ciel turned 16. Four long years Sebastian had been thinking of only Ciel, nothing else. Those four years seemed to stretch on forever, and constantly being near Ciel probably hadn't helped Sebastians growing desire to monopolize his master. Changing the Lord's clothes and bathing him proved to be a admirable foe against Sebastian's willpower. Finally Sebastian didn't constantly have to fight the instinct to feel Ciel.

Sebastian's mind began to burrow deeper into more things he couldn't wait to do to his master, no, his uke.

Instinctively licking his lips in anticipation he began to think thoughts that he would never share with anyone, except he hoped to try them out in bed…

His eyes closed as he thought more deeply. He could almost feel Ciel touching him. Sebastian so desperately wanted to embrace Ciel's small frame, but at the same time wanted to completely ravish him.

Before Sebastian completely became unaware of his surroundings a loud crash was heard in the house.

What was going on?!

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciels POV**

It had been quite some time since sebastian had exited the room. I unconsciously I kept glancing at the door, wanting him to come in.

"Cie~l! Hello?! Are you paying any attention?!" Lizzy said into my ear playfully.

"Hm? Oh yes, something about the winter ball coming up? I thought we already discussed the arrangements. I'd be meeting you there since I'd be in a meeting late. Don't worry I'll come." I said, a somewhat bored tone entering my voice.

"Hey," she lightly smacked my arm, "why don't I go to that meeting with you? As your future wife I'd love to see what you do! Oh, I could even wear that beautiful new dress my papa got me! The golden one! Yes and then we'd go straight to the ball! It'd be perfect!" she beamed.

"No, I wouldn't want to have you sit in one of those stuffy meetings. They aren't fun and it's all pure business. You probably wouldn't understand what we talk about." I lied. I really did not have to have Lizzy constantly proclaiming our engagement everywhere we went. Even if she didn't bring up the engagement she'd look at me expectantly to introduce her as "the future Mrs. Phantomhive."

"Awh Ceil! Pleas~e! I promise not to talk during the meeting! And as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter if I don't understand!"

"Elizabeth, I think you'd much rather go to the ball before me."

"But Ceil-"

"NO!" I yelled. Wait, did I really just yell at Lizzy?! And somehow I was standing with my back turned to her.

"Elizabeth just stop," was that me talking?! "I don't have time for games anymore. Please don't try to act like you don't already know. If you don't then you really are dense." I was still facing away from her but I don't remember telling my mouth to speak. Was it even me talking? Yes, it sounded just like me, but it seemed so far off. "In case you don't get what I'm talking about I might as well spell it out for you.

"I don't see you as anything more than a friend. Why else would I decline getting married when we were 18? It was because I didn't see you as a lover. I'm not sure if I ever did. It's that simple."

XxXxXxXxXx

What. Just. Happened.

In my head I was screaming "what are you doing! No! Stop!" but my mouth wouldn't listen.

Everything was quiet for a while. My throat was dry, as if I'd been yelling. Finally I heard a small whimper. One that was sure to be followed by sobs.

I slowly turned around. Every second seemed to move so slowly. When I was fully facing Lizzy I wished I could die. Her eyes were watery, fighting tears that were about to fall. Her mouth was scrunched up in a grimace, trying to hold back the strangled cries that attempted to escape her throat. And worst of all her hands were clenched around her engagement ring, equally wanting to pull it off and throw it at me, and wanting to beg me to say I was joking.

I couldn't say sorry though. Firstly because my throat was so constricted at the sight of her inner battle and secondly because it was all true. I couldn't say I was joking and then later break her heart again.

"Lizzy, you need to find someone who loves you back equally. Someone who's not me."

I was surprised at my ability to sound so calm.

Her face contorted in anger then in agony. She let out a strangled cry, then another and finally a huge sob. She jumped off the couch and blindly ran towards the door.

"Lizzy, wait! You'll hurt yourself!" I cried after her but she was already in the hallway on her way to the front door. I chased after her but she was running hard. She ran into a table that was holding plates and other chinaware, knocking the whole thing over and creating a huge crash. I narrowly missed getting hit by a saucer but avoiding the glass took precious time. Lizzy was far ahead of me.

"Lizzy!"

XxXxXxXxXx

I could hardly keep up anymore. We'd run all the way out the doors and to where her carriage was waiting.

"Elizabeth! Please stop!"

She stopped but did not turn around. I could still hear her crying and her hands were at her face wiping away tears.

"I'm not sorry I've hurt you now. The reason for my sorrow is that I had to hurt you in the first place. You are a dear friend of mine and I did not want to hurt you more than necessary. This was the only way you can be happy later. I won't ask you to forgive me, I don't deserve forgiveness, but at least accept that I will always care for you as a friend."

I breathed a sigh after finally saying what I'd wanted to say for so long.

"C… Ciel. Thank you." she gave a slight, wavering chuckle and turned around. "I accept your feelings of friendship, although you should know it will be a while before I move on. I'm glad you told me now, instead of at the altar. I cannot forgive you yet, though I hope to someday. Thank you Ciel." she smiled sadly and stepped into her open carriage.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Before you murder me Elizabeth fans please listen! **

**I don't like making her sad and I got no pleasure out of it, but I didn't want her and Ciel together while Ciel was cheating on her with Sebastian. That's not fair to any of them, especially her.**

**Please take care of me!**

**KRM**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters that do and will appear. Otherwise enjoy my work!**

**Warning- Boy on boy sex scene this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Finally**

**Ciel's POV**

I stood dumbfounded for God knows how long. I was completely unaware of what was happening, all that I knew is how dark it was, and something soft was covering me.

I realized my eyes were closed. I didn't feel exceptionally rushed to open them though. Memories of today ran through my mind. First, that stupid meeting and Sir What's-his-name, then when Lizzy came unexpectedly, Sebastian found out about my true feelings, and lastly how I told Elizabeth that I just wanted to be friends. All of this happened before lunch! How could I possibly live today?! I wished I were dead, but at the same time was relieved.

I felt a presence enter my room, or what I assume to be my room, and quietly shut and lock the door.

"Master, are you awake yet?" Sebastian's words sounded like silk and I desperately wanted to hear more of them.

"Mmm… what if I am?" I asked, attempting to be seductive and probably failing. But I so dearly needed a form of comfort to fill my heart that only he could accomplish. Even though I knew leaving Lizzy was for the best it still hurt. Eventually time will heal us both, but for now it still stung.

"If you are awake," he said, a smile in his voice, "first eat, then I'll give you desert."

I sighed and opened up my left eye. "But what if I want desert first?"

"I don't want you passing out on me, especially with the strenuous exercise you'll be getting…" he trailed off, a sexy smirk on his face making me want him even more, "And I need an explanation for the broken china."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian served my meal (pasta imported from Italy with sausage, cooked to perfection, as expected of Sebastian). Getting an expectant look from him I began to tell the story of my fight with Lizzy, the slip of the tongue when I told her my real feelings toward her, and the race through the house.

He didn't once interrupt but merely nodded throughout the whole story. When I finished both my lunch and the tale he grabbed my tray and headed towards the door without a word.

"Where in God's name do you think you're going?!" I screamed. Wasn't this the part when we did **H** things?!

He simply smiled back and replied "To prepare desert, Master."

I started to run to the door but found that my foot had been tied to the bedpost. Was this some sort of sadistic game?!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastians POV **

Ciel was in the bedroom screaming in rage at my leading him on but leaving him, while I on the other hand was practically frolicking through the halls like Grell, excited that I could finally satisfy the hunger I've had for Ciel. First though I should probably explain what is going on.

When I ran outside Ciel was staring blankly at the road.

He told me everything that happened, but I can't exactly say it was Ciel talking. More like a ghost of himself was recounting events that had happened just minutes before. I took him in to his room and as soon as I changed him into a nightgown and put him on the bed he passed out. I tended to him for an hour but there was no change. During that hour I began to remember a great idea from earlier today. But if we wanted to have any fun at all Ciel would need his strength, and that required food. I began to make him a meal, something that would lend him plenty of energy.

Pasta was the perfect option, and Bard had ruined my previous meal plan. While it was still cooking I ran to Ciel's bedroom. If I had him eat, there would be dishes. If there were dishes, I'd have to return them to the kitchen to be washed before we could do anything (at least that's what my butler mind told me). I also knew if Ciel were in the 'ready to do it' mood I assumed he would be in, he wouldn't want to wait for me and would rather attack his dear butler than have to hold down his desires for five minutes. I knew exactly what would keep him in the room and hopefully he would remain ready to attack when I returned.

I slipped Ito the room quietly, just in case he was beginning to return to consciousness. He stirred when I began to tie his foot to the bed.

"I'm sorry master…" I whispered.

Finished with my personal preparations as well as the meal I returned to Ciel's room, warm lunch on a tray. I opened the door and locked it. The possibility Ciel could begin to cry was there and I didn't want any other servants disturbing our time alone.

"Master, are you awake yet?" I said.

"Mmm… what if I am?" he replied in the most sexy tone ever.

_Please don't do that to anyone but me!_

"If you are awake, first eat, then I'll give you desert." I said with a smile. He was so hot, it was hard not to throw the food down and eat him up right now.

I asked him to explain what happened again so he wouldn't keep trying to seduce me. After he was finished I took his tray and exited the room, with a yelling Ciel behind me. That brings us back to where we started.

I put the finished plate of pasta on the counter next to the sink and went to Ciel's room as fast as I possibly could. Even though I acted as if I could control myself well, in reality my willpower when it comes to Ciel is very thin.

I slowly opened the door to the room. Ciel had stopped yelling and was pouting on the bed, attempting to untie the knot I'd tied around his foot. He was so involved in his work he didn't notice my entrance nor my locking the door.

I walked up to him without making a sound. I grabbed around his waist from the back, holding his hands still. An audible gasp escaped his lips and he attempted to turn around and chastise me for tying him up. Before he could utter a word I cut him off.

"Master, now is not the time to be upset with me, unless it makes you more fierce in bed…" I purred into his ear. He blushed incredibly and shook his hands free of mine (because I was willing). I untied the knot quickly. Ciel sat on the bed wearing his skimpy nightgown that I'd chosen out earlier. He pouted like a child, making him even more adorable.

After freeing Ciel's foot I turned and pounced on my unsuspecting prey.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian lay on top of me holding my hands down, not that I was struggling. I wanted to but my body couldn't resist him. Our mouths were pressed firmly on each other, our tongues intertwined. The battle for dominance was quickly won by Sebastian, as we both knew it would. My arousal grew with each passing second, as did his. I finally broke the kiss, panting.

"S-Sebastian… wai- mmmhh!" I was unable to finish my sentence partially due to my panting and partially due to the fact that Sebastian pressed his lips firmly to mine. He let my hands go and his fingers began to trace my face. I could hardly focus on anything except how my skin burned where he touched me and how good it felt to have his lips crashing against mine.

He moved so that he was whispering in my ear. I had no idea what language what he was speaking but either way it made me feel more aroused. He began to nibble playfully at my ear, then he moved down to my neck, planting kisses. I began to make erotic noises, even though I tried to hold them back. My hands wandered along his back and his hands found their way to my chest. He playfully teased my nipples with his fingers. Apparently that wasn't enough for he then lowered his head, licking and kissing them. I let out a gasp and felt my member turn rock solid.

Sebastian smirked and then mumbled something that my brain couldn't register. The vibrations of his words on my chest sent shivers down my spine and left my brain totally incapable of forming a thought.

Somehow he was half naked, his chest exposed. He captured my lips again and I felt his hard-on pushing against my body. He released the kiss and sat on his knees. Looking over me he slowly spread my legs and put his in-between them.

"Sebas…tian… ahh… what… AHH!"

In my delirious state I failed to notice that Sebastian had moved his skilled mouth to my crotch. He began by kissing down my hip to the inside of my thighs. Then without warning began performing oral! My mind went insane. I couldn't think nor do anything except let my body take over. Sebastian's kisses on my cock completely obliterated any chance of my escaping this mess. My voice rang out through the room with erotic noises. My fingers were running through his hair. The pleasure was immense! Oh God, take me now!

"Sebastian, stop! I-I'm-!"

He quickly stopped sucking my member and moved his head before I came. I lay panting, Sebastian still looking over me.

"A…amazing…" I said breathlessly.

"But Master, we're not finished yet!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

My eyes widened at the sudden statement Sebastian had just made. He didn't plan on entering me, right?!

"W-wait! What do you mean! This is my first time!" I shrieked. He looked down my body.

"Well, we'll probably do something with this," he teased my ass, making me blush and feel aroused, "but since it's your first time I'll have to loosen it a bit…" me trailed off. I blushed even more.

He teased my anus with his finger. Then he plunged one finger in. I took a sharp breath. It hurt a little, but nothing I couldn't handle. Then after a while Sebastian thrust another finger in.

"OW! Stop, stop, stop! Ow!" I yelled out. This time it hurt much more. I tried to close my legs and remove his hand.

"Wait! Just be patient!" he demanded. I couldn't fight him anyway; he was much stronger than I was.

Slowly he began to move his fingers around. I won't deny it felt good but it also hurt. He then started stretching my anus. Besides hurting like hell it felt amazing. I held in my desire to yell out in pain and arousal. After what seemed like a lifetime he slid his fingers out. Somehow he'd gotten three in me. I was fully aroused even though my ass still ached. He spread my legs out more and came down to my face, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Suddenly I felt something rub against me. I looked down to see that his huge erection was the thing rubbing up against the insides of my legs.

_Shit no! That thing won't fit! It's huge!_

I tried to push Sebastian off me but it was futile. He grabbed my hands and held them down. I had zero chance of getting out of this one.

In one swift motion he'd thrust inside of me. It burned so much. How could it hurt so bad, even after all that fingering?! I was screaming in pain and pleasure, for besides hurting it felt delicious. Sebastian was making love to me. The man I've loved for four long years is finally inside me. His amazing length was so hot in me, making my body feel incredible.

He brought his face to my ear.

"Ciel, if you could please loosen up a bit it would be much appreciated. It's incredibly tight." he whispered. The burning inside me was slowly fading. My body started to feel more pleasure than pain.

"Ciel, you seemed to have calmed down. I'm going to start moving now." he whispered again.

"Ahh… okay… just be… gentle-!" my request had been completely ignored as Sebastian moved in me. It felt so good, and so bad. I wanted more but I also wanted it to stop.

"AHHH! SEBASTIAN! AH-" he cut me off with an intense kiss. His hands let go of mine and he grabbed my waist, thrusting deeper and faster than before, while still giving me deep kisses.

My hands were around his neck, exploring his back, tracing his face. My legs were around his body by natural reaction. I would never get enough of this man.

"You're so hot inside, Ceil. It's amazing." he said into my ear, sending more shivers down my spine.

As I reached my climax my hips had a mind of their own.

"F-faster! Oh God Sebastian! Faster!" I screamed. My hips matched his thrusts and my moans echoed through the room. My heart seemed to beat one million times per second. I'd never felt this good, not even in my dreams.

"Mm!" I grabbed around his neck and closed my eyes tightly. A moment after I came I felt Sebastian tighten up. After letting out an extremely sexy sound I felt him come inside me. My body was still riding the waves of pleasure that I felt. I could tell Sebastian was riding them too. He took his length out of me and I instantly missed the heat from him.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sebastian spread-out next to me. He wasn't wearing anything (I sure did miss a lot of what happened while being horny) and his bare chest rose and fell with his panting. I was exhausted and just as out of breath as he was, but it was worth it.

I realized it didn't matter that we were at different positions in life, or that being homosexual is frowned upon, I just knew I wanted him and as long as I was alive I'd never give him up. Thinking this, I slowly curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who wrote reviews! I got a ton of love from everyone and it makes me so happy! I literally dance every time I get a new follower/reviewer!**

**Please feel free to send reviews/PM's my way! I'll try to reply asap!**

**Thank you again for the support!**

**Please take care of me!**

**KRM**


	6. Chapter 6 (Full)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT WILL AND DO APPEAR! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**An Unwanted Visitor**

**Ciel's POV**  
I woke up to find Sebastian gone. He was here when I went to sleep! And after doing **that** with me, one would think that he would wait for me to wake up, or at least he'd leave a note as to where he were going. Apparently demons don't understand what is proper to do after making love to someone. These and many more questions flew through my mind. I looked to see if he had left a note on my nightstand, but it was wishful thinking. I sat up but quickly regretted it. Laying back down, much more slowly, I cursed him silently. First, tie me to my bed and make me wait, and then after doing **those** things with me, you completely abandon me. I can't walk, much less try to find your whereabouts! Curse you and your insensitivity! Damn you!  
All of this was thought within a matter of minutes and also within those minutes I did nothing except think those thoughts and pound my fist into a pillow.  
A few minutes later I calmed down. I lay on my chest for fear that if my rear end so much as felt a slight breeze, pains would shoot through me. I sighed deeply. My anger remained but was somewhat lessened. Just as it began to well up in me again a soft knock was heard at the door. I quickly covered myself up, even though it pained me to put any pressure at all on my ass, and told the person outside to come in.  
It was not who I was hoping to see. Mey-Rin, who's mouth was previously in a bright smile, quickly gasped. Her face broke out in a fierce blush and she began to stumble over her words.  
"M-master Ciel, um, s-s-someone is h-here to s-s-see y-you." she was trying to avert her gaze but it is quite hard to do when your master is laying on a bed, with a thin sheet barely covering his lower extremities.  
"Oh, and S-sebastian told me to tell you h-he was v-very sor-sorry he c-couldn't be h-here when you w-woke u-u-up!" she barely managed to finish her sentence.  
"Very well," I said with a frown, even though she couldn't see it because she was avoiding looking in my general direction at all. "Could you help me though, I can't quite… stand by myself right now. Although if you don't wish to dress me I'd recommend finding Sebastian at once!" I added gruffly. Damn butler, he isn't doing his job properly either!  
"Y-y-y-yes!" she said, red as a tomato, and then scurried off in search for Sebastian.  
I sighed, why did someone have to visit _now_?! And what precisely is **now**?! The window was completely covered by thick curtains.  
The only thing I was sure of at the moment, was that Sebastian would get the scolding of a lifetime when I saw him next.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastians POV**  
Mey-Rin came running to me, panting and red-faced as if she'd just ran a race, although I could tell the redness wasn't due to running.  
"S-Sebastian! Master Ciel wishes for you to help him at once! He's in his room and needs some help getting… r-ready…" I realized she must have gone to wake Ciel up and seen his state of undress. I made a mental note to never let Mey-Rin wake him up on the mornings after our love making.  
"Very well," I sighed, "please make sure our guest is comfortable. I will prepare the master." I stopped what I was doing and went to Ciel's room.  
"Master, may I come in?" I received no response.  
I entered and saw a very angry, very frustrated, and very sexy looking naked Ciel laying on his bed. But before I could comment on his appearance he cut me off.  
"What were you doing?" he said, seemingly calm on the outside but rage was in his voice.  
"Preparing breakfast since you slept through dinner." I replied.  
"Could you please explain why you weren't able to wake me up, assuming that breakfast was already prepared?" he asked again.  
"A visitor came and I wanted to make sure they were comfortable, I wouldn't want to shame the Phantomhive name."  
"And one last thing; do demons have no manners concerning their lover? Especially after making love to them, which hurts quite a lot for the one being entered! Or do only humans have that sense of duty to make sure that the one they love is alright?!" his anger was obvious now, and even though he was trying to seem intimidating, it looked awfully cute. Try as I might, I couldn't hold back a small smile and a light chuckle. This, of course, only made his fury rise.  
"Now you're going to laugh?! Well then! Maybe I should fire you!"  
"Master, both you and I know that's impossible." I said calmly, hoping that it might influence him to calm down as well. It seemed to work and he turned his face away from me, pouting adorably.  
Although I'd already satisfied my hunger for him, if he continued to do all these cute actions I won't be able to contain myself!  
But now was not the time to quench my growing thirst for him.  
"Master, may we continue this argument at a later time. Someone is here to see you… someone from the council…" I felt uneasy about this man. From the moment I saw him I felt an eerie aura about him, as if he had some hidden intention of talking with Ciel. But even though I was worried, I had no proof to back my suspicions. I even did a small amount of research and it seemed this man was spotless. There was nothing he'd ever done wrong, no crimes he'd committed, he wasn't involved in any secret organizations. As far as I could tell, he was as good as gold.  
"Who is this 'visitor' that is from the council?" Ciel inquired.  
"A Sir Arthur Greenbelt. You talked with him yesterday at the meeting. He seems to be interested in your social dealings. As far as I can tell he seems to be a great man of a very kind and happy disposition; although last year his wife died carrying what would be their first child. He was very grieved and wasn't seen for months until the 'season' when he attended the party on the lake hosted by the council president." while telling Ciel all of this information I was dressing him properly; although it was difficult because of his trouble moving.  
Suddenly Ciel spoke up.  
"How did his wife and unborn child die?"  
"I don't know. The police identified the documents as confidential. I could find out though, if you wanted me to." I replied. I hoped he would find it just as strange as I had when I discovered the sealed files. Why would the police hide the death of an influential woman? They even kept the records of when they found Madame Red public, so why hide this…  
"Find out how she died. That's an order."  
"Yes, my lord"

* * *

**(Edit- 4/11... Hey, I realized there was a lot of formatting errors in my older chapters, so I'm going back to try and fix them. I'll probably remove my A/N or at least most of them, just because haha. Love you all! ~KRM)**

**(Edit- 7/3... I combined this chapter and the one that used to be chapter six part two into one big (still tiny) chapter 6. A lot of stuff might be screwy here on out but I'll try to fix it asap. Thanks for your patience!)**


	7. Chapter 7 (Christmas Special)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN AND WILL APPEAR! thanks lovelies!**

* * *

**Christmas Special**

**-4 years ago-**  
It was Christmastime. Carolers were singing, people were skating on ice, and delicious Holliday meals were being prepared; their scents flowing out into the city. Ciel was 16 now and was currently sitting in a carriage, on his way to buy Christmas presents for Lizzy.  
It was three days after the Master's birthday, although (as we all know why) he was very troubled by it. Lizzy had invited him out with her to ease his mind but she was suddenly unable to come due to an unexpected trip her parents had planned. She insisted Ciel go without her and so he went, unable to refuse.  
The carriage pulled to a stop outside of a hat shop, the shop being one of the best in the cities. Sebastian quickly went to open the door for his master and was surprised that Ciel stopped Sebastian from opening it.  
"Master, is there something wrong?" he asked.  
"No, I just don't have the desire to go shopping in the cold weather. I told Elizabeth I would come, and so here I am, but I never said I would go shopping." Ciel replied.  
"Do you wish to go home then?"  
"Yes. That sounds like a good idea, tell the driver to take the scenic route though." Ciel replied.  
Sebastian became puzzled. He knew that Ciel hated the winter snow and usually loved to get home as quickly as possible on cold days such as today. He them remembered Miss Elizabeths warning he received on Ciel's birthday four years ago; 'He might be a bit out of it for the week, but he will be back to normal soon enough!'  
XxXxXxXxXx  
**Sebastian's POV**  
Ceil and I went on the long carriage ride, as he had ordered. We continued in silence when he suddenly talked.  
"Sebastian, would you please prepare tea when I get home. Then I will need a nap." he said softly, not in his usual forceful manner. In the 4 years I had spent with him he had never talked to me that way. I was taken aback but managed to say a quick, "yes master". He was being even more strange than his usual birthday oddness. I didn't hate it though…  
XxXxXxXxXx  
**Ciel's POV**  
As I waited for Sebastian, I reviewed the paperwork from the Funtom company that I had received yesterday. My mind wandered on the past few days. Recently when Sebastian was around me I began to feel uncomfortable. My heart would beat loudly and my face would get warm if he got close to me. I think I was catching a winter illness.  
I attempted to keep him away as much as possible, sending him on errands of no value. he would willingly obey. I guess he noticed my sickness and didn't want to catch it. Lizzy must have known too! That's probably why she left.  
I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine. My heart wasn't pounding. It seemed to happen only when Sebastian was around. What is happening to me?!  
I sat back down and studied the reports. As expected; the toys were selling like hotcakes in this season. I was content that the sales hadn't gone down from last year, but I still wished they were higher. Just as I began to look at some more business papers Sebastian walked in with my tea. There it was again, the heat in my face, the increased heartbeat, the nervousness.  
"I don't feel so well. I might just go to bed. Please take me to my room." I asked quietly.  
"Do you not want your tea, master?" he asked, confused.  
"No, I think I've caught a winter cold." I replied. He paused and then put his hand to my forehead. It felt like butterflies had invaded where my organs should be. I was glad I was sitting.  
"Hmm… you do seem to be running a small fever. Please come with me to your room." he said, oblivious to the blush spreading across my face.  
_Why are you blushing, Ciel!_  
We went to my room and he changed me out of my clothing into a nightgown. It seemed that the illness got worse when he changed me and during my bath. I felt uncomfortable but didn't want Sebastian to fret over me too much, so I endured.  
As Sebastian exited the room I grew more relaxed.  
_What is this God-awful illness! I must ask Mey-Rin if she has heard of something like this before! I dare not ask Sebastian!_ I thought.  
Eventually I fell into a restless sleep. It was still the afternoon when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily. I should get to work.  
After getting into normal clothing (by myself), I called Mey-Rin into my office.  
"Y-yes, Master Ciel?" she squeaked from the door.  
"Come in. I have something I need to ask you about." I said firmly. I seriously needed to know how to fix this illness.  
"M-master, if it's about the dirty tablecloth, I promise it was an accident! I'll go clean it right away-"  
"No! It's not about that, although I do recommend you clean that before Sebastian finds out. But please, sit." I said, directing her to a seat.  
"Let me ask you something. Have you heard of a disease that when a certain… person were around you, you felt your knees go weak and your face get warm? Please tell me if you know!" I asked sincerely. She looked at me with wide eyes and then giggled.  
"Does your tummy feel like it's got creepy-crawlies in it when this person comes around you?" she asked, still giggling.  
"How did you know!" I exclaimed, "What is this sickness called?! How can it be cured?!"  
"Master, it isn't a sickness! It means," she giggled some more, "that you're in love!"  
XxXxXxXxXx  
Love… me, in love?… with… A MAN?! My eyes opened wide in shock.  
"You must be mistaken!" I cried.  
"No master! I'm sure! Who's the lucky lady, oh I bet it's Miss Elizabeth!" she gushed. I was mortified. How could this happen. I looked down at myself in disgust. Not that I was a homophobe, but me, the head of an elite household, the Queens watchdog, falling in… love… with a demon, and a butler!  
"Master, you don't look well, what happened?" she asked in a worried tone.  
"I can't believe it…" I mumbled to myself.  
"Can't believe what?"  
"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.  
"Oh, yes! My lips will remained sealed forever!" she pretended to zip her lips and lock them.  
"Don't breath a word of this, but I think, from what you've told me, that I'm… in love… with S-Sabastian…" I said quietly.  
Her eyes opened wide in shock and her jaw dropped. Then she smiled a huge smile.  
"Master! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed in delight.  
"This isn't something to be ally about!" I said firmly, but her inner fujioshi could not be calmed.  
"That's so cute! When did you start feeling like this? How did it start? Does he feel the s-"  
"Shush!" I yelled and she shut her mouth, "I need to think…" I put my head in my hands. I knew I didn't like Lizzy like that but, Sebastian…? Really? I sighed in frustration.  
"Master, it's not that bad! Everything happens for a reason!" she said, trying to calm my nerves.  
I wasn't so sure.  
XxXxXxXxXx  
**-Christmas day-**  
I entered my study. I was still in shock from when Mey-Rin told me I was in l-love with Sebastian. I sighed and sat down. Lizzy was coming over for Christmas dinner. She was making both me and Sebastian work much harder than necessary. Dinner was being prepared and Lizzy was coming any minute, I just needed a minute of quite for myself.  
I heard a knock at the door.  
_She's here already?!_  
I exited my study and went to greet her and her parents.  
"Ah, Ciel! I'm so glad to see you!" Lizzy exclaimed as I walked down the wide staircase. She received stern look from her parents.  
"So nice to see you too Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Middleford." I nodded my head towards them in a friendly manner. They returned the favor.  
Sebastian took their coats and led them to the sitting room.  
"Dinner is almost finished, in the meantime please relax." he said.  
I made small talk with the Middletons. Mr. Middleton asked me about business, such as how the toys were selling. I made care not to tell him too much.  
Sebastian entered the room after a few minutes and told us our dinner was ready. We went to the dining hall and prepared to eat.  
The most delicious looking Christmas feast was set before us. A wild turkey, cooked to perfection, potatoes and carrots basted in the juices from the meat, and other dishes sat, waiting for us to devour them. The smells wafted to our noses and made our mouthes water. This, is why I trusted Sebastian with my food.  
After eating until we were fully satisfied we went to the den. A fire was burning, the Christmas tree was set up with beautiful ornaments hanging from it's branches. I looked around to see the Middletons smiling together. It was a nice sight.

It was getting late and Elizabeth and her parents needed to leave. We all said our farewells and I watched them leave. I smiled to myself. It was, all in all, a very nice Christmas.

* * *

**I really love checking my emails and seeing stuff from that is like "new story follower" or "new story favorite" or "new review for what a strange life"! It makes my week!  
I love seeing reviews/PM's so shoot me some! Don't be shy!****  
****KRM**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS THAT DO AND WILL APPEAR! **

* * *

**Who Is He?**

**Ciel's POV**

I walked into the sitting room to greet the council member.

"Hello Sir Greenbelt, please have a seat." I said to him. He shook my hand and patted me on the back. This man was extremely strong. He wore a happy expression but in his eyes there was something dark. Something hidden. I grew suspicious after seeing this and hearing about his wife from Sebastian earlier.

He sat on the couch and I sat across from him; my rear end protesting but I managed to survive.

"So Lord Phantomhive, how is business going? Good I presume, especially from the reports you showed us at the council the other day!" he smiled charmingly.

"Don't you think it would be better to discuss such boring matters while stuck in council meetings?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't push the subject further. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You are sneaky, but what else would one expect from the Queen's watchdog? Or should I say, _former_ watchdog?" his eyebrow raised in expectation for my response. The thing on my mind though was _how_ did he know about that? Yes, the police knew I was the Queens watchdog, but they never knew that I was no longer in that service, or even if they did, they wouldn't know why. But sir Greenbelt seemed to know everything.

"Choose whichever title you prefer. It does not matter to me. Although, I must ask; Her Majesty doesn't give away such… fragile information to just anyone. How did you come about such uncommon knowledge?" I asked, seemingly innocent. He chuckled and then looked down.

"You learn a lot of things when you've lived as long as I have. Sometimes, you learn things you wish you hadn't…" he trailed of ominously. I held back a shiver. This man was not normal, I was sure of it. But just how was he abnormal; that I didn't know.

"Sir Greenbelt, to get straight to the point, why did you come here today?" I asked him. He looked up with no expression.

"Why did you break of the long standing engagement with Miss Elizabeth Middleford?" he asked seriously. I silently gulped and cursed Lizzy for having such a big mouth. Why did she tell people already?!

"No Ciel, she didn't tell me, nor did she tell anyone else." he added. I looked up, shocked at this man. How did he know just what was on my mind?

"It's a long story, but please, tell me exactly why you did it!" he demanded, again reading my thoughts.

"I-I do not have to tell you. It is none of your concern." I stated. His face turned slightly red.

"Tell me now, Lord Phantomhive, or else I'll have to do some research, the lease of which involves interrogating Miss Middleford." he stared into my eyes menacingly. His eerie smile told me I should tell him my reasons before he talked to Lizzy.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak Sebastian came in.

"Master, you received an urgent message. Please read it carefully." he handed me the letter and I opened it. I was very grateful my butler came in because instantly I felt safer. Sir Greenbelt also had the joyful look on his face again, occasionally stealing murderous glances at Sebastian, who smiled politely in return.

The note Sebastian gave me said this:

_Ciel, I finished researching the death of Sir Greenbelt's wife and unborn child. I need to speak with you directly about it, and soon. Please wrap up the business with Sir Greenbelt while I am still in the room._  
_Your humble servant_  
_ Sebastian_

I looked at Sebastian who gave a meaningful look towards me. I nodded quickly and turned to face Sir Greenbelt.

"I have something that requires my immediate attention. If you could please return another time, and please let me know before so I can have more time to prepare." for an instant a look of pure anger crossed his face but was gone just as quickly as it came. He smiled and agreed and Sebastian led him to his carriage.

Once Sebastian was back inside I called him to my study.

"Tell me what you found, Sebastian." I demanded. He nodded and began to tell me the fruits of his labor.

"His wife was found dead in her bed one night. She appeared to have died just the minute before she was found, but it was impossible for him nor any normal human to have done it. Sir Greenbelt had been gone for a week on business and he had made sure she was being guarded constantly. All of the guards reported nothing happened and when the housekeeper had gone to take dinner to the mistress in her room, she was dead. After hearing about his wife's death, Sir Greenbelt returned immediately. He allowed an autopsy to be done on his wife, hoping to find the cause of her death. Her body was completely fine, there was no damage, she was in perfect health."

"What about the child?" I inquired.

"Ah, yes. The child. This is where things get confusing. She was only three months pregnant yet when they went to do the autopsy of the child, it wasn't there. She had no scars signifying that it had been removed from her womb, but rather, it seemed she had gone into labor and had the child." I looked quizzically at Sebastian. How could she have done such a thing.

"I know what you're thinking. I felt the same so looked deeper. It seems that the baby was also a normal sized child, not the size of an embryo." He sighed deeply.

"From what I can gather, the only person who Sir Greenbelt's wife had allowed into her room for the past weeks when her husband was away, was the housekeeper. When she was interrogated she said that she wasn't supposed to tell. That "it" would get her if she did. Eventually she cracked. She said that the baby was growing incredibly fast, too fast for the mistress' body to handle it. But despite the housekeepers efforts to persuade the lady to kill the child, Lady Greenbelt refused. The housekeeper claimed that she was "possessed" or under some spell. Lady Greenbelt locked the housekeeper out of her room for a day, and when the housekeeper was allowed back in the baby was born. She reported it to look like any other child; cute, small, soft, but when it saw it's mother it would grow terrifying. It would become angry and enraged, so much so that it once clawed at the cradle in an attempt in what the housekeeper assumes to be the murder of it's mother.

"Lady Greenbelt soon grew sick. The housekeeper couldn't understand how though since she looked fine. She claimed the baby was killing Lady Greenbelt's mind, messing with her reality, but Lady Greenbelt refused.

"The only thing the housekeeper claimed to recall after that was entering the bedroom to find the cradle empty and Lady Greenbelt lying next to the cradle, dead. She confessed to moving the dead body to the bed and removing the cradle and then calling the guards.

"My Lord, it is obvious this child is not normal, nor safe to have running the streets of the city. I believe we should find its whereabouts and capture it."

I nodded, "But how does this relate to Sir Greenbelt?! All we know is his child is not normal!"

"It seems that the child hated it's mother, which only means it didn't like her because it wasn't the same as her. It would want someone- something- it can relate to. I'm assuming it got its unnatural traits from one of its parents. Sir Greenbelt also has an unnatural aura about him. I decided to research the Greenbelt family. It seems his mother died while giving birth to him. His father died 10 years later in a fire. Other than that, there are no public records. I am guessing that Sir Greenbelt is bribing the police to keep his wife and mother's deaths hidden. The reason is probably unknown to them, and they trust he has pure intentions for wanting it hidden, so they accept the money." Sebastian finished. I looked down in thought.  
So Sir Greenbelt wasn't a normal human. But how?

"We lack evidence. Before we can make any outright claims against him I first need evidence. He is of too high of a standing that he would be convicted with theories. Find more information on his social dealings, as well as when he came back into the social scene." I said, still deep in thought.

"Yes Master." he said simply, and left.

XxXxXxXxXx

**The Next Day**

Sebastian hadn't returned since I had told him to find more evidence. I'm glad that I didn't have any large social dealings today that would require my coming. Although, I was slightly worried that Sir Greenbelt would come again. I sighed and slouched in my office chair. Numbers were swimming through my head and I couldn't focus on my work. I exited the room and went to the garden. Thankfully Finny hadn't destroyed it yet. He was in the yard with Pluto, playing. I put my head in my hands. Why did Sir Greenbelt want to know about my leaving Lizzy? And how exactly did he know? I rubbed my temples in thought.

Just as I was about to go back in the manor when Mey-Rin ran out, almost falling on the steps. I caught her before she hurt herself and she apologized at a rapid pace.

"Stop running! You always fall!" I ordered. She nodded her head.

"Master, there's someone here to see you." she told me.

"Who is it?" I said and prepared to greet them.

"It's Sir Greenbelt, master. I told him to wait in the sitting room. He seemed busy so I think you should go quickly… master?" I paused, my worst nightmare was coming true. Sir Greenbelt was here, and Sebastian wasn't. I would be alone for this one.

"Tell him…," I tried to think of a way to get out of meeting him when suddenly I felt a large hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to face the man that I did not want to see.

"Seems to me that you didn't come fast enough. I couldn't wait!" he smiled. I shivered.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ciel, it looks like you're doing well. Although, What happened to your competent butler? I would very much like to see him again…" he said, adding the last sentence in a mumble.

"He is running errands." I replied simply. My nerves were on end but I put on a mask of indifference.

"Hmm… either way, you still have not yet told me the reason for your calling off the engagement." I shuddered at his cold, blank eyes.

"If you insist, there isn't much I can do but tell you…" I said, hoping he would leave it be.

"Good, hurry up, I haven't got all day!" I sighed deeply and told him.

"It was simply because I didn't love her the way she loves me." I said, drowning out the details. He thought to himself a moment then looked in my eyes. I couldn't help but look back.

"That's not all, is it?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips, "You love another, am I correct?" I held my face into it's calm mask but inside I was screaming. How did he know! It was like he was looking into my soul. I hated it.

"Sorry," I laughed lightly, "but I don't. I think you're mistaken." I added. He looked at me, still smiling.

"Well, then you won't have anyone to bring to the winter ball next week, will you… we should notify the people coming that you are now a bachelor!" he exclaimed.

"No! I mean, it's still a fresh wound. I don't think I could handle it… you do understand, correct?" I covered up my sudden outburst. I didn't want him to get suspicious of me. The relationship I had with Sebastian had to be secret, at least for now.

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive. Thank you for the information, it was very worthwhile. I must be going now." he stood up to leave, "Oh, say hello to that Butler who accompanies you for me. He is quite… charming… Who knows, me might find someone besides you to watch over." he smiled. Fury rose up within me but I knew it's what he wanted. I calmed myself down and smiled.

"Of course, he is one hell of a butler after all."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastians POV**

I finally found the evidence we needed. Now I had to show Ciel.

I went back to the manor as fast as I could. When I got there it was dark outside. I had been gone for a day and knew the Master was waiting.  
I entered his office and he looked up, did I sense relief in his face?

"Master, I have returned with the evidence you requested."

"Took you long enough!" he said, but I could tell he was happy I was back.

"As you asked I found out about Sir Greenbelt's first social appearance after his wife's death."I paused and Ciel nodded, instructing me to continue, "Guests said he seemed completely normal, except to children. One guest said he would inspect their eyes.

"He left and went to his home and went to sleep, not much help. But what was helpful was what he did the next day.

"Sir Greenbelt went to the orphanage and asked if they had found any children recently. They believed he was lonely after his wife's death and wanted to nurture someone in place of his lost child. In actuality he was searching for his unnatural son."  
I continued to explain his search for the boy and eventually finding the child.

"When his son was found he was the size of a young boy, maybe nine or ten, and had the darkest eyes. Sir Greenbelt took in the child but two weeks later the boy was gone." I said.

"Although most thought the boy ran away I knew something was up. I trespassed onto the Greenbelt's mansion and found a hidden basement. Upon further investigation I found a room. One that a boy would have lived in. I was about to leave when Sir Greenbelt's son emerged from the shadows.

"He was about the size of you, my Lord, but his hair was long and unkempt. I talked with him and he said his father put him there. He was perfectly happy, except he wanted one thing.

"He wanted a mother.

"The boy was named James but he called himself 'boy'. I can only assume he was called that by his father and had thought it was a word of importance and affection. I pitied him.

"He was looking down, practically the whole time. But at the last moment when I turned to leave he looked up. His eyes were like dark, evil pools. He stared at me and then turned away. When he looked back at me he was timid.

"'You're not human, are you?' he asked.

"Neither are you' I replied. He nodded. He confessed to me that he wasn't normal. Neither was his father. He told me that his father said he shouldn't use his power. I asked him what this 'power' was and he looked away in shame.

"Eventually he told me that he could read minds. But not just that. He could change memories and decisions of humans as well as read into their minds." I paused, letting the information soak in. After awhile Ciel nodded.

"Did you get anything else?" he asked. I nodded.

"He says that his father is cruel. Sir Greenbelt locked his own child in a basement for almost a year. James was pale and he was very sensitive to light. He ate very little food so was also extremely thin. He said he doesn't feed off of food, but rather he feeds off of memories. He also said that he didn't remember his mother, but he occasionally stole a peek in his fathers memory.

"Sir Greenbelt loved his wife. He was kind and gentle when she was around, but it seems that her death snapped something inside of him. He now was abusive and James said that his father occasionally would leave him to starve for whole days at a time.

"Master, I'm not sure about you, but we need to do something. I could tell James has pure intentions and is a good boy, just lacks guidance about his ability." I hoped Master was willing to get rid of Sir Greenbelt. If he ordered, I could destroy the man in seconds.

Ciel remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Sir Greenbelt said hello."

XxXxXxXxXx

I stood, confused at the words Ciel had just said. When I looked at him for further answers he looked down.

"Sir Greenbelt was here today. He knows something. I can also bet he knows about our… relationship. Now that I know he can read memories I understand how he found out. I have a feeling that he will use this knowledge to blackmail me. Dispose of him as you wish. Bring James back here once the deed is done." Master said. He stood up and faced the window.

"Yes, Master." I said as I bowed and exited the room.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to write the long dialogues that Sebastian would have so please forgive me if those sucked. Also about Lady Greenbelt's pregnancy… I seriously lack knowledge in that section so I'm sorry if the baby is past embryo stage three months in! **  
**Again, sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes! I seriously suck at that stuff (but I'm working on it!)**

**Feel free to send me a Review/PM! I love them!**  
**KRM**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT DO AND WILL APPEAR. Thanks lovelies!**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**Ciel's POV**

It was early morning and I was just waking up. Sebastian hadn't returned all night and I stayed up far too late waiting for him. Eventually I went to sleep but it was almost dawn. I yawned and stretched. My eyes hurt at the bright light of the sun that streamed into my room. I was so exhausted I wished to go back to sleep, but I had to make sure my business was running smoothly, not to mention checking up to see if Sebastian had returned.  
I exited my room, totally disregarding my bed-head, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Master!"

"Mmh," I grumbled, "morning to you too, Mey-Rin."

"You should probably get dressed and ready before you meet James!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

I scratched my head. Who was James again? I recognized the name but couldn't place it. Mey-Rin noticed my confusion and got somewhat worried.

"James Greenbelt, Sir Arthur Greenbelt's son. Sebastian said you requested he be brought. Oh dear this isn't good! Should I go tell him to ask James to leave?!" she twisted the napkin in her hands worriedly.

"No, Sebastian did as I ordered. You needn't worry. Can you tell Sebastian to come to my room and prepare me for the day?" I asked her. She nodded and ran off to find him.

I sighed in relief. So he did return. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed, exhausted.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I felt a gentle nudging. I stirred and looked up. Sebastian was standing over me, smiling.

"Hello, Master. You called for me?" he said, still smiling.

"Mmh, yes, just a minute more." I said and buried my head in my pillow. He chuckled softly and stroked my head, calming me. I let out a deep breath. I wanted to just stay this way forever, having Sebastian here -next to me- was the best thing I could ask for.

We stayed that way for a minute until Sebastian spoke up.

"Master, I think you should get ready now. We don't want to make James wait forever…" I sighed once more, enjoying the moment that was quickly slipping away.

"You're right. Let's be off then!" I sat up and squinted at the light. It seemed unbearably bright today.

While Sebastian was dressing me I decided to ask him about the extreme light.

"Sebastian, why is it so incredibly bright out today?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought you knew already. It snowed last night so the light is reflecting off of it. If it's too bright I can close the curtains." he responded. I grumbled a little at the news of snow.

"No it's fine. We'll be leaving the room soon anyway." I said.

"On that topic, I'm finished getting you ready. I'll take you to James Greenbelt, if you'd like."

"Yes, please do." I ordered him. He nodded and we left.

XxXxXxXxXx

After quite some time we reached a dark, unused corridor. Most of the curtains were shut and I glanced around at the many doors on my right side. I rarely entered this area of the manor; there was no need to visit here. Not that it was bad; I just had no need for it.

We reached one of the doors and Sebastian opened it. I stepped inside. I could barely see anything. The curtains were drawn and only a few candles were lit. I glanced around but saw no figure.

"Excuse me Sebastian, but I think you've gotten the wrong room." I told him. As soon as I talked something in the room stirred. I looked in the direction it came from. Someone stood up and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I leaned back towards Sebastian who cleared his throat.

"Master, this is Mister James Greenbelt. Mr. Greenbelt, this is Lord Ciel Phantomhive." the figure raised its hand for me to shake and I quickly realized how rude I had been. I returned his handshake and stepped farther into the room.

"If you don't mind, could I light a fire?" I said to James. I had yet to see his face and, quite frankly, I had a strong desire to find out just what this man looked like.

"Sure." he said casually. His voice was soft and quiet with his father's deep tone. I nodded to Sebastian who went to the fireplace and started it.  
I motioned to a chair, "Please sit down." I said to James. He nodded and sat obediently. I took a seat across from him. Finally the fire started and I was able to look at him.

He was tall and thin. His hair was golden brown and had been freshly cleaned and cut. His face had very little color but I could tell he had been in worse condition when Sebastian had first found him. The most outstanding quality he had were his eyes. They had no color and were like dark pools of night. They held your gaze and never seemed to waver. Even though the rest of his body seemed so unsure, his eyes were strong and commanding. I couldn't help but stare. Eventually after a minute or so of looking at him he fidgeted nervously. I quickly cleared my throat and looked away.

"So James, I heard about your recent dwellings. Other than being utterly repulsed at your father I had the feeling I should do something to help you, other than remove your father. I hope you will agree to take some time and rest here. I assure you that you will not be forced to do anything that you do not want to do. You may stay here for as long as you see fit, although I will have you moved to a more accessible room. Do not feel that you must stay here, it is merely an offer that I am providing." I stated. I felt Sebastian tense up behind me and I saw James's eyes open in wonder and gratitude.

"I- I don't think I should! It would be rude of me to impose-"

"This is my offer, not your request. I shall see it as such and you will not be imposing." I interrupted. He looked down and then spoke.

"I would be very grateful if I could stay here- if it's alright with you that is!" I smiled kindly.

"Of course it is alright!" I turned to Sebastian, "Find a room for James that is closer to the main hall. One of the guest rooms on my floor should be fine, since I'm assuming he will be staying for a while. You can ask Finny to move his things." I ordered. He bowed and exited the room, giving me a questing look. I turned back to James.

"Now, shall I show you the dining hall? I stood up and he stood as well. He looked concerned.

"What is it?" I inquired. He looked down and spoke again.

"I am not very used to the light, so I'd rather wait until it is darker out to be shown around, i-if that's alright with you." I nodded kindly.

"Of course. If you need anything just pull one of those levers over there, that will bring someone to your service, and if you want your meals brought here I could ask them to do so. Will you be alright in here?" I asked. He nodded and smiled charmingly.

"Yes sir, I usually sleep during this time. Although I should probably start sleeping at night I'm still not used to it." he smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Alright then. Again, if you need anything…" he laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he smiled some more. God, his smile was amazing. Thank all things holy that I already had someone who had stolen my heart.

XxXxXxXxXx

I exited the room and went to my office. Sighing, I sat down and began to review paperwork. After a very long time of being completely bored Sebastian came in with breakfast.

After serving it to me he spoke up.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, why did you invite Mr. Greenbelt to stay at the manor?" he asked harmlessly.

"Hm… a very good question indeed… it's probably because he looks like a lost animal, begging for help. Also, if he didn't come here who knows where he'd end up or what he would end up doing." I answered truthfully. Sebastian sighed and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, my Lord." he replied.

"Do tell, I want to know." I ordered. He waited for a second, adding to my frustration.

"For God sakes, just hurry up and tell me!" I demanded. He sighed.

"I just feel uneasy about letting him stay so close to your room, that's all. It's probably nothing. Don't mind me." he told me. I sighed in frustration.

It seemed the air was filled with sighs today!

"If you really dislike it that much I could move him to the next floor down. It's no problem to me. I'm fine with it if James is." I tried to compromise. Sebastian nodded.

"It would relieve me if that happened. Shall I go tell James?" I nodded, "Yes, Master."

XxXxXxXxXx

**James's POV**

For some reason I felt a strong attraction towards Lord Phantomhive. I haven't had many experiences with seeing humans, nor interacting with them, but from my knowledge of books I could tell I liked him. He seemed kind and inviting. Letting me stay at his home showed his generosity and he wasn't cruel to his servants. But even more than that Ciel was strong; not in a manly way, with large muscles like my father, but in his spirit. Even a normal human could tell that about him just by looking in his face. I had the luxury of sensing some of his emotions earlier, although I did stop myself when I realized what I was doing. He was curious but also respectful and held deep concern for my well-being.

I probably was beginning to love him.

His butler was a completely different story. He was confusing. I couldn't tell much about him and it was incredibly difficult to see into his mind- so difficult I couldn't. He had a powerful aura, almost commanding, that would almost completely disappear when he talked with his master. When he looked at me I grew scared and anxious. Even though he had helped me earlier I still was frightened by him.

I was pondering on these things when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." The door creaked open and Sebastian was standing there, obviously irritated.

"Is there something you need? Or perhaps Lord Phantomhive?..." I purred his name unintentionally. I quickly closed my mouth and looked to see Sebastian's reaction. He stared at me calmly but with what little I could tell he was a ball of fury on the inside. Why exactly was he angry, I don't know.

"Lord Phantomhive would like to know if it would be alright if you slept on the main floor." he stated, as if daring me to refuse. I gulped and spoke.

"If the Lord wishes it, I am fine with his proposal. Although, I would like to stay nearer to him if possible..." Sebastian grew even more agitated, but he still managed to look collected.

"We will move your things to your guest room. For the meanwhile, please relax." he said eerily. I couldn't help but feel scared at his statement so I blankly nodded and turned away.

He left the room but soon the door opened again. A young looking man entered the room. He unexpectedly and easily picked up my suitcase of books, despite his frail looks. I stared openly at him and he smiled, then he left.

Ciel Phantomhive sure did have a lot of weird servants.

XxXxXxXxXx

**-That Night-**

**Ciel's POV**

I laid in my bed, attempting to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian's uneasiness. I tossed and turned in my bed until a fitful sleep overtook me.

With this sleep came rather perverted dreams about Sebastian, that of which I will never speak of.

I awoke sometime in the middle of the night to find an unfamiliar body lying next to me in my bed. I quickly uncovered its face and saw it was merely James. He was asleep and looked positively childish. His hair was a mess and he was curled up in a fetal position. I laughed lightly and laid back down next to the innocent, childlike man an attempted sleep once again. I soon realized James was pressed against my back. I smiled and returned to my search for the sandman.

Eventually I must have found him because next thing I knew it was morning and Sebastian was standing next to my bed, looking completely furious. Instead of his usual mask of indifference he was openly angered. I was confused by his sudden display of mood when I felt something rub against my abdomen. In my half-conscious state I grabbed the object touching my stomach and felt a hand.

Memories of last night and James sleeping like a child instantly came back to my mind and I turned around to face James, who was previously spooning me- and quite tightly. He stirred and rubbed his eyes lazily. Then he looked from me to Sebastian and then back to me. I could almost feel Sebastian's killing intent towards James from behind me.

James smiled sheepishly and then yawned again. He was so adorable, in a childish way. I looked back at Sebastian who was still enraged.

"Master…" he said, fuming, "I need to speak with you. Privately."

I nodded, somewhat worried at what Sebastian would say before I had the chance to explain. We exited my room and went into the room directly across the hall. I entered and he fallowed me in, then shut the door.

"Before you begin, let me explain-" I tried to say before he cut me off.

"What was **THAT**?!" He practically yelled, "I come in, expecting a normal day and find my lover in bed with another man, spooning, without even the slightest look of guilt!"

I looked down in embarrassment. How could he say things like that so casually, things like 'lover'. He stood with his back facing me and his hands on his hips.

"I did nothing wrong." I said softly.

"'Nothing wrong'?! You've done everything wrong! How can you say such a lie without even flinching?!" he was facing me again, his face contorted in anger and sadness.

"Because I'm not lying! You have to believe me! Nothing happened!" I yelled. He only grew more angry.

"How can I believe you when I just saw him lying in bed with you?!" he yelled back. I balled my hands in frustration. I knew he wouldn't believe me, no matter what I said.

I looked down, angry and hopeless. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why exactly did you do it? Why?" he asked pitifully. I looked up slightly and saw him looking completely hurt. My heart ached for him. I just wanted to hug him so much right now, to tell him everything was fine, and for him to believe me, but I knew he wouldn't believe me.

After a while of my silence he grew agitated.

"So now you're not even going to say anything! Damn it, Ciel! I thought you actually cared. Whatever… I see that you actually didn't love me. Everything was much better before all of… this…" he ended softly and turned back to the door, preparing to exit. It was now or never.  
I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped moving. I buried my face in his back and began to cry at his lack of trust in me.

"C-Ciel?…"

"I thought you would trust me! I'm not lying! He just came into my room last night and fell asleep, nothing else! I could never do anything to hurt you, I do love you!" I said, a blush creeping over my face at my sudden confession.

Sebastian's hand remained on the door knob for a minute before falling to his side. He grabbed my arms that were still surrounding his waist and removed them. I expected him to leave and so I covered my still crying eyes with my hands. But he didn't leave.

Sebastian turned around and gave me a hug. His arms surrounded me and made me feel safe. He rubbed my back soothingly, calming me down almost instantly. I breathed in his scent and let my hands fall from my face. I moved farther into his embrace and hugged him back. It was so nice to have him here, with me again. For the seemingly large moment when he was angered at me I felt that I was hopeless, lost. But when I was like this I had no worries. With him near, I knew everything would be fine, as long as I could stay with him.

* * *

**Ugh. Last. Friggin. Section.**

**As always I would LOVE to hear constructive criticism to improve what you guys get to read. Send me reviews/PM's, I'll get back to you asap!**

**Thank you all!**

**Please take care of me!**

**KRM**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN AND DO APPEAR!**

** Warning-Explicit scene between TWO MEN. **

* * *

**Madness**

**James's POV**

I shoved my face into Ciel's pillow, inhaling his dark, soft scent.

Smiling contentedly I stretched out on his large bed. It was perfectly sized for two people; Ciel and, hopefully, me.

I looked out the small space between the drawn curtains. The sunlight was blinding. I stood up and went to close the gap when I felt strong emotions tug at my consciousness. Ciel had left the room with Sebastian about 5 minutes ago and even though I had felt urges to read his mind to find out what was going on, I restrained myself. This time the temptation was too hard to resist.

I gave into the part of myself that was dying to have Ciel's emotions pouring through my mind. What I felt was unexpected. It was frustrated and sad. I thought maybe I had accidentally found a way to read into the Lord's servant, Sebastian, but I could tell these feelings were from the man I loved. I sat down on the bed and tried to focus on why these emotions were being released from Ciel. I attempted to pry into his mind further but something was blocking my ability. Balling my hands into fists, I attempted to break through this barrier again. I couldn't even dent it. I let out a frustrated snarl; I'd just have to go find Ciel.

I stood up and exited the room. Following the emotions from Lord Phantomhive I walked with my eyes closed.

And ran right into a door.

I fell down and rubbed where my head had slammed into the wood and opened my eyes. It was the room across the bedroom where I'd just spent the night. My eyebrow shot up in puzzlement, why would they just go across a hallway to talk about "important matters"? I shrugged to myself and stood up.

I prepared to knock the door when I heard a soft crying from inside. I turned the handle and peeked in. What I found shocked me more than anything I had experienced today.

Ciel was hugging Sebastian.  
And Sebastian was hugging him back.

I almost gasped at the extreme display of emotion from Sebastian. He seemed so distant -so against human contact- yet here he was, hugging his master! I continued to look through the small opening. Ciel calmed down and the crying stopped. All of his previous emotions of aggravation had gone away and all that was left was relief and security. I looked more closely at the embracing bodies in front of me. They seemed so sure of each other. It stayed this way for a few minutes and I was about to creep back into Ciel's room when Sebastian moved his face closer to Ciel's. The servant looked deeply into his master's eyes who returned the same stare.

Sharing some sort of consent between their gazes, Ciel moved even closer to his servant, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and Sebastian was pressing Ciel tightly onto himself, practically molding Ciel's body to his own. I desperately wanted to look away because I knew what was bound to happen, but I couldn't. My eyes were completely glued to their embrace.

Suddenly Sebastian looked up, right into my eyes. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled devilishly. My mouth dropped open. Before I could leave Sebastian pressed his mouth onto Ciel's soft lips. I could hardly believe my eyes. Sebastian was kissing his master, and Ciel seemed to like it!

I wanted to leave but before I could escape Sebastian's eyes met mine again. They rooted me down and I couldn't look away.  
Sebastian released the kiss, but only to go right back to Ciel's awaiting lips. His tongue invaded his master's mouth and Ciel let out a moan. Ciel turned his face away and panted while Sebastian smirked. Before Ciel could stop him Sebastian was kissing along the Lord's jaw, down to his collarbone. Ciel let out breathy moans, turning both Sebastian and me on.

Before I got more sucked into this crazy scene I turned and ran back to Ciel's room, still feeling Sebastian's eyes on me.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

That bastard James decided to peek in during my "conversation" with Ciel. So I decided to let him know that Ciel was mine.

Ciel continued to pant as my mouth went farther down his body. I was almost to his nipples when he pushed my face away with his hands. He looked me in the eyes, his face still red from the passion he continued to feel.

"Sebastian…" he paused for a moment to slow down his heart rate, "we… should stop here for now." I continued to look into his shockingly blue eyes, begging him to let me continue. His resolve hardened quickly though and he pushed my whole body away. I pouted a little and Ciel's eyes softened slightly.

"We can't yet. It's still morning and still light out. Otherwise I wouldn't have stopped you, I mean I could have but I-I wouldn't have wanted to stop. What I mean to say is that I wouldn't have disliked it or anything- it felt good- and I didn't dislike it now-" he mumbled as he looked down. I smiled at his nervousness and cut him off with a kiss.

He looked up -startled- and began to protest but I held a finger to his lips.

"Shush, don't worry. I'll just wait until tonight…" I looked passionately into his eyes again. He blushed and looked away.

"I-I should change. James is probably-" my mood turned sour at Ciel's mention of that nuisance.

"Don't talk about him right now." I ordered. Ciel looked at me, confusion showing in his face, and began to ask me what was wrong. I unhooked my arms from around his waist and left the room without another word.

I went into Ciel's room to begin preparing him for the day and was greeted by annoying filth that went by the name of James.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to be polite.

"What do I want?! I want answers, that's what!" he demanded. I breathed in deeply and tapped the side of my head.

"What sort of answers? I am very good at history if you need a tutor." I replied sarcastically. He grew more agitated.

"Don't get cheeky with me! What the hell was **that**?!"

"Now what sort of thing is that?" I couldn't help myself.

"I mean what I just saw in the other room! Why was Lord Phantomhive and his servant -you- kissing?!" he almost yelled.

"Keep it down, will you! Ciel…" I looked towards the door, worried that Ciel had overheard across the hall. It seemed he didn't so I turned my attention back to James.

"It is honestly none of your business so I do not have to tell you." I said.

"Tell me or else I'll… I'll…" he tried to sound threatening.

I stifled a laugh, "You'll _what_? You can't do a thing against my master or me." I chuckled.

"I'll… yes…" he mumbled to himself, then raised his voice so I could hear, "I'll expose you!"

I could hardly hold in my laughter.

"You? Expose _us_? I don't think you could even try! This is too much!" I began to laugh a little.  
"I'll do it!" he tried to seem brave but he was nothing compared to me.

"I know exactly how you feel towards my master, and if you did something to hurt him he would never forgive you. He isn't the type to let things go. I'll give you one piece of advice- don't get too close to Ciel. A demon who sees his prey escaping will make sure to get it back- even if that means killing someone dear to their target..." I looked down at James, hatred coursing through my veins. James was obviously intimidated. As soon as I backed away from him he quickly left the room.

"I just saw James leave the room with a look of absolute terror on his face? What happened?" Ciel asked innocently.

"Hmm? Oh, I just talked to him some about how he should stay in his room tonight. And the next night, and all the other nights he's here." I replied.

"Oh if that's all- wait you WHAT?! Don't intimidate the man! He's simple like a child, he didn't know any better!" he defended.

"So now you're protecting him! That guy is bad news, he shouldn't even be here!" I attacked.

"Stop treating him like a criminal!" Ciel yelled at me.

"Maybe he is one!" I yelled back.

Everything was quiet for a moment. I turned away in frustration. It was only the first day James had stayed here and already I had argued with Ciel twice.

"This isn't good." Ciel said softly. The feeling of worry grew in my chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked in monotone.

"We shouldn't be fighting again. It hasn't even been an hour since we last fought! Damn!" he kicked the wall.

I remained silent.

"Fine, I'm sorry! But it's not completely my fault, you're to blame also!" he admitted.

"I guess you're right." I sighed, "I'm sorry. But I still don't think he should stay here for very long."

"I know, but I can't go back on my word, can I?"

"You don't have to. I'm going to leave as soon as I get used to the sunlight." James had entered the room.

"James…" Ciel said softly.

"No, I know that I'm intruding. Just give me some more time and then I'll be out of your hair." James said, glancing at me occasionally with a look of defeat.

"I guess you've finally figured it out…" I said to myself.

"Did you say something?" Ciel asked me.

"Hm? No, my lord." I answered.

"Hmm… oh well then." he turned back to James, "If you'd be so kind as to leave the room, I need to change now. I have a meeting that will take up the whole day, so if you have any questions ask any of the servants. They'll be happy to help."

"Of course. Good day, Ciel, Sebastian." he nodded at both of us.

"Good day." be both replied. Ciel nodded back, I bowed slightly.  
_  
May the madness be over soon…_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**-That Evening-**

I knocked on Ciel's bedroom door.

"Yes?" he asked somewhat tiredly.

"It's me, may I come in?" he grunted in approval and I entered the room.

Ciel was lying in his bed already, looking positively sexy. His bare legs were showing since his nightgown had risen to his upper thigh. His hair was messy and his lips looked extremely enticing.  
I came closer to him and picked up his scent. It filled my mind and left me wanting more, to be closer to him, to touch him.

I sat on the bed next to him. He turned over to look at me. His blue eyes were dark and filled with lust.

"Hello." He said seductively.

"Hello." I smiled. He blushed adorably. I bent down to his ear.

"I've been waiting all day for this. Don't disappoint me." I whispered. He shivered slightly. I nibbled playfully at his ear and his body temperature increased. His hands snaked around my neck and moved my lips to his.

I moved farther onto the bed and closer to Ciel. His hands were still holding my face close to his; both of our hearts were beating faster.

I positioned myself so I was looming over his delicate body. I felt up his legs and under his nightgown, removing the troublesome cloth from his body. He shivered slightly at the loss of clothing. I kissed him deeply, our mouths completely exploring one another's. Ciel moaned slightly, letting me know that I wasn't just the only one enjoying this.

We broke the kiss and Ciel gasped for breath. He panted lightly and I moved onto his neck. He emitted low sounds of pleasure as I kissed down to his cute nipples. They were so adorable, and already perked up.

I smiled softly and began to tease them by kissing, pinching, and licking. Ciel was letting out erotic sounds more clearly now and his member was getting harder.

"Mmh, Ciel." I mumbled while still kissing his chest.

"Wh… what?" he asked breathily.

"You're so sexy." I said, moving my hand closer to his crotch.

"What are you talking about?! You're the sexy one!" he protested and I shook my head.

"No, it's definitely you. I wish you weren't so seductive." I held his hand to my mouth, giving it light kisses.

"Huh?!" he demanded.

"It's just that I'm so worried all the time. I'm so scared someone I going to come and take you away from me… it's horrible." I kissed the back of his hand gently. He blushed even more than he already was. I touched his member and he instantly got harder. He tried to push my hand away but I didn't let him.

Ciel attempted to protest but before he could say anything I kissed him again. Since he continued trying to remove my hand I decided let go of his cock. He moaned breathily while he unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off me. He curiously felt around my bare chest and began inspecting me.

"Ciel…"

"Shh…" he hushed me. I instantly fell silent.

Both of us were incredibly aroused, partially because of abstaining from physical contact with each other for the past week, partially due to incredible amounts of desire running through us. Ciel unconsciously opened his legs. I restrained myself so I wouldn't hurt him. He was fragile and I didn't want to break him.

After a minute his hands went down my waist and found the button to my pants. He began to take those off too before I stopped him.

"Wait Ciel, be patient." He pouted slightly but continued to try removing my pants.

"Stop!" He ignored me. I gave up trying to convince him and instead decided to let my instincts take over.

I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, "You should have listened to me, now I won't stop..." His eyes opened wide. I put my fingers inside his mouth, getting them completely moist.

I inserted one, then two fingers into him. He tensed up slightly but quickly relaxed. I pushed another finger in and Ciel got even hotter. He bit his lip to hold in his sounds of pleasure.

"Don't hold it in… I want to hear you…" I ordered.

"Mmmmh… you… pervert!" he still managed to hold in his moans, for now.

"I can't take it anymore." I barely managed to say. I removed my fingers and flipped his body over, completely exposing his ass.

"What?…" Ciel began. He couldn't continue though because he began to moan loudly.

Deeper. I just wanted to be deeper inside of him. I wanted this heat from his body to completely surround me. I wanted to hurt him, make him cry out my name, to be unable to think of anything but me. The desire to do all of these things overtook my mind. I thrust farther within Ciel.

"Sebastian! Ahh! Oh yes, oh my god yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Ciel was yelling out but it hardly registered within my brain.

"I'm… coming! AH!" He grew tighter around me and I couldn't help but climax also.

"I… I love you Ciel…"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"I… I love you Ciel…" Sebastian said while panting.

It was the first time he actually said he loves me.

As we lay in my bed later, on the edge of sleep I suddenly felt the need to order Sebastian to do one last thing.

"Sebastian." I said, sleep thick within my voice.

"Yes?" he sounded exhausted as well.

"In the morning… I expect you to be lying next to me in bed. Do you understand?"

"Of course." He kissed my cheek and I blushed, "On one condition." my eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"What condition?" I inquired.

"I can spoon you as tightly as I want." he demanded.

"What?! No way!"

"Well I guess then I'll be running errands in the morning…" he trailed off.

"Wait! Fine, just… not too tightly…"

"You already said it was alright, so I'll hold you as close as I want!" he pulled my body to his and my heart couldn't stop beating loudly in my chest.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who may or may not have checked out Polar! I posted chapter 4 yesterday (Friday) and I got a ton of great reviews and also great advice. **

**Please send some reviews/PM's my way over here too! I love them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please continue to take care of** **me!**

**KRM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT DO AND WILL APPEAR!**

**WARNING: If you are offended by sexual interactions between two men do not read this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

**Dusk**

**James' POV**

I burrowed myself under the thick blankets, attempting to repel the intense emotions radiating from Ciel's room. Lust and desire emanated from the Lord's body. Even though part of me wanted to run up to his room and experience those same emotions with Ciel, the sane part of me kept my body rooted in my room. If I went into the Lord's bedroom at this time… who knows what Sebastian would do to me.

Besides just receiving Ciel's emotions, his mind was displaying memories of the same nature as his feelings. Namely, the first time he had sex with Sebastian. I saw that accidentally and I wanted to rip Sebastian's head off.

So here I am, hiding under a blanket. Not that it helps much considering that psychic waves go through most human objects. I was just happy that I was a floor below the love-making session so I didn't have to hear it.

After what seemed like a lifetime the bombardment from Ciel's mind finally stopped. I removed the blankets and poked my head out of the door. I shut the door again and went back to the bed. I laid down and attempted sleep but quickly realized that I would not find it easily tonight.

Sitting up, I looked out of the large windows. It was a new moon so it was very dark. I held my knees up to my chest. Since the moment I met my father I had been kept in complete darkness. Light only found me through candles or occasional peeks of moonlight, I had never seen the sun. My whole life changed completely because of the generosity of Ciel. Because of him, I would eventually become a gentleman in society. Even though it was an unrequited love, one that I knew would bear no fruit, I continued to have feelings toward him.

No matter what, I would love him.

Always.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I felt something touch my mouth. Unconsciously I parted my lips.

"So eager this early in the morning, it's so unlike you." I heard the smirk in Sebastian's voice and my eyes flew open.

He was lying next to me, his arm about my waist, holding my close. He wore a smile on his god-like face that had a certain cockiness to it. His strong, thin body was pressed against my small, weak one.

"Good morning Ciel." he whispered. I blushed slightly.

"Good morning." I said softly. He smiled more brightly.

"Shall I go prepare your bath?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, let's stay like this forever." I mumbled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head sweetly. my face grew even more red.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Not very long. I wish I had more time to look at your sleeping face. It's adorable young master." he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Stop calling me that stupid nickname!" I pouted.

"It was only a joke." he moved farther down my face and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Still, I don't like being called that." I said breathlessly. Sebastian's lips were almost against mine.

"I like calling you that." the words felt like wisps of smoke on my lips, as if our mouths were already connected.

"Sebastian…" I whispered. I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss and…

"Sorry. Not right now. First, a bath." Sebastian covered my mouth. My eyelids opened in anger.

"I hate you!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Master, I already said I was sorry." Sebastian pleaded with me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I pouted. I was in the bath now with Sebastian sitting next to me.

"Oh come now, it was just a small prank! Nothing else!" he pushed. I looked away.

"Really, you're going to act like this? I guess the nickname 'young master' does fit if you continue to act so childish!" he teased.

"That's rude!" I splashed some water from the tub onto him.

"That was rude! You ruined my shirt! Now apologize properly to me!" he demanded.

"No!" I crossed my arms and turned away again.

"Then I'll just make you say you're sorry!" he dumped a bucket of cold water into the tub.

"Ah! What are you doing! That's freezing!" I yelled at him.

"Say you're sorry!" he added another bucketful of freezing water.

"Never!" I began to shiver.

"Do it~!" another icy torrent splashed in the tub.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" I shivered. My teeth were chattering from the sudden heat to cold.

Sebastian smiled and looked like he had just won a contest.

"Good. Now quickly, out of the tub!" I grabbed his outstretched hand and stood up. He gave me a towel and I quickly wrapped it around myself.

"Y-y-y-you b-b-bastard. I c-could d-d-die from this c-cold." I sent him an evil look.

"If you're so worried about it…" he grabbed me and held me close.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?! I'm wet you k-know!" I exclaimed. My wet, naked body that was barely covered by a towel, was pressed against his. He had taken his wet shirt off and so our skin was pressed against one another's.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I knew if I… if we kissed, then I wouldn't be able to restrain myself. Will you forgive me?" he spoke calmly into my ear. I blushed a deep shade of red.

After a minute I responded, "O-of course." the chill in my body went down considerably due to my heart pounding.

Sebastian pushed me slightly away and put another warm towel on my head. He patted my face with the soft cloth and chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Master, you look so adorable! It makes me want to hug you." he smiled and put his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes slightly, savoring the moment.

"I love you." I breathed. Sebastian didn't say anything. I peeked one eye open to see what was wrong. Sebastian was looking down bashfully while blushing. It was a rare sight.

"I know." he finally whispered. I became just as red as he was.

"I want to do it." he added. My heart started beating even louder. He had to have heard its wild thumping.

"Please…" he breathed down my neck. I shiver ran through my whole body. He planted light kisses on my jaw.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"…can I?" his breath was so hot on my skin. He licked my ear and I swear I heard angels singing, or should I say demons?

"Y-yes…" I hardly whispered. His lips curled into a smile.

"Okay then!" he grabbed me and flung my body over his shoulder.

"W-wait! What are you doing!" I pounded his back with my fists and kicked my legs wildly in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your towel might slip off…" he was right. The cloth began to slide to one side of my body. I quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't fall to the ground and leave me completely naked.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

"In a minute!" he said and then chuckled a bit.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You are so in trouble!" I yelled when he threw me on the bed.

"Why Master?" he purred as he crept up the large mattress.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I blushed slightly and tried to cover myself up, "As punishment I won't have sex with you!" I yelled. His eyes darkened slightly.

"Just try and stop me." he smiled fiendishly as he opened my legs.

"Hello Mas- WAHHH!" Mey-Rin dropped the bed-linens on the floor and grew red as a strawberry.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'll be g-going now!" she turned around and attempted to exit the room. Instead she ran into the wall.

Sebastian huffed and stood up. I almost died from embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked Mey-Rin as he helped her sit up.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine! Positively f-fine! I should be g-going n-now! S-sorry to i-interrupt!" she tried to stand.

"Hang on! You have a nosebleed!" Sebastian grabbed her arm to get a better look and she passed out.

"I wish I could die right now." I moaned and buried my head in a pillow.

"Now don't say that! I really don't want to become a necrophiliac!" Sebastian teased as he picked up the still unconscious Mey-Rin.

"Shut up! Go help her!" I threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged.

"I expect to be serviced eventually!" he smiled. I blushed more.

"Damn you." I said, not meaning it.

"I already am." he laughed and exited the room.

"Good thing I am too…"

XxXxXxXxXx

I laid in my bed naked, patiently waiting for Sebastian to return. It was awfully cold without him.

I heard a knock at the door and I buried myself under the blankets. It was sure to be Sebastian, I didn't want him to see the blush I had gained while thinking of him.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and he entered, locking it.

"Is Mey-Rin alright?" I inquired. He gave no response.

"Sebastian?" I peeked over the blankets.

It wasn't Sebastian who was standing next to the bed- it was James.

"Ah! Sorry, I thought you were Sebastian! He went to help Mey-Rin earlier and hasn't returned-!" I was cut short by James's lips being pressed firmly against mine. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. He only kissed me again even more forcefully. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and held my hands down so I couldn't stop him. My struggling against his grip lowered the blankets so my chest was exposed with the covering barely above my hips. James seemed to notice this and smiled while invading my mouth.

"What are you doing?!" this time it was Sebastian who asked. He had opened the door and was emitting an aura that was so filled with rage one could almost see it.

"I-I" James stuttered as he looked down and looked as if he had just realized what he had just done.

Before I could think Sebastian had already grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against a wall, "Ciel, go. Now." he ordered me. I didn't know what to do so I did as he told me. Running out of the room wearing just my sheets, I went down to where the servants were usually gathered.

"Master Ciel! What's wrong!" Finnian cried as he saw me enter the room.

"So much, but please, stop Sebastian before he kills James." I panted from my sprint through the house.

"Where is he?!" Bard asked.

"My room, go quickly. He is furious." Bard and Finny left me in the capable hands of Mey-Rin who gave me a blanket and listened to my story.

"What was James thinking?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no idea, but he didn't seem himself. I'm just glad Sebastian came when he did." I replied.

"Here, let me get you some coffee. It's not as good as Sebastian makes it, but it's warm and will be sure to keep the chills away." she set to work flitting around the kitchen, preparing some concoction.

"Thank you for all of this. I just can't really grasp it all right now, I must be in a sort of shock." I laughed slightly.

"Anyone would be. I'm sorry that I don't really know what I should be doing right now, but I hope this all helps." she smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." I looked down at my hands, what is going on? How am I supposed to grasp this all happening? It just came and went so fast…

"Master Ciel? Here, have this." she handed me a mug with what I assumed to be the coffee she was talking about.

"Ah, thanks." I sipped on it gratefully.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" she said to herself.

"Me too. It isn't that far away, I mean I ran here fairly quickly." I looked toward the door, expecting them to enter any minute now. Everything felt so unreal, like this was all a dream.

"Master are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, just thirsty. Thank you for the drink." I continued to swallow the liquid.

"You don't look too well, maybe you should lie down…" she grabbed my mug and took it away from me.

"Nonsense, I just need to drink something." I grabbed for the mug but missed it. My vision was becoming blurry.

I shook my head to clear my wavering eyesight and then aimed to grab the mug once again.

"Master, please stop this!" Mey-Rin pushed my hand away. Was it just me or did she suddenly become very strong?

"… Master?" she pushed her hand against my forehead. She was rather warm, it was somewhat stifling.

"Oh no…" she pushed me onto my side on the cot that I was previously sitting on.

My head was swimming and I felt like I was going to throw up. Why couldn't I focus?

"Hey, stay awake." she snapped in my face loudly and propped my feet up.

"Of course." I said as I smiled weakly.

They were the last words I remember saying.

* * *

**So yes, due to many reasons I have come and edited all chapters from this one to chapter 18. I will remove most of my author's notes. This is probably the last one for a little while that you'll see.**

**I also wanted to apologize from the deepest part of my soul. I feel like the most worthless piece of trash on this planet *Bows on hands and knees*. I really am the worst.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long to be revamped. I was juggling writing two stories that had a deadline, three other ones that didn't, and going back and editing these. I had a lot on my plate but I tried speeding this up, although it did take longer than hoped for to complete the revamping project.**

**I'm just going to end this small edit A/N by saying thank you again and sorry again also.**

**Please continue to take care of me.**

**KRM**

**(Edit _AFTER _the first edit: I realized I had a ton of spelling/grammar mistakes AFTER I uploaded these revamps, so I decided to go back and RE-REUPLOAD them. sorry for the inconvenience!)**

**(Edit 7/3- I am going through and doing minor SPaG fixes, as well as some format and story changes, none of which are major. Thank you for all your patience.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN, DO, AND WILL APPEAR.**  
**Thank you to everyone. I hope you enjoy the revamp. KRM**

* * *

**Midnight**

**Ciel's POV**

It was so dark. I had no idea where I was, I could only remember how I felt as if I were falling into a deep sleep, and then how it all just went away.

I opened my eyes, but it made no difference. I couldn't see anything. I sat up slightly, resting on my elbows.

It was incredibly black. It felt as if the sun, moon, and stars had completely left, taking all hope and happiness and light with them. Were there even such things in this place? Tears began to fall from my eyes. Why would such a terrible thing happen? Why could life be so cruel sometimes?

A pit of depression came towards me and swallowed me whole.

Then a thought entered my mind; was I dead? I don't see how I could have died, but it seemed as if it was the answer.

_So this is what death is like?_ I pondered, _So there is no afterlife._ I stood up and walked around my confinement of anxiety and misery. It seemed that it went on forever in all directions. I decided to sit down.

Everything felt soft, like it was covered in silk. Suddenly something touched my face. I tried to swat it away, but it didn't budge.

"Stop!" I tried to yell, but my voice didn't come out. Why couldn't I talk?!

The pit of anguish I was in grew deeper still. It felt like my inner demons were pulling me down with it. Feelings of anger, loneliness, sadness, and hopelessness welled up within my soul.

_Please just let this end._ I begged some unseen being. Nothing changed. _Just let this Hell end..._

XxXxXxXxXx

"Is he alright?" a voice asked. I slightly recognized it, but I couldn't place it. It was feminine, with a slightly childish bounce to it.

"Hello?" My voice came out in a whisper. It felt as if someone was playing with my voice-box and I was simply the air supply.

"He's at it again. He just needs time to rest. I'm sure he'll come around soon." an older, more experienced voice stated.

A warm feeling came over my face and then went away just as quickly as it came. I assumed that this was purgatory's way of torturing me. Showing me faint glimpses of feeling, without letting me fully experience it.

It was quite literally Hell.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

If it is possible to feel an incredible fury in every cell, every fiber, every piece of your being, it wouldn't even come close to what I felt when I entered Ciel's room and saw James about to do something unforgivable.

It was three days after that incident, and for three days I have been waiting for Ciel to wake up, to come back to me. Every moment was a nightmare, a living, breathing, horrible nightmare.

After almost murdering James I was restrained from seeing him, which was probably a good thing. That filth was barely breathing when I last saw him, very close to the painful death he should experience.

"Is he alright?" Lizzy asked the doctor yet again. Ciel stirred and let out another mumble. He had been doing the same reactions whenever he heard someone speak or if he was touched for the past three days.

"He's at it again." the doctor sighed. "He just needs some time to rest. I'm sure he'll come around soon." he added with a hopeful smile. Lizzy gently touched Ciel's face but removed her hand quickly. We both knew he felt unnaturally cold. Not yet the bloodless cold of death, but the chill of someone who is dancing on the line between this world and the world of those who have passed.

Elizabeth turned away and began to weep. I could do nothing but continue to sit in the overly plush chair, looking down at my hands. Mey-Rin led Miss Midford out of the room. I continued to observe my fingerprints.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked me. I looked up nonchalantly. He shivered but plastered an uncomfortable smile on his overly round face. "I see… I'll just let him rest for the time being… heh, heh…" his plump body waddled out of the room, leaving Ciel and I alone.

He looked so serene. His eyelids fluttered occasionally and his hands twitched but it was almost as if that was natural. I stood and walked over to his bed for the first time in three days.

"I'm sorry Ciel." I whispered. I didn't want to touch him. After the incident I became increasingly aware of how extremely fragile humans are. No matter how old or young, male or female, poor or rich, homosexual or heterosexual, they all were breakable creatures.

His hand stirred towards mine. I reached down to take it but stopped myself. I could break him so easily. It wouldn't even be half a challenge.

"Seb…tan…" his unconscious rambling took hold on my broken heart. I gently touched his hand. His fingers grasped mine slowly. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking care not to get too close to his small body. I steadied myself with my free hand and gently leaned over his serene face.

_I wish I could turn back time._ I thought.

"I regret ever letting you out of my sight. I regret not telling you my feelings sooner. I regret so much and there is nothing I can do about it. Please Ciel, come back to me so I can make it up to you." I whispered to him.

I squeezed his hand lightly and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. I removed my hand from his and stood up from the bed. I walked over to the chair I had spent the past three days worrying in and sat back down.

The door opened, "Sebastian, we know it's difficult for you to do what we're about to request, but please try to keep an open mind.

"James is awake. He wants to speak to you." one of the nurses said calmly. She probably expected me to throw a tantrum, to yell and tell her to get out, but I was so tired of being angry for three days I couldn't do it anymore.

"I can't. Let him know I will not see him until the Master wakes up." I said quietly. She nodded and exited the room.

Hopefully Ciel would wake up soon.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Please Ciel, come back to me so I can make it up to you." it was Sebastian's voice. I knew it with a surety.

"Sebastian!" I screamed but as always my voice refused to comply.

For some reason throughout Sebastian's one sided conversation with me I felt the horrible pit slowly rise. It seemed as if I was almost to the top, almost where Sebastian was.

He squeezed my hand and I attempted to squeeze back. Then he moved and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I missed them. I missed the passionate stares we shared, the jokes and teasing, the kisses, the embraces, the gentle touch of his hands along my face, the scent he carried with him, the emotions on his face, his jealousy, the sound of his voice and the look of his smile. I missed all of it and so much more. I missed the way we would be so completely comfortable around each other, the way my body molded so perfectly to his. I missed the little sighs he let out when I refused to give him attention, or the suggestive smirks he sent my way that would make me blush. I missed the sight of his eyes when he would look at me and how they would practically glow with excitement when I looked back at him.

Simply put, I missed him.

XxXxXxXxXx

***Mey-Rin's Journal Entry***

_Three days after the incident_

Sebastian was in deep despair. Everyone in the house was utterly depressed. Sadly though, the housework never gets paused.

I was assigned all the work a normal maid does, some of the tasks I hadn't ever done since Sebastian always takes care of them. Bard was given Finny's chores and a separate cook was hired for the time being. As for the wonderful Finnian, he was assigned the most hated task of all; watching Mr. Greenbelt.

After the horrible crime he committed against our very own Lord Phantomhive none of us felt very kindly towards the man. The only reason he wasn't thrown out of the house at the moment was because Sebastian had ordered it. No one exactly knows why, but I have a feeling that it's so he can beat him to death when the Master wakes up.

It was awful having to see the master go so cold so suddenly like that. Just a moment earlier he had been talking to me, telling me what happened, and then he was just… gone. I know I'm making it sound like he died, but it really feels that way. I hate it. I hate how I can't do anything. I hate waiting for him come back.

We received many visitors to the manor in the space of time the Master has been unconscious. Most of them are turned away but those close to the Lord are allowed to visit him.

The doctors say that he will be up within the day, but then again, they say that every day.

I just want the Master to return to us.

XxXxXxXxXx

**-The Next Day-**

**Sebastian's POV**

There was no change in Ciel. The doctors were dumbfounded. He was physically well enough to be conscious but yet he still remained in his sleep.  
Now on day four of waiting for him to wake up I was exhausted. Emotionally and physically I could hardly do anything. I refused to rest, leave the room he was in, or otherwise distract myself from Ciel.

"Sebastian…" Mey-Rin peeked around the door. I looked up and then looked back towards the master. "I think you should sleep or eat something. I-I could look after Master Ciel. He wouldn't have to be alone,." she tried to coax me.

"I'll be fine. He should be awake in no time, right." I said sarcastically.

"But Sebastian-!"

"It's fine. Make sure the house is still running smoothly." I cut her off.

"…Yes." she sighed and left the room. I walked over to Ciel.

"Please come back. Please. I promise no one but me will ever touch you again. We miss you. I miss you." I whispered into his hair.

"H…ow…" he mumbled.

"I don't know…"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"How?!" I tried to scream, "How do I get back?!"

"I don't know." Sebastian's voice spoke.

"I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!" I repeated over and over. My body grew warmer and I assumed he was lying next to me. _I miss him. I miss him. I miss him!_ I tried to think of him in hopes that it would bring me to his side. _I don't want to be dead! I miss him!_

Even though the trench of gloom that I was in was getting less deep because he was near, I still felt like I had so long to go.

_No Ciel! You can't think that way! You are so close to him, just think of that._ I soothed myself.

_I miss him, I miss him, I miss him!_

XxXxXxXxXx

***Mey-Rin's Journal entry***

_Four days after the incident_

Now I'm not only worried about the Master, but Sebastian as well. He refused to eat or sleep so he could constantly stay by the Masters side. It was taking its toll. He looked tired and worried. It was a sad sight to see.

Finny was growing anxious to be rid of Mr. Greenbelt. We all were, but especially Finny who was stuck with him all day.

Mr. Greenbelt already confessed to attempting to force himself on Ciel. We all could hardly wait to be rid of him.

I pray to God that Ciel will wake up soon.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Bright light roused me from my sleep.

"What?…" it seems I had fallen asleep next to Ciel. It's odd, a demon needing sleep. Somehow this had worn me out enough to make my body crave rest. Sadly though Ciel still hadn't woken up.

I sat up and stretched. I glanced down at his face. It remained calm and unchanging.

"Good morning Ciel." I whispered to him and kissed his unmoving lips. They didn't kiss back. I moved my mouth away from his and looked at his closed eyes.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I just thought it would be good for you, and for Master Ciel…" Mey-Rin commented. She was standing by the door awkwardly, probably feeling uncomfortable by my display of affection towards Ciel.

"It's alright." I ran my hand through my hair, "Has the doctor come yet?"

"No, but he will be here shortly. Apparently there has been a large outbreak of the flu in a nearby village." she replied.

"Ah, if that's the case then it's alright. It's not like he's changed at all." I looked down at Ciel again, then I began to stand up and walk to my chair but I was stopped suddenly. A hand was wrapped around my wrist, a hand that had been still for five days.

I turned around in disbelief.

"C…Ciel?"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

The deep pit was finally filled and I stood on flat ground that seemed to reach on forever.

"Hello?" I asked aloud.

"Hello Ciel," an unfamiliar voice replied.

"Where am I? How do I get back?" I turned around, trying to find the source.

"Hm… you're in a very confusing place. A place that few get the chance to see." it said.

"But _where_ exactly is this place?"

"It's most often thought to be a place within your mind." the voice chided.

"How do I get out of it then?" I demanded. Nothing replied.

I began to walk forward. Soon, a dark, shadowy place appeared. As I grew nearer to it the voice spoke up again.

"I wouldn't go there without first knowing the risks…"

"Then please tell me what they are." I pleaded.

"Just putting one foot into there will lead you to great happiness or misery," it began, "but, it also means you cannot see your previous home again, you cannot go back to your life."

"What is it called?" I asked meekly.

"It has many names. Too many to say to you now, but I believe your people call it 'Heaven' and 'Hell'." I took a step back and turned around knowing full well I didn't want to go there without Sebastian by my side. A painted red line appeared in front of me.

"What's this?" I wondered.

"Ah, now I think this is what you're looking for. Grab it." the voice told me.

"I can't, it's painted on the ground." as soon as I said these words it rumpled together like a ribbon.

"It is well known that in places like this, nothing is what it seems. This place is very different from where you come from. Things like time and physics and other rules and laws do not apply here. Now, grab it. Follow it, and you will reach me." it instructed. I did as it said. Eventually I reached a small pond with a clear waterfall that seemed to appear from nowhere.

I was about to touch the water when the voice stopped me.

"Wait!" I looked up and saw a woman with long, golden hair.

"Who are you?" I stood up and looked closely at her. She smiled kindly.

"I have no name. Nor do I have any physical manifestation, what you are seeing right now is what you imagine me to be. I gain the thoughts and feelings of the image but nothing more." she said sweetly.

"You must be something! You are able to speak and guide me!"

"Oh Ciel, there is so much out there that is nothingness. So much that _lacks_. I am merely a representation of that. I am what your mind wishes me to be. Here, close your eyes and picture anything. A person, a possession, anything." I did so and she spoke again, "Now open your eyes."

My mother and father stood before my eyes.

"What…" I stood in bewilderment.

"Ah, so you thought of your parents… they miss you dearly and love you incredibly. They are also very proud of you and all you have become. Oh and your mother wishes you well in your relationship with Sebastian." Tears pricked at my eyes at the words that came out of my parents mouths.

"Mom… dad…" I stepped forward to touch them but they backed away before I could.

"Ciel, you must remember this is just an image of them. You will not be able to touch them." they warned.

I wanted to see everyone. All the people I missed and have lost.

From behind the images of my parents more people approached. People I knew and loved. People I longed to see again.

"Madame Red!" I exclaimed as she approached.

"She apologizes and loves you dearly." the voice spoke.

"Wait… why are only the ones who have passed onto their graves here?" I asked.

"Remember I am only the things that are not filled, I am the void. I cannot duplicate something that is there, only the feelings and image of it when it is gone." it reminded me. The images fell away.

"Hang on! Where did you go?!" I cried.

"Right here." a voice said softly. I turned around and saw a fuzzy shape that seemed to be the body of a man in his twenties.

"Who are you now?" I approached it and saw a haunting sight. The person who stood before me was myself.

"Oh my God…" I stepped back.

"You are on the edge Ciel. You can step into that pool, or you can stay here, with us…" All the people I had seen earlier appeared behind the blurred picture of myself.

"Stay with us Ciel… you won't ever be lonely… please Ciel. We miss you!" they smiled eerily at me.

"I can't. I won't be able to touch you!" I backed toward the pool as they walked closer to me.

"That's fine! You can still see us, still hear us! Isn't that enough!" their eyes grew red and their teeth grew longer.

"You wouldn't be saying this to me if you were real!" I tried to reason.

"Stay with us! STAY WITH US!" they screamed.

I felt the water from the pond on my hand and I quickly pushed myself in.

"NOOOOO!" the voices screeched. One tried to grab me put but it began to burn as soon as it touched the water.

"Run Ciel!" the original voice instructed. I recognized the softness and gentleness of it.

I swam away from the surface. The pool seemed to go down forever. It grew darker and darker. I felt as if I was back in the pit again.

Just as I was about to give up the voice resounded in my head, "You're almost there! Keep going!"

I pushed on. At last I reached the surface of what seemed to be a lake. I emerged and breathed in the cool air. Even though I didn't seem to need it while I was swimming, it still felt nice.

I swam to the shore and sat down.

"You made it." I turned around and the gold-haired lady stood behind me. I stood up defensively.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't attack you! After all, I'm completely controlled by you." she laughed. I relaxed a little.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"It's a very long and difficult story but basically someone you thought of still held a grudge against you and because they were so angry it overtook my nothingness, so they gained power. Do not fear, they cannot pass through the water." she soothed.

We walked to a field where a door stood alone.

"So where is this place?" I inquired.

"Quite the curious one!" she chuckled, "It is the last zone. You will return to your normal life when you pass through that door." she smiled sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?" I spoke softly.

"Let us hope not!" she laughed, this time less genuinely.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She blushed, "No, thank you. It has been very long since I've met such an interesting soul. I believe that I will not be able to forget you." she smiled with tears in her deep green eyes.

"Please try to remember me…" she put her had up to touch my cheek but I felt nothing.

"I will." I promised her. I opened the door. Looking through, it was pitch black.

"Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive." she said, "May fortune smile upon you."

I walked through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN, WILL, AND DO APPEAR. This chapter has violence in it!**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Sebastian's POV**

"C…Ciel?!" I looked at his pale face and blue eyes. His mouth was upturned in a smile.

"Sebastian…" he croaked. His throat must have been sore.

"Oh my God." I ran and hugged him, insuring that he was actually there with me. His small arms wrapped around my waist in return.

"I've missed you so much." Ciel said softly. I felt a warm wet spot form where he had buried his head in my shoulders.

"I missed you too." I replied. His fragile body began to rack with sobs and I continued to soothe him.

"Mey-Rin, please get the doctor." she nodded and ran off with a wide grin on her face.

"You're finally back…" I inhaled Ciel's scent. It seemed so alive now that he was conscious.

"Master Ciel!" Bard ran into the room, a huge smile on his face. Ciel didn't change his position but Bard bounded over and hugged him all the same.

"You sure gave us a fright, sir!" Bard said enthusiastically.

"Sorry about that." Ciel smiled softly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry about it! You're here with us now! That's all that matters." Bard stood up and smiled.

"Lord Phantomhive…" the doctor that must have just arrived stood at the door.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for taking care of me all this time." Ciel pushed away from me ever so slightly. I removed my arms from around his waist and began to stand up. He grabbed my hand before I got far and pulled me onto the bed beside him.

"It was no problem, your lordship." the doctor bowed politely.

"What exactly is wrong with me?" Ciel asked.

"It seems that you experienced a certain… traumatic event. It is likely that you entered into shock and in order for your body to protect itself it shut down for a period of time. The only confusing thing about this particular case is the amount of time you were unconscious. Previous patients like this that I've treated usually regain consciousness within a day or two." the doctor said. Ciel looked down in thought.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Hm… I was just hoping to remember what I had dreamed of during this whole time, but I can't seem to recall…" he looked troubled, as if it were very important that he remember.

"That is not uncommon. Do not feel worried. Everything should go back to normal now!" the round physician smiled happily.

Yes, everything will return to normal.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ciel had fallen asleep and Mey-Rin had finally convinced me to see James. I didn't particularly want to leave Ciel's side but I wanted to be rid of James as soon as I could.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." James's voice spoke softly. I turned the handle and stepped in the room.

It was hardly furnished but still looked nice. A large wooden bed was placed as far away as possible from the window and a comfortable chair was near the door. Residing in the chair was a very unhappy looking Finnian.

"I heard you wished to see me." I said, emotionless.

"Ah, yes." James looked down uncomfortably. I shut the door behind me and walked over towards the bed where the horrible creature lay.

"Sebastian, you can have my chair. I'll let you two talk privately-" Finny began.

"I'd recommend, for Mr. Greenbelt's sake, that you remain in the room." I cut off. Finnian nodded but gave me his chair all the same. I set it next to the bed and sat down.

"What is it you wanted?" I demanded James. He took a moment to think before speaking. Shifting slightly he attempted to get comfortable, but with the many bandages on his body from being beaten to a bloody pulp it was impossible.

"I… Ciel… I'm… damn it! How do I say this sort of thing?!" his hands clenched in frustration. I was on the brink of finishing his pathetic life when Finny stepped in.

"I know what it's like, being in your position, Mr. Greenbelt. Being afraid and caged away from the light. Even though I understand what that felt like, I have no idea what compelled you to do such a deed to Lord Phantomhive.

"Love wouldn't make someone do something like that; who would want to see the he one the love be so angered and upset? Even hate would never create such terrible offspring, for who would touch someone they hate in such a way. Adoration would not cause such an act, nor would indifference or malice. Maybe it was boredom that filled your body. All that I know is that I cannot forgive such a deed, no matter who the victim or villain was, but I do believe an explanation is in order." Finnian spoke firmly and with conviction, proclaiming everyone's thoughts and feelings toward the crime. James was obviously wounded even more by his words. Finny walked away from the bed and stood by the door once more.

After a minute James spoke up, "I'm not sure why I did it. I love Ciel, of that I am sure, but I agree with the servant that love would not compel someone to do such a crime to the one they hold dear. I hated you, Sebastian, for having what I could not have. Maybe the mix of the two emotions encouraged me to act rashly, to hurt Ciel while fulfilling my desires. Or maybe it all was because I didn't want to live knowing that I would never be able to touch him… maybe it was because I didn't want to live a life without Ciel. Perhaps I was hoping you would kill me, Sebastian." James spoke. He continued to look down while smiling sadly. I stood and pushed the chair back. James looked up at me due to the sudden noise.

"Just like Finnian said, I cannot, and I **will not** forgive you. Scum like you gain no sympathy from me. Because I hate you completely I will not fulfill any of your wishes, including the ending of your filthy life." I spat my words at him and left the room, signaling Finny to follow after me.

"Yes, Sebastian." he said, slightly happy at my reaction to James.

"Get rid of that soulless being by the end of today." I said, disgust dripping in my voice.

"Of course! It will be my pleasure!" he smiled and entered James's room again.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked briskly down the halls. My anger was hardly being controlled. The scene that I beheld five days ago ran through my mind.

_I entered Ciel's room and beheld James forcibly kissing my most beloved. To think rationally was not in my thoughts at all, in fact the only thing I thought was I had to kill this bastard._

_After I had instructed Ciel to leave the room I flew into an attack on the monster who we had taken in. I was pounding James's face in with my fists. I continued to injure the man, not bothering to stop even after he had lost consciousness._

_I don't know how long I had been attacking James. My mind was completely ruled by desire to make him pay._

_"Oh my God!" someone yelled. Soon more shouts accompanied the original voice. Hands roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me off of the monster._

_"Sebastian stop!" was that Finny's voice?_

_"You need to help Master Ciel!" Bard's voice yelled at me. His face appeared in front of mine and his eyes stared commandingly at me. I thought of Ciel. Just thinking of James' intent and how if I had entered a moment later, Ciel would be much worse off made rage fill my mind and cloud my thoughts. I pulled at the hands that restrained me._

_"Stop it!" Bard slapped my face. The sudden blow sent a sense of clarity through me; nothing would change if I killed James now, I needed to help Ciel._

_"Let me go." I said calmly. Finny released me and I quickly walked to the door, ready to go down and make sure Ciel was alright._

_"Call for the doctor and take care of," I gestured to James, "him."_

_Finny and Bard nodded solemnly._

_I flew to the kitchen where I could tell Ciel had run to earlier. When I arrived Mey-Rin was bent over his body, trying to wake him up._

_"God dammit Master, wake up!" she smacked his face as tears steamed down her cheeks._

_"What's wrong?" I didn't know why he wasn't rousing from his slumber._

_"H-he went into s-shock." she hiccuped, "a-and lost consciousness."_

_I softly touched Ciel's arm. He was pale and cold and he looked horrible. Just being next to him made a sick feeling rise in my stomach. If only I hadn't taken so long… if only I hadn't left him there… if only…_

I slammed my fist into a wall. I had been trying to avoid the memory. Seeing James had refreshed it in my mind.

"Is everything alright?" I turned to face Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes. Sorry… um…" I couldn't find an excuse for my angry behavior.

"No need to apologize. I heard Ciel regained consciousness. May I see him?!" Lizzy was excited.

"He is asleep right now, but I'm sure he would be fine with letting you visit. Please, right this way." I led her to Ciel's make-shift room. We had decided that his original room be off limits until we all overcame the shock of the incident.

"Oh my God…" Lizzy breathed as she entered. Ciel was breathing normally and he had regained some color in his face.

Mey-Rin motioned for me to come stand beside her near the door.

"Sebastian, how did it go with James?" She whispered.

"I believe it went well." I stated, "Yes, very well."

XxXxXxXxXx

**James's POV**

I knew Sebastian was in the right. How could someone forgive a monster like me. Ciel offered me a new life, gave me food, clothes, and a place to sleep. How do I repay him? By assaulting him when he was defenseless.

I am a sick, cruel, bastard with no heart. Why would Ciel ever like me? I loose in every way when compared with Sebastian. Now I not only lost my chance at a good future but also my hopes of remaining close to Ciel.

After so many days of horrible feelings and sadness from the dreaded room in which I once lived, I was freed. How do I repay the person who freed me? By hurting them.

Why did I do it? Even I cannot figure it out. Something within me must have snapped, releasing all my anger and lust. I deserved to die. My life has and always will be a nuisance. My father hated me, Sebastian hated me, now Ciel hated me. The only person in my life who has ever loved me- my mother- I killed. I had no one who wished to see my face living in this world. If I were to be thrown out of the Phantomhive manor I would lead a horrible life, probably filled with crime. I would wind up being the kind of man my father though I was, a brute.

I had to end it. Here, now, before I felt Ciel's hatred towards me. I needed to stop these feelings, these thoughts.

God, please kill me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**DISCLAIMER: just in case anyone didn't already know… I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN, DO, AND WILL APPEAR.**

* * *

**Fallen God**

**-About One Year Ago-**

"Mum! Mum! Please wake up! Mum!" tears rolled down the girl's eyes. I looked on without compassion.

In the dark, damp alley no one could care less about a poor crying girl. She had no social standing and therefore was uncared for. In the underbelly of England murders and thefts of the poor and destitute go unnoticed. I found it to be a suitable life for someone like me.

"Why did you do this?! We have no money! Why did you kill her?!" the girl screamed at me. I believe her name was Abigail. Her mother loved her very dearly and thought only of her. Pity, she wouldn't be joining her mum in the afterlife by my hands.

I turned away and began walking farther into the disgusting alleyway when Abigail grabbed onto my leg. I turned and looked at her, irritated.

"Why?! You bastard! Do you like killing people?!" her eyes were filled with fury.

"If you don't let go I'll have to kill you too. It would be a shame, you have quite the pretty face." I said. She loosened her grip slightly but then tightened it again.

"Sheesh! Beggars are always a bother!" I said, slightly bored. I kicked her face. She let go instinctively and held her hand up to her eye. It was badly injured from my blow.

"Serves you right. Here," I tossed some coins at her, "go see a doctor to take care of that. Remember it was me who paid for it." I turned away.

"Tell me your name you cheeky bastard, so I can know who I need to kill in the future!" she screamed.

"Fine, although you won't be killing anyone. The name is James Greenbelt, although I doubt you'll believe it." I left her there.

She would probably end up becoming a prostitute like her mother in a year or so. She'd be fifteen then. Maybe I could check up on her once and awhile, feed off her. After all, bad memories always taste the best.

XxXxXxXxXx

Three months had passed since I killed Abigail's mother. I began to grow hungry again. I sat in a small cafe somewhere in France. I was looking for a good prey, someone who wouldn't be noticed if they went missing.

_Yes! That's the one! _I thought to myself. A man of about twenty five had exited a building. He looked down on his luck, as if he'd been fired. I probed his mind and found my suspicions had been correct. He was moving to his hometown in England in a few days after losing his job.

I followed him around for the next day, observing who he met, where he went, how he got along with others, and occasionally stealing a peek into his mind.

It was nearly dark when I decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, may I have a moment?" I smiled charmingly. He looked wary.

"What?" he answered.

"I saw you this morning, and I just couldn't get you out of my head. I was wondering if it would be alright if I took you to dinner?" I had already discovered he was homosexual. It was to my advantage, especially because he was in need of a lover.

He eyed me suspiciously, "Why me?"

"One doesn't choose who they fall in love with." He blushed slightly. Damn, this was easy.

XxXxXxXxXx

"S…stop!" he panted.

"No way." I mumbled and continued pushing myself deeper into him.

He grabbed around my neck tightly. His dark hair was sticking to his face and his body was coated in sweat and other bodily fluids.

"You're going too… fast! Slow down James!" he moaned. I continued to pound into him. It had been a long time since I had enjoyed fucking someone. Maybe I preferred men?

"Damn… I… I'm coming already!" he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. The white liquid covered our bodies.

"Are… you almost done?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Hang… on…!" I said in-between thrusts. I moaned as I came inside of him.

Removing myself from his body, I sat on the hotel bed beside him.

"James, come here…" he patted the pillow beside his head.

"Mm… maybe in a minute." I relaxed my head on my hand. He sat next to me on the bed.

"That was awesome." he kissed my neck behind my ear. It tickled.

"Stop…" I said but not really meaning it. I rolled my head to one side, leaving a large space for him to plant his tickling kisses.

"This is making me horny again…" he whispered against my skin. It made me remember what I had originally meant to do.

Pulling his arms off of me I stood up.

"Where are you going? Bathroom's the other way." I put on my pants. He grew slightly worried.

"James?"

"Sorry, but what was your name again?" I smiled innocently at him. His eyes watered slightly and feelings of hurt flooded his mind. I relished in them.

"But… but you said you loved me!" he accused.

"Tsk. Words are words, nothing more." I slid my shirt on as he covered himself with a sheet.

"So you were lying! Why did you do this anyway?!" his eyes grew wet with tears.

"Oh really darling, there's no need to cry. You should just be happy I did this instead of what I did to my last companion! Now I really must be going, it was nice feeding off you!" I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the room feeling satisfied. I exited the building and checked the wallet I had stolen from him.

"Mr. Rupert Smith. Hum, maybe I should have left him some money…" he didn't have much of it though.

It was wise of me to not tell him my surname. He seemed to be the clingy type and would have looked for me. I don't blame him. My new, more mature body was amazing. The desperate people of this world needed physical relationships to survive, and this body knew exactly how to lure them into my trap.

It was strange to have grown from a baby into an adult male in less than a six months. It hurt like hades for the two months of agony when I was maturing, but after it was over I felt much better. My mind and body finally fit together.

"Please sir, anything would be much appreciated." a woman begged. She seemed to be from the orphanage that was behind her.

"Here." I flung the change from Rupert's wallet into the basket she was holding.

"Thank you sir! God bless." she smiled. _I doubt God would bless_ _someone like me,_ I chuckled at the thought and continued strutting down the road.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked but then I saw who grabbed me. He was obviously rich, maybe I could get some money out of him.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you were a beggar who was trying to rob me. Is there any way I can help you sir?" I bowed slightly. His face seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"James." His voice struck deep to my core. As soon as I recognized him his grip on my wrist tightened. I struggled against it but he was much stronger than I.

"Let me go! Help! Hel-!" he covered my mouth forcefully and pushed me into his carriage.

"James, be quiet! I don't want to have hurt you!" he spoke.

"Now then," he said as I relaxed into his grip, "you must come back home to England before you do any more reckless things. I've been looking for you for so long, but I never thought you would be this matured in such a short amount of time. It took me a year an a half to look eighteen." he continued to babble on about useless things. I had no idea how he found me. He had never seen me, and I had never seen him except faintly in my mother's memories during her final moments. How did he know it was me?

"Sir, I don't know who you are…" I bluffed. His eyes darkened.

"You know damn well who I am!" he practically shouted. He raised his hand to hit me and I winced. I didn't receive a blow. I opened one eye and saw his head in his hands.

"It was incredibly difficult to hide the murder of your mother and my wife. You owe me." he said simply.

"Yes father."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. I nodded in understanding.

"Good. Call me Sir Greenbelt." he relaxed back into his seat.

_Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt. Sir Gre…_

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up in the dark room. How many months had it been since I returned home? Seven? Eight? I had lost count. Without the guide of the sun I had no way to tell the time or day. Not that it mattered.

I could usually tell if it was night because Sir Greenbelt would come to my room.

_Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt._

I sat up.

"Ow…" a sharp pain was felt throughout my lower back and hips.

"He was rough last night. I wonder if something happened…" I scratched my head and looked around my small room. A table and chair were in the middle of the room, a basin and towel farther back, and my bed to the left. Everything was somewhat old or worn except the bed. He kept it tidy, probably because it's the only thing he uses in the room.

I stood up, not bothering to put clothes on yet. I walked over to the half-broken mirror and stared at my reflection.

Sunken eyes, long hair, jutting ribs. I was used to seeing it all.

_Before you were handsome, now look at you._ I thought sadly.

I walked over to the basin and cleaned myself. It was a relief that Sir Greenbelt refilled the water whenever he visited the room.

My stomach let out a disturbing noise, one that I was gradually getting used to. Hunger had become my friend.

"Hello, mum." I looked at the small picture of my mother that hung on a wall. Sir Greenbelt had given it to me so I can "never forget" how I killed that smiling face.

_Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt. Sir Greenbelt._

Slipping on some clothes, I heard a faint noise from outside the room.

_Is it night again already?_

"Click" the door unlocked. I felt an aura that was completely different from Sir Greenbelt's. I went as quietly as I could to the darkest part of the room.

A tall, toned figure entered the space. He had dark hair and commanding eyes. He wore, what I assumed to be, a butler's outfit. The white of his gloves contrasted with the dark of the room and the rest of his costume, making them seem even brighter.

He looked around a bit, making sure no one was in the room. He turned to leave and then I came out from my hiding.

I'm not sure what you would call a fated meeting, maybe it's where you meet the person of your dreams or where you have your wishes granted, but for me it was where my life was changed forever.

XxXxXxXxXx

**-Current Time-**

**James's POV**

I awoke with a start. When had I fallen asleep? It hadn't been for long apparently because the sun was still shining through the curtains. Finny stood by the door, somewhat on edge. My whole body ached and hurt from Sebastian's beating.

At least it made me feel real.

"Finnian? That was your name right?" I asked the servant. He looked somewhat startled.

"Yes. Why?"

"I figured it is always nice to know the name of one whom you are with, don't you agree?" I smiled wearily. He nodded curtly and looked back out of the window.

_Ah, seems I won't be talking much with him._ I sighed.

Suddenly loud noises came from outside in the manor.

"What's that?" I asked aloud.

"How should I know?!" Finnian exclaimed. He opened the door and stepped out of the room, then shut it.

_Some sort of luck. Now I can go to the window without him here…_ I sat up, trying not to take note of my aching body.

"Out of the way! Let me through!" someone yelled. It seemed to be getting closer, better get a move on things, James.

I opened the curtains and the window. A cold winter breeze blew in, making me shiver.

"Let me see that bastard!" the voice said. Damn, I have to hurry this up.

I refused to acknowledge the pain in my body. I slowly stood on the window pane.

_Goodbye, father_. I relaxed my body forward and I was falling and falling and…

Not falling?

My eyes opened wide and the sudden feeling of air being knocked out from my lungs.

"Bastard! You're not gettin' away that easy! 'Ya 'ere!" it was that voice from earlier. I turned my head around to see the owner of it and saw…

Abigail?

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Lizzy was by Ciel's side and so I had no reason to be watching over him like a hawk. Nothing bad would happen if Miss Elizabeth were looking after him.

I walked around the manor, making sure it was still in working condition. It seems that when under pressure the servants could actually create some good results.

I heard the a knocking at the door and went to see who it was. Mey-Rin got there before I did and answered it politely.

I couldn't overhear the conversation but Mey-Rin's face grew confused and guarded. She shook her head, obviously denying the visitor entry. She was then pushed roughly to the side and a woman ran in. Before I could hold her back she sprinted past me. I went after her.

"Lemme see that bloody cunt, I swear I'll kill 'em!" the woman said. Even though she wore a fine dress and had a lady-like appearance, she talked rather roughly.

"Ma'am! Please stop!" I yelled after her. She paid no heed to my words but continued to run. Somehow I couldn't catch up to her.

Just as I was about to ask the woman to stop again, Bard stepped in front of her.

"Out of the way! Let me through!" she pushed past him. He looked on in shock as she ran past, with me following behind.

Thankfully, moving around Bard had slowed her down and I could almost catch up. One of her hands was close enough for me to grab. I reached out and held her small hand firmly.

"Let me see that damn bastard!" she yelled as she shook free of my grasp.

She ran down the corridor to the room James was staying in. Finnan stood outside, dumbfounded.

"Stop her you bloody idiot!" I cursed him as he did nothing to halt her. She shoved him to the side and threw open the door.

I ran to the doorway just in time to see her grabbing James around the waist, holding him back from the open window.

"Bastard! You're not gettin' away that easy! 'Ya 'ere!" she yelled at him. His eyes opened forcefully at the feeling of strong arms pushing the air out of his lungs.

"Miss! Please put Mr. Greenbelt down!" I yelled, although it was rewarding to see the discomfort and pain on James's face.

"Aha! So I was right! This 'ere is Mister Greenbelt! Took me long enough ta find ya!" she spat at him angrily. Throwing him down on the floor heavily, she turned to face me.

"My name's Abigail. Abigail Redton. I've come to kill this piece of shit."

XxXxXxXxXx

**James's POV**

"That damn woman… haven't seen her for years…" I mumbled to myself as I was checked by the physician.

"You should be healed in a day or so. It's amazing! Not even a week ago you were practically dead!" the doctor said merrily. He wasn't aware of the reason for why I was beaten, nor who had caused Ciel the trauma that led him into shock, and apparently couldn't put two and two together.

"Thanks doc." I laid down on the bed. Even though my cuts were almost completely turned to scars, bruises still hurt.

"Is everything alright?" Mey-Rin entered the room with a tray of tea and cake. She wasn't addressing me, but talking to the doctor. It wasn't surprising. Who would respect someone who did such a horrible thing to someone they cared for.

She and the doctor eventually left the room. I relaxed in the bed. The feeling of Ciel's lips on mine still lingered and I hated it. I despised the feeling because it felt so wrong, so disgusting. It made me wish I had never met him.

I covered my face with my hands. Why did I do it? Why can't I just die already?! I was so close, so close to her, my mother.

_No, I'd be in Hell and she'd be in heaven._ I thought drearily.

_Don't forget Abigail I reminded myself._ Ah yes, that girl from a year ago. I've no idea how she found me, but why didn't she just let me die? Isn't that what she wanted? And how'd she turn out to look like a proper young lady when she lived as a beggar? Most of all, why do I care?!

I slammed my fist into the wall just as Finnian entered the room.

"It won't help to hit a building, you know." he said, obviously bored with his chore of looking after me.

"Then tell me what will? Hitting a person?" I was frustrated with everything.

"You already hurt Master Ciel and it didn't seem to help." he retorted, somewhat angrily.

I sighed, "I know. Don't keep shoving it in my face."

"Well what else do you want me to do?! Forget about it?!" he yelled at me.

"Why can't you just throw me out?" I paused and an uncomfortable silence grew.

"I can't," Finny said softly, "Master Ciel says we can't throw you out until he sees you, and until Miss Redton or you explains what is going on."

"If it's Abigail you want to know about there isn't much to tell. A year or so back I met her after… well after her mum died. It's in the past, I'm not who I was." I explained.

"Well, we still have to wait until Sebastian let's Master Ciel see you. Right now they're arguing about it." he sighed and slumped down into his chair.

I relaxed into the bed. No use in staying awake, might as well store some sleep. After all, I sensed some sleepless nights ahead.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Finny was standing in front of me, steaming.

"Why do we have to keep him?!" he pouted.

I sighed, "We went over this already! Master Ciel said we must, that is all." I turned and left. Finny went off in the direction of James's room.

_What are you thinking Ciel?!_ I clenched my fists in anger at his rather stupid command. How is keeping a monster like that in the same house as the one he assaulted a good thing?! At least Finny was there in case James acted up.

I sighed again,_ Now we also have that Abigail Redton to handle. I would love to put her and James in a room for ten minutes to see if she'd kill him for me._

"Oh, Sebastian! Ciel wishes to see you. It was lovely seeing Ciel, thank you." Lizzy smiled politely and exited with Mey-Rin at her side.

"Thank you for visiting, I know Lord Phantomhive was pleased." I bowed slightly as she left.

As I walked to Ciel's room I remembered to contain myself.

I knocked on the door twice and then let myself in.

"Hm? Oh yes, Sebastian. I'm glad you came. Just a minute." He turned back to the doctor who was checking his heartbeat. Ciel's nightgown was removed so that his chest was exposed. Only his waist and below were covered.

_Contain yourself Sebastian_. I took a deep breath.

"Everything seems to be just fine! You're as healthy as a horse Lord Phantomhive. Keep at it!" the rotund physician waddled out of the room after giving a toothy grin to Ceil. He shut the door behind and it took every ounce of willpower I had to not test out Ciel's endurance then and there.

"Sebastian, come here." he said, reclining back onto the headboard.

I sat next to him on the bed facing away from him, trying my best to not rip the covers off of his body and make love to him.

"You don't have to be so formal," he laughed slightly, "no one's around…" he moved closer to me.

Damn this was difficult, and he was just making it harder.

"Ciel, you shouldn't encourage me so." I said lightly.

"Why?" he wrapped his arms around my neck from behind and nuzzled into my neck. I gulped, why is it so incredibly difficult to hold back when he is involved?!

"Because I might get the wrong idea and think you want to do… that sort of thing…" why was I getting all bashful for?! Maybe it's because Ciel is making the first move?

"What if I want to do 'that sort of thing'?" he said into my neck.

"You shouldn't," I said, my breaths coming unsteadily.

"Why not?! The doctor said I'm perfectly fine. I could probably use some exercise anyway." he smirked.

I was about to give in, about to turn around and enjoy every piece of Ciel, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Damn." he and I both whispered at the same time.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"A letter came for Mr. Greenbelt. Should I give it to him before reading it?" Mey-Rin said.

"Sure. Why do I care?" Ciel settled back into his previous position of his head in the crook of my neck, his chest pressed to my back, and his kneeling legs spread apart so his hips were pushed closer to mine.

"Oh, and if you could please let the other servants know not to disturb me for a while. That means don't even come near the room." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin said cheerfully.

"Good." he said quietly, just so I could hear. I gulped. I shouldn't do this with him, not so soon after the incident.

"Master, are you sure it's alright. It's only been a few days since James…" I argued. He frowned slightly.

"No need to bring that up. It'll ruin the mood I worked so hard to create."

"I really don't think I should." I protested.

"Sebastian, I am asking you. Please, hold me." he whispered gently.

_Damn, how do you know just what'll get to me?_

* * *

**The fact that I don't want the fangirls to murder me still stands. Just wait for next chapter, I promise I left the sex scene for you all.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! Please send some my way! Thanks!**

**Anyway, please continue to take care of me.**

**KRM**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI THAT CAN, DO, AND WILL APPEAR!**

**WARNING: If you do NOT like homosexual relationships or do not like sexual scenes between men DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Possessive**

**Sebastian's POV**

My tongue flicked inside of Ciel's mouth, earning a moan of appreciation.

I knew it was wrong to be doing this to Ciel after less than a day since he came-to, but I couldn't help myself. It also wasn't a good thing that Ciel was seducing me on purpose.

"Ah, so good…" Ciel said breathily as I kissed the tender skin below his jaw. He was seated on my lap with his legs spread around my torso and his arms wrapped around my waist, pressing my body to his. I moved my hands up his shirt, touching his smooth skin and feeling his muscles twitch in anticipation.

My mouth continued to suck his ivory skin, leaving red marks all over his neck. My hands finally found his nipples and began to play with them. They soon became perked and he let out his sensual moans more regularly.

"You sure do like to moan…" I smiled into the silky, unmarred flesh I was currently sucking. I could almost feel the blush on his face.

"I'll… I'll stop making them." he tried to pout.

"That just makes me want to make you moan even more." I pinched one of his pert nipples and he held in one of his noises.

"Oh, I guess it won't be that easy. I do love a challenge." I removed my mouth from his neck and moved it to his parted lips. Thrusting my tongue in forcefully, I enjoyed the warm cavern. I touched every part of it, fully exploring all of the space. Ciel couldn't hold his moans anymore and released them unwillingly. I parted the passionate kiss, earning a whimper in protest from Ciel.

I roughly pulled his shirt off his small frame and threw it on the floor. My previous work on his chest showed results as now many kiss marks were covering his body. I smiled in satisfaction and pushed him under me. I began to kiss his chest again, grinding our hips together.

"Wait!" Ciel grabbed my head and pulled away from his body.

"What? Do you want me to stop here?" I pushed against his almost completely hard member and he whimpered again. Oddly, it turned me on.

"No, I just wanted to service you this time…" he said shyly. I smiled as perverted thoughts formed in my head. _Wait, isn't Ciel supposed to be recovering? _I pushed the thought away quickly.

"Okay, do what you want." I rolled off of him and sat cross-legged on the bed. He sat up and moved in front of me. It was cute how nervous he was. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest. The he moved his hand down to my waistline and unbuttoned my trousers. I grew more and more excited. He slid his hand into my underwear and grabbed my dick. He began to stroke it aggravatingly slowly. Sensing my annoyance, he began to go faster, touching me just how I desired. It felt so amazing I wondered if he was experienced with doing this sort of thing to another person, but quickly reprimanded myself because I didn't wish to doubt Ciel or anger myself.

Unexpectedly he pressed his lips against mine. We continued to kiss passionately until I was at my limit.

"Ciel… nngh!…" I came into Ciel's hands. Now completely covered in cum, he slid his hand down his previously unbuttoned pants to his ass. He rested his head on my shoulder as I watched him finger himself, all while occasionally moaning out my name. I reached to his front and touched his erection, making it twitch in delight.

All of Ciel's moaning was turning me on again and I had no intention of containing my growing boner. I gently removed both of our pants and threw them to the side. Ciel's breath grew more labored and I knew he wanted to come. I had stopped touching his cock and so he moved his free hand to his front to pump it. I grabbed my own hard on and began to touch both his and mine together. Ciel's hand became almost completely useless by itself. I grabbed it and made it stroke our lengths with my hands. His moaning was almost nonstop now. I used one of my hands to finger Ciel with his other hand.

The incredible heat within his body was increasing. My own erection was growing painful to hold in.

"Sebastian… please, let me… please…" Ciel begged. I stroked us harder and dirtier than before. Soon we both climaxed.

Ciel pressed his head into my shoulder and shivered. I tilted my face toward the ceiling and held in the noises I wished to make.

After we had both finished our high Ciel completely relaxed onto me. His body weight added to my exhaustion from hardly resting pushed us down onto the bed. I slipped my fingers out of him and rolled him off of me.

Despite my want to just stay there next to him I sat up and began to clean up. The butler side of me went to work.

"Ciel, we have to bathe. You don't want to remain like this." I gently nudged his shoulder and he roused from his rest.

He stood and I led him to the bathroom and prepared for his bath. When it was all ready he slid into the water. I was ready to let him bathe in peace but upon seeing me about to leave he grabbed me and pulled me into the tub with him.

"Stay." he ordered and so I splashed into the large bath tub and sat across from him.

"This tub is way too small for two grown men." I grumbled. Ciel laughed quietly.

"So, I heard James received a visitor?" Ciel asked. I turned him around so his back was pressed against my chest.

"Yes, a Miss Abigail Redton. It seems she knew Mister Greenbelt from before we met him or his father. As of right now she won't speak of who her family is or where she comes from." I let out a frustrated sigh as I lathered Ciel's hair with shampoo.

"I assume I'll have to meet with her later. What a waste of time…" he closed his eyes and leaned farther into my chest.

"If you had gotten rid of Mister Greenbelt sooner…" I complained.

Ciel turned and looked at me fiercely, "I would like to see James before we throw him out."

"I know, it's just annoying having that_** thing**_ in the house. I constantly am worrying for you. Now hold your breath." I dunked Ciel in the water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." he said when he came out of the water.

"You don't know that."

"James would never make it in my room. My guard was just down then." he said dismissively.

"I don't think you understand what James is capable of." I smoothed Ciel's hair back.

"I do know what he's capable of. I'm the one that knows that best." he said forcefully.

"No I know the best! I had to see it with my own eyes, I had to see you, like that, and be unable to do anything to change the past. I had to watch you practically die while you were unconscious for so long and worry that you would never wake up, and I couldn't do **_anything_**! You **_don't_** understand!" I yelled. Ciel looked at me in shock, I had not once yelled at him that forcefully until now.

"I'm so sorry…" he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I held him close, savoring the feeling of his warmth.

"You can be such an idiot." I cried into his shoulder. All the pent up anger, sadness, and joy finally escaped through my tears.

"Thanks." he smiled and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I love you." he whispered when we had both calmed down.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I felt his face heat up and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks too.

I wish I could stay with you like this forever.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Abigail's POV**

I sat in my chair, pouting in the most lady-like fashion possible.

"Please miss, if you could just tell us where you come from so we could let your family know where you are!" the weird maid with bad glasses asked. I turned away and sipped on my tea.

"It's no use!" she complained to the blonde, feminine servant outside of my door.

"If you let me see James I'll tell you." I said for the hundredth time, now using correct speech instead of my regular unkempt one.

"I'm sorry miss," another more masculine servant said, "we already consulted the matter with Master Ciel and he said no one was allowed to visit James until he has already done so." he smiled.

"When is your master seeing him?" I asked.

The servant smiled nervously, "Master Ciel is very busy and we cannot currently disturb him."

"Well then, I guess I should see this 'Master Ciel' soon so I can ask him." I stood up to find James, although I made it seem like I was about to go find the lord of the manor.

"No need. I am here." a man who I assumed to be 'Master Ciel' appeared in the doorway with another servant at his side. He wasn't feminine like the blonde boy, but definitely wasn't nearly as manly as the other blonde servant.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and you are…?" he reached out his hand for me to shake.

"Lady Abigail Redton." I curtsied and put my hand in his. He kissed it politely and his servants looked upon me in shock at my sudden change in attitude.

"Please, sit. I apologize for making you wait, I was recovering from a previous… mishap." all his servants visibly tensed at his mention of an accident.

"It is fine, I was in the very capable hands of your staff. Not to seem rude, but could I ask what caused you harm?" I smiled demurely as I sipped my tea. Lord Phantomhive smiled politely, not revealing a hint of the uncomfortable feeling he was probably experiencing.

"It is a very long story, one that would surely bore you, your ladyship." his butler remained close to his side.

"Is it the reason why you cover your eye?" I asked innocently.

"… No. That was a previous… injury." he said softly, must be a touchy subject. His butler also seemed to get even closer than before.

"I see. Well, I hope that you are well now, I would hate to see something happen to that cute face of yours!" I smiled and caressed his face. He blushed deeply and yet again his butler drew nearer, this time with an aura of 'get your filthy hands off him!'

"Hehe. It is fun to stay here and talk to you though." I scooted closer to Ciel, maybe I could convince him to let me see James with a bit of seduction.

"I don't want to waste your time…" he tried to move away from me but he was at the end of the sofa and couldn't go any further.

"It's not a waste of time if it's with you…" I batted my eyelashes at him and yet again his cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Lady Redton-"

"Call me Abby. Why don't you just ask that butler of yours to leave so we can talk more freely, ne?" I slipped my arm around Earl Phantomhive's. I was almost there… just one more…

"I'm sorry to interrupt master, but it seems that your previous plans will have to interrupt this… conversation… with Lady Redton. Mister Greenbelt is waiting." the butler smiled innocently on the outside, but I could tell he was rather upset.

"Of course!" Ciel stood up and slipped his arm out of my grasp. I glared at that butler, ruining my plans. "I'm sorry, but I have a prior engagement. I will come and visit at a later time."

"Wait, are you going to see James?!" I asked quickly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" his eyebrow rose.

"May I come with you?!" I inquired, putting on my cutest smile.

"I would discourage it, Master. Last time Lady Redton and Mister Greenbelt were in the same room-"

"I promise I'll behave!" I cut off that annoying butler before he revealed my previous encounter with James.

"…Alright. You may come." Ciel said and turned to leave the room with me following behind.

Although my original plan hadn't worked, this would do just fine.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

We reached James' room and entered after Finny opened the door. I came in after both Sebastian and Lady Redton had gone into the room. James was sitting up in his bed. He had a few bandages on his head and wrists but seemed to be fine.

"Healed already, are you?" Sebastian said under his breath but just loud enough that James could hear it.

"What's she doing here for? I thought I was meeting with Cie- Lord Phantomhive." James pointed at Abigail.

"Master Ciel is here." Sebastian said without emotion. I peeked out from behind him at James. No matter how tough I acted, I was scared to death of James. Knowing how easily he violated me made me wonder if he could do it again, even with all these people around me to stop him.

While I grew more and more scared Sebastian reached behind for my hand and grabbed it firmly, showing me support.

I took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm here." James looked at me in a mix of shock and heartfelt apology.

"I… I…" he started crying and soon buried his head in his hands.

"Woah…" Abigail said to herself. The shocked look on her face told me she had never seen him like this before.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." James cried. He continued to ask for forgiveness even though his body was wracked with sobs.

Even though I felt like I should accept his apology, the words of forgiveness wouldn't come out.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" he continued to repeat. I originally came in here expecting him to be cold and heartless. I was going to throw him out, or maybe even kill him, but now seeing him fall apart I couldn't do any of that.

"James, I-I…" was the only thing that could find its way out of my throat.

"I-I… I…" suddenly, before I could forgive him, all of the horrible things he did to me came flooding my mind.

"I… I…" _Why would you forgive him?! Think of what he did to you!_

"I…" Sebastian released my hand and I felt so completely and utterly alone, just like I had during the time I was unconscious.

_Ciel… Ciel…_ it was her voice… the woman with the golden hair, it was her voice! _Ciel..._ her voice disappeared. Come back! I screamed in my head.

"…I…"

_My sweet, sweet, Ciel,_ my mum smiled at me.

"I…"

_Please don't forget me…_ it was the gold haired lady!

"I…"

I looked up at James' expectant face. Abigail, him, and Sebastian were all waiting for my verdict.

"I… I…" I tried to piece together all the thoughts that swam through my mind. I suddenly remembered what happened during that time when I was unconscious, but I also had to make a decision about James.

I lifted my gaze again and began to tell them my decision when suddenly Sebastian grabbed me.

"Huh?-!" Sebastian pressed his lips to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I heard a gasp or two from the room but honestly couldn't focus on it at all. The feeling of Sebastian's mouth on mine was more than enough to drive me mad with lust.

"Nngh!" he pulled away unwillingly. My mouth remained open and begged for more, silva dripped down from the passionate kiss. Abigail took in a sharp breath and I was drawn back to reality.

"U- um… that was-" I stuttered.

"That was showing that Ciel is mine, please refrain from touching him." Sebastian said dominantly.

_W… WHAT?!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI. BLAH BLAH BLAH, STUFF WE ALL KNOW.**

**I just wanted to say something quickly before the chapter starts. I will address it more in the lower A/N. Please do not send me any reviews having to do with what you would have done to James. I know there will be differences in opinion, but the way I'm writing it is how I see fit.**

**Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

** Death March of a Marionette**

**Ciel's POV**

"S-Sebastian?!" my cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Sebastian, my demonic butler, had just kissed me in front of my servants as well as two guests.

"U-um… that's… nice?" Abby said uncomfortably. James just sat on the bed looking rather awkward and angry.

And as for Sebastian, well he just stood at my side looking perfectly normal, as if kissing one's master and also claiming him as your own was common.

"Please excuse us for a moment." I pulled Sebastian out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded crowd in it.

"What was that about!" I whispered angrily.

"You took too long in your answer. It's not a question one should have trouble saying no to. He did assault you, he isn't worthy of your forgiveness." Sebastian crossed his arms and looked down at me like a teacher scolding a student.

"I-I know that! He just seemed really sorry, I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what? Maybe he changed in the few days since? Maybe it never actually happened? Maybe it was the right thing to forgive that monster?!" Sebastian grew more angry by the second.

"… You're right. I wasn't thinking. This has all been so much to handle…" I looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his disappointed gaze.

"Ciel," he lifted my chin up, "it's been a lot to handle for all of us, especially for you, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. I'd rather have that thing here for a few more days than have you forgive him." he smiled kindly at me.

"Sebastian…" I buried my head in his chest and let my worries go. It seemed so easy to forget about all my stresses when he was here to protect me.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes." I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Do you wish to go back in?" he brushed some of my hair aside.

"I should probably respond to his question, after all, I think Abby is waiting to hear my answer." I chuckled softly.

We entered the now more calm room. James still had a somewhat angry yet hurt look on his face.

"Is your lover's quarrel over yet?" Abby giggled. James rolled his eyes.

"We weren't fighting." I walked over to stand next to her.

"Surprise, surprise! Who knew that Earl Phantomhive could be so soft with his lovers. I thought you'd be someone who is a total sadist!" she smiled.

"Yes, well," I cleared my throat, "James. I believe that you had previously apologized." he twitched slightly when I said his name.

"Y-yes."

"I must inform you that you have yet to receive my forgiveness. That is all." I turned on my heel and exited the room before I had time to see his reaction.

It felt like the weight of the world was removed from my shoulders.

XxXxXxXxXx

**-One Day Later-**

**Mey-Rin's POV**

"Oh master! I'm so happy for you! I can still remember that day when you came asking for my advice!" I squealed. Finally master Ciel's romance had begun!

"Please don't remind me…" he blushed a deep shade of red.

"No, please, do tell!" Sebastian smiled.

"Well, it was four years ago, around Christmastime. Master Ciel called me to his office and told me that he was sick. When I found out the symptoms I realized he was in love! And then he said it was about you and it was so adorabl-"

"That's quite enough!" Ciel stood and left the room.

"Oh, I didn't know he'd be upset by it…" I said meekly.

"Don't worry, he's just shy about his feelings sometimes. I assure you he isn't angry." Sebastian told me.

"I hope you know that I support you both fully! I haven't brought up the subject with Finny or Bard yet but they don't seem disturbed by it." I gushed.

"Thank you, it's always good to have someone on your side." he said kindly and flashed another signature smile. My heart started beating loudly.

"No heart! He's with master Ciel!" I said to myself.

"What was that?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow sexily. My pulse continued to accelerate.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering how master Ciel is able to handle it all without fainting." I felt slightly woozy from just seeing Sebastian like this, imagine what seeing him in bed would be like.

_Okay, don't imagine it or else you will faint!_ I reprimanded myself.

"Well, he hasn't fainted yet, but eventually I think I'll make him feel that much pleasure." he smirked lustily.

_Yep, you're fainting._

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you alright?" Sebastian was standing over me. I felt like I could pass out for a second time.

"Oh no, your nose is bleeding again!" he pulled out a handkerchief and put it up to my nose.

"Ah, thank you! I-I-I should get back to work! Thank you for your help!" I stuttered and stood up.

"It was no problem. Try not to hurt yourself though." he looked concerned. Ah, I could die happy seeing his concerned face towards me!

"Y-y-yes s-sir! I w-will!" I left the room.

Could the day get any better?!

XxXxXxXxXx

**-The Next Morning-**

**Sebastian's POV**

"I hate you so much right now." Ciel grumbled into his pillow.

"I'm sorry. If there's any way I can make it up to you…" I kissed down his bare back.

"God, are you only horny?! Do me a favor and don't be so rough!" he smacked me with a pillow next to him. I easily blocked it.

"I just couldn't hold back after hearing that cute story about four years ago from Mey-Rin! Did you know I also started becoming more aware of you around the same time." I went back to kissing Ciel's neck and rubbing his shoulders.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Really." his ears turned bright red. I smiled into his skin.

"I love you." I moved closer to him. He turned even more red.

"Hee… Did you also know you passed out last night during se-" he quickly turned around and covered my mouth. His face was completely red and adorable.

"Shut up. Of course I know…" he is so cute when he's embarrassed!

"Sorry for what I'm about to do, but I can't hold back!"

"What-?!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"No… pant… no more…" Ciel begged as I continued to fuck him hard.

"I can't stop here." I was so close to finishing. Just a little more, just a little faster.

"Ah~n!" he climaxed again. I think this was the third time.

"So… good…" I rammed into him deeper than before.

"Ah… ah, ah!" his hands gripped the sheets and his face showed the immense pleasure his body continued to feel.

I pulled out right as I was about to come. Ciel groaned a little at the sudden loss of my length within him.

"You are so amazing." I said as I laid down on top of him after I came.

"Get off. You're… too heavy…" he pushed me onto the bed beside him.

"You're just too tiny." I joked as I held him close. He molded his body to mine. Even though sex was amazing, just being here next to him was great.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How much I love you." I said honestly.

"Shut up!" he punched my chest but despite his efforts to hide his face I could see he was blushing.

"It's true. I don't know how I was living the past four years without you." I breathed in his scent, the scent that I had held myself back from for four years.

"…ou too…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Love… I love you too…" his face was hot against my chest.

I was so incredibly lucky. How did I ever get such an amazing person to love me?

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I walked down the corridor with Sebastian right behind me. My footsteps echoed off the bare walls. Even though I had been down here once, this time it felt colder, more forbidding.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked as we pulled to a halt in front of the large door. I nodded and he opened it for me. I stepped in and saw James in a suit. His wounds had already fully healed.

"James." I said. He turned away from the window and looked at me.

"Ciel," he smiled sadly, "is it time already?"

"I believe it is. Please come." he bowed his head and left the room. Finny and Sebastian watched him closely, inspecting his every move.

We reached the large main hall and James stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to take it all in one last time…" he looked around the spacious place and smiled almost serenely, as if he had finally come to terms with everything that would soon happen.

We began walking again. Soon we reached the main entrance. Sebastian opened the doors and James walked through after me.

"Such a beautiful day…" he said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring anything with you?" I asked him as we waited for Abby to join us.

"Yes," he sighed, "I wish to start anew. I never really lived an honorable life. I hope someday I can be a respectable man, but I need time to rebuild myself before I can ever achieve that. Thank you for giving me a chance Ciel." he looked up into the sky longingly.

"It wasn't me who gave you a chance."

"You didn't kill me. I find that as giving me a second opportunity at life, wouldn't you agree? If it wasn't for that kindness I wouldn't be able to say that I hope to be someone that can right my wrongs. No, I'd be dead by now." he chuckled.

"If I killed you I'd be like I was as a child; quick to act, slow to realize consequences. The constant need for revenge has lost it's hold within me." I smiled as I remembered how foolish I was back then, "Although, it did lead me to Sebastian, so I guess there was a positive side to it all."

"Then it ended up a plus, right?"

"I guess. At least it didn't completely consume my entire being to the point of no return." I shrugged.

"Ciel, I have a favor to ask." James said after a while.

"Do you have the right to ask a favor?" I replied.

He gulped, "I suppose not. At least give me the privilege to voice my request, although it needn't be carried out."

"I shall grant your petition. What is it you wish to ask?"

"If I may have the honor of giving you this," he pulled out a small piece of parchment.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously as I took the paper.

"It is a letter from my father that he gave me the day he disappeared, I assume by the hands of Sebastian. He said that I should present it to whomever should take me in during a time of need." he told me. I nodded.

"I will take it. Thank you." I put the letter in my pocket.

"Ciel!" Abby greeted me. She pushed her somewhat flat chest against my arm while planting kisses on my face.

"Lady Redton… please…" I pushed her away gently.

She sighed, "I know, you already have a lover. A woman can still dream you know!" she release her death grip on my arm, "Even though I'm doing you a favor you still act so cold…" she pouted.

"Yes, and I would like to thank you for your assistance. I've never been good at navigating through France." I smiled at her.

"I'll make sure this jackass makes it to the hotel. Just give me a little kiss first!" she batted her eyelashes. I looked to Sebastian for help but he just stared her down with an icy gaze.

"Well… um…" I racked my mind for ways to get out of this mess.

"Ah man! It's no use, your lover is over there sending daggers my way with that look of his. I don't think I stand a chance against him, even if I am dressed like a female." she crossed her arms and sighed.

"What?" James and I said in unision.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You couldn't tell I'm a man? It's not like I have any chest, you couldn't have missed that! Although I am flattered, I thought you already knew!" she chuckled.

"B-but-?"

"Well, I guess we should be on our way." while I was still in my state of shock, Abby stepped forward and planted a deep kiss on my lips, "Thanks for that Ciel! Tell me when you and Sebastian over there are no longer together, I'll always be willing to comfort you!" she hopped into the carriage.

James took one last look at me before smiling and entering the carriage himself.

"Bye Ciel!" Abby waved as they rode off. I limply lifted my hand in return.

That was wild.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You shouldn't have let her kiss you, or is it him? I have no idea." Sebastian rambled as I sat in my office, enjoying tea after the entire ordeal was done.

"It's not like I kissed her. I was really shocked when I found out she was a man though, but I probably should have noticed it earlier. She had no breasts for a woman of her age. Plus her hips were much too straight." I said as Sebastian continued to pace the room in anger.

"How did you know the shape of her hips?" he walked up to my desk.

"Well remember when she visited yesterday? She sort of pushed me down…" I looked away.

"Seriously?! Why that little-"

"No need to get so angry. She didn't do anything except for kiss me." I probably shouldn't have added that last part.

"She what?!" Sebastian fumed.

"It wasn't anything like today. Just a few pecks on the cheek and such. No tongue involved. I immediately pushed her away." I smiled at his possessiveness.

"As long as it doesn't happen again…" he leaned over my desk to look me in the eyes, "I'm the only one that can kiss you."

"Of course. And I'm the only one that you can kiss." I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Is that an order?" he smiled.

"If it needs to be." I moved closer to him so that our foreheads were touching.

"Well then I guess no commands will be given in that regard. You have my complete devotion." he said.

"Good. I would expect nothing less from one hell of a lover."

XxXxXxXxXx

**-Seven Years Later-**

**James' POV**

"Daddy, daddy!" Margaret exclaimed as she jumped on my legs.

"Woah there sweetie!" I picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"You're back early." Emilia smiled from the kitchen doorway.

"I finished all my appointments quickly today. After all, it is a very special day, isn't it?" I looked at Margaret who smiled and gasped as I pulled out a wrapped birthday box.

"Can I open it?! Please daddy, can I please open it?!" she bounced up and down as I set her down.

"After dinner when grandma and grandpa are here. Be patient until then." I patted her nodding head.

"Emilia, was she good today?" I asked my wife.

"Excellent. We raised her to be helpful and she has become a great asset to mommy, right Margaret dear?" My daughter nodded enthusiastically.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll check out who it is." I kissed Emilia and walked to the door of my decent sized home. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was perfect for the small Greenbelt family of three, with a fourth on the way.

"Yes, who is-" I stood at the doorway, attempting to collect my thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" was this really my father? It must be some figment of my imagination, wasn't he dead?

"N-no. Please, come in." He walked in and I led him to the now tiny feeling living room.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'll get some tea…" he sat down and I quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Who is it James?" Emilia asked.

"It's… it's my father…" I leaned over the counter.

"Your father? I thought you said-"

"I know, I thought he was dead. But this is him. I know it is. I need to bring him something to drink and sort this all out. Could you keep Margret away from the living room for now…" I calmed myself. First make sure my family is safe, then worry about my own safety.

"I'll go find her…"

Margaret's voice was heard from where my father was waiting. Fear filled my body and I rushed out to make sure she was okay. When I got to the room I instantly felt more relaxed.

"Margaret! What are you doing to our guest?! Get off of him!" I ordered him. She was sitting on his lap playing with him.

"It's alright James. I am her grandfather after all." my father smiled down at my daughter.

"I can see she isn't like us. What a lucky girl…" he said softly as she rambled on about some insignificant thing.

"Margaret, can you go help your mother for a moment. Father needs to talk with this man with a moment about some grown up things." she looked disappointed but left all the same.

"Sir Greenbelt, what are you doing here?" I said without emotion.

"James, please sit down. And stop calling me Sir Greenbelt. I'm your father, not your master." he sighed. I sat down across from him.

"You realize a lot of things as you almost face death, one of them being the importance of family.

"There were a lot of things that I did wrong. I blamed you for your mother's death, I hurt you, and I treated you like a burden and an eyesore. I came today to apologize. I love you son, and I regret not treating you the way my wife, your mother, would have wanted." he sat looking down, as if he didn't expect an answer. Even though what he said was true, he did hurt me, all I ever wanted from him was to be loved.

"Dad," the words sounds foreign on my lips, "I met Emilia five and a half years ago. I knew if I wanted her to become my wife we would have a long hard road ahead of us, but I promised to her that I would be honest and true, that I would never abandon her.

"She accepted every piece of me. My flaws, my past mistakes, my sins. She trusted me and showed me a sort of love that I had always wanted.

"When we got married I remember thinking, 'I wish my dad could see me now.'" I let out a shaky breath, "Then Margret was born a year later. She was so beautiful, so pure, that I didn't want anything that I had gone through to happen to her. I love her more than I thought I could love anything. I couldn't understand how you could do such cruel things to me.

"Now as I sit here, hearing you apologize, I can't help but let go of all the hate I had tried to feel towards you. Thank you, dad. I love you too." I walked over and gave him a hug as he cried.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry." he shook.

"James?" Emilia entered the room shyly.

"This is my father, Sir Arthur Greenbelt. Father, this is my wife, Emilia Leighton Greenbelt." I introduced them.

"How do you do?" Emilia curtsied and my father stood and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked my father.

He looked towards me and I nodded, "Yes, I will."

* * *

**Brace yourselves, a long A/N is here.**

**Firstly, I'm going to bring up what I said in the disclaimer section again. I did with James what I see fit. I know many of you are probably upset by it, or may even stop reading because of it, but I'd like to stick by my honest opinion. I don't think a human has the right to kill someone, even if they committed a crime against you. It's stooping as low as them. I'm not going to include the people who get the death penalty here, but I mean people who normally would just be sent to prison. I think, as human beings, we have the right to protect ourselves including killing someone if they are posing an immediate threat to your or someone else's life and there is *No Other Way* to stop them. But let's get real people; I'm talking about James. James, in all honesty, no longer posed an immediate threat to Ciel or anyone else. If it didn't already show, he was incredibly sorry for his actions and wished he had never done something like that. I'm not saying what he did was right, or that he should be forgiven, but he shouldn't be killed by Ciel or the Phantomhive household for something he is truly repentant about. Whether he is sentenced to death is for a court to decide if he was sent to court.**

**I know I am probably going to lose some readers for my opinion, but I think it's better that I stay true to what I think than let my beliefs become clay in your hands. I would kindly ask that anyone who wishes to voice their anger against my opinion refrain from doing so, at least to me. I don't care if you rage to your friends, I just don't want to deal with a ton of reviews saying stuff like:**

**"James should rot in Hell! You should have killed him!" o****r, "Why are you on James' side? He's a rapist! I hate the way you wrote this!" ect. **

**I already know not everyone likes everyone else's opinion. Just keep it to yourself, I don't need to hear more of what I already know. That is all.**

* * *

**Firstly, thank you to you guys again. I wouldn't be as awesomely happy without you. I also wouldn't have come this far. Thank you.**

**And, Isla. Oh dear, I can feel myself getting teary. Isla, thank you so much. You were always there to give a listening ear. You consistently supported me when I was down or stuck and, when I needed it, you'd smack me in the face. You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, an arm to lean on, and a hand to hold. You are the best friend anyone could have. I'm so lucky to have met you and become your friend. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you. Thank you with all of my heart.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love you all!**

**KRM**

* * *

**Edit-**

**Well this brings about the end of the direct revamp. I will be doing some minor editing throughout the rest of the chapters to make it all flow, but this is the last chapter of more major editing. Gotta say, I did love rereading all of those lovely SebastianxCiel scenes.**

**Well, until next time,**

**KRM**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS** **FROM KUROSHITSUJI.**  
**WARNING: Guys, there's a sex scene between two men. Heck, that's what this fanfic is about!  
****We are returning to regular time, NOT the seven years in the future.**

* * *

**House Arrest**

**Ciel's POV**

"I'm so incredibly bored." I mumbled to myself. I was in under a sort of house arrest from Sebastian. I was confined to my bedroom, bathroom, and library. I wasn't allowed to enter my office to look at documents and I wasn't permitted to leave the house.

"Sebastian!" I called out in hopes to receive some sort of entertainment.

"Yes master?" he appeared at the doorway soon after.

"Entertain me. Or at least let me do something other than sitting around all day!" I frowned.

He sighed, "I cannot let you become stressed! The doctor ordered you relax and recover. Please do as he asked."

The day after James left the doctor visited. Apparently I was a risk to myself and couldn't be allowed to leave the premises because I would, 'slow the healing process' and dull my recovery.

"I've already read all the books in the library, taken an inventory of my room, and inspected every inch of the bathroom. I'm going mad! Just let me go outside or give me the chance to see how sales are going! Please!" I begged.

"I can't allow that. Please try to rest." he stated calmly.

"I'll grow fat if I rest any more than I already am! That stupid doctor!" I said in frustration.

"I think a little more skin on those bones of yours would hardly hurt. And speaking of the doctor, he's visiting today. He will arrive at two o'clock. Please try to restrain yourself from saying anything rash. It would reflect badly on the Phantomhive name." he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Damn you! Damn you and that doctor!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Please behave." Sebastian counseled. I nodded and he went to receive the physician. I waited in my bed, hoping to get this over with. I never have liked doctor visits. They always poke and prod my body uncomfortably.

"Master, it seems that Doctor Clarkson was unable to attend today but he sent Doctor Parker in his place." Sebastian said as he entered with an unfamiliar face behind him.

"Good day." I said to Doctor Parker.

"Good day to you Lord Phantomhive. Since it is just a routine check-up Doctor Clarkson thought it would be alright to send someone in his stead. Please rest easy, I am just as experienced as him." the young physician said with a smile.

"Oh well. Just get on with it." I said irritably.

"Of course."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Almost. I have one final set of questions. If I may…?" Doctor Parker said. I nodded for him to hurry up. He continued, "How is your sex life?"

"What?!" I blushed deeply. Was this seriously part of the check up?!

"It may be uncomfortable to answer with your butler in the room, but it is vital information." he said seriously.

"Sebastian, stay." I ordered when I noticed him about to leave.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked quietly. I nodded and he went to his original position.

"Please answer the question Lord Phantomhive."

"How is this necessary?" I demanded.

"Because for a healthy young male we expect certain… things. Please be cooperative." he said, exasperated. I felt slightly bad for the man, but I felt more uncomfortable for myself.

"I think you should answer honestly." Sebastian said backing the doctor up. _Gurr… I'll get you for this…_

"I guess it's normal. Nothing _**special**_. My partner is just _**average**_." I sent a harsh glance toward Sebastian who looked upset. I chuckled to myself.

"How often do you have sexual intercourse?" Doctor Parker scribbled something down in his notes.

"Hm… it varies. Recently about once a week." _Although I wish he'd do me more._

"Last question, any… difficulties before, during, or after intercourse?"

"No." _Not any besides having sore hips__._

"Now that the questionnaire is finished I have to do a physical examination. I would still like to ask that your butler please leave the room." Doctor Parker said. Sebastian was used to being asked to leave the room during examinations from when Doctor Clarkson visited so he nodded and left the room without protesting.

"Alright. Please lie on your stomach… Yes, thank you. Now this may be slightly uncomfortable, but please bare with it." I promptly felt his hands touching my butt.

"Could we please stop!" I turned over and sat up quickly.

"Lord Phantomhive, please relax. There is no need to be worried. I was told your situation by Doctor Clarkson. I just need to make sure you do not have any other damage that what has already been noted." he tried to soothe.

"I don't ever recall having to do this before! Doctor Clarkson sure didn't! James didn't even touch me there!" I protested.

Parkers sighed, "Doctor Clarkson did the examination while you were still unconscious. Please calm down. I promise I won't do anything to harm you." I reluctantly rolled back over and he began again. More than just awkward it was worrisome. Did Sebastian know about this? If not, what would happen if he found out? His jealousy knows no bounds. Even though it's just an examination I am worried that Sebastian would not want his 'prey' touched.

"It seems you are recovering quite quickly. It's all done now. Should I go fetch your butler?" Doctor Parker said after investigating not just my ass, but my entire self.

"I'll call him. Sebastian!" I yelled. Knowing him, he would be waiting just outside the door.

I was correct, "Master?" Sebastian said outside of the door.

"It's finished. You may come in." he entered the room.

"That's all! Thank you for your helpfulness. Doctor Clarkson will visit once more in a week. I will tell him to send a letter with the specific time." Doctor Parker said to both Sebastian and I.

"Thank you for your help. Sebastian, please escort Doctor Parker back. I'm quite weary and need some rest." rather, I was quite embarrassed and needed some time to myself.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed and showed the physician out.

I covered my face with a pillow. What an uncomfortable experience. Yet another reason why I dislike doctor visits.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

I hate it when Ciel has doctor visits. More specifically, when he has physical examinations. Why do they need to check his entire body? Only I should see all of him! It's completely unfair.

"Please remind the Earl of Doctor Clarkson's visit so he can be prepared. I am surprised though, I thought such a good looking master would have quite a few good lovers. Only once a week?! What an odd thing for such a famous man! He is engaged though, so maybe he's a believer in monogamy…" Doctor Parker rambled as I walked him to his carriage.

I twitched, "I do not think gossip is a trait members of society appreciate."

"Oh, yes. Of course! Where are my manners. I'm often told I get carried away in my thoughts," he chuckled, "but thoughts are so lovely to get lost in!"

What a strange man, "Here is your carriage, sir."

"Thank you! I hope Lord Phantomhive heals in time for the winter ball! It's just around the corner you know!" he smiled and waved, "Farewell!"

"Phew…" I wiped my brow. Finally I was rid of that odd character that saw Ciel in all his natural beauty.

"Sebastian! How is master Ciel?" Finnian appeared beside me.

"According to the doctor he seems to be doing very well. He's allowed to go into the garden now. They think fresh air will help even more in his recovery." I said as I watched a cat in the bushes. It was hard to see what it looked like so I walked over to it and coaxed it out of its hiding.

"Aren't you a beauty!" I picked up the smallish deep blue cat and stroked its head. It purred loudly in contentment.

"Too bad my master won't let me keep you. It's a shame." I held back a tear.

Finny walked over, "A pretty little thing! I've seen it around the garden on occasion but could never catch him." he rubbed under the cat's chin.

"Even if Ciel would let me keep cats I think we have plenty to keep us occupied." I sighed and set the kitty down, "Such a pity."

"Even if we do have a lot to do, at least the Master is healing!" Finny cheered me up.

"You're right. I should go check on him now. Thank you." I walked into the house and hoped Ciel didn't leave his room and wander around.  
_Sometimes that boy… I swear…_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Please don't try to go to your office again. It's just more problems for me." I sighed as Ciel pouted on the couch in the library. "The doctor even said I'm fine!"

"To go outside, not to work! If you go back to work now you'll just tire yourself out!" I scolded.

"I'm hardly tired! I sleep all day! You're just being to overprotective! I'm fine!" he yelled.

"I'm just concerned for your health." I said calmly.

"You didn't seem to care much when you had sex with me this week!" he said with a slight blush on his face.

"You seduced me! I tried saying no but you kept pushing. If I didn't do anything you'd just work yourself up more." I defended.

"Oh, so it was only because I was being a pain in your ass?! You seemed to enjoy it!" he started getting angry.

"It's not like that-"

"I bet you don't even care that Doctor Parker got to look at me naked! This is just because I'm pressuring you, right?! You don't even like having sex with me!"

"Stop being stupid! I'm not someone who would toy with Your feelings!"

Ciel wasn't done though, "I bet you wouldn't even care if I started seeing someone else, right? As long as my attention is diverted elsewhere you can relax!"

"That's not even funny! Of course I'd care! You're acting like a brat!"

"Maybe I am a brat!" he screamed.

"I can't do this!" I threw my hands up in a sort of surrender and turned to leave the room so I could calm down.

"Do what? This relationship?!" he yelled at me.

"Ciel stop acting like a fool! If I didn't love you I wouldn't do _that_ with you! Do you have no confidence in me?!" I said with my hand on the doorknob.

"It's not you…" he responded quietly.

I turned around to see what was the matter. Ciel had his knees tucked to his chest and was crying into them. All of my frustration melted away into a single thought; 'what can I do to make him stop weeping?'

"Ciel, I'm sorry." automatically left my mouth as I went to his side.

"It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. After all, who would want to be with a stubborn, arrogant, jerk." he sniffed.

"Don't say that. You're wonderful. And even if you were all of those things I'm someone who'd want to be with you." I hugged his trembling body close to mine, "I get jealous easily, I have a massive monopolistic desire, and I get frustrated quickly, yet you accept all of me."

"I'm sorry I can act so cruel." he wiped his eyes.

"As long as I can be cruel back, it's perfectly fine." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my unsuspecting lips, "Always."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Why do you always have to act so sexy? It drives me mad!" I ranted while I groped Ciel's ass. He didn't respond to my question but did react to my touch.

"And look at this! It's like your trying to push me to my limit." I unbuttoned his pants and let his growing member be released.

"That doctor, did he touch you here?" I gently brushed Ciel's length with my fingers. He twitched but nodded his head.

"I guess I'll have to do some disinfecting." I mumbled to myself as I moved closer to his half hard cock.

I poked it a little but stopped my teasing and moved onto my original plan. I began licking along his member and he moved his hands to stifle his moans. Now completely erect, I sucked hard on his length, earning plenty of erotic sounds coming from Ciel's mouth.

"Ah… ah! S-Sebastian! Ah!" he gripped my hair and pushed me down to the base as his hips jerked around. I could sense he was nearing the edge but I continued to suck, pushing him closer and closer.

"I'm… Mmh!" he released into my mouth, "I-I'm so sorry!" he blushed as I wiped his come from my mouth onto my hand.

"It's alright, now we don't need lotion." I smiled as I slid my come coated fingers into him.

"Ah!" he tightened around me.

"Two are already in. Let's add another… oh look, it's making such erotic noises, and just with my fingers, what a lewd body!" I teased and then began working on his rather lonely nipples. "We should entertain up here as well! Don't you agree?" I smiled as he tried to reply but was far past the point of talking.

"So excited… You're like a woman, all wet down there and so aroused up here too."

"I'm not a… woman!" he barely said. It was arousing to see him pant for breath at my touch.

I undid my belt and slid my pants down. I slipped my fingers out of his body and was pleased to see him begging for what was to come.

"I'm putting it in…" I pushed myself into his body. He grabbed at the sofa cushions and held his breath.

"Relax. Just breathe. It gets better." I whispered in his ear. He was so tight I felt like I was going to break. He loosened up after listening to my suggestion. "That's better…" I said to myself.

"You… start moving…" Ciel begged as he wrapped his arms around me in preparation.

"As you wish." I grabbed his legs and opened them even further so I could thrust in him easier.

"Ah!" I pulled back and then shoved into him. In, out, deeper, pull back. We got into a rhythm and soon he was moving his hips with mine, pushing even farther into him.

"You're so hot inside…" I said in a haze. The lust fogged my mind and completely controlled my body. I needed to make him mine, to get closer to him, go deeper within him.

I pounded into his body. I couldn't think properly. I was hardly aware of the fact that he was screaming in ecstasy.

_Fuck, this is so good! I'm almost…_

"Coming!" I couldn't pull out. My body pressed into him as I came, letting all of it go into him.

"Hah… hah… so… so amazing!" Ciel gasped for air.

"Can we do it again?" I asked quietly. I was already hard again.

"You better not leave me like this!" he'd caught his breath and was referring to his erection.

"Of course not!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"Is that it?" Sebastian asked as he pushed a rather sensitive spot.

"Ngh!… Yes." I tried to continue sitting without resting on Sebastian but I was almost to the point where I had to lean against him.

It was our third round and exhaustion was starting to get the best of me. Doing it with Sebastian was heavenly but extremely draining. I needed more stamina.

"Here, don't push yourself." he pushed my head so that I was resting against him.

"I can-" I started to protest but was cut short by being roughly thrust into.

"You're so sexy…" he nipped at my neck playfully.

"Ahn~!" my stomach pressed against him as my back arched.

"Try moving yourself." he comanded me.

"I… I can't!" I protested.

"Do it or else I won't have sex with you for a month." he cruely ordered. I whimpered but obeyed. It was strange how our personalities completely swapped in bed.

"I- I can't do it anymore! Please, Sebastian! Fuck me hard!" I couldn't even control what things flowed from my thoughts to my mouth.

"Since you insist…" he turned me over so I couldn't see his face. He slammed into my sensitive spot and I moaned loudly. I couldn't even catch my breath. "You clench around me when I hit that spot. Is it really that good?" he pushed into it over and over again.

"Com…" I tried to say but couldn't even get it out.

"Me too." he roughly and deeply thrust in and out.

"Nn~!" Sebastian grunted and came after he slipped out of me. I didn't see the point of him pulling out, he had already come inside of me twice.

Despite the couch being covered in come and sweat I fell onto it gratefully. I was so drained from the 'exercise' I'd just gotten. I closed my eyes and drifted off into rest.

_God, that was amazing.  
_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you awake?" I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian leaning over me.

"Nn… what time is it?" I wiped my eyes and yawned.

"Almost five. Now that you're awake I should go prepare dinner." he shifted to the edge of the bed and I grabbed his waist. He turned, "Master?"

"Just a minute…" I breathed in his scent and then released him and turned away, "You may go now."

"Alright then. I'll come and fetch you when the food is ready." he left the room without seeing the deep blush that spread across my face. After smelling his dark scent the memories of what happened flooded my mind and left me completely embarrassed. More than that though, I was sore an tired.

"Maybe I should work out to improve my stamina…" I mumbled to myself as I slowly tried to sit up. A deep throbbing pain echoed throughout my entire body, especially around my waist.

I sat up, painfully, and walked to the bathroom. It seems that Sebastian had moved me to my room and cleaned me up so I didn't have to worry about that. Once I arrived to the room I checked my reflection in the mirror.

_Hair neatened… check. Eye covered… check. Hickeys hidden… Wait, what?!_ I looked at the many red marks that covered my skin, some in places that I wouldn't be able to cover.

_Oh my god! Sebastian you little…!_ I pulled my nightgown up in hopes to at least cover them from my eyes but it was useless. Unless I wore a muffler many of them would remain in the open.

I gave up my hope of hiding it any longer. It wasn't like I had someone over. The only thing that would be awkward would be the situation with the staff since they knew Sebastian and I were lovers.

"Master Ciel?" Mey-Rin popped her head into the bathroom.

"Yes?" I sighed as I turned and leaned against the counter.

"S-Sebastian told me t-to bring you t-this." she blushed, probably at the sight of my love marks, and handed me a package, "He said to open it when you're alone. I should take my leave."

She bowed and left. I read the note on the white box.

_We should try these out sometime._  
_Your most loyal servant (and lover),_  
_Sebastian_

I opened the package and felt my heart start beating erratically due to embarrassment. I closed the box, walked to my room, shoved it in the deepest corner of the closet and hit it under some junk. I then turned around and stormed out of my room down to the kitchen.

"Sebastian you fucking idiot. Come to my room at once!" I yelled out when I arrived, still in my nightgown.

"Is there a problem?" he said innocently.

"Hell yes there is a problem. I want you to come to my room, now." I glared at him before turning around.

"It sounds like you're inviting me to bed…" he laughed. I pretended not to hear him and went up to my room. He came in shortly after. "Yes Ciel?" he asked.  
"What are you thinking?! Sending that package filled with… that sort of stuff with Mey-Rin?! Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him. I have no idea why I ever fell in love with this guy!

"What sort of things?" he smiled because he already knew the answer.

"You really want to know?! Fine!" I went to the closet and grabbed the box. I threw it on the bed next to him, "There! Those kinds of things!"

He lifted it open and looked at me as if he had no idea what the problem was, "What, the sex toys? What's the big deal?"

"Are you an idiot?! I am NOT going to use any of this so why would you even give it to me?!" I pointed to the box.

"You really won't use these? Not even this one?" he grabbed a rather disturbing looking **thing** and looked at it longingly.

"Of course I won't! I don't even know what it is, but I'm sure I won't like it!" I put my hands on my hips and looked angrily at Sebastian waving the toy around.

"How can you be sure when you don't even know how it's used! Here," he stood up and grabbed me, "it goes right there. It's to help you feel good before I enter you." he groped my butt.

"There's no need for it! I bet it won't make me feel good at all!" I pushed him away.

"Do you want to try it? Just to make sure?" he asked but it felt more like I was being forced to comply.

"N-no. You need to go finish dinner. Leave, now." I pointed to the door and looked down. Sebastian sighed but placed the **thing** back in the package and left. I walked over to the box and picked up the toy, _How could something like this make me feel good…?_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

It was fun to see Ciel's anger at the package, but I was rather disappointed when he said he wouldn't use them.

I moped around the kitchen as I finished dinner. Bard stood on the side awkwardly after he nearly ruined the stew while I had left with Ciel.

"Is there somethin' wrong Sebastian?" he said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Nothing important. Go make sure Mey-Rin is setting the table properly." I commanded coldly.

He sighed, "Yes sir," and left the room.

_I should go get Ciel for dinner now. What a pity that he won't use the things I got for him._

I walked up to Ciel's. Once I reached the door I heard heavy breathing. I turned the handle and opened the door.

"S-Sebastian, help!" Ciel begged. He was lying on the bed with his legs spread out. It was like he was trying to tempt me.

"With what?" lust fogged my vision.

"Get this out of m-!" he yelled but was choked off by moans. The thing he was referring to was a certain dildo, one that was rather large compared to the rest.

"How'd that get in there?" I asked. It was interesting seeing Ciel like this from a different angle.

"I'll tell you later," he suppressed a moan and then continued, "just help me get it out! I can't…" he panted.

"Why don't we just enjoy what we have here, shall we?" I wasn't letting this chance pass me by.

"Sebastian please!" he cried but I ignored him. I went to the night stand where the package I had sent was sitting open. I reached inside and grabbed the aphrodisiac that I had previously bought. I poured some into my mouth and then pressed my lips to Ciel's and forced him to drink it.

He coughed slightly, "what the hell was that?!"

"You'll find out soon. Your body will become even more lewd than usual." I pushed his hardened nipples and his eyes opened wide.

Remembering my original purpose I sighed, "I'll have you know I came here to fetch you for dinner. I couldn't just leave you like this though. I guess I'll have to finish you off quickly."

Ciel began to feel the effects of the substance he had swallowed earlier, "No! I-I… it feels…"

"Good, right?" I grabbed his member that seemed ready to come at any moment and began stroking it skillfully. Ciel was at his limit and was making those damn sensual noises again. It makes it so hard to resist putting it in him when he does that.

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Wow, so fast." I grabbed one of Ciel's handkerchiefs that he always left lying on his side table and wiped off his come.

"It's because of this, and can you please take it out now?!" he pointed toward the dildo.

I pulled it out and he relaxed more, "Thank God. I thought you'd never take it out." he sighed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Shall I bring dinner up?" I asked Ciel.

"No. It would be strange if I didn't appear in the dining hall after complaining about being stuck in my room. Clean me up first." he ordered.

"Yes master."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Mey-Rin's POV**

Master Ciel came down into the dining hall looking rather tired.

"Is something wrong?" Bard asked as he set the food on the table.

"No, nothing important." master Ciel waved him away.

"How funny, Sebastian said the same thing earlier…" I heard Bard say to himself as he left the room.

I saw the kiss marks on master Ciel's body earlier and I could still see them now. Forbidden love between a butler and his master! Kya!

"Mey-Rin, could you please leave. I wish to be alone for a little while." master Ciel said quietly.

"Of course! Have a good meal." I bowed and exited the room, leaving Sebastian and master Ciel alone again. I can only imagine what else will happen! Or…  
I scuttled back to the doorway that led to the dining hall and peeked in.

"Is the stew to your liking?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Everything would be to my liking since I'm so damn hungry! You pushed me too far, I am exhausted and starving." Ciel complained.

"I couldn't help it, you were practically begging me with that body of yours!" Sebastian defended.

"Gah! Whatever. Just let me eat in peace." Ciel downed the stew quickly, then moved onto his dessert of cream filled cake.

"Are you done?" Sebastian asked although he knew the answer.

"Yes. I'll retire to my room." Ciel pushed himself out of his chair part way before Sebastian bent down and licked Ciel's lip, leading to a kiss.

When they pulled away Sebastian smiled fiendishly, "You had some cream on your lip."

"Y-you could have just told me! That's what napkins are for!" Ciel blushed and stormed off to his room.

Sebastian soon followed but turned to me on his way up, "Please take care of the cleaning up today. I have a feeling I'll be busy."

I nodded and as soon as he had walked away leaned against the wall. My fantasies about master Ciel and Sebastian took over and I became completely useless to the outside world.

Bard ended up cleaning for me after I had fainted due to my own erotic thoughts being too much to handle.

I wonder if any of them were real?

* * *

**To summarize my main message from the original A/N; I will not be replying to any angry/ranty reviews. This is because both the reviewer and I will probably not change our opinions, so there is no point (as far as I can tell) in making a long, opinionated discussion. I hope the revamp ends a lot of these reviews, but I have a feeling that there will still be a lot of angry people. Again, I value all of your opinions and do not think mine is the only opinion out there, nor do I believe that no one else has the right to oppose my opinion. I also don't think that I am always correct, so don't take my word as law.**

**KRM**


	18. Chapter 17 (Extra)

**New Chapter 17.5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

**THIS IS A SIDE STORY!**

**A Memory Long Forgotten**

**-Two Years Ago-**

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian, help me with dancing once again." I begged.

"Of course, but, correct me if I'm wrong, I thought you hated dancing." Sebastian stood across from me at my desk.

"I do, but it seems that Lizzy is intent on dancing with me. Out of the crowds of eligible young men to dance with, she insists I am the only one who is allowed to dance with her during Lady Rodchester's wedding." I complained to my butler.

"You are her fiancé. She is just excited for a wedding and who better to dance with at one than her future husband." he said without knowing the pain it inflicted upon me.

"You're right. I just don't want to dance." I held my aching heart back from crying out.

"Well, since you asked for me to teach you shall we start?" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Ah, I meant you should find someone to help me-!" he pulled me to my feet as I protested.

"I am best suited to teaching you. Although, it is odd. Last time I danced with you, you were much smaller." I stood up straight and hid my blushing cheeks.

"That was then, this is now. Hurry up if you're going to do it." I ordered.

"Of course." Sebastian slid his hand to mine and moved it so I was holding his back. He then grabbed my other hand and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If you remember correctly, this is how you should position yourself. Since you will be in public, you probably shouldn't move your hand so low." Sebastian pulled my arm that rested on his back up from it's lower position.

"S-sorry." I mumbled and looked down as I flushed a shade of red.

"To continue…" I couldn't focus. We were so close I could feel the heat coming from his body. His breath brushed past my ear and I unconsciously pulled him closer.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian suddenly interrupted my dirty thoughts.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, excuse me." I let go of his hand and quickly walked out of the room to the bathroom. On my way out I spotted Mey-Rin taking pictures with a camera of Sebastian and I dancing.

"Mey-Rin. Go back to doing your job." I demanded and walked out, not bothering to hear her response.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I locked the door and set to work. Taking my throbbing member out, I held my breath to try to hear if anyone was coming. Hearing no noise, I began rubbing my already hard cock.

_Sebastian would be sickened if he saw you doing this while thinking of him._ I said over and over in my head, but continued to touch myself.

As I was about to orgasm I heard a knock at the door, "Master, is everything alright?" asked Mey-Rin's familiar voice.

"Y-yes! Please leave me alone!" I stifled my heavy breathing.

"Are you sure? Sebastian told me to make certain…" she asked again.

"Yes! Now go!" I ordered.

"Yes Master." I heard her leave.

I built back up to where I was before. _So Sebastian was worried… no. He probably was just confused as to why you left so suddenly. That's all! No, if he was confused he wouldn't have disturbed me. But_ _he would have come himself if he was worried!_ I argued with myself.

I went back to thinking about the way in which Sebastian touched me, how gentle and warm he was, his amazing scent, how he talked into my ear, and the way he held me close.

"Ah… mmh!" I stifled my voice in my sleeve as I came. I cleaned off and slid down to the ground.

_Good job Ciel. Now he'll hate you for sure. The only reason he stays around is because of the contract. You are such an idiot. Think of Lizzy. She'll be so disgusted if she finds out, I doubt she'd want to marry some freak! You should die._ I thought.

"Master, may I come in?" Sebastian knocked.

"Ah! N-no! Hold on!" I scrambled to dress properly and make sure my face wasn't red, "You may come in now." I took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Is everything alright?" he peered in the room as if he knew I was doing something naughty just a moment earlier.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just needed a moment." I said in monotone.

"Okay then. If you want to continue-"

"I would rather someone else come to teach me." I cut off.

"If you insist." Sebastian bowed and left the doorway. I sighed and relaxed. Finally, I wouldn't have to worry about being close to him. Hopefully I could get over these feelings I had for him.

_Hopefully..._

XxXxXxXxXx

**-Current Time-**

**Sebastian's POV**

"What's that?" I looked over Ciel's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Hm? A photo album. Mey-Rin put it together. It's from two years ago." Ciel said lazily and shifted over in the bed slightly. I laid down next to his naked body that was covered thinly by sheets.

"I remember that. You were quite cold to me that day." I said, pointing to a picture of Ciel dancing with me.

"I wasn't cold!" he protested.

"Oh yes you were. I tried to check up on you when you rushed to the bathroom, but you seemed like you didn't want to get close to me. I was even sending subtle hints your way while we were dancing. I tried getting closer to you, but you always pushed me away." I pouted.

"You were trying to seduce me?!" he gasped.

"Yes. You were so dense!"

"It worked I guess. In the bathroom… I went there to… you know, because of you!" Ciel blushed.

I felt that I had to tease him a bit, "I don't know. What did you do?" I smirked.

"Come on!" he complained but explained anyway, "I… just… jerked off. It wasn't my fault I got turned on!"

"Good boy," I kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you did. If you didn't I'd be worried. I was so upset that you demanded another teacher. It was so annoying watching that other person dance with you."

"Well, at least I know how to dance now." Ciel mumbled.

"Even though I didn't teach you about dancing, I did teach you this." I slipped my hand to his rear.

"What are you-!" Ciel started as I slid down.

I stared at his hot ass and smirked, "I'm glad only I taught you this…"

"Where are you touching! That's dirty!" Ciel tried to fight me as I licked his seductive hole.

"It's not that dirty. We've done much worse." I chuckled as he squirmed.

"Wow, you're hard already?" I touched his solid cock.

"Don't…" he panted.

"Don't what? Touch you here?" I teased his member while licking him.

"Put it in me! Please!" he cried.

"I love seeing your face beg for something so lewd. Asking for a man's penis in such a voice... you better not do something like this to someone else." I ground my dick against his ass, making him gasp for breath.

"Please! Sebastian, please! I need you inside me!" tears of want slid from his eyes.

"Dammit, don't be so cute…" I pushed into his body and he moaned, "I should say sexy instead of cute. Do you even hear your own voice yelling out for me."

Ciel nodded and I continued to shove deeper into him.

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

"No, let's come together." I said.

Finally, I couldn't hold back anymore and I pulled out. We both climaxed at the same time.

"You should seriously stop being so hot." I said while going down from my high.

"You should stop being so horny. I don't think my ass will be able to take much more." Ciel complained.

We both sat in a stalemate for a moment, then I spoke up, "What did you think of when you would masturbate?"

"Why would you ask something like that?!" he screeched.

"Because I always thought of you crying out in pleasure under me while I touched you when I would jerk off." I said seriously.

Ciel turned deep red and buried his head in the pillows, "…you."

"You what?"

"I always thought of you, how you would hold me, how you would touch me. How it would feel to be touched by you. That's your answer." he said into his pillow.

"I…" I couldn't resist the urge so I grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"Wha-!" he turned his face around and I took the opportunity to kiss him.

"I love you so much." I smiled and nuzzled into him.

"I… I love you too…" he buried his blushing face into the pillows yet again. I still could see the red on his ears and it made me smile.

I never thought it would be possible to love someone, but even demons don't know everything.

* * *

**Recently I received a PM from one of my lovely readers telling me about some angry people. Apparently some people who had reviewed my story with their opinions had actually gotten mad at one of my fans and sent them some sort of hate/rant. I don't know the full details, but of one thing I'm sure; it is not okay. You can send me all the hating reviews or opinionated reviews/PM's you want. I know I'm gonna get them, and I've accepted it (although, of course, I don't enjoy them), but you don't have the right to rant to a fan of mine. Just because you have differences in opinion doesn't mean you need to be, simply put, a bitch. Is it really worth your precious time to go and get angry at someone who DOES NOT WRITE THE STORY?! My fans don't write this, I do. If they did they'd be getting credit. If I continue to hear complaints I will not hesitate to report you. I'll stick up for my fans if it's the last thing I do. I think that sums up my thoughts on that subject.**

**I do love reviews though, so feel free to send them to me! I'll reply asap!**

**KRM**


	19. Chapter 18 (Winter Ball Part One)

**Chapter 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

**Winter Ball Part One**

**Ciel's POV**

The winter ball was in two days and I was growing more and more unenthusiastic.

"Your attire is arriving later this afternoon. The alterations should be right this time. I'm still rather upset with that tailor who messed up… Also, I was told to inform you that Miss Elizabeth is going with a fine young fellow. It seems she is intent on revealing to the public the news about the broken engagement." Sebastian looked solemn on the outside but I could sense some relief from him.

"Well, let's hope a scene isn't made. Do you know who is escorting her?" I looked through work documents. With holidays coming through more toys were being sold.

"Viscount Richard Grandon. He seems decent enough, but I don't see a relationship forming between them, not one of marriage." Sebastian soothed.

"Why wouldn't they start courting?" I asked absentmindedly.

"He is almost sixty and hasn't remarried since his wife died forty-seven years ago. He is still in a sort of mourning despite the long time."

"Oh." I said dismissively.

"Do you wish for me to leave you to your studies?" Sebastian asked after some silence.

"That would be much appreciated, but before you go, could you find out the sales for this train set in the London stores?" I pointed to a specific section on my chart.

"Of course, right away master." Sebastian bowed and left the room, no doubt to find out about the toy.

Soon I heard a knocking on my door, "Enter."

"Master C-Ciel, you have a guest in the sitting room." Mey-Rin meekly spoke.

"Who is it?" I inquired.

"Lady Redton. She said it is urgent."

"Tell her I will be there right away." Mey-Rin nodded and left the room. I closed my books and ran my hand through my hair. Abby is very hard to handle, especially without Sebastian around.

"Lady Redton…" I held back a grimace.

"Cie~l! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Abby ran over to the door and gave me a huge hug. She was wearing a navy blue gown with matching gloves and an ivory hat. Her hair was styled large and had two, no three stuffed birds in it.

She definitely was not a normal woman.

"I can imagine… I heard you had urgent business?" I pushed her away.

She giggled, "Will you hate me if I say I lied? Oh, I missed you so badly! Being in that carriage with that slime for multiple days was a living Hell! If you weren't the one who asked me, I would have said no in a heartbeat!" she grabbed onto my arm and pushed her fake breasts onto me.

"You could have declined. You aren't my servant." I extracted my arm from her grip and sat on the couch.

"But how could I say no to such a charming man? I fell in love with you at first sight. You don't feel the same?" she batted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do not share the feeling you relate to me. I don't think that you have such feelings towards me either. Now, could you please tell me what you want?" Abby sat down uncomfortably close to me.

"I do like you," she moved even closer, if it was humanly possible, "I like you so much that I want you to escort me to the winter ball. Please Ciel, it would mean so much to me."

"I plan on attending the ball alone." I said instantly.

"It's the least you could do to repay me…" she leaned into my neck and continued to ask.

"I do hate being indebted to people… alright. I shall escort you and nothing more." I said and shook my head at the horrible deal I'd just made.

I didn't have much time to regret before I was pushed down, "What?-!"

"Thank you so much. I hope I can repay you… I don't have much money, but I think this should do…" Abby was straddling me and she moved her hand to my crotch.

"Whoa! I'm perfectly fine without payment! Please, I don't need any sort of reimbursement!" I pushed her away but she resisted.

"You sure? I've been told I'm very good with servicing. I'll be gentle…" she slipped her hand in my pants.

"No way!" I shoved her off and she fell to the ground, "I-I'm…" I was at a loss for words.

"Ouch…" she rubbed where her hair/wig had hit the coffee table.

"S-sorry!" I reached down to help her up.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have come onto you so strongly, but you should be glad to know you're the one who made me like this just from imagining how amazing you'd be in bed." she grabbed my outstretched hand and pressed it against her crotch, revealing that she was erect.

"That was also probably uncalled for, but I thought you should know. May I use the lavatory?" she smiled at my openly shocked face.

"Y-yes…" I squeaked and she left the room. I heard Mey-Rin take her to the bathroom and I breathed deeply to calm myself. It was strange feeling a penis on a person who looked completely female.

Extremely strange.

"Sorry about all of that! I'm much better now." Abby reentered the room.

"It's alright." I moved to the opposite corner of the couch.

"No need to be so guarded. I know when to give up." she laughed. An awkward silence followed.

"…Excuse my rudeness, but how did you even become Lady Redton?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. I nodded and she continued, "My mother died last year when I was fourteen. She was actually just my caretaker, Cassidy. I don't know where or who my real mum is. Anyway, Cassidy died and I was left with two options, starve on the streets or join the profession she was in. I chose the second, which was rather difficult at first since she was a prostitute and I'm obviously a tranny. Eventually I set up a network, rather quickly actually, and met richer and more famous people. About half a year ago I met Lord Redton. He was good at paying and was also very kind. He was married but he asked me to be his lover on the condition that I would be addressed as his daughter in public. In return I would be his second child, his first being the current Lord Redton. I agreed, mostly because I could assure myself a life of luxury. The previous Lord Redton passed away three months ago-two weeks after his wife- and then his son took over. That is how I got here!" Abby told me gleefully.

"Interesting. I can hardly believe Lord Redton had a male lover, but many things are unbeknownst to me." I said then added, "Does the current Lord Redton accept you?"

"Well…" she sighed, "I don't think so. He doesn't want to face the fact that his father had an affair with me; a cross-dresser, and man whom he accepted as his daughter. It is a lot for anyone to handle. I do wish he could be more accepting…" she smiled sadly, did I sense love in the mixture of feelings that were conveyed when she spoke of him?…

"I hope everything turns out for the best." I smiled and patted her hand.

"Yes, thank you." she blushed, "It's because of the kindness like this that you've shown me that I love you." Ah, not again.

"Abigail…" I pulled my hand back slightly.

"Don't worry, both you and I know that I don't love you like that." she smiled and released my hand.

"Well, it is a relief to know, especially after you said that you were aroused by me…" I laughed slightly and she joined in.

"Sorry about that, it was actually due to someone else I was thinking of. On the other hand, sex with you doesn't seem bad at all." she laughed.

"Ahem…" without us noticing, Sebastian had entered the room at that precise moment Abby had mentioned intercourse with me.

"O-oh! Sebastian, that was fast. Did you get the documents?" I stood and walked over to him.

"Yes, my Lord." he handed the papers to me while glaring at Abby. Thank God he didn't happen to enter when Abby pushed me down earlier!

"I also want you to inform the ball hosts that I will be escorting Lady Redton." I said without thinking.

Sebastian inhaled sharply, "I thought you were attending alone?"

"I was, but there has been a change of plans." I looked into his eyes in hopes of calming his wild imagination.

"I see… this will inconvenience the hosts…" he fought.

Abby cut me off, "Don't worry Sebastian, I won't do anything to your lover." she smiled.

"Please try to hold yourself back…" I grimaced at Abby.

"I wanted to soothe his mind." she turned to Sebastian, "I figured this way I could fend off anyone who tries to get close to Lord Phantomhive without having to make excuses."

"I assumed wrong about you Lady Redton. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Sebastian bowed.

"Well, I have to go put this data into my books. Sebastian, if you'd escort Lady Redton to her carriage…" he nodded and led her out. I went the opposite direction to my office and put in the numbers.

Sebastian entered the room without knocking, "Ciel?"

"Servants should always knock before entering." I complained.

"Good thing I'm not coming in as a servant. What was going on between you and Lady Redton?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"We just chatted for a bit. She really is an odd woman." I chuckled.

"Yes, she is. Don't get too close to her, okay?" he leaned over my desk and kissed my cheek.

I looked up at him, "Getting protective, aren't we? It's fine. She already has someone else she loves." I kissed him reassuringly.

"Still…"

"I promise I'll be fine. I only love you, and she isn't one to force her feelings on others." _Well, not completely…_

"Okay…" he said, still unconvinced.

"What more do you want me to say to assure you that I will be fine?" I asked.

"Kiss me again?"

I sighed and shook my head, but nonetheless I did as he asked.

"You're getting better at this." he smirked as he wiped my wet lips.

"Even though you always take dominance, I still pick up a few tricks." I smiled.

"Well, should I show you more tips tonight…?" he purred.

"Please do."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Mey-Rin's POV**

One day until the winter ball! Master Ciel should be ecstatic! Since Sebastian hadn't instructed me otherwise, I went to the master's room and knocked on the door to wake him up. Expecting him to not respond, I opened it.

"Oh my God! Get out!" Master Ciel grabbed his bed covers and pulled them over his head, making them rise on Sebastian's naked body as well.

"S-s-s-so s-sorry!" I felt my cheeks burn as I bowed in apology.

"Just leave!" the master yelled from under his blankets.

"Y-yes!" I turned and shut the door behind me.

_So that's why Sebastian retired to his 'room' early… KYA~!_

"Mey-Rin, are you alright?" Finny looked at me with concern.

"Yes," I said breathily, "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I'm more than fine!"

"I think I should bring you to your room…" he placed his hand on my back and gently guided me down to my quarters.

"She alright?" Bard asked as we passed the kitchen.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think she needs time to rest." Finny replied. I continued to fantasize about the butler/master relationship that was taking place in this very household.

"…y-Rin, are you alright? Hello? Mey-Rin?!" Finny waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hm? Yes, I'm excellent!" I beamed and blood began dripping from my nose.

"Ah! Here, hold this up to stop the bleeding!" he handed me a handkerchief and I did as he told.

"Sorry…"

"Really, you could at least try to hold yourself back!" Finnian reprimanded. Over the course of time that I had known him, Finny had grown into a fine man. His body was still slender, yet it now had more muscle definition when compared to his younger self. A perfect bishounen!

"I-I'll do my best!" I nodded seriously.

He sighed, "Recently you've been fainting and having nosebleeds more often. Are you not feeling well?"

"Not that I'm feeling ill… I just think I shouldn't wake the master up in the mornings, or send him to bed at night." I banished all dirty thoughts from my mind as I spoke those words.

"Sebastian usually does that, right?" Finnian looked puzzled.

"He told me I should be more like a maid, and I thought that's what maids do." Finnian started laughing. I looked at him angrily, "Why are you laughing at me?!"

"That isn't what you were hired for. Just do what you've always done, Sebastian would be fine with it." he smiled a Godly smile and I nearly died.

"Whoa! More blood gushed out!" he pressed the cloth to my nose once again.

"Maybe I should quit this job." I laid down.

"Why do you say that!" he exclaimed.

"There are too many things to fantasize about…" I said to myself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Please let me rest for a little while." I rolled over so I wouldn't have to stare into his beautiful face once again.

"Okay, I'll be in the garden if you need me." I heard him walk out of the room.

_Dear God,_

_Why did you have my path of life end up in a reverse harem?!_

_Your servant (who tries to remain pure in both mind and body),_

_Mey-Rin_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian peeked under the blankets I had buried myself in.

"How would I be alright?! That was so embarrassing! She totally knew what we had done!" I hid my blushing face.

"So what? Knowing Mey-Rin, she probably imagined it already. Come out of those blankets!" he tugged them down from my face.

"How can you remain so composed about such a thing?!" I groaned.

"Because I want everyone to know that you are mine." he kissed me softly.

"You're so embarrassing…"

"Aren't lovers supposed to be that way?" he smiled.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"I do think we should get going though. It's already past dawn and we have a rather busy day planned." Sebastian said as he sighed.

"What is on the schedule?" I rolled onto my stomach as he sat on the side of the bed, his back to me.

"This morning we must go to London. There we have two meetings scheduled for the sake of the Funtom Company. They shouldn't take long. After that Lady Redton requests your audience this afternoon for tea. We may return to the manor when it is completed." he put on his pants and opened the curtains.

I squinted in the sunlight, "Abby wants to meet again? What a troublesome woman!"

"Actually, it is her brother that wishes to meet you." Sebastian said.

"Oh well. I wish she had told me yesterday when she visited. Have you replied to their request yet?" I sighed.

"I already said you would attend."

"Well I guess I have no choice." I complained.

"We would have been close by. It would be rude to decline the invitation." he reminded, "We should hurry. The first meeting is at eleven." he put on his shirt and then dressed me. After that was done we went to the dining room and ate breakfast.

"I wish I had a servant who was easier to complain to." I pouted.

"Then nothing would be done around here." he replied.

"See!"

"It's true. I'm just being logical." I finished eating and we left to the carriage that was waiting outside.

"Please be patient until our arrival." he ordered me.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are they trying to make me mad!" I nearly yelled as we finished our last meeting. Those old stuffy men can't seem to understand business!

"Please keep your voice down." Sebastian said coldly.

"It's almost as if they believe they own the company and not me!"

"At least you can be comforted that they won't be at the ball tomorrow. It seems that none of them will be able to attend." Sebastian said with half hearted kindness.

"That is true." I breathed out, "I almost forgot to ask, how far away is the Redton manor?"

"Not too far from the city. They like to remain nearby. Lord Timothy Redton actually lived in the estate we are visiting his entire life. The late Lady Amy Redton believed that a young boy should be raised near an urban area." Sebastian answered.

"So I'm going to be meeting Lord Timothy? I've heard rumors…"

"I don't think it would be wise to think up those rumors." Sebastian instructed.

"Yes, you're right. Let us hurry and get this over with, I wish to be home." and we were off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hello Lord Phantomhive." Lord Redton said as I entered into his company.

"Hello. It's good to meet you Lord Redton." I shook his hand.

"The same goes for me. I've heard quite a lot about you." he smiled.

"Not all good rumors, I assume…"

"Well, there isn't a soul alive that has only good rumors spread about them, is there?" he sat down across from me.

"Hello Ciel!" Abby said as she burst into the room and wrapped me in a large hug.

"Oh please, Abigail, would you leave Lord Phantomhive alone?" Redton said, obviously irritated with her conduct. She nodded, understanding his disappointment, and sat in the chair farthest away from him.

"I don't wish to waste your time so I will get straight to the point; why did you invite me here today?" I said seriously.

"It seems my…" he inhaled deeply, "adopted sibling asked for you to be her escort. Even though her actions may be detestable at times, it is my duty to make sure you understand your responsibility."

"Of course. Any great brother would do the same." I nodded sincerely.

"I wouldn't call myself a great brother; I wouldn't be doing this if not for my father's dying wish that I look after my sibling. You do understand what Abigail is, don't you? Or have you been deceived this whole time?" he asked like he was fearing my response.

"If you mean the issue about her gender, I fully understand. I am willing to repay the debt I owe her, nothing more." I said.

"Debt?" he inquired.

"An issue that has been resolved already. Lady Abigail was a tremendous help in its resolution." Abby smiled a little at my good words for her.

"What a surprise, I thought she was merely a nuisance. I'm glad that you understand everything. It would be rather uncomfortable to have to explain it all to you." he sighed as if troubled.

"That it would be, but I really must be going now that everything has been resolved. My butler is waiting to take me home." I stood up.

"Sebastian? May I say hello to him?!" Abby exclaimed.

"Ah, I think he would-"

"Good God girl! Why are you so enthusiastic about greeting a butler?" Lord Timothy cut me off, "I'm so very sorry Lord Phantomhive, she tends to get out of hand…"

"I was actually about to say he would probably be very pleased. She may come to greet him if she wants." I said with a bit of ice in my voice.

"O-of course. I was only thinking not to inconvenience you…" he floundered for a proper apology.

"It's fine, Abby is fairly close to all of my staff since she spent such a long time around them while visiting my home. You may come as well if you like." I don't understand what Abby sees in this prick. He's so cruel to her.

"If it would please you, then I would be happy to attend." he bowed. I had no idea why he was acting so formal towards me.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"Sebastian!" Abby ran up to me.

"L-lady Redton!" I exclaimed as she gave me a large hug.

"Not again…" said a tall man who was standing next to Ciel.

"Sebastian, how are things with Ciel going?" she whispered in my ear.

"It is not something I wish to discuss in the open." I whispered and pushed her away, then bowed to Ciel and the black haired man next to him.

"Lord Redton, this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel introduced.

"I can assume…" Lord Timothy looked at me in disgust, as if I was some bug that had stumbled on his shoe.

"Master, I don't wish to rush you, but I think we should hurry home before any damage is done to the manor…" I whispered in Ciel's ear.

He nodded, "Sebastian is right, I should hurry home. I will see you both tomorrow before the ball. Until then," Ciel bowed slightly and Lord Timothy bowed deeply with Abby curtsying just as deeply beside him.

_That Lord Redton, he really lacks manners…_

"Oh, Sebastian!" Lady Abigail ran up to me after Lord Redton had walked back a ways.

"Is something wrong?" I asked politely.

"I just wanted you to know that my brother can be rude at times, but he doesn't intend to be. He's just like that to all men below him. His father was the same way, so don't blame him." she smiled.

"Thank you Lady Abigail. I think your brother is waiting for you over there, it wouldn't be good to leave him…" I wanted to hurry up and leave before I hurt that bloody Lord Timothy.

"Of course, can you wait for a minute though? I need to say something to Ciel before he leaves." she batted her eyelashes at me.

"If you wish." I hope she knew that Ciel was the only human that was physically attractive to me. Trying to look cute didn't really work on me unless it's him.

"Thank you!" she ran off to the door of the carriage and opened it without assistance. She bent in and said something to Ciel that I couldn't hear, and then she turned around and walked over to Lord Timothy.

"Bye bye Ciel! Same for you Sebastian!" Abby called out. I bowed my head in return and took the master and me away from the Redton Manor.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I sat in my carriage blushing profusely. That damn woman, saying such embarrassing things! She's worse than anyone else I know!

_'Ciel! I'm sorry to hold you up but I think you ought to know something. Remember that time when I visited your home? Well, when you were still unconscious it seems that Sebastian was much more worried than he let on. He wouldn't leave your side a minute! He probably hasn't told you since it's so embarrassing, but as his lover I thought you deserved to know! If he wasn't so serious about you I'd totally try for a three way!'_

_'And also, I hope you know that when you do it with Sebastian in your new room, you can hear it throughout the whole house.'_

UGH! Such an infuriating woman! How could she say such things without blushing?!

I nearly ripped my hair out at knowing that even if Sebastian hadn't kissed me in front of everyone, they still would have found out. And what did she mean 'If he wasn't so serious… I'd totally try for a three way'?! What about my opinion?! I would have refused!

After a long ride home while being completely surrounded by these thoughts, we finally arrived.

"Sebastian, I will be in my study. Please tell Mey-Rin to come up after me." I said as I entered my manor.

"Of course. I will prepare dinner." he replied while taking my coat.

I went up to my study and tried to sort my thoughts out.

A knock was at my door, "Master Ciel, you called me?" Mey-Rin peeked in.

"Yes, please enter." I sat up straight in my chair as she walked in.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked politely.

"Please sit." I pointed to a chair.

She nodded and gulped, "I-if it's about this morning I want to apologize, I'm so sorr-"

"It's not about this morning. I'd rather like it if you would forget that whole ordeal. I do have a question though… I was wondering, c-can you hear us… Sebastian and I, can you hear us do… **that stuff**?" I hid my embarrassed face from Mey-Rin who didn't immediately reply.

"U-u-um… are y-you asking if I c-can hear it when you and Sebastian a-are making l-lov-"

"Yes!" I interrupted and continued to hide my face.

"N-n-no s-sir! Of c-course n-not! Us servants wouldn't s-spy on you, especially during t-t-that!" I assumed we both were blushing at this point.

"S-so you can't hear it throughout the house?"

"N-no! We c-can't! Maybe near your room, but either you or Sebastian always tells us to give you some space during t-those times!" So she's saying that Abby was _**lying**_ to me?!

"That damn woman!" I clenched my fists.

"W-who?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I called you out. Please don't breathe a word of this conversation to anyone, got it?" I ordered.

She nodded vigorously, "Yes Master Ciel, I won't even think about it! I won't even say it in my dreams!"

"Thank you, you may go now." she stood and left.

"That bastard! Lying to me about that!" I said to myself.

Mostly though, I couldn't believe I had fallen for it.

* * *

**Hello once again!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter seventeen!**

**Please God, give me two bishies who are in a gay relationship as my new neighbors!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please continue to take care of me!**

**KRM**


	20. Chapter 18 (Winter Ball Part Two)

**Chapter 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

**Winter Ball part two**

**Ciel's POV**

The house was bustling with preparations for tonight's ball. Apparently the outfit the tailor had put together wasn't going to match the fabric and color of Lady Abby's gown, and so I was being measured and remeasured and trying on pieces of outfits all while trying to run the house as visitors seemed to come at a constant stream through the manor. Sebastian was busy also so we only caught glimpses of one another.

"That's it!" I yelled as I put a bow tie on for the seventh time. I grabbed my robe and left the room. I couldn't do this another minute, I needed a break!

I slipped away to the garden to get some fresh air and calm down.

"Quite a busy day, isn't it Master Ciel?" Finny appeared next to me smiling widely.

"Ah, yes. It's almost like they want to stress me to death before I even get to the ball!" I clenched my fists in frustration.

"I think it's a lovely thing to know that so many people are working for you, and that they care so much about you." Finny smiled and looked at the gardens, "Take the plants for instance. I think they know of you care about them, they'll be brighter and look happier, but if you ignore them and let their roots rot they begin to look miserable."

"Are you equating me to a plant?"

"No! I never meant it like that! I just see plants a lot so it was the only thing that came to mind! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"I was just joking," I laughed, "don't worry."

"O-oh, thank you!" he smiled again.

"Lord Phantomhive, if you would please return to the room!" one of the apprentices ran out red faced.

"Awh, I've been caught. Thank you Finnian." I smiled back at him and went with the apprentice.

"M-my pleasure master!" Finny stuttered.

Let's just hope this is all over soon.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Now you are done, and you look just beautiful!" I frowned at the term beautiful being used about me.

I did look rather handsome though.

"Lord Phantomhive, you look stunning!" a guest waltzed in.

"Thank you Lord Westly, although I would rather have known you were coming." I smiled politely at the old man.

"I did try to call but it seems your phone is busy." he said as if he was concerned.

"It is probably because so many journalists are calling. It seems that Lady Elizabeth, my former fiancé, has publicly revealed the split between us." I huffed.

"It is rather surprising. When I found out I was shocked. She is a lovely woman that many men seek favor from. You should have held onto her tighter." Westly advised.

"I did not desire to hold onto her so tightly that when I did release her she would have already been crushed to the point of no return." I replied.

"Ah, so the plan to leave her was on your agenda the whole time?" he inquired.

"Maybe not the entire time we've been together, as a child I was always unaware, but as soon as I came to understand the world I realized that plans made by our predecessors did not need to become realities."

"Interesting words coming from a man who tried to cling to his family's tradition and the spider's thread of hope when he realized he would no longer be the Queen's watchdog." Westly smirked.

"I continue to look forward rather than dwell obsessively on past mistakes." I said stiffly.

He laughed, "If that's what you say…"

"Do you have any business in coming here, or have you come just to mock me?"

"I do have something for you. Here," he handed me a thick envelope, "I was told to give this to you in person. I don't know what's in it, but I was also instructed to let you know not to read it until you are alone."

"Who is it from?" I felt the weight of it in my hand.

"I am not completely sure, but you should find out for yourself. Call me if there is anything interesting. Until then," he smiled and then left.

"Rather strange, getting that old man to give me this…"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

It felt like I was constantly running around the manor, trying to keep it in order. The phone was ringing nonstop and visitors stopped by constantly. I hardly got a glimpse of Ciel, much less talk to him. It was times like these I wished I had more staff.

"Thank you for letting me in Sebastian." an old gentleman said as he tipped his hat to me. I had sent him up just a few minutes ago. I believe his name was Lord Westly or something.

"It was a pleasure." I said quickly and then bowed, hurrying to get through the chaos. Westly left and I busied myself, not that it was a difficult task.

"Sebastian, help please!" Mey-Rin whispered to me. A burly man who seemed to be a journalist was harassing Ciel's servant.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to borrow this maid for a moment." I smiled and grabbed Mey-Rin out of the man's hands, "and if you don't get off the property soon I might need to take matters into my own hands." I said in the most gentlemanly way possible. The man looked flustered and quickly left.

"Sorry about that Sebastian, I just didn't know what to do! He wouldn't let go and-"

"It's alright. He's gone. If you could get Finnian to come in your place that may help." Mey-Rin was working on making sure no unruly guests came in, but it seems they wouldn't listen to her. If I wasn't so busy I'd be trying to stop them, but I was hardly able to do everything that needed to be done.

"Y-yes, I'll go right away." she said and hurried off. I exhaled and then set back to work. It was sure to be a busy day.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"I will not be seeing anyone else today. Please let everyone who is waiting know that." I said to Mey-Rin.

"B-but Master, there are so many people…" she tried.

"All they want to know is if it is true that Lizzy and I are no longer together, and they'll find that out soon enough. I don't want to see them, please tell them to leave immediately." I said sternly.

"Yes Master Ciel, right away." she scurried off and I relaxed for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Don't get too comfortable." I told myself. I had a ball to go to, balls involve dancing. I knew how to dance, it was just exhausting and stressful. Not to mention it creates a large chance for public embarrassment.

"What was that just now?" Sebastian stepped in the room.

"Just reminding myself of the torture that is soon to come." I covered my eyes from the glaring light.

"And what might that be?" he leaned over me from behind the chair.

"Don't pretend you don't know that I hate dancing." I peeked one eye open at his grinning face.

"Of course I know, but is it really that bad?" he stood up straight and walked to the front of the seat.

"Of course it's bad. Wha-?!" he pulled me to my feet.

"Would it be so bad dancing with me?" he pulled me into position and I frowned. He chuckled, "It's not so bad, see?" he twirled me around like you would do to a woman.

"Says the one who is perfect." I continued to frown.

"You can't say it isn't interesting, flying about like this with the room turning around you," he leaned me back gracefully, "and the best part about dancing alone with someone you love is the kiss." he pressed his velvety lips against mine quickly, then pulled me back up into our starting position.

I covered my mouth slightly, still feeling his touch on them. I looked down and pushed him away, although we both knew that I enjoyed it.

"Just so you know, if you do anything like that to Lady Redton I won't forgive you." he smiled.

"Like I would ever…" I turned away, "Do you know if Mey-Rin told everyone to go?"

"I did see her rush past me as I made my way here, but it was just as usual so I couldn't tell. I've been so busy today I couldn't tell them myself!" he said, exasperated.

"Well, the day isn't over just yet. We only have a few more hours until I have to go get Abby at her townhouse nearby." I rested my head in my hand.

"I can't wait for you to come home from that. It's rather annoying knowing you are dancing with another person." he came from behind and wrapped me in a hug.

"You sound like such a romanticist, it is rather funny hearing it from you." I chuckled.

"When it comes to you, my dear Ciel, I can hardly contain myself and my sentimental ramblings." I sensed his smile.

"Well, rest assured that I will come home as soon as I am able and I will not be coming back with Abby or anyone else for that matter." I leaned into him.

"Good." he said and then pressed his face into my hair.

"What is it?" I asked as he held me tighter.

"I love you so much it hurts. If you ever left me I have no idea what I'd do with myself." he whispered.

I blushed, "So is this an example of those ramblings you told me about?"

"Indeed. I hope you enjoyed it." he squeezed me and then let me go.

"It was rather nice, but it reminded me a lot of Lizzy." I pretended to be worried.

"It shouldn't because you are no longer anything but a cousin and friend to our dear Elizabeth." he smiled.

"Yes, yes, of course. You're the only one for me." I grinned back at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abby peeked in.

"Wah! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed as I pushed Sebastian's face that was very close to mine away.

"Well I just figured there was no need for you to come pick me up if I was already here." she said dismissively.

"But what did your brother say?" I asked. I could tell she was hiding something.

"He… doesn't really know." she smiled like a little imp.

"Then you are going back right now. Your brother might think you're lost since this isn't where you're from." I reprimanded her.

"He doesn't care! He never cares what I do!" she yelled.

"Don't drag me into your attempt to gain his attention." I said.

"Master Ciel, there was a call from Lord Redton. It seems he found out that Lady Redton is here and he says it's fine." Mey-Rin appeared at the doorway.

"Are you kidding me? Whatever, just bring her to a room and serve us some tea. I'm not even going to try anymore." I sighed as I ordered Sebastian.

"Yes master. Lady Redton, if you would please come with me." he bowed and then brought Abby away.

"Mey-Rin, you may go do whatever it is that you usually do." I leaned against the wall in sheer exhaustion from having to deal with Abby.

"Yes Master." Mey-Rin left and I soon followed suit.

"Nice to see you again Ciel." Abby said when I entered the drawing room.

"Yes yes." I waved in recognition at her and then sat down parallel to her.

"You're so stingy sometimes." she pouted.

"Stingy? Well it's better than being loose about everything." I retorted.

"I'm not loose!" she exclaimed.

"Never said you were."

"I don't even get you." she frowned.

"No need to. I honestly don't understand why you're so clingy toward me. It's not like I've done anything for you and your original point in getting close to me is long gone." I reclined in my chair.

"Maybe it's so I can use you in some way…" she smiled fiendishly.

"You wouldn't dare try. You know that I would win against you easily." I was growing bored of this woman very quickly.

"That is true. It was merely an idea." she said.

If I had to continue conversation like this with her for the whole night I might die.

XxXxXxXxXx

The day passed surprisingly quickly and before I knew it I was dancing with Abby at the Winter Ball. From the moment we entered Abby went on about how splendid the evening was and how gorgeous everyone looked. I nodded and went along with her talking.

When we finally took a break of dancing (mostly due to my exhaustion) I took a look around the extravagant hall. Of course everything was winter themed so white and silver were the two main colors. The fabrics were exquisite and nothing seemed to be out of place. After inspecting the room I reviewed the guests. Only the wealthy and powerful stood in the grand place, Lord Timothy included. I decided to chat with him for a while, seeing as I am the one escorting his sister.

"Lord Redton, how wonderful to see you here." I said as I walked over.

"Ah, Lord Phantomhive, well met. These are my pals Darren and Chad." I shook each man's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't mean to disturb…"

"No, no! Please, stay and chat if you want. I was just telling them about a game of rugby I played the other day. Are you interested in any sports Lord Phantomhive?" Timothy asked.

"I've never been too fond of physical activities. I just wanted to say quickly say that your sister arrived safely. Oh look, here she comes to get me. I'll talk some other time, until then." I waved as I walked over to Abby.

"You were talking to my brother?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to soothe his mind of any doubts that you wouldn't get here safely." I replied.

"I doubt he would have any worries concerning me. He doesn't like me one bit!" she frowned.

"You know that how?" I asked her.

"I just do. It's the way he acts towards me, the way he treats me. Ever since the previous Lord Redton brought me home with him Lord Timothy always glares at me like I'm just a dirty bug." she glanced his way and then down at the ground.

"Could it be some sort of misunderstanding? He must have some sort of positive emotion towards you as his sister." I reasoned.

"He treats me the same way he treats servants. I don't believe you'd treat a sister, even an adopted one, like that if you cared for them." she sighed.

"…Then Abby, may I have this dance?" I held my hand out to her.

She looked up and smiled a little, "Of course, anything for you Ciel!"

And we began to float around the floor for the rest of the night.

XxXxXxXxXx

The ball had finished without any major incidents from either Abby or me and we were about to head home.

"Can you wait for a minute? I want to ask Madame Prenton where she got that beautiful broach!" Abby asked.

"Sure, I'll be over there waiting." I pointed to an empty corner of the ballroom.

"Thanks!" she pecked me on the cheek and ran off somewhere.

I walked over to the vacant area and leaned against the wall to wait for Abby. It was surprising that nothing bad had happened during the ball. I didn't mess up the dancing during the entire time and not once did I step on someone's toes.

"Is that you Ciel?" a familiar voice asked.

"Lizzy?" I looked to where I came from and saw her there, standing in a beautiful golden gown, the one she had been going on about from the moment she had gotten it.

"Hi Ciel." she said.

"Wow, you look stunning." I took her whole outfit in, the small beadwork along the bodice, the lace around the collar, and all of her accessories.

"T-thank you. You look handsome as well." she blushed.

"U-um, I heard you visited me while I was… unwell." I glanced around the room that was still full of people.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I hadn't stopped by much after you recovered, I was quite busy with some traveling that my parents planned without my knowing, just like that time four years ago." she smiled.

"It's fine. I heard you were escorted by Viscount Grandon. I hope he treated you well." I smiled back.

"He is quite the gentleman, never overstepping or even getting close to the boundaries." she chuckled.

"Good, good. I'm glad nothing happened."

"Ciel, who's this?" Abby appeared at my side.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth Middleford, meet Lady Abigail Redton." they curtsied to one another politely.

"Charmed." Abby said and looked at Lizzy with somewhat venturous eyes.

"The same goes for me. Is Ciel your escort?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

"Just for tonight, he's rather unwilling to take me permanently since he already has-"

"Yes, just tonight since it's to repay a debt." I stopped Abby before she said anything reckless.

"I see… Well I shouldn't make Richard wait. I'll talk to you some other time Ciel. Goodbye Lady Redton." Lizzy curtsied in goodbye.

"Goodbye Lizzy." I said and bowed slightly.

"Farewell Lady Middleford." Abby gave a deep curtsy.

Lizzy left and Abby and I were alone.

"You almost told her, in public!" I held my voice back from yelling.

"I wasn't thinking. It's so troublesome that homosexuality is so bad" Abby said while inspecting her fingernails.

"My goodness, can't you think sometimes?!" I said in anger.

"I do think; in fact I do a lot of thinking and I think that we should leave." she said firmly.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go." I exhaled and left the ball and all it's wonders behind.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

I sat in an uncomfortable chair in worry.

"Sebastian sir, would you like something to drink?" Mey-Rin asked kindly.

"Not at the moment, but thank you." I responded. She nodded and I spoke, "It's alright if you go off to bed now. I'll take care of the rest, although everything has already been taken care of."

"Are you sure?" she said worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You should get some rest. Today you worked hard, thank you." I told her.

"Thank you Sebastian. I'll go to sleep now, goodnight." she curtsied and walked off to her quarters.

Abby had demanded I not pick them up from the ball and instead she use one of her men. I was left waiting for Ciel's return and as it grew later I grew more paranoid. I hadn't received any orders from him, but what was taking so long.

_Calm down Sebastian, he's an adult now, nothing to be worried over_. I told myself but to no avail.

I suddenly felt his presence near and I jumped up from the table and ran to the entrance to greet him.

Abby waved from the carriage and then left quickly as Ciel entered the Manor.

"Hello Master, how was the ball?" I asked as I took his coat.

He sighed, "It was better than expected. Abby sure is a strange one…" he talked as if she was some wild animal he was trying to understand.

"How so?" I asked.

"She just has some very honest and outspoken opinions is all. Definitely a character... I'm tired, is my bed prepared?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I've been waiting for your return." I said as we walked to his room.

"That's nice…" he said as if he couldn't even care less about what I was saying.

"Did something happen at the ball?" I inquired.

"Nothing major, I just chatted with a few people and grew connections. I saw Lizzy at the end." he wrote off my question.

"How is she?" I was determined to find out more.

"She seems to still be healing, but is well on her way to recovery. I think I chose a good time to tell her." he said honestly.

"I'm glad you have no regrets about it." I said.

"Ah, finally I can sleep." He looked exhausted.

"First change out of your clothing." I ordered and pulled him into the dressing room.

"God, who knew dancing was so exhausting?" Ciel yawned.

"It might be that your stamina isn't good enough to handle it yet." I fussed.

"Humph. It's not like I have horrible stamina…"

"You have horrible stamina." I said plainly.

"You don't have to be so blunt." he pouted.

"You wouldn't have accepted it any other way." I said simply.

"Whatever, can I go to sleep now?" he leaned against me.

"Sure, walk to your bed properly." I pushed him off of me but he refused to stand up correctly.

"Carry me." he was turning into a bratty child.

I voiced my thoughts, "You shouldn't act like such a child, it's unbecoming."

"But you won't leave me even if I act this way, will you? You're the only one that won't leave my side." he stared at me with honest yet commanding eyes.

"Yes, of course. I will be here, by your side, forever. Nothing will stand in my way from being beside you." I picked him up like you would a little child and carried him to his bed. He put his arms around my neck and tightened his legs around my waist like he was about to fall.

"And you won't let me be hurt, right?" he had those demanding eyes again.

"I would never even imagine letting that happen to you." I leaned over, letting his back press gently onto the bed.

"And you love me forever, right?" this time instead of a demanding or ordering expression he looked as if he was seriously wondering with the pure intent of hearing my answer.

"Forever and a day." I leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine.

It's true, I'll love Ciel past all eternities, through all the hardships, because he is the only one for me and I am the only one for him.

_**End of Winter**_

* * *

**Hello once again!**

**When I posted my first chapter I remember being so astonished that people actually read my stuff. I was blown away by the fact that it wasn't just me and my friends who read what I wrote. I'm still in a sort of shock that I have so many loving readers and that I've come this far. I now have two stories online and a third one on the way. I never expected to even put up WaSL in the first place! I can't quite grasp it all, but I can only say thank you so much. If it wasn't for all the people who thought "hey, this looks interesting" and then read my fanfiction, I am one hundred percent sure I wouldn't be where I am in my writing. Thank you.**

**Feel free to send me reviews/PM's! Thanks!**

**Please continue to take care of me.**

**KRM**


	21. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI. Thanks lovelies.**

* * *

**When All is Said and Done**

**Ciel's POV**

Light streamed in through my window and I squirmed under the covers to block it from my vision.

"It is time to wake up you know." Sebastian smiled and pulled the blankets down.

"Stop!" I whined.

"I already let you sleep in, you should be thankful." he persisted.

"How long, a second?" I frowned.

"So childish." he lifted me up from the bed and carried me to the bathroom.

"Idiot, it's cold!" I yelled when he threw me into the tub.

"It's because you didn't wake up fast enough." he poured hot water in to warm it up.

"Ugh…" I didn't wish to continue this argument.

"I hope you slept well." he scrubbed my hair.

"I don't think it is physically possible to not sleep well after being so exhausted." I sighed, "Abby wore me out."

"She is rather energetic, it reminds me of small dogs." he said honestly.

I laughed, "Abby is a lot like that. I don't think it's her true face though, I think she's hiding how she really feels."

"Well we can't solve all the problems in the world, you have to let her do what she needs to do in order to achieve happiness, for that is the only way one can feel true joy." he advised.

"Said like a scholar." I chuckled, "What's the plan for today?"

"It seems that Duke Westly wishes to meet with you at noon. Other than that I left your schedule open." he told me.

"That man again…" I tried to figure out what he wanted. I had looked in the envelope that he had given me and was dumbfounded that he of all people would be asked to deliver it to me, not to mention the fact that I didn't know why I had received such a package directly.

"If I may ask, what is it that he came for last time?" Sebastian probed.

"He wished to give me something. Are we done yet?" I avoided that conversation with him.

He dried me off and then dressed me, making sure I looked appropriate for when the Duke came. I then went into my office and studied documents yet again. He then spoke up, "I don't recall you meeting Duke Westly before, might I ask how you know him or how he knows you?"

"It was quite some time ago and I'd rather not talk about it. I need to focus for a minute; please leave if you cannot be quiet." I ordered. He left the room, probably to prepare something for Westly's arrival since he was to come in about an hour.

I didn't mean to snap at Sebastian, but I also didn't wish to delve into my first meeting with that man. It was one I'd rather forget.

I first became acquainted with Westly last year at a charity event held by the queen. He directly served her through an ordeal like mine where he relayed messages for her, and not necessarily legally. It was at this event when we met for the first time. Westly had gotten quite drunk. I later learned he didn't hold his liquor well and that his getting unruly was a regular occurrence. He began to spill many of the secret orders that he had been assigned to relay to others. I decided to investigate on one particular message concerning trading routes with China and India. When I arrived to the port that he said was in a 'turf war' between certain companies, I was shocked to see that nothing seemed wrong. Turning to leave, I ran directly into Westly who had followed me.

He wasn't actually telling real messages, but was instead setting up a trap for those who could decode them. He began an attempt to capture me and interrogate me since he believed me a threat to the queen. Apparently he was not quite in the right mind because of his previous drinking or he had not been aware of the fact that I was an Awful Nobleman because when he took me away but was stopped by the queen herself, he was rather shocked.

He was severely scolded after that and I believed all was sorted out, but I was completely wrong. He is not one to be humiliated, because a week later he showed up to deliver a message for me. Apparently I was summoned to a party, one that I should never have known about.

Due to his prank I lost something very important to me, something that I can never have back…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and set back to work. If I wanted to complete looking through all of this paperwork I had to get a move on. After all, nothing gets done by itself.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"May I ask you something?" I whispered to Mey-Rin.

"Y-yes Mr. Sebastian, you can ask anything!" she stuttered, red faced.

"Do you know how Duke Westly knows Ciel? Or do you know anything on him for that matter? Ciel won't tell me anything." I wondered why he was being so stubborn today, he wasn't usually like this.

"I don't know much about him, usually you know all of that stuff, but I do know his wife left him last year, about a month after the Master's birthday. They had two daughters, the youngest died when she was three months old. The oldest daughter is now nineteen and married. That's all I know. I wonder why the Master is being steadfast on not telling you, don't you usually share most everything?" she said.

"Yes, that's why I'm at a loss now. Thank you for telling me all of that. I should go check up on him now. Please make sure Bard doesn't come in here while I'm gone." I ordered her as I left the kitchen.

"Of course." she bowed and then went about cleaning the dishes.

I made my way up to Ciel's office and knocked. Not long after I had done so he ordered me to come in.

"What is it?" he didn't look up from his work.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How is work coming along?" I asked.

"Just fine. How much longer until Westly should be here?" he flipped through his documents.

"A quarter of an hour. I will notify you as soon as he arrives." I bowed and began to leave the room.

"Hang on," Ciel stopped me, "I wish to apologize for getting angered at you earlier." he said humbly.

"Apology accepted. May I know how you two met now?" I smirked.

"Just because I didn't mean to get angry with you doesn't mean I wanted to share that with you." he frowned.

"I was just joking, Ciel." I chuckled.

"That's **Master** Ciel to you for now, mister." he pointed his pen playfully at me.

"At what time may I call you the normal way _Master_?" I dragged out the word for emphasis.

"You'll be able to tell when, now go make sure everything is ready." he smiled.

"Yes, _Master_" I emphasized it again.

"Just shut up and go already!" he laughed.

I walked out of the room feeling better than I had felt earlier, but I still had a worried feeling in my heart. It was almost as if Ciel was hiding something very important and very dark, and the feeling just wouldn't go away.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

Westly had arrived at noon, punctual as ever, and we had finished lunch. Now as he sat across from me I grew slightly apprehensive as to why he wished to visit.

"I see you're still doing well despite your demotion." he took a gander around the room.

"I do have a company that is doing fairly well you know." I replied.

"Better off than most in your position, I assume. If I was demoted… well I can say things would not have gone so smoothly." he chuckled.

"I'm not one to waste time so if you could please tell me your reason-" I began.

"Slow down there Earl, you shouldn't rush your elders, that's a little something I learned from one of my trips to the Orient.

"Now, if you want to know my reason for coming I should start by asking, what was in that package I gave you?" he inquired.

"It was nothing important. I wonder why you were even asked to deliver it. It wasn't sent from the queen so it must have been another one of your employers, which one?" I demanded.

"That I can't tell you. My source said they received it from another so it wouldn't even matter if I could tell you. I'm surprised it didn't say who it was from." he tapped his chin and looked at me as if he was expecting something.

"You really want to know what it was, don't you?" I sighed and he nodded. I continued, "It was just an intimidation letter. I get them all the time. They should have known I don't take them seriously."

"If they went through all the trouble of sending it through someone who could directly bring it to you, they must be serious." he sounded actually concerned for me.

"Old man, we both know that you aren't worried for me so stop pretending to be."

"I'm not fearing for you, but if I was involved somehow with this guy… I wonder what could become of me!" he became absorbed in his own little world where everything revolved around him.

"Was there anything else you came for?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, you owe me a favor, correct?" he smiled.

"If anything it's you who owes me!" I said, incredulous.

"Oh that was so long ago, holding onto grudges is such an old thing to do!" he said flamboyantly.

"Old man…" I grew frustrated by his annoying speeches.

"Fine, just please I'm asking you one favor. It's a simple task and I'll pay you for your time." he asked seriously.

"What is it that you ask?"

"As you know my daughter Rebecca is married. Recently though, she returned home and refuses to see her husband, His Grace Reginald Yandon of Fitzburg. I want you to meet him and find out why she's acting this way." Westly said.

"…What is in it for me?" I asked.

"I'll pay you and if you do the job well, it means connections as well as having me indebted to you," he smiled, "now, do we have a deal?"

"Fine. When should I get started?" I agreed.

"Whenever you can. Make sure to tell me though, I might be able to help." he stood up, "I do have to go now though. You don't need to see me off, I just want to get out of this gloomy place. I'll see you later Earl Phantomhive, until that time keep on your best behavior."

"Goodbye old man." I said informally as he left.

I knew that despite how normal he made this job sound, something wasn't right. Until I did it though, I would never know.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a relaxing day of doing nothing besides talk to that Old Man, I was preparing for bed. I wasn't exceptionally exhausted, but one could always use a few extra hours of sleep, who knows when you'll need it?

As I curled into a ball in the center of the large bed, I felt quite lonely. With loneliness came fear, fear of so many things. Memories of recent and past events surfaced as seemed to surround and suffocate me, drawing me in my own personal sea of horror. How was I to escape this? What am I supposed to do?

I clutched my knees to my chest, _When will the nightmares end?_

"Calm down Ciel." someone patted my head.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and backed away from the unknown person.

"It's just me." Sebastian raised his hands in surrender.

I exhaled, "Don't scare me like that."

"You were crying and screaming and wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what else to do." he helped me back under the covers.

"Sorry. Did I wake the others?" I brought the blankets up under my chin.

"No, you were too far away for them to hear." he stood up.

I grabbed his shirt before he got away, "Please… in case I start yelling again?"

"Of course, I'll be beside you until you wake up, now rest." he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Goodnight Sebastian." I curled up next to him, almost wrapping my body around his.

"Goodnight Ciel, sleep well." he patted my head once more and then I fell into a deep slumber.

I didn't have a single bad dream for the rest of the night.

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to the same annoying sun that greeted me every day. Shielding my eyes, I felt around for Sebastian.

"I'm right here." he chuckled and grabbed my wandering hand.

"The sun's too bright to see you." I squinted to look at his face.

"Should I shut the blinds?" he asked.

"You should have done so before I had to tell you to!" I frowned.

He went over to the window and blocked the annoying light from interrupting my sight, "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you. You look horrible though." I laughed at his unusual disgruntled look. His clothing was ruffled and his hair was a mess.

"It's because you kept attacking me in your sleep! Honestly, you wouldn't let me go." he pretended to be upset.

"Well **sorry**!" I said jokingly and laughed.

"I am glad that you didn't wake up again. You seemed to rest well for the continuation of the night. Did your dreams turn out kindly?" he asked as he tried to reorganize himself.

"Yes, I believe they were good. I'm sorry that I was so obstinate about holding onto you though." I hid my smile.

"Yes, well, at least you weren't being terrorized by your subconscious throughout the night. I'll sacrifice my orderly appearance if it means your happiness." he said while looking away.

"Why, that was rather bold of you. Sounded like a confession to me!" I teased.

"You're such a bother, stop trying to embarrass me." he pouted.

"Your reaction is just too adorable!" I smiled and hugged him from behind, "Thank you though, for staying by my side."

"You're welcome." he turned around and returned my embrace, "Now, it's time to get ready for the day." he pulled me from the bed and my eventful morning began.

XxXxXxXxXx

Due to the fact that I had been asked by Westly to do a favor and that meant he would be endebted to me if I carried out his wishes, I decided to study on his son-in-law.

He was a good man raised by his grandmother who died three years prior to his marriage to Rebecca. He lived in Austria with his wife where he ruled kindly over his people. His predecessors founded the area. His mother and father died when he was young, hence why his grandmother was his caretaker. His mother was what earned him the title of Archduke, and his father came from England to Austria.

He was a mellow chap, one who enjoyed the simpler things in life, or so Sebastian tells me, and would much rather spend time with his wife than go on a trip to a foreign land, so why exactly was Duchess Rebecca so angry with him that she would return to her parent's home in England?

"Sebastian, as soon as we can, invite Duke Westly and his daughter Rebecca to dine with me." I ordered him.

"Yes Master. Should I also arrange a meeting with the Archduke of Fitzburg?" he asked before he exited the room.

"Yes, maybe in a few weeks if possible." I tapped my pen against my lip in consideration.

When he left I picked my research up again.

Reginald's parent's died individually. His mother passed away during a miscarriage two years after his birth. Due to the anxiety and loneliness of losing his wife, Reginald's father died three years later, supposedly due to stress, although it was widely rumored that he committed suicide.

With his closest relative being his grandmother, he travelled to Prauge. There he flourished in his studies, always improving. At the age of fifteen his grandmother gained a disease of the brain, causing her to be unable to care for herself. He took her back to his original home in Fitzburg and nursed her until her death three years later in the year eighteen hundred and eighty.

He continued to progress and took up his rightful position as Archduke at the age of seventeen, a year before his grandmother's passing. When he was thirty two he began courting Duchess Rebecca Westly, eventually marrying her a year and a half later, leading us to the most current event of his wife returning to her parents on a 'visit' yet declining to see him.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"Master, you received an anonymous letter." I brought it forward to Ciel, surprised that he had gotten such a letter.

"Alright…" his face showed that he was just as surprised as he was. He grabbed the pure white envelope and opened it, revealing matching parchment. He then slipped the letter out and read it quickly. After reading for a minute or two, he let it fall from his hands to the ground.

"She… no…" he looked off in space.

"What's wrong?" I picked up the letter and skimmed through it quickly, "How-"

"She… Lizzy… she's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Feel free to shoot me a review/PM! I'll reply asap!**

**KRM**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KUROSHITSUJI, NOR DO I OWN KUROSHITSUJI.**

* * *

**Worry**

**Sebastian's POV**

"… Lizzy… she's been kidnapped." Ciel stared blankly ahead, like he himself couldn't quite register the information that he had learned from the letter.

"But why? No one has any reason to dislike Elizabeth, it must be a prank." my rational brain made up some sort of excuse.

"Why would someone joke about this?" he looked at me, almost asking for an answer, "This is so sudden, she was fine at the ball. I don't know what happened. I should have made sure she had gotten home safely, I should have-"

"No reason to blame yourself. Now, I think you should contact her family and see if they know. Then tell the police." I told him calmly.

"This is all my fault, I could have prevented this. If I had only taken that letter seriously…" Ciel put his head in his hands.

"What letter?" I asked.

"The one that Westly gave me. They said something would happen to those closest to me, but I never expected this to happen. I thought Lizzy was safe since I am no longer her fiance."

"Stop acting like you are the reason this happened, you never could have predicted any of this. Are you going to sit around here and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to do something?" I could tell Ciel needed some motivation.

"I'll go, I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell her family…"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but the Midfords are on the telephone asking to speak with Master Ciel." Mey-Rin peeked into the room.

"Perfect timing, right Master?" I urged him.

"Yes, I'll talk to them. Sebastian, could you leave me alone while I do so?" Ciel surprisingly asked.

"Yes Master." I stepped out of the room and got a head start on some of my duties, hoping that Ciel would be alright.

Soon enough I was called back into his room where he had moved to.

"May I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Please do." he instructed, rather calmly. I opened the door to see Ciel drinking from a flask, one that he rarely used.

"Are you alright?" I knew Ciel rarely drank in the first place, he didn't enjoy spirits, and even during some of his toughest trials I never once saw him stoop to drinking his worries away.

"Her parents just found out." he covered his eyes with his hand.

"… I see. Did they handle it well?" I hope they wouldn't go mad with worry.

Ciel laughed coldly, "Is a parent supposed to handle their child's kidnapping well?"

"I suppose not. How are you taking it all?" Oh well, the Midfords aren't my responsibility, Ciel is.

"Does it look like this is easy?" he stared at me solemnly, "Despite cutting our soon to be marital ties, I still deeply cared for Lizzy. Besides growing up thinking we'd marry, I was raised with her beside me to support me. Now she's gone and I don't know if she'll be alright and to be honest, I'm incredibly scared."

I had no idea what to say so I just walked over and wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry into my shoulder. I think it was the proper thing to do in the situation. I don't think words can help much when someone is feeling this afraid. I know from personal experience how terrifying the possibility of losing someone close to you is. I felt the same horror that Ciel is feeling now towards Ciel when he was in his unconscious state, and so I could more fully understand his worry.

"I'm alright now." Ciel wiped his eyes quickly as he pushed me away.

"If you ever need anyone to help, I'll always be here for you, just say the word and I'm at your side." I smiled softly at him and he nodded.

"Now that the first thing is out of the way we need to notify the police. If you could do that I would appreciate it. I should go to the Midfords." he said and stood, prepared to leave.

"I will take you and then inform the police while you are there." I followed after him.

"… Fine. Don't keep me waiting there though." he frowned, and we were off.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

Sitting with the Midfords was the last thing I wished to do at the moment, but the most important thing to be done.

"Why did this happen to Lizzy? No one holds a grudge against her!" the Marquis looked at me for answers in bewilderment.

"I have no clue how or why this happened, I just want Elizabeth back safe and sound." I held back my own fear, knowing that more panic would cause chaos.

"You saw her at the ball, did she seem okay?" her mother asked.

"Nothing was out of the ordinary." Edward piped in. He seemed to have, somewhat surprisingly, taken this calmly. Despite his obvious deep caring for Lizzy, he must have known just as I know that worrying wouldn't get us anywhere.

"Well, what about that escort of hers? Could he be involved?" the Marquis asked.

"I already checked him out. It doesn't seem likely that he would abduct her, and she didn't leave with him. He wasn't feeling well and went home early without her." I had originally suspected him, but found that out upon my investigation.

"She wouldn't easily go with anyone, and she can defend herself." Edward pointed out.

"True, so it's likely that whoever took her was someone she knows, someone she is comfortable being around alone." I racked my brain for possible suspects.

"I don't think he would do that!" Lady Frances yelled out after her husband said something to her quietly.

"Who?" I asked.

"There's a man who's stopped by recently. He and Lizzy talked for quite a while, but it wouldn't be him." she crossed her arms.

"Can I have his name?" I looked at her seriously.

"The Duke of Clayton. He said he just wanted to chat." she told me.

"It would be acceptable, but it's an awful long way to come just to talk. Do you know if he's still in London?" The Duke of Clayton, huh? I never would have thought he would be a kidnapper.

"He said he would be in the city for a while on business until next week." the Marquis sighed as he told me.

"Could I have that address?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Great timing Sebastian, now take me to this address." I ordered him and handed him the slip of paper that had the address of where the Duke's townhouse was located.

"Indeed, my Lord." he bowed.

Already winter was ending. No remains of snow were left, and occasionally a bud of a future flower would appear, bringing color to the otherwise grey landscape. Soon rain would come and drown out the plants that weren't prepared for the heavy showers, proving yet again that only the strong survive. I had believed that Lizzy was one of the able, yet I was beginning to doubt myself. What if she's not okay? How would I be able to handle life without her?

"Master, we've arrived." Sebastian loomed over me. I must have drifted off in our train ride to London.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for getting the tickets." I smiled at him and stood up, stretching my tense muscles.

"Please follow me, master." Sebastian instructed as we walked through the bustling station and made it to the road.

On our way to my townhouse I looked out the window to the dreary city, frowning.

"We're here Master Ciel." Sebastian said to me once again.

"Ciel!" Soma rushed out to greet me.

"Hello." I said indifferently and brushed past him, what can I say, old habits die hard.

"Mister Ciel, it is wonderful seeing you here." Agni said and bowed.

"Thank you for keeping everything in order over here." I replied.

"Ah! Mister Sebastian!" he lit up when he saw Sebastian. _No need to worry Ciel, you have bigger problems on your plate right now._

"Oh, Mister Ciel, I forgot to mention that someone is here to see you." Agni called.

"Huh? Why here?" I asked him. It's not like I had made it very public that I was visiting London.

"I don't know, but his name is Duke Westly. He says you know one another, so I let him in. He's in the drawing room right now." Agni smiled and comforted Prince Soma, who was severely hurt that I did not greet him properly.

"That damn Old Man…" I grumbled and quickly made my way to where Agni said he was, hoping he hadn't migrated to another part of the house.

"Ah, Ciel! So nice to see you!" he greeted cheerily as I entered.

"What are you doing here?" I held back my temper.

"I heard you were coming to the city and so I felt the need to stop by and say hello!" he smiled.

"How did you find out so quickly?" I asked him.

"Tsk, I thought someone like you would easily know that! I do deliver messages for many people you know. I'm always the first to know about everything." he smiled yet again.

"Well, since you've said hello get out." I ordered.

"Nuh-uh, I think you want to hear what I have to say little Earl." he stood and walked over to me.

"What is it that you must say then? Spit it out!" I said forcefully.

"I have certain information concerning Miss Elizabeth Midford…" he said casually and walked away.

"What do you know?" I yelled unconsciously.

"Quite a few things, but I think you would rather just know this- your 'dear' Elizabeth was seen in the warehouse district just a few days ago. I'd start your search there." he smiled.

"Who did you hear this from? Tell me!" I ordered.

"Now, now, just like a magician never reveals his secret, I never reveal my sources. I have to be going then. I like this home much better than your manor, it's not as intimidating." he left me in the room, and I soon followed.

"Sebastian, we're going to the warehouse district. Prepare to leave immediately." I said calmly.

"Yes master." Sebastian said.

"But you've just arrived!" Soma cried.

"I never intended to come as a vacation." I sent a glare his way.

"U…uh… okay…" he said quietly, resigning to the fact that I wasn't here for him.

_Lizzy, please be okay…_

XxXxXxXxXx

We rushed to warehouse district and upon arrival searched throughout the streets for her, calling out her name.

"This isn't working!" I yelled in frustration after searching for an hour, "What should we do?"

"Well, young Earl, I may be of some help." Lau appeared from behind one of the buildings, Ran-Mao at his flank.

"Great, another troublesome person." I grumbled.

"Now, now, that is quite a rude thing to say to someone who is trying to be of service!" he replied.

"Well then, what can you help us with." I crossed my arms and looked at him fiercely.

"You hear a lot of things when you are in my position. Follow me please." he smiled his oddly creepy grin and I decided to do as he instructed.

"I'm assuming you know where she is since you are acting all high and mighty." I knew his habit of pretending he knew everything but in reality he just gets carried along by the current.

"This time, I do know where Elizabeth is. Honestly, how could you doubt me?" he exclaimed.

"Well, in the past you haven't been the best guide..." the conversation dropped off while we walking. We walked through some damp, dark alleyways until we reached a dead end, "Is there some sort of secret passage through here that leads to where Lizzy is?"

"Hmm... Oh! Yes, Elizabeth... sorry to say this but I thought you knew." he shrugged sheepishly and I smacked my forehead, of course he wouldn't know.

"Wait a minute..." he leaned over to Ran-Mao who was beckoning him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear, "Apparently there has been some rumors that a well dressed lady was walking around just a few streets down. They said that she went into one of the old wool mills and hasn't come out since." he conveyed the message to us.

"That has to be Lizzy!" finally, a lead!

I rushed them along to where Lau said the mill was. When we arrived Lau said his goodbyes, "Dear little Earl, be careful in there. I have a bad feeling... A lot of drug deals happen in this area, stay on your toes." he said seriously, his eyes peeking open wider than usual.

"I have Sebastian here, I'll be fine." I shrugged it off.

"What's that?" Lau asked Ran-Mao who yet again leaned into his ear, "Another thing, besides just Lizzy another suspicious person has been down here, keep your eyes open. Until later, Earl." he said and then was off.

I walked around the run-down building to look for another entrance besides the suspicious doors. The only other way to get in was through windows that were much too high for any human to reach, but a demon on the other hand...

"Sebastian, go check out those windows. See if you can open them and tell me what's inside the building." I ordered. He bowed and then jumped to the ledge where the windows were located. He slid the dusty glass open and then came back down to tell me his findings.

"It's rather dirty, but other than that it's empty." he dusted himself off.

"Okay, bring me there then." I grabbed onto him as he brought me into the old mill, the stale air creating an odd odor. I stepped quietly around the place, which wasn't as large as it seemed. Sebastian wasn't lying when he said it was empty; there were no machines or other things scattered about, no tools were left lying around.

"Something's not right..." Sebastian said and then quickly pulled me against a wall, covering my mouth with his hand. A cloaked figure passed by where just moments before I had been standing. I held my breath until I didn't see them anymore. Finally, when I heard the large main doors to the mill open and close I exhaled.

"Who was that?" I asked Sebastian, the person was too tall to be Lizzy.

"...We should get going." he ignored my question and brought me back outside, then he dragged me back to where our carriage was waiting and shoved me inside, ignoring my protesting the entire time.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What was that about?!" I yelled at my butler when we arrived back to the townhouse.

"What do you mean?" he pretended nothing happened.

"Shoving me around is what! I even told you to stop but you wouldn't listen!" Soma had entered the room, but stayed to the side and out of the argument for fear of having my rage directed at him.

"I was just protecting you." Sebastian replied.

"I wasn't in any danger! We should have investigated more while we were there! Lizzy could have been waiting for us in that building!"

"I was just doing my job, you can't blame me for that." he started to get irritated.

"Let me do my job too! I was trying to find Lizzy and you interrupted my progress, now I'll have to go back there tomorrow thanks to you!" I shouted and then stormed off, not wanted to deal with this anymore.

Soma followed me, "Ciel, can I be honest with you?" he asked timidly.

"What is it?" I sighed and put my head in my hand.

"I think Sebastian was right in what he did. If he felt that he should have gotten you out of there it was probably for the best." he looked down, worried that I would get angry with him.

"That was too honest..." I sighed yet again, "I might be angry at him now but we'll get over it soon enough. I'm just worried about Elizabeth and taking it out on him."

"Are you embarrassed to apologize to him even though you know you were wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's not my duty as his master to forgive him." even though it was my duty as his lover...

"I don't agree. I forgive Agni for all sorts of things, a master and servant should be like that." he told me.

"I suppose you're right. Oh well, I'll apologize at a later time. Right now I wish to relax a bit, I had to deal with some troublesome people today..." _you being one of them._

"Okay then! I'll entertain you!" he sat down excitedly.

_Here we go again..._

XxXxXxXxXx

I rolled around in my bed, trying to get comfortable but nothing was working. My worry for Lizzy's life overpowered my exhaustion.

"Sebastian, come here." I groaned.

He entered the room a minute later, "Yes master?"

"I can't sleep." I complained.

"And...?" he asked.

"Do something about it." I ordered.

"It's not that simple." he chuckled.

"Then get over here." I patted the bed next to me.

He sighed but walked over all the same, sitting where I had directed, "Is that all?"

"Don't be so stiff, just relax or else I'll be nervous too." I smiled. He slipped off his shoes and removed his suit coat, then reclined into the bed but still avoided me.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" I frowned. He didn't reply but his eyes told me the answer. I continued, "I'm sorry that I got mad, but I'm really worried about Lizzy right now and I value her safety more than my own. It wasn't right of me to take it out on you. Now, will you please calm down?"

His face was slightly shocked that I would say sorry, then he smiled, "I forgive you, and thank you for the apology."

"...Can we cuddle?" I hid my face that was surely bright red from the embarrassing question.

He responded by pulling my body towards his. I leaned into him and fell into a deep sleep, still aware of his warmth surrounding me.

* * *

_**Swiggity Swickle, Ciel's in a Pickle! **_-I'm sorry...-

**Feel free to send me reviews/PM's! I love them! I'll get back as soon as I can to you!**

**Love you all~**

**KRM**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR CLAIM TO OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN KUROSHITSUJI.**

**WARNING!: non-sexual violence. Extreme Gore, torture, etc. If you get easily sickened by such things you probably shouldn't read this chapter. I'm not joking when I say this is pretty graphic… proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Demons**

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up, groggy from the previous day's activities and stretched on the bed.

"I see you're awake." Sebastian smirked as my arm reached across his face mid-stretch.

"Sorry." I blushed and brought the appendage back to my body.

"It's alright, I wasn't asleep anyway." he gently caressed the limb that just moments before smacked him in the head.

I rolled on my side to look at him better, burning his features into my mind. I could get used to waking up with him by my side.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked while looking at me intently.

"Ah, nothing. Just the future." came my truthful reply.

"Speaking of the future, we should get you ready. Time doesn't wait for us." he sat up, still in his suit.

"You seriously slept in that?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't require sleep. And to answer your next question, I looked at your sleeping face all night." he did answer the other inquiry that was about to leave my mouth; 'what did you do while I was asleep?' still rang in my mind.

"That's verging on creepy." I quickly said, not meaning it a bit.

"Not since you're my lover." he leaned over on the bed so our faces were close. He pressed a small, chaste kiss on my cheek, yet somehow it still made me blush.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

This boy-this amazing, wonderful boy-is so cute it has to be a crime.

I practically floated through the house while attending my duties. Watching my adorable lover sleep was priceless and his sleeping face still remained in my memory. Also the picture of him blushing after I pecked him on the cheek was clearly imprinted in my mind.

"Mr. Sebastian…" Agni said tentatively.

"Hm? Yes?" I looked up from my work.

"Uh, nothing. You just seemed awfully joyful and I was wondering what caused that." he asked respectfully.

"… I got to watch a cute kitten sleeping." I smirked at my likening Ciel to a kitten, he would surely get mad if I told him.

"Oh, you do like cats." Agni chuckled, "If you need anything, please let me know."

He left, and I drifted off into some risqué daydreams about Ciel, none of which shall ever be shared.

I sensed that Ciel wanted me to come to him and a moment later the service bell rang. I quickly went to him, making sure to calm myself and put my dirty thoughts to the back of my mind on the way there.

"Sebastian, prepare to leave at once." Ciel ordered while putting on his coat. Even though spring was upon us, the winds still bit icily.

Not questioning his order, I did as was commanded and we were soon on our way to the warehouse district again, more specifically the wool mill. Getting there was difficult, mostly because the roads to the mill were run down and unattended and fog clouded the view. When we arrived I helped Ciel out carefully, a few alley ways down from our intent.

He looked at the run down building, a mix of disgust and obligation on his face, "Sebastian, get me inside the wool mill and let me investigate properly."

"Yes my Lord." I bowed and then took him right where I knew he shouldn't go, for I could not disobey a direct command.

We easily entered, and I set my master down reluctantly. He began to observe the place quietly, making sure to stick to the shadows. I followed, keeping my senses alert in case something-or someone-created a disturbance.

"Sebastian- look!" Ciel exclaimed in hushed tones. A small mat was placed on the ground near the back. An expensive looking comforter lay atop it, revealing that it was no common beggar staying here.

Ciel gingerly lifted the plush blanket, revealing a few of Elizabeth's belongings. A large smile grew on his face as he realized he finally found Lizzy's whereabouts, but quickly his grin turned grim- where is she now?

He stood up, preparing to go further in the dark building, when a shriek was heard from the large platform directly above us.

_Dammit Sebastian, you shouldn't have gotten distracted!_

Unable to see what was going on, we ran back to the center of the mill almost instinctively.

There, on the metal platform almost twenty feet above us, was Miss Elizabeth struggling under another woman who seemed to be enraged.

"Ciel- stay back!" I yelled after him as he haphazardly ran up the old wooden steps leading to the catwalk, which in turn directed to the platform.

This damn boy…

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I sat in my room sipping tea when Agni knocked on the door.

"You may enter." I said to him. He did so and walked to my side when I gestured for him to come.

"You received a letter…" he handed me the envelope which I read. It was yet again without markings except for addressing it to me. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Thank you, you may go." I said to Agni, still scanning the letter. It was, as I suspected, from Westly.

I stood to call Sebastian to my room, which I did. He soon appeared and we left, he not asking why.

To summarize the tip Westly gave me, the mill _was_ in fact where a certain lady was staying, but recently another woman has entered and exited at even intervals. Despite drug deals usually happening in that particular building, ever since the second woman has been there no one dare set foot in the mill.

That being the most important part of the message, I quickly went to the mill since it was during the times when Westly said the other woman would not be there. Slipping inside, I sensed some discontent from Sebastian but ignored it. This isn't about Sebastian, it's about Lizzy.

"Don't disturb me." I said to Sebastian, who looked like he was about to take me away yet again. He nodded remorsefully.

I walked around the room and discovered one of Lizzy's blankets thrown atop a mat that upon further inspection was actually a futon. I alerted Sebastian, my smile growing when I found more of her belongings under the comforter. Then the harsh reality came back-I had no clue where she was at the moment. The only thing I could do is wait for her return and hope she isn't locked up somewhere else.

I stood to search the mill once more when a terrible scream was heard right above me. I glanced at Sebastian who was just as shocked as I was. I ran back towards the large doors that were parallel to the platform where the cry was heard. Looking up, I saw Lizzy pinned under some strange woman who had a look of someone who is intending to kill. Without thinking, I ran to help Lizzy, climbing the rickety staircase.

"Ciel-stay back!" Sebastian called but I paid no heed to his words; I needed to help Lizzy, and that took priority over my own safety.

"Get off her!" I yelled at the deranged female attacking my cousin. Her eyes were wild and she resembled a feral dog.

"Shut up!" she easily pushed me off of her, sending my flying towards the wall. I hit it hard and the air rushed out of my lungs.

Still gasping for oxygen, I persisted and this time grabbed the woman tightly, refusing to let go.

"Ciel! Get her off me!" Lizzy sobbed. I saw blood and it threw me further into a rage. Grabbing around her neck, I tried choking her but to no avail, she was acting as if nothing was happening.

"What are you thinking?!" Sebastian pulled me off of the female, tossing me aside gently before tearing the insane lady from Lizzy. He pinned her against the wall as she tried to scratch, kick, and bite him so he'd release her.

I ran to Lizzy, helping her sit up. She had a large wound on her thigh, one that was gushing blood. Attempting to remember what to do in dire situations like this, I applied pressure to the spot where she was injured. Besides that gash, she had other more minor scratches and cuts along her face and arms, none which were bleeding profusely.

"Ciel…!" she cried out my name in between her sobs, "It hurts so bad! Make it stop! Ciel!"

"You're going to be fine, Lizzy. Don't worry, everything will be alright." I put on a fake smile and tried to soothe her.

"Sebastian!" I called when her blood wouldn't stop flowing, "Sebastian!"

He didn't reply to my screams for help. "Sebastian get over here!" I was crying at this point as Lizzy started to grow more and more pale.

"I shouldn't have… away…" Elizabeth said faintly. How long would it take Sebastian to get over here?!

"Hey, look at me. You're fine, we're going to go get you fixed up really soon. Until then just keep talking to me." I refused to look down at my hands that were still desperately pressing against her wound and were now soaked in blood. I felt the warm crimson fluid coat everything, her leg and dress, and my hands and pants.

"Stop lying Ciel, we both know what's going to happen." she said with a soft smile while caressing my face, "It's funny how I always wanted to help you, to protect you, yet I can't even protect myself. I really _didn't_ deserve the title as your fiancee."

"Don't talk like that. You deserved it the most. It's just me." I said as she wiped away my tears gently.

"Tell my family that I'm sorry. Tell them," she cringed in pain for a moment, "Tell them that it wasn't your fault."

"Shush Lizzy, you tell them that with your own mouth. Sebastian! Where are you!" I screamed out again. It had been far too long for him to not help, "Sebastian, this is an order! Come here now! Help Lizzy!"

_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! If only I had helped her sooner! If only Sebastian had let me stay yesterday!_

"Sebastian!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"You bitc-"

"Now now, that isn't how you should talk to a lady!" the woman lunged at me, forcing me to duck behind a pillar.

"I preferred you as a deranged psychopath. You weren't as chatty." I retrieved the cutlery that I kept on my persons constantly and prepared to launch it at her.

"I was never a psychopath!" she said dramatically and I took her moment of being unguarded to project the sharpened knives at her.

"Tsk!" she grabbed three before they hit her and dodged the other two. What she didn't expect was that I had another four forks flying towards her at the same time.

"Guh!" she let out a strangled noise as they impaled her left hand, "You…"

"Never underestimate the butler of the Phantomhive." leaping from my place in the rafters, I landed on her neck, instantly crushing it. After twenty minutes of cat and mouse I was finally getting to the good part. Even though I had to ignore my master's orders, if I had obeyed him all three of us very well may have died.

I stepped off her throat and she coughed up unnatural amounts of blood.

"Now then…" I grabbed one of her right hand and took an earlier caught knife, shoving it through her flesh all the way into the wooden floor, effectively pinning it. Then I did the same with her left hand using the forks that had already penetrated her skin.

"What do you want?!" she attempted to free her hands but it would only cause more pain to her.

"I want to know what another demon is doing here?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Shut up and answer." I punched her face yet again, causing skin to break and blood to rush forth.

"I already told you that I'm the Duke of Clayton's wife, what more do you want?!"

"I already told _you_ what I wanted to know- what is another demon doing here, interfering with my prey?" I pressed my nails into her neck just hard enough so that blood left the small cuts but not so hard that she couldn't speak.

"S-she was taking away m-my husband! She was seducing him so he would leave me!" Lady Clayton screamed.

"I think you're mistaken- Lady Elizabeth would never do such a thing. She's deeply devoted to my master." I said with some distaste. No matter how true it was I still wanted her to lose her feelings for Ciel so he would never have someone to leave me for.

"B-but he travelled all the way here to see her!"

"I suspect that was because your son, Roger, is now of marrying age and deeply desires to wed Lady Elizabeth." I sighed.

"…n… no! No it can't be!"

"And since you inflicted harm on my master whom I hold very dear, I believe I must end your life." I smiled.

"W-WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" she screamed in terror.

I dug my nails into her neck even further into her jugular. Due to her demonic healing she continued to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" She had ripped her hands through the cutlery and was scratching at my hands unsuccessfully since her strength was not at full capacity due to some of it being used on regenerating.

I grabbed a used knife (I didn't want to have to clean _all_ of them later) and jabbed it in the back of her throat cleanly through to the base of her head. She still grasped onto life because her core was still intact. She had to have been advanced in the ways of self healing or else she would have been paralyzed because of pain by now.

"I… I can tell you love him." she wept, knowing that she would inevitably die.

"Oh, you can tell can you?" I chuckled and twisted the knife that was in her mouth. It was almost unbelievable that she was still able to speak.

"Nothing good ever comes out of loving a human. They're too fast to move on and their emotions and interests change easily. In the blink of an eye they die. It's best to leave while you can- to devour their soul while they still love you." she cried.

"Ciel's different." I frowned.

"Ha, ha ha ha." she laughed but then began to choke on her blood so she stopped, "I told myself the same thing about Clayton, yet here I am because I was worried that he was leaving me." she said sadly.

"You don't know a damn thing." I had had enough talking to this woman. Cutting her abdomen open, I reached into the stronger than human bone and organs that demons had, and grabbed her core. The dark pulsating sphere oozed it's foul liquid onto my hand, almost making me drop it in disgust. Despite every demon having a core, each one was different and revolted every other demon.

"Yours is especially disgusting." I gagged. She screamed in agony as I tugged on it, pulling it's connector organs along. When practically her whole internal body was on the floor next to her I tore each potent organ from the core, each releasing it's specific stench that, when combined, made the smell of the core.

"Now then, this is the last one, eh?" I grabbed the one remaining connecting organ that was shaped long and string like. Swinging the core in circles by this organ I smiled at the obvious pain Lady Clayton was experiencing.

I wanted her to endure a moment longer. Reaching to the base of her neck, I ripped out her brain stem (both demons and humans have them, but they are less important for demons) and tore it in two. I then pulled the upper half down, making her head jerk back unnaturally. My knife still stuck out of the base of her head, although it was useless now since she couldn't move.

"Don't worry," I whispered in her ear as I removed my knife, "I'll tell your master that you died." and with that I ripped open her core, releasing the final organ with it.

She couldn't scream but it was obvious on her face the pain she was experiencing. It had been a long time since I got to tear apart another demon, and it was quite nice to do so again. Last time was a few millennia ago when a subordinate of mine failed to bring me enough human souls to feast on.

"Ah, I shouldn't have taken so long." I took off my coat that was now covered in the 'blood' of Lady Clayton. I threw it on her completely lifeless body to cover the organs spilling on the floor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed and I finally responded. Rushing to the platform, I then kneeled beside Ciel who was next to Lizzy.

"What took you so long?!" he yelled at me, his anger overflowing.

"I had to get rid of our problem." I gestured to the mess that once was Lady Clayton.

"Just help her! I don't care what you do, save her!" he cried. I looked over Lizzy's wounds and frowned, although demons were great at self healing what took a demon three minutes took a human two weeks.

"I don't…" how was I supposed to say that I don't know what to do?

"Do some sort of magic or something!" he ordered.

I sighed but obeyed. Going back to Lady Clayton's body, I picked up her split core, still oozing, and brought it back to Lady Elizabeth. Despite how it could go terribly wrong, this was honestly the only way I could currently revive Lizzy.

Pressing the sphere against her major wound, one on an artery, I knew that none of the possible side effects would happen. Thankfully Lady Clayton was so obsessed with Elizabeth that she began to actually attempt to transform herself into her. That's usually the only way things like this can work.

"What's going on? Why are you holding that thing that smells like wet dog against Lizzy's leg?" Ciel sniffed. Ah, so that's what this revolting thing smelled like to a human's nose.

"Healing her. Now, she should be alright but I don't want to overdo it. I'll remove this and let Lady Elizabeth heal on her own from here on out." I wasn't pressing my luck today. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore and Lizzy's heartbeat had returned to normal.

"Let's get out of here." I said and picked her body up, leading Ciel and bringing her out the front entrance of the mill. I set her in the carriage gingerly, Ciel watching her carefully. I then shut the doors of that old wool mill, I would have to return soon to clean up Lady Clayton's body. First though, I had to bring Lizzy to a hospital, as were my Master's orders.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You idiot!" Ciel screamed at me once we were inside the townhouse. Prince Soma and Agni appeared quietly in the hall to listen in on what was happening. "She could have died, and she probably would have if I hadn't forced you to save her. You ignored my orders!" he continued yelling at me as I stood in silence.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" he stared me straight in the eye.

"It was for your own safety." even though it was true, I know I shouldn't have spent so long torturing her.

"Oh quit making it seem like you're in the right." he scoffed, "I doubt it takes that long to kill a mere human."

I glared at the two Indian onlookers, letting them know that they should get lost. They quickly did so and I replied, "She wasn't human. She was also a demon."

"Oh sure, and I'm a death god!" he said sarcastically.

"It's true. What I used to save Lizzy was like a heart for a demon, and it was Lady Clayton's 'heart'."

"Lady Clayton?" he asked.

"Yes, the woman was Lady Clayton, wife of the Duke of Clayton."

"Great, so you've killed a noble…" he sighed.

"What's so wrong about killing not a noble, but a demon?" I asked, very confused.

"If her body is found everyone will want to know who did it, and if what you said is true I doubt demons have the same organs as humans. That'll cause quite an uproar. Even if they don't find her body she'll go missing and it will cause a panic amongst the blue bloods."

"Then we could pretend she jumped off a cliff or something- make it seem like scuicide." I suggested.

"True, but there would still be a search for her body."

"They wouldn't find it." I replied.

He sighed again, "… do whatever it takes to get rid of her."

"Yes Master."

XxXxXxXxXx

Three weeks passed and Ciel refused to look me in the eye. Lizzy had recovered and was already back to walking. If she's fine, I don't see why Ciel is still mad.

Not only did Ciel not look at me, he wouldn't let me touch him. It was excruciatingly difficult to restrain myself, especially when changing his clothing. Seeing each piece of porcelain skin be unveiled right before my eyes and not being able to touch it… it was worse torture than what I did to Lady Clayton.

I have to say, what is worse than all of that is he won't tell me why. At first I thought he was just upset because Lizzy almost died, but now that she's fine I don't understand his anger. It would be handy if I could read minds at times like this.

"Master, may I come in?" I knocked on Ciel's bedroom door and waited for his reply. That was another part of his wrath- I had to knock before entering his room.

"Yes." he said a minute later.

I walked in quietly and meekly, yet with a sense of serious intent because I had finally gotten enough courage to approach Ciel on why he was upset with me.

"What is it?" he flipped the page in the book he was reading.

"Can you listen to me for a minute?" I grabbed the book slowly, forcing him to release it.

"What's the matter?" he frowned but finally looked in my eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I leaned in close to him, tempting him to kiss me.

"Ha," he slowly built up his laugh, "ha ha! Wow, this is, this is too much! Ha ha ha!" he was now doubled over in laughter, catching me completely by surprise.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"I thought you would have gotten it by now, but I guess you really are stupid." his laughter died off.

"Don't call me such a foul word. Just because I do not fully understand the complexities of a 'lovers argument' doesn't mean I am a fool."

"And just because I don't understand the complexities of demon arguments doesn't mean you have the right to ignore my command." he mimicked angrily.

"So that's what this is about? All of your animosity towards me these past weeks has been because I didn't obey you? It was to save your life! If I hadn't killed that woman then she would have caught us off guard and killed _us_!"

"It's not such a simple matter! You lied to me! You said you would always obey my command!" he yelled.

"Well I was! You told me to not bother you!" I tried defending my argument even though I knew he was completely right. It is stupid to try and fight for a losing side, but I am stubborn.

"_That_ is your defense? What a load of shit! Get out-now!" he screamed at me. Why am I so stupid sometimes? Yes, I admit, I'm stupid, but only around Ciel. Only him… he always messes up my brain, makes me confused, I can't seem to win an argument against him when it deals with emotions. Is it some sort of human superpower? some kind of force field to confuse a demon?

I sighed as I left the room, unable to put my thoughts into words. I should have apologized. I doubt he would have stayed mad if I had told him I was sorry.

And yet, why couldn't I?

* * *

**Seby is a crazy.**

**Send me your reviews and PM'S! I love them! I crave them! Send them my way!**

**KRM**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Warning- Yaoi action up in here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

**Ciel's POV**

Why did Sebastian have to be so stubborn? If he had apologized properly I would have forgiven him since Lizzy was alright, but he insisted on being a pain in the ass. I wasn't being exceptionally cruel, was I?

Only half paying attention, I continued reading my book, hoping it might distract me. It was a romantic tragedy, one that was recently published and that women would buy the instant they saw it. I found it, simply put, a ridiculous tale.

"She's so oblivious…" I grumbled aloud at the protagonist's idiocy. She somehow failed to see that the man she loved had protected her even though it meant killing her uncle. I don't know if this really is how a woman thinks, but it sure is tiresome.

"Enough reading, you should get some sleep." I said to myself, yawning and slipping down into the soft blankets. They surrounded me, coating my body in a sort of warmth. I situated myself comfortably and waited for a sleep that didn't come.

I rearranged myself again, this time switching sides. _This is too odd, I can't sleep on Sebastian's side of the bed._ I reverted to my original position, dying to get even an hour of shut eye. Why couldn't I sleep? I doubt it was cause Sebastian wasn't here, I had often slept without him, but I don't know why else.

"Milk, I probably just need a nice glass of warm milk to help me." I reasoned and walked down to the kitchen, not caring whether or not it was unsightly for me to appear there, especially with just a nightgown on.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Finnian said, flustered.

"I needed to walk," I sighed, "and get some milk while I was at it."

"You could have called for one of us, we're more than willing!" Bard grinned as he pressed his cigarette butt into a nearby ashtray.

"It's fine, please relax. I'm disturbing your rest time." I smiled.

"Master…" Sebastian appeared at one of the entrances to the kitchen, "it's unusual for you to come down here." he stood at attention.

"Yes, well I felt the need tonight. Where's the milk?" I poked around the room.

"If you want milk I'll get you some. Please return to your room." he said coldly.

I sent him a sharp look, "Just tell me where it is."

"Go to your room please." he commanded and glared right back at me.

"Ahem…" Mey-Rin coughed at the unsettling feeling being sparked by Sebastian and me staring one another down.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Alright."

"Thank you, I will be up there shortly." he smiled kindly but under the forced smile I sensed dismay.

About what, exactly?

XxXxXxXxXx

**Mey-Rin's POV**

After master Ciel exited the kitchen everyone was left wondering what had just happened between him and Sebastian.

As for the butler, he coolly walked off to fetch the dairy that Ciel was in search of. I turned to Finny and Bard who both shrugged their shoulders at my questioning look.

"Do you think…" Bard said quietly.

"Think what?" I asked, seating myself across the table.

"Well, is it possible that they're in a bit of a fight? Back before I came here, I had a buddy who had a wife. They didn't fight a lot, but when they did it was real bad. She always thought he was cheating on her when he would get deployed. Finally they broke off their marriage. Do ya think the same thing could happen with 'em?" he lit a cigarette.

"…" Finny looked deep in thought.

"Even if it is, we have to do our best to help them through it!" I said cheerfully, hiding the worry that they wouldn't be together.

Bard nodded but Finny still didn't answer. "Right Finnian?"

"…I'm going to bed early." he stood.

"Ah, well goodnight then. Sweet dreams!" It was strange to see him all sullen like this.

He went to his room, not caring to reply. Bard pulled out a cookbook and started studying-something he was doing more of recently. I leaned my elbows on the table right as Sebastian walked back in.

He looked disdainfully from my joints up to my face, then sighed and continued on his way to Ciel.

I hope they would make up soon!

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

Last night I got the worst sleep I had gotten in a very long time.

I now sat hunched over my desk, trying to focus on the papers in front of me.

"Master Ciel, may I enter?" Mey-Rin knocked.

"Yes, come in." I sighed and sat up straight in my chair.

"May I ask something concerning personal matters?" she asked tentatively when everything was settled.

"Whose personal matters?"

"That would be, uh, yours." she said meekly.

"There isn't much I can hide from you, so ask." I was somehow unable to restrain myself from withholding information concerning such things when it came to the spectacled maid.

"W-well, us servants are a bit worried that you and S-Sebastian are quarreling." she played with her apron, balling it up in her hands just to release the fabric and do the same steps all over again.

I glared slightly but gave in all the same, "I guess you could say that. This time it's Sebastian's fault though."

"You _are_ fighting?!" she looked me in the eye for the first time since she entered the office today with a face that could only be described as shock and dread.

"I already answered that." I leaned back slightly, the urge to curl up in a ball in the plush chair inhabiting part of my reflexes.

"B-but… you can't!" she pleaded.

"Talk to Sebastian about it. All he has to do is apologize." I yawned.

"I will, I'll talk to him right away! And Master, I'll always be here supporting you. I'll excuse myself now…" she bowed and then walked quickly out of the room, her footsteps breaking into a run once in the hallway.

Knowing I wouldn't get any more work done today, I stood and went to the library, thinking maybe a good book would keep me awake.

Reclining in a chair, I began to read the book I had grabbed at random. Delving into the literature was quite difficult since it was completely in Italian. Even though I was fluent, it was still tough at times.

"Master?" I heard faintly. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused to obey.

"Mmhm?" I adjusted to get more comfortable. Suddenly the feeling of floating overcame me and with it the fear of falling. My eyes opened wide at the sudden shock to see Sebastian carrying me bridal style.

Blushing at the position I was in, I decided (since he hadn't noticed I had woken) to pretend I was still fast asleep. Limply lying in his arms made me realize how gentle he was towards me. Instead of letting me flop around he made sure to carry me comfortably and securely, not risking my body to gravity's painful drop to the nearest floor. He made sure not to bump any part of my body on a doorframe or other object as we made our way to, presumably, my room.

I peeked my eye open to glance at his features and once again was in awe. He was like a Greek God, yet not overbearing. His appearance was like a delicate perfume that accented everything, making it much better than it usually was and could also make even the dullest of things become vibrant. It was intoxicating.

Unknowingly, both of my eyes were now open and staring at him, observing his every motion. He knew I was awake and chuckled but continued to ignore it. Maybe he hoped he could continue to carry me like this. Before I realized it we had already arrived to my room. Sebastian set me down on the bed gently. I quickly closed my eyes, hoping unrealistically that he wouldn't have noticed they were ever opened.

"Goodnight Ciel…" he kissed my forehead, and then placed his lips on my left eyelid, followed by a stronger pressing of his velvety mouth on my right eyelid. I so desperately wished to return the favor, but restrained my urges. I was mad at him! Right...?

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Say perhaps you were raised on the streets- barely scraping by, eating scraps- then suddenly you get thrown into a world of luxury where you can eat as much as you want of the most delectable of foods from all over the world. You eat and eat until you get fat and greedy. Then imagine losing the access to all the delicacies and going back to your original life. You would go mad, right?

I was in that position, starving because I couldn't reach what I needed. Not a physical need where my existence depended on if I received it or not, but in the sense of addicted. Ciel was like food in the earlier example, like a plump, stuffed, warm, juicy turkey sitting in front of a ravenous wolf.

I set him down on the bed, almost completely unable to restrain myself from baring my fangs and pouncing in the feast in front of me.

"Goodnight Ciel…" I whispered to him. Knowing I would break free of myself forced restrictions if I kissed him fully, I opted for his forehead, then figured going a little more wouldn't hurt. Since he had already removed his eyepatch from his right eye, I didn't need to worry about that. I started by touching his left eye, secretly wishing I could mark both of them so whoever saw him would know he was mine. I then moved to the opposite side, enjoying the knowledge that I had already left my mark on him somewhere. I wanted to continue this, to pleasure myself and him right now, but I knew I shouldn't. I had yet to apologize and he had yet to forgive me.

Quickly leaving the room for fear that I would lose my resolve, I went down to my own chambers and sat at my bed.

'Calm down…' I said over and over in my head. It didn't work and instead had the opposite effect. My mind filled with rather… _interesting _thoughts of Ciel which in turn made me think of worse things, creating a vicious cycle.

"Damn it." I said aloud, realizing this wouldn't end until I released the pent up tension. Who knows how much longer this would continue.

_'Sebastian, is it alright like this?' Ciel asked with a child-like look on his face as he slowly licked the underside of my cock from the base to tip. I squirmed as he reached my slit, pressing his tongue into it. He continued to torment and excite me as he lapped at my erection that was painfully hard._

_'Are you okay?' he asked, removing his mouth from my body._

_'Y-yes, keep going.' I blushed at the angelic face he had. It was odd, a demon being turned on by such a face, but it somehow suited him, maybe because his personality was so impish._

_Obeying dutifully, he returned his mouth to my member, now sucking it. He moved over it, taking me deeper each time he lowered his head. How much longer could I endure the constant pleasure he was bringing me?_

_Upon realizing I wasn't going to last much longer within his mouth, Ciel removed his lips from my member with a 'pop', smirking at my blushing face._

_Why was Ciel being all confident? This is so unlike him, I don't like that face he's making at me._

_Instead of letting him do whatever he wanted, I pulled him up and then pinned him between the wall and my body. His smirk turned back to its usual defiant yet complexly embarrassed and nervous look._

_'What are you doing?' he grimaced as I pressed my lips against his neck, biting the flesh._

_'Marking my prey,' I sunk my teeth in further until I felt warm blood along my tongue. I then released my bite, licking his wound._

_'That hurt you know…' he glared at me and rubbed the spot that I had just healed._

_'Don't deny it turned you on.' I then took his mouth in mine, not giving him the chance to reply. His body pressed into mine and he wrapped his arms around my neck and moved my lips to his more fully._

_Not wasting my chances, I pushed him up against the wall, crushing our bodies together even further. Our hearts racing, I knew there was no time to lose. I probed his entrance, earning a groan of acceptance before once again being sloppily kissed. This was much faster than usual, but it was nice once an a while._

_He hitched his leg up my waist, almost begging for me to fill him with more than just fingers. I continued to ignore him, knowing if I didn't prep him properly he would be upset with me after our love making._

_His hips were now moving in time with the rhythm of my fingers moving in and out of him. Our mouths continued to find solace with one another, occasionally parting to breathe heavily or for a wanting moan. I didn't want him to beg more than usual (or rather, I couldn't hold myself back anymore) so I removed my fingers from his body. I then brought both of his legs up so they were wrapped around my waist._

_'Hurry…' was all that he said while looking at me with lust filled eyes._

_I pushed inside of his burning, wet hole and he jerked wildly at the feeling. I barely kept us up as immediately all my nerves were focused on the way he convulsed around my member and how his mouth was opened wide for me if I wished to explore it yet again._

_As I slid completely within him, Ciel began to move by himself. If that wasn't an invitation, I'm not sure what is._

_'U-ugh ah!' Ciel moaned as I began to move. This further prodded me to go faster._

_Ciel clawed at my back and the wall, trying to find something to grip. 'Hold onto me,' I gazed at him and he nodded, finally hanging onto my neck as he rose toward climax._

_We both were precariously close to reaching that high, so much for me that I sped up my thrusts while also trying to go even further into him. His back hit the wall for each time I moved into him._

_When he could no longer take it, he clenched around me, releasing his heat onto us. I soon followed, quickly removing myself from him before I came._

_As I stood there-holding him-breathing hard, he looked at me and smiled, 'I love you.'_

I cleaned myself off, internally chastising myself for jerking off to a wild imagination of Ciel. I myself knew he would hate me if he ever found out. This was all so twisted, why couldn't he just 'wake up' so I could apologize? Then we could do things like that for real.

"Sebastian, are you in there?" Bard knocked at the door and I quickly finished cleaning myself, making sure not to look overly flustered.

"Ah, yes?" I opened my door.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew dinner was in a little while. Oh, and Mey-Rin want's to talk to ya'." he said, obviously wishing to say something more.

"I'll talk to her in a bit. What else do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"I was thinkin' maybe I could make the Master's food tonight, to give you some rest, ya' know?" he suggested.

"Did you have something in mind to make?" I asked him.

"U-uh, yeah. I was thinking something like beef stew would be okay. That's all I can make really well… for the time being at least…" he scratched his head nervously.

Despite the fact that stew is more fit for winter, it was still chilly outside and I doubt Ciel would mind having something warm to eat. Plus Bard was right; I could use a break.

"Okay, I have a few things I need to attend anyway. Please take care of the main course this evening. If you need any help just let me know."

"R-really?! Thank you so much!" he seemed surprised that I'd let him near the kitchen at all. I guess he has the right to be since I rarely ever let him cook before.

He ran off happily, not even mentioning a flamethrower on his way.

I went in search of Mey-Rin who was undoubtedly wandering around the house. In my hunt for her I ran into Finnian who stared at me for a minute before looking down and rushing past come to think of it, I thought I heard someone say he was acting strangely recently.

I didn't wish to pressure him and I was currently still looking for the maid, so I ignored his irregular behavior.

"Sebastian! Yoo hoo!" I heard Mey-Rin's voice call from behind me. Turning around, I spotted the odd woman waving her arms and running after me. Despite working here for over a decade she failed to remember that the room I was in was raised. She tripped on the step up and I had to run to grab her.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" she blushed. Our faces were close together, making it kind of uncomfortable.

I sighed, "You shouldn't run."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she bowed.

"It's fine since you aren't hurt. Bard told me that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes," she turned to face me and looked at me seriously, "you need to apologize to Master Ciel."

I almost laughed at her sternness, "I was already going to." I covered the smile on my face with my gloved hand.

"Good," she exhaled deeply, "I was worried you both would continue fighting!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't let it get unreasonable. I was on my way to see if he was awake right now…"

"Oh, I just checked. He's still resting. I guess he didn't sleep well last night. Maybe he was worried about your," she blushed and whispered, "_relationship_."

I could help but get slightly red in the face also, "I-if he's not awake then I won't disturb him. I'll see you later…" I bowed slightly and went the opposite direction. She smiled broadly and then bounced up and down a little.

_Gah, who would have thought she could make me embarrassed!_

XxXxXxXxXx

Knowing Ciel probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon, I wrote him a note apologizing for my behavior and for not obeying his orders right away. I then slipped into his room and tucked the small fold of parchment under a book corner ok his nightstand. I then snuck out to attend to my other duties.

Ciel exited his room ten minutes before I was going to get him. He left the room with a calm, collected expression, not giving the slightest hint if he had gotten my note or not. Instead if risking it I decided to ask.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you in private?" I pulled him aside.

"Yes, I'll call you into my room later and we can talk then." he said, slightly arrogantly. He then left me and continued to wander about until dinner.

After the meal he went to his room but didn't call me for another half hour after that. I paced the kitchen, all out of chores to do for the day.

"You should sit." Mey-Rin suggested as she worked on embroidery at the table.

"I'm too worked up to relax. This is such a pain." I sighed. Lady Clayton's words still weighed on my mind. She was partially correct, loving Ciel was incredibly difficult and was bound to have more trials, a major one being his mortality.

With these heavy thoughts pulling me down I finally got exhausted enough to sit.

"See, it isn't that bad!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"I'm just filled with dread right now." I groaned.

"Dread? What for?" she asked, confusion showing on her face. Before I had a chance to make up an excuse the service bell for Ciel's room rang, making me jump up.

"Ah… sorry." I said to Mey-Rin who was shocked by my sudden movement.

"It's alright. I guess you should go help him." she gave a large grin and I nodded, leaving for his room.

On my way there I realized Ciel still might be angry. He held grudges easily, and it was once said that those who are closest to you hurt you the most. What if I really made Ciel lose faith in me, what if he didn't want to continue this relationship? He could also be calling me in for a punishment for my actions…

But he's not the only one who is worried! I was scared for him. If he hadn't just jumped up to save Lizzy then none of this would have happened!

I knocked on the door to his room. He called me in. I entered the room stiffly, hoping I wasn't being called in for a punishment.

"Did you get my note?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, making me believe he was rather angry with me.

"Come here Sebastian." Ciel said from his position at the couch.

I walked over to him quietly, not daring to say another word that could possibly upset my Master.

"Now, I have quite a few things that I need to talk to you about…" he glared at me and I knew I was in serious trouble.

"What do you wish to discuss with me?" I said politely even though I was the one who called him out.

He still had an answer, "Stop the goddamn act Sebastian, you know exactly what this is about. Why didn't you help even when I ordered you to?"

"If I had come then there would be serious consequences. You were in no immediate danger and there was no need to rush." I told him. A serious sense of deja-vu overcame me.

"You listen here," he pulled me down by my collar so that my face was mere inches from his own, "I don't care if you thought there wasn't a need to hurry-if I order you to do something, you do it- got it?" he said seriously.

"Yes Master." I replied, grinding my teeth at his inability to see my feelings. Did he really not understand that I was just as angry towards him for completely abandoning me and making stupid decisions to 'help' Lizzy? He could have gotten himself killed, but he didn't even take into account how frustrated and worried I was about him.

He smirked, "Is there anything else you want to say?"

I swallowed my pride, "I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me." I repeated what I had said earlier in my note.

"I'll only forgive you if I can believe you… why don't I try seeing if you'll obey my orders? What should my first order be?… I have it. Sebastian, kiss me." was he joking? God, this brat…

I did as he said and pressed my lips to his, not bothering to make it passionate or rewarding for either party. I wasn't going to pleasure him in any way after he had tossed my emotions around like that.

"Is that all you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I know you can do better than that." he said overdramatically. When I didn't reply in any form he ordered me around yet again, "Sebastian, kiss me. This time don't be so coy."

Not able to reject his order, I obeyed and ended up actually getting somewhat carried away with the feeling I got from the deep kiss. I guess my want was defeating my pride.

"Don't you even think of stopping here…" Ciel said when I pulled away. I took it as an order rather than a suggestion and continued to enjoy myself fully. It felt like it had been so long since I held Ciel close like this. His neglect had led me to become irritable and hard to control. It's difficult to comprehend how I was able to hold myself back for so long when I first realized my feelings. Now, I can hardly handle a month without touching him.

"Let me lick you." Ciel ordered and it wasn't hard for me to comply, my daydream popping up in my mind.

"Hang on Ciel." I told him as I lifted him up, his arms and legs quickly wrapping around my body to hold himself up.

I walked to his bed and sat down. He untangled his legs from around my waist and pushed me down onto the bed, smirking as if he'd accomplished something great. I despised the fact that if I was lying down I wouldn't be able to get a good view of him looking so sexy, so, much to Ciel's dismay, I proped myself back up.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to suck me?" I held back laughing at his defiant face.

He didn't reply with words, but rather he began to unskillfully suck, this time actually causing me to laugh at his inexperience.

"Stop that, you really are hopeless." I chuckled. Even though I imagined him to be great, it was nice to be reassured that he had never been with anyone but me.

"Shut up!" he said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Just come up here." I led him back to my face, partaking in a passionate kiss. It's strange how this started off as a rebuke and ended up like this.

"Are we just gonna kiss?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I haven't been ordered to do anything else…" I replied in the same tone.

"Fine! Sebastian, make love to me." he ordered and I was overjoyed to oblige.

I unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his delicious pink nipples that made me almost lose all sense of self control.

"That tickles!" Ciel giggled as I blew tufts of air against them. My tongue flicked out, greeting the right nub and releasing a sensual sound from my dearest Master.

I smiled into his skin as he reflexively pushed his chest and body forwards, asking for more.

"Now, what exactly were my orders again?" I teased. It was so enjoyable to see Ciel's response to my joking, mostly because he was try to use the same authoritative tone while breathing unevenly.

"You know damn well your orders- nngh!" I had slipped my hand into his pants and to his rather excited member. Releasing it from its fabric prison, it happily twitched at its newly found freedom.

"So cute…" I mumbled and smiled. I felt along his stiff length, earning more moans and sounds that almost drove me over the edge.

"Hurry up!…" Ciel demanded in his sensual voice that provoked me to no end.

I shoved his trousers off quickly, removing his underwear at the same time. Flipping his body over so his chest was pressed against the comforter, I slowly massaged his tiny opening with my fingers.

Due to Ciel's hips bucking wildly into my hands, begging for something to be inside of him, I removed one hand and pressed it into Ciel's mouth. He forcefully sucked them, coating the digits in his saliva. I then took them away from his mouth and pressed them inside his entrance.

After probing inside for a small while, Ciel's hips jerked, "Right there!" he almost yelled at me as I touched a specific spot. He moved, thereby pressing my appendages against the area.

I thrust my fingers into the location repeatedly, Ciel squirming in delight underneath. When I could no longer take my own arousal I pushed my pants down, exposing my erection. I slipped my fingers out of his body but then pressed myself against his entrance, entering him quickly. I was reverting to my more animalistic side, but there was no preventing it from taking it over, it was far too late to even try.

"Ngh… slow… un- ah!" he pleaded and I refused to listen, or rather, I was unable to hear. I was so focused on being completely engulfed by my lover that I couldn't care less about what Ciel was saying. I pounded deeper inside of him, wanting to be even more connected.

"…hurts! Please… slow down!" Ciel yelled at me, drawing me back to focus. What am I doing?

"Sorry…" I panted, how could I even let myself get that uncontrollable?

"It's alright, just try to calm down a little." he twisted his waist enough so that I could easily see him and he smiled at me, caressing my face.

"I'm going to start moving again, is that alright?" I kissed his hand gently and he nodded, still smiling, at me.

This time with more awareness I thrust into Ciel, enjoying every moment. I have no idea why I was so intent on making this rushed when it felt so much better to savor each second.

I can understand why Lizzy was upset to see Ciel go, I don't think I would be able to tolerate it either. I was just lucky enough to get his affection in return for my own. I still wonder why I was chosen to be by his side, why I was the one blessed with his love, but honestly does it matter? As long as I have it I am more than content with risking myself for him. Having both his soul and his heart in my hands was a gift given specifically to me, and I would treasure it for the rest of eternity.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said softly as he lay next to me on the bed.

"Yes?" I answered, holding him close.

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you." he smiled at me and then closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

_Don't ever lose that feeling Ciel, or else I wouldn't know what to do with myself._

I squeezed him gently in my arms, "Thank you for loving me."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I rolled over onto my stomach, glancing quickly to see if Sebastian was staring. He wasn't but instead his eyes were closed in rest. This was the closest thing to a sleeping face I'd see from him so I savored it.

"Hm?" he peeked his eye open at me and smiled.

"Good morning." I hid behind my arm that was raised over my head.

"Did you sleep well?" he rolled to face me, his chiseled muscles flexing.

I blushed, "Yes."

"Good." he kissed my hair and then sat up on the side of the bed and stretched his back. I covered my face that was bright red from seeing his toned body beautifully displayed in front of me.

Suddenly a random question sparked, "Sebastian may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" he turned to face me while putting on his underclothing.

"Since demons and humans have different organs, why does your… you know,_ thing_, look the same as a human's?" I buried my head in the pillows, why did I have to ask such an embarrassing question?!

He blushed as well, "I wasn't expecting that… I'm not sure. Our physical appearances can change to practically anything, but even so down there is the same as my demon form. I'll ask next time I'm talking to an angel." he said sarcastically with a laugh.

I didn't dare look at his face for fear of dying of embarrassment. I felt his hand slide down my back and rub my aching muscles. I groaned in pleasure at having them massaged.

"Is it really that good?" he whispered in my ear.

"After your roughness last night, yes it is." I teased.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologized once again.

"I was just teasing. It's alright." I smiled.

Just as we leaned together for a kiss the door opened loudly. We both jumped back with a start to see an unwanted guest.

"Sorry to intrude upon you this early my little Earl, but I have urgent business." Duke Westly strutted in with Mey-Rin behind him. She seemed to be pleading with him.

"Oh, so this is your partner. Hello again Sebastian." he said to my butler. Both Sebastian and I stared at him in shock, our minds not completely registering what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Master! He insisted-" Mey-Rin started.

"I understand. This man is stubborn. It's not your fault." I said absentmindedly. I then turned to Westly, "If you would be so kind as to give me time to get prepared…"

"I'm sorry but I need to tell you now. If you could send both your maid and your… lover away it would be much appreciated." he stood puffed up in defiance.

I fumed, "Anyone with a sense of manners would not be acting like you today Old Man. Now, please leave the room until I am ready."

He sighed, "I guess I'll just tell you with them here. Your gardener is suspected of murder."

* * *

**Hello once again!**

**So a quick note that I'd like everyone to know- if you are ever wondering anything about WaSL please PM me or send me a review! I may not respond right away but I'll always try (unless you're just ranting about my story, but thankfully I haven't gotten any of those lately.) Also, check my profile. I try to update it every week or so with news concerning WaSL and other such things.**

**Remember~ I love you all!**

**KRM**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Guilty or Innocent**

**Ciel's POV**

"Your gardener is suspected of murder."

"This is one elaborate prank you're pulling, but it should end now." I laughed.

"It's not a prank, but at least I know you're listening to me." Westly frowned.

"Finny, the happy-go-lucky gardener who hates harming others? I think you have the wrong man." I continued to chuckle. Sebastian looked angry (at being interrupted), worried, and outright confused.

"I know, but it's true. Now, if you wish to continue this let me know so I can tell you. I'll even have the decency to look away while you change." Westly turned his back toward me. Well, it wasn't like the mood between Sebastian and I was going to return and I was quite curious as to where Westly had gotten these wild notions from.

I nodded for Sebastian to get my dressing gown and shooed Mey-Rin off. Finally decent enough, I sat down on the bed and instructed for Westly to explain, "Tell me about what you supposedly know."

"It seems there have recently been muggings of men who, until recently, were thought to have nothing in common. It was just found out that all these men are homosexuals." he said seriously.

"And how does that have anything to do with my gardener?"

"The last victim of these muggings said he saw the man. It was a short blonde who was wearing a large hat. He was also abnormally strong and had a sort of tattoo on his neck. If that isn't your gardener I don't know who else it could be." Westly told me.

"Even if that is Finny," I still couldn't believe it, "how does that make him a murderer?"

"The Yard discovered the body of that victim who squealed in the Thames this morning." he said seriously.

"This doesn't make sense. If Finny was so against homosexuals why hasn't he attacked either Sebastian or me? He already knows our relationship. And also, he was left alone with James," I shivered, "who attacked me. He didn't kill him!"

"I'm not taking sides; I'm just telling what I know. If I were you I'd investigate your servants and find out what they know. I have to go though, Earl. Be careful." he bowed slightly and then left the room in a flurry of fabric from his cloak.

"That was…" I began.

"Interesting." Sebastian finished.

"Tell Mey-Rin I wish to speak with her as soon as I am finished with my breakfast. Then after elevenses tell Bard I will see him in my office." I ordered Sebastian.

"What about both Finnian and I?" he asked as he began dressing me.

"How about you tell me everything you know right now and Finny will come before Mey-Rin." I sighed.

"I know nothing about this. As you know, I was here all morning and last night so I am unsure if Finnian left the premise within that time. Before that to the most of my knowledge he only left to get supplies." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Could he have possibly mugged those other men while he was 'getting supplies'?" I suggested.

"I doubt it. Bard or Snake usually went with him. I honestly can't imagine Finny doing something like this." Sebastian frowned.

For the second time today someone entered my room without knocking, "I swear I didn't do it!" Finny shouted and fell to his knees.

"I never said you did. Get up, you look pitiful." I nudged him with my foot while looking at his red dripping nose and puffy wet eyes.

"But everyone thinks I did! I would never hurt someone!" he cried.

"I keep telling you we don't suspect you. We just need to find out as much as possible so we have something to support our case. Since you're already here, why don't you tell me what you were doing last night until this morning?"

"I was sleeping until this morning, then I was outside, tending the gardens. Everything was normal. I mean, I might have spaced out a little but I promise I never left!" he wept.

"Did you ever leave the manor without my permission and without another person?" I asked.

"… Only a few times, but I swear I didn't hurt anyone! I-it was just for a festival and I really wanted to go and-"

"So no one else went with you? You don't have someone you were with all night? Do you remember the dates when you left?" I questioned.

"I was with Bard for the first bit on two of the occasions, but he got pretty anxious and went back soon after we got there. Um… there _is_ one person who I was with the other times though…" pink graced his cheeks, making him look like a schoolboy in love even though he was a fully grown man.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"U-um, is it really alright?" he avoided.

"Unless you wish to go to prison, you better tell me." I huffed.

"It's a fellow I met. His name is Jacob Wescox. He lives on a farm owned by the Johnson family." Finny admitted.

"In most cases I would be in a particularly foul mood from all the ruckus that disturbed me this morning, but since one of my problems was resolved yesterday I'll give you two options. Option one, Sebastian goes to the Johnston farm, finds this Jacob, and interrogates him. Option two, you and Sebastian retrieve the fellow and bring him back here to be questioned by me. Now, which will you choose?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Did you find him?" I asked Sebastian as he entered my study, Finny behind him.

"Yes, do you wish to see him now?" he replied.

"Sure. Bring him in." I reclined in my chair and waited to see the man that could save Finny from prison.

Sebastian brought in a boy of maybe seventeen with golden hair and sea green eyes. He wore a simple outfit, one that suited a farm hand, and he looked rather tired.

"Please sit." I motioned to the chairs that were in front of my desk.

He silently seated himself. I began, "I heard that on more than one occasion you have been with my gardener, Finnian, alone. Is this true?"

He nodded but didn't speak. I continued, "On what dates were you with him?"

He sighed, but didn't reply. Before my temper rose, Finny jumped in, "H-he doesn't like to talk. I can give you the times we were together. He can check them."

"Fine then. But he will have to answer eventually, whether it be to me or the court." I gave Finny a pad and pen for him to write the occasions when he left the house and met Jacob.

"Did you do anything illegal while you were out?" I asked.

His eyes opened wide and he shook his head. He then looked from Finny to me, then back to Finnian.

"Are those correct?" I pointed to the times and dates Finnian had written and Jacob nodded. "If that's all, then you may leave as long as you don't try to skip town or avoid us. We'll be in touch."

He stood up stiffly and Sebastian and Finny began to escort him out until I stopped them, "Finny, please stay in here."

"Alright." he bowed his head.

Apparently Jacob has other ideas. He looked startled and turned back around to face me, "Why does he have to stay?" his deep baritone rang out through the room.

"Ah, you finally speak, I figured you might. I still have a few things to ask him." I smirked.

"Why can't I be present?"

"Why do you need to be present?"

"…"

"If that's all," I began, "could you please leave. Sebastian will show you out." I waved them off.

"Did something happen that I can't know about?" this time Jacob's question wasn't directed at me, but instead at Finnian.

"…I'd rather not get you involved. It would be best if you just went home, it's not like we were friends anyway." he said with a sad smile.

"Not friends? What… seriously? You know what, fine. Don't come to see me again." Jacob stormed off with Sebastian politely following behind.

Finnian was looking down at his hands, not showing his face.

"That was quite a melodramatic exit. I guess that is what happens when people get the wrong impression…" I thought back on Lizzy and sighed deeply.

"I guess so." he chuckled.

"The thing is, if you weren't friends why are you crying?"

"Crying? Me?" Finny didn't look up still, and his tears continued to drip down.

"I'll ask this only once so you must answer honestly, what did you want your relationship with that man to be?"

We sat in silence for a minute, only disturbed by the sound of Finny sniffling. "I don't know. I guess I was angry and jealous at first. I was so mad that someone like him could be so _normal_, that even though he was strong he was human, and I couldn't be like that. But then I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like for someone so normal to live, and I found out that even people who seem normal aren't 'normal'." he spoke.

"Do you like him?"

"Even though I just denied it in front of it, I see him as my greatest friend, but I can't have friends because I have too many secrets. I tried pushing him away recently, but he just won't budge. I don't get it!" he clenched his fists.

"Earlier you said that he wasn't 'normal', what did you mean?" I continued to interrogate.

"I shouldn't tell other's secrets, especially my friend's." he replied.

"I guess I could call him back in…" I suggested.

"Why do you need to know?! It has nothing to do with me!" I shouted.

"I would recommend you not raise your voice at your master, mostly for your sake- Sebastian would be furious if he heard you." I studied my nails and Finny calmed himself. "Good, I can see that you don't want me to know so I won't ask at the moment. As long as you haven't told him any of the secrets that the Phantomhive carefully hide, I have nothing to complain about. It seems that the times you were together aren't even on the days of the muggings, so you have no need to worry. Since you were in the Manor. I trust that you haven't lied to me about leaving without my permission or without another servant, right?" I smiled at him eerily and he nodded viciously. "That is wise; it would not be the best thing for you to have kept a secret from me. Now, you may go back to whatever you were doing before so rudely interrupting me this morning. I may call you back in, so be prepared."

"Yes Master Ciel, I'll be going then." he bowed and left.

"Yes, yes." I shooed him off.

A moment later Sebastian entered, "Ciel…"

"A personal visit I presume?" I set down what I was working on.

"We were disturbed this morning, I thought I'd start where we left off." he walked around to my side or the desk and sat down.

"So you want to give me another massage? I'm willing to let you, my shoulders are killing me." I groaned.

"I was thinking more of this…" he tilted my head up and pressed our lips together in a mind numbing kiss.

Demons should **not **be allowed to kiss humans, ever!

"Even on a busy day like today your thirst is unquenchable, Mr. Butler." I breathed.

"With such a delectable wine poured for me, how could I not swallow it all up?" he leaned in again, this time aiming for my neck. He was most likely going to leave a mark, one that I couldn't cover up, so I pulled back.

"You don't like it?" he frowned.

"I just don't want to try and hide a mark is all. I do have to make public appearances within the week." I replied.

"So it's alright if they are easy to cover?" he smirked.

"Wait a second-!" within the time that I said that he had already pushed me onto my desk and began unfastening the buttons on my shirt.

"Why wait? Who knows what idiots could interrupt us this time." he had successfully removed my shirt and was now biting along my collarbone and leaving a trail of red marks.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't go further here!" I quietly argued.

"But doesn't a little bit of chance turn you on?" he smiled seductively, letting me know I lost an uphill battle.

"No-not there!" Sebastian was now gently rubbing my still clothed member.

"He seems to enjoy it." Sebastian continued to massage my half hard cock until it was fully erect, waiting to be completely serviced. "That didn't take too long…" he whispered into my ear.

"Shut up! Take off my underwear or else it will get dirty!" I tried to push his hand away but he was obviously much stronger than me.

"Then let it get dirty. I'll clean it later."

"S-stop!" I panted.

"You don't really mean that. Why do you always say things like that when you don't really mean it?" he moved lower so he was now kissing my hips and quickly getting closer to my erection.

"Nnh…" I wasn't able to think of a good answer to his question, not while my head was such a mess.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly and spread my legs apart after removing my pants. Moving his head towards my crotch that was still covered by my undergarments, he playfully kissed the bulge of the fabric then moved aside the damp clothing to then lick along my stiff member. While he was beginning to suck me he began to stretch my entrance with one hand and play with my scrotum in the other.

"Augh!" I tried to hold my voice back but it was not going to listen to me.

"It's okay, let it out." Sebastian said and went back to sucking me.

"I'm about to come!" I warned. He didn't stop even though I tried pulling him away. As I reached my limit my hand that was previously trying to pry him off of me was pushing him closer. My waist was thrusting up into his mouth while my hand was forcing him to be unable to back away.

I released into his warm, wet mouth and slowly came down from my high. Sebastian moved away, wiping my semen from his mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he smirked.

"Gah!" I blushed and covered my face.

"Stop that, don't hide such a cute expression!" he pulled away at my arms and held them back, "Ah, just adorable." he mused at my horrible attempt to remain straight faced.

"Don't stare…" I looked away.

"You say that but when you make such a cute face it's either stare or gobble you up." he pressed his head into the crook of my neck and smiled.

"…Staring's fine I guess…"

"Hmm… I take it you're not in the mood to be eaten right now." he said.

"Think whatever you like." I frowned.

"How did your interrogation of Finny go?" he asked. Is he seriously going to start talking business right after fellatio?

I guess there's no helping it, "He's keeping some secret about Jacob from me, but it seems that we have enough information to keep Finny in the clear. If any more evidence is needed I'll have to visit the Undertaker." I grimaced.

"I'd rather us not visit such an odd misshapen being, but if it is necessary so be it." he sighed.

"I suppose I should clean up in case someone comes…" I stood up and began to neaten the papers on my desk that we had scattered.

"I suppose so." he sighed again as he knew I wasn't going further right now.

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming."

"I'm not pouting." Sebastian whined.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever…" he was proving my point right now, and it was rather adorable.

XxXxXxXxXx

"If that's all…" I straightened the stack of papers on my desk.

"Yes, we are terribly sorry to inconvenience you like this." the two men from the Yard sat in front of me bowing their heads.

"Now that you know my gardener is not the murderer, I suggest you find another lead. Good day gentlemen." I stood and shook their hands and saw them off.

I sighed and leaned back onto, surprisingly, a body.

"Are you finished?" Sebastian had appeared behind me and was now wrapping his arms around my waist.

I relaxed into his chest, "With this particular problem. Now I have a few more to go."

"Such a pity. I feel like ever since we confessed to each other your workload has increased." he complained.

"It's just your imagination; I always have plenty of work."

"Maybe one day you'll get a break." he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'll only have time to sleep when I'm dead." I said sarcastically but Sebastian noticeably stiffened behind me. I'd forgotten that my mortality was probably an uncomfortable subject for him, "Just kidding, I need sleep since you exhaust me so much." I quickly created a diversion, one that he wouldn't ignore.

"Exhaust you how?" he relaxed again and smirked.

"You know exactly how. I would have guessed you were a succubus if I didn't know you better!" I teased.

"You wouldn't just be standing here if I was one. If I were a succubus, I'd have you bent over that table, ass sticking out, panting-"

"Enough!" I covered his mouth with my hands, not even trying to hide my tomato-red face.

I felt his sexy smile and he opened his mouth. His tongue slipped out from in-between his lips and began licking my hands as well as occasionally sucking on them.

"You annoying pervert! If you want it so bad take me to my room instead of doing it here in the hallway!" I gave in, my face turning into a deeper shade of red.

"Well, if you say it's alright…" he grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me onto his shoulder.

"Put me down! Sebastian put me down right now!" I yelled and hit his back.

"As you command." he flung me onto my large bed.

Why did I let him do this to me, in the middle of the day no less?!

The world will never know…

XxXxXxXxXx

It was the next morning and I was positively groggy. Sebastian had left the room as soon as I had woken up-complaining about some sort of catastrophe that Bard had almost caused-and left me in my tired, dirty, and sore state.

Thank god that someone had prepared a bath. I slid into the warm water and exhaled deeply, my worries fading for a short amount of time. After indulging in the bath, I didn't care to get dressed so instead I put on a dressing gown and slippers.

As I walked stiffly down to the dining area I was stopped by an exuberant smile and a pair of glasses, "Hello Master Ciel! Isn't today just lovely?!" Mey-Rin beamed.

"…Sure," I grumbled, "do you know where Sebastian is? I need to speak with him."

"Oh, he went out to the Johnston Farm this morning after making sure Bard wasn't around any flammable items. I think Finnian went with him, but I can't be sure." she tapped her chin while speaking.

"Thank you. Is breakfast ready?" I asked her.

"Breakfast? It's almost noon…" she said innocently.

"…Oh. Well, could you have something prepared? Thank you." That damn butler, doing me until I was past exhaustion so that I wake up at almost midday. Someday I'll get him back for all this…

"Oh, Master Ciel!" Finnian exclaimed when he saw me on my way past the library.

"I thought you had left with Sebastian?…"

"We just returned. We went to apologize to Jacob… I though Sebastian said you had injured your back, are you okay now?" Finny said concernedly.

That damned… "Yes, I'm fine. It was nothing a little time couldn't heal." I smiled on the outside.

"You're awake already? That's a surprise, I thought after you went back to sleep you wouldn't wake up for longer." Sebastian appeared behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek before I could react.

"You-"

"Now, now, let's not fight…" he smiled.

"That's right, we won't fight, I'll just tell you to jump off a bridge and die!" I yelled at him.

"That isn't very nice." he said like a child.

Shit, Finny was still in the room, "Sorry, but I should go discipline him properly…" I said awkwardly at Finnian who smiled in understanding at my uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh~, sounds exciting!" Sebastian said into my ear.

"Learn some manners!" I smacked him and stormed off.

"I was just kidding!" he chuckled and went after me.

"Joke or not, it wasn't appropriate. I thought we were going to keep our personal affairs completely separate from our public ones." I frowned.

"Finny said he wanted to see it." Sebastian said.

"What are you talking abou-"

"I'm not lying. The reason Finny was sneaking out was because he was asking Jacob what it looked like when a man loved another man. Jacob is apparently like us in that aspect and Finny was too embarrassed to ask you or me to kiss and act like a couple in front of him until now." Sebastian said honestly.

"Ugh, this is so uncomfortable…" I massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Don't let it be, he was just curious and not upset. Act like it didn't happen." Sebastian suggested.

"Ignoring all that just happened, why are you such an idiot?! You overdid it last night when you take into account both during the night and earlier in the day!" I pushed him slightly.

"I couldn't help it, you seem to be getting more beautiful each time." he turned a little red.

"It might be fairly easy for you since all you have to do is put… well put _that_ in, but it is much more straining for me." I turned beet red.

"I'll try to hold myself back, alright?" he sighed.

"Yes, thank you." I relaxed a little.

"Master Ciel, you have a visitor." Mey-Rin literally ran into me.

"Don't run, now who is it?" I steadied her.

"Duke Westly sir, he says it's urgent." she breathed hard.

"Everything he has is urgent! Very well, please tell him I'll be there in a few-"

"We'll talk right now." he smiled as he walked up from behind Mey-Rin.

"God man, is it impossible for you to wait a few minutes?!" I said, exasperated.

"It's much easier to just come to you and talk rather than wait forever. Besides, it's not like you have anything to hide, right?" he smiled devilishly.

"Just come in…" I shook my head and entered my room with Westly and Sebastian behind me, "What is it this time?"

"I see you haven't worked on my daughter's case yet, I suggest you hurry up on doing that or else you won't be getting your reward." he said seriously.

"I've been quite busy recently and I'm not sure if I can handle your daughter's case for a little while…" I sidetracked.

"What if I said I could get you back your previous position?"

I looked harshly at him, "We both know that would be impossible."

"No it isn't, a lot happened while you were no longer the watchdog. Honestly, the Queen could use you again." he stared into my eyes, telling me he wasn't lying.

"Who says I want to go back? I enjoy the more relaxing days I have here."

"Do you really enjoy it? I know if I got demoted I would want to get back as soon as I could." he doubted.

"I have plenty to keep me occupied. I will, however, do your case." I gave in partially.

"I'll go then. And remember- this time don't go to any parties you weren't invited to…" he smirked and I glared at him as he left. Sebastian looked at me in confusion.

"It's nothing. I just hope someday that man will grow up from his childish ways." I said grimly.

"You were once childish and sought only revenge too." he said.

"At least I _was _a child, not an old man! I grew out of that." I defended.

"At least you met me from your childishness." Sebastian smirked.

_I guess there was something positive from all of those nightmarish days…_ I thought and turned to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he blushed.

I smiled, "Reimbursement for earlier."

* * *

**Hello my friends! Is it alright to call you that? I see you as my comrades.**

**Send me reviews/PM's! I wan't to see them! If you ever want to get some WaSL information PM/review and I will answer as soon as I can! Also check m profile. I try to update it at least once a week about things concerning this fic.**

**Love you all!**

**KRM**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**DISCLAIMER: I MOST OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS THEREIN! Blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**WARNING: I know I forgot this earlier (sorry for those who didn't get this warning and were shocked) But there are lemons in the chapter, sorry about forgetting! Prepare yourself for some nice boy on boy action *sexy smirk*.**

* * *

**The Queen's Masquerade**

**Ciel's POV**

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered in the middle of the night, or what I assumed to be. I was previously asleep and it was pitch black outside so one would assume…

"What?" I rolled over and peeked open my right eye, glaring slightly at being roused from my slumber.

"I'm sorry to ask now, but earlier what did Westly mean 'don't go to any parties you weren't invited to'?" he played with my hair.

"Is this really the time to be asking?" I sighed.

"I couldn't rest because of it…" he looked at me with those darned puppy eyes.

"I guess now is as good a time as ever… Westly is the reason I was demoted. You know the first part of the story, how Westly got punished because of me, but after that he took matters into his own hands to get revenge on me." I shivered at remembering his malice.

"What exactly did he do?" Sebastian asked with a sharp edge in his tone.

"He told me I was invited to a masquerade held by the queen. When I arrived… it wasn't actually what I was expecting." I began, not fully wanting to continue but Sebastian's earnest look made me keep going, "I went with a mask as is expected. I was actually slightly late and in a rush to get in." I laughed at my innocence that night.

XxXxXxXxXx

***About one year ago***

"Damn it! I'm late!" I said under my breath while running up the grand staircase to the room that my invitation noted. It was a peculiar note with odd lettering but maybe the Queen was just trying something different.

I made it to the room-the third on the left with crystal door knobs-and as instructed on the invitation opened the door without knocking. Since I was late I slipped in the back of the dimly lit room and tried to hide the fact that I hadn't arrived on time.

My mask, a plain black one that hid the right side of my face along with completely shielding my right eye, was made of the softest velvet yet was light and cool on my face. I saw many notable unveiled faces in the crowd, none of which I was close with, but I specifically noted the Queen sitting on a stand with guards around her. I wove through the crowds, keeping attention away from me, and went to the corner near the back that also had a spectacular view to the stage that was illuminated in the front. I leaned against the wall, lazily anticipating what event was going to happen.

After a few minutes of waiting two large carts were wheeled onto the stage. The metallic rectangular carts were covered by thick sheets, one on each of them. The men who had brought the tall carts out disappeared and whispers were heard all around. The anticipation rose in the crowd, and was it just me or did they seem to know more about this than I did…

Soon a man that I am overly familiar with entered into the lights. His perverse grin and long silver hair sent shivers down my spine. The Undertaker reached the podium that was in the center of the stage and giggled, "How very nice to see so many of you here tonight. I hope to please you with today's new scientific research." he giggled once again and then skipped over to the carts and clapped his hands happily.

"Now then, which one shall we investigate first?" he peeked under one of the sheets and smiled, "I think she'll do for now!"

Suddenly something felt very wrong. I glanced around the room uneasily, a cold sweat breaking out over me. Every guest smiled gleefully but something in their eyes was off, was odd. I tried to spot a familiar face but the masks covered everyone's features.

_Maybe I should just leave. I'll explain I wasn't feeling well._ I said to myself and began to leave the room. That is, until the Undertaker spoke up again. "What an unusual skeleton. Even though you were burned it's odd to see you in such a state of disarray, or maybe your bones were broken before you died?"

Not quite believing my ears, I turned to see if I had heard correctly. On the cart lay a skeleton with charred flesh still clinging to it. I instantly felt ill and my knees wobbled.

"I hope you know that I'm doing this for you. I just want to see if you and your boy could be together again…" he stroked the body's jaw tenderly.

I leaned against the wall, bile working its way into my throat.

"…I heard he's here tonight." another voice said in my ear. I whirled around to come face to face with Westly who was smirking under his mask.

"What is this?!" I clenched my fist.

"This? Well this is a science experiment funded by the Queen herself. Look, I believe you know the test subjects." he pointed to the stage where the Undertaker was prancing around, gathering supplies and putting them on the cart.

"I wouldn't be able to tell, they are just skeletons." I replied with bitterness.

"A skeleton is still part of a person." he poked me in the side. I was about to reply when he focused on the stage, "He's starting again."

"Ladies and gentlemen, bodies in all stages of decay, I show you the Earl of Phantomhive!" the Undertaker exclaimed. My confusion rose and I prepared to deal with people asking when I arrived. I realized he wasn't talking about me but instead was focused on the body that was being held up. Apparently Westly had distracted me for quite a while because the body was none other but my father's.

"Despite previously having setbacks I learned from the mistakes I made to become better. This time I was able to recreate the body using only the skeleton. Next is to bring the dearly deceased back to the life they should have lived!" the Undertaker exclaimed.

"Can you explain this?!" I demanded from Westly hurriedly.

"It's all in the name of science." he grinned impishly.

"You bastard!" I yelled but I had no time to deal with him. Even though I had believed the Undertaker ad given up on his horribly hobby it seems he continued such blasphemies. I ran to the front of the room near the stage. A thick wall of people held me from going any further. _Damn damn damn! What do I do?! _I looked desperately around the room or something to separate them.

Then finally I saw a group of candles on a desk off to the right side. I ran to them and grabbed one at random, throwing it on the wooden floor and not worrying if anyone would see me; they were all enraptured by the 'scientific experiment' that was taking place. Soon after the candle reached the floor a dress caught the flame and following the one burning item of clothing more followed. People were screaming and stomping the ground and cloth that was set aflame.

"Now what's all the ruckus about?" the Undertaker looked up from his 'work' to see men and women leaving quickly.

"Does this mean we have to reschedule?" he sighed.

"It means you're not doing this." I approached him.

"Ah, is that you little Earl? Well, you're not so little anymore. Isn't it lovely that I'm bringing your parents back to be with you?" he asked as if I was happy.

"You idiot! Who said I wanted them to come back unnaturally? Let them live their afterlives peacefully at least!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me in shock, "Most humans are pleased to have their deceased returned to them, so why not you?"

"Because I don't think ruining their time after death is worth returning them to this horrible world! Let them enjoy whatever Heaven or Hell they have!"

"…You are an interesting human. I'll make sure that they are returned to their burial grounds in their previous condition. Please accept my apologies." he bowed.

"Yes, now I think we should be leaving!" I looked around at the flames that danced on the walls and floor.

"You go first. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." he apologized.

Not needing more motivation, I left the burning building. I ran out to see a large crowd of both occupants of the building and passerby's. I joined the throng as we all stared as the flames licked the dry wood. Before anyone could take notice of me I left the scene.

"Going somewhere, _Le Patit Comte_?" Westly approached me and smirked.

"You-" I accused

"Ah, yes. You weren't actually invited. I delivered the incorrect message. It seems the Queen actually was holding this event in secret and you, an uninvited guest, actually ruined the party! Can you believe it?! Well, as a vassal of Her Grace I must report a culprit!" he bowed mockingly and then grabbed my arm before I could get away. He dragged me into a waiting carriage to go to, presumably, where the Queen waited. I devised a way to explain the situation, but no matter which way I could think of I should not have been there.

We has almost reached our destination and I was blindfolded so I was unable to see what building I was entering. Soon we stopped moving and I was roughly pulled to my feet and dragged into a room. I was then unveiled by none other than Westly the snitch.

"Not a word Ciel." said a firm yet tired voice. I turned from previously glaring at Westly to see that the Queen herself was sitting in front of me.

"Your Majesty." I kneeled and bowed my head.

"Get up, you have a lot of explaining and I doubt that position would be comfortable to do it in." she sighed, "Please refrain from protesting." she added as I opened my mouth.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry about today's events but I can explain," I said even though I had no idea what to say, "I was incorrectly given the invitation to the 'ball' by Duke Westly. I arrived and was overcome with emotion at the experimentation being done on my predecessor, or experiment that was soon to come. I was not thinking properly. I should have confronted you openly with my opposition." I bowed again.

"Oh, Ciel…" she sighed and covered her face with her hand.

"Please pardon this act; I swear I will make it up to you. But I must request that if you are to perform these experiments please get consent from the families of the deceased." I begged.

"I will take action on your second request, but as for the first it was a reckless decision you made and I think it deserves some punishment." she said in exhaustion.

"Your Majesty-" Westly started. Apparently he didn't expect me to receive punishment but just wanted to shame me.

"Silence!" she snapped and he backed off immediately, "You aren't getting out of this either. You failed as a messenger. I'm ashamed. You may leave. Do not come into my presence for a while." she ordered him and he did as told.

"Ciel," she sighed, "the risk was very great. We lost a chance for great scientific advancement and risked injury and demise of my honored guests as well as myself. Recently you've been reckless. You're an adult now, a man, I expect you to behave as such. Until the time I believe you've become a worthy man you are released from your position."

I stared in shock at her words, "But-"

"A real man wouldn't make excuses for his actions. I will contact you when I wish to return you to the position of my 'Watchdog' as it is often called. If you would please leave now…" she said exhaustedly. I bowed again and left before I let my emotions take control of me.

"Ciel, are you okay?!" Westly asked as he stood outside of the room.

"Leave me alone." I was crushed, what would I do now?

"But it's my fault-"

"Yes it is, and I honestly believe you deserve being demoted more than I do, but Her Majesty's word is law. She asked me to leave, so I must do so." I glared at Westly and continued on my way.

"I'll try to help Ciel," Westly called, "I promise I'll ask her to revoke her punishment- whatever it may be!"

XxXxXxXxXx

***Current time***

"I have yet to receive summons from the Queen. I still am unsure if Westly tried to help me, but even if he did nothing seems to have worked." I finished telling Sebastian the story. He would occasionally grunt or scowl with exceptional ferocity.

"Westly didn't receive any punishment?" he clenched his fist.

"According to rumor he was dismissed just like I was but was soon reinstated. I assume the Queen has no need for me anymore." I sighed and rolled over on the bed where Sebastian and I had been sleeping before Sebastian had insisted I tell him this story. The bedside lamp was turned on and casting odd shadows over everything.

"I'm sorry, I was insensitive. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me." he rubbed along my arm comfortingly.

"It's fine, I'm just tired." I yawned.

"May I ask if the Undertaker stayed true to his word concerning your parent's remains?" he asked quietly.

"As far as I know he did. Everything seemed back to normal the next day. I want to sleep now." I finally told him childishly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for pushing you. Please rest." he adjusted behind me and turned off the lamp, "Goodnight Ciel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I blushed as I realized this was just like a cheesy romance novel, yet it was fabulous being in this position.

XxXxXxXxXx

I crossed my legs uncomfortably as I waited for Westly to finish drinking his tea and tell me what he wanted. He continued to take his time and I shifted again. He smirked and in response I scowled at him. Not saying anything to me, he put his cup and saucer down and leaned back into his chair.

My patience ran out, "You called me to your home yet you haven't told me what you wanted."

"Tsk," he chastised, "a friend can't ask for a nice cup of tea anymore? What kind of world are we living in?"

"I am not your friend. I don't know what gave you that ridiculous idea." I scoffed.

"Your just stubborn, it's alright to admit I'm a friend." he chuckled, "But I did call you for another purpose. I wanted to introduce you to my daughter." he told me and beckoned for a servant to get her.

"She's the one that you want me to work with, correct?" I asked.

"Yes. She won't speak with anyone. I'm hoping you can loosen her tongue." he sighed.

Soon a servant arrived with Westly's daughter. She was a pale beauty with auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Her ringlets fell around her head, framing the petite slender face that held a stubborn yet respectful expression.

"Ciel, this is my daughter Duchess Rebecca Westly Yandon. Rebecca, this is the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive." I bowed slightly and she curtsied. I respectfully took her outstreched hand and kissed it briefly.

"You can call him Ciel, right little Earl?" Westly joked and nudged me in the ribs. I gave no response so he changed the topic, "Rebecca is a year younger than you. She was actually quite a fan of yours!" At his words Rebecca reddened and then hid herself with a fan.

"Oh, well… I'm honored." I smiled awkwardly.

"But she's a married woman now! Don't try to seduce her!" oh god can someone please shut this guy up?!

"Ahem, yes. What exactly is the thing that requires my help?" I changed the topic. Much to Rebbecca and my relief Westly followed my change.

"Rebbecca won't tell me. She isn't talking to her husband and he is growing worried." She scowled at him and turned away.

"I'm not a marriage counselor!" I whispered fiercely to Westly.

"I'm asking you to get her talking, not to force her back with her husband!" he said back equally as fierce.

"That's one in the same!"

"I prefer not to discuss this with men." she said finally.

I sighed, "Then who would you be willing to tell?"

"My mother." she replied.

"As you know your mother and I are… in a bit of a dispute right now." Westly fumbled.

"I will only discuss this with someone who could understand." she said in finality.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you all the way here Ciel, I guess all we really did was have tea." Westly exhaled deeply as he escorted me out.

"It is fine. Just get her to her mother." I replied and got in the carriage.

"I will, take care Ciel." he waved.

"You too." I replied and then began the journey home.

"Master, how was Duke Westly?" Sebastian asked after dinner that night.

"Life with children is difficult." I told him the conclusion I had come to.

He chuckled, "Human children are rather painstaking tasks, but it seems that the majority of parents think it was worth the struggle."

"I have no idea how they do it, even when their child is grown." I sat down at my desk.

"Would you like children?" Sebastian asked casually.

I studied him for a moment, "I think I should first consider the fact that my lover is a male before determining my position on having children."

"I'm just saying, hypothetically, if there was a way for a male to have a child would you want one?"

"I'd be the one giving birth, so I'd rather not. It seems like a difficult process." I shuddered at the thought of bearing a child.

"So is that a no?" he whispered in my ear sexily.

"It's more of an undecided, but thankfully I don't have to worry about such things at the moment seeing as I do not share a bed with a woman and I am not a female myself." I replied.

"If you were a woman I would have to worry about it." he smirked

"Are you suggesting that you'd like me as a woman?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'd like you however I got you." he said immediately. _Good choice._

"Why not make sure I'm not female?" I tried to seduce, yet probably failed.

"It is getting later…" he reasoned with himself.

"Yep, now take me to bed." I put my arms around him and he picked me up, carrying me like a bride.

On our way to my room we passed Mey-Rin who turned bright red and then she ran off, squealing slightly.

"That's super embarrassing." he buried his head in my shoulder when we arrived.

"Imagine how bad it was for me." I laughed a little.

"We could do more embarrassing things…" he unbuttoned the top of my shirt.

"CIEL~" Abby burst into the house and her yell was loud enough for me to hear from my room.

"You have **got** to be joking me." I closed my eyes and Sebastian shoved his head into my chest in pure frustration.

I stood up and briskly walked to her, "What do you want?!"

"So cruel!" she pouted.

"Just tell me!" my patience was very thin at the moment.

"Oh… I get it… sorry for interrupting your 'fun' time." she observed my tousled clothing and turned to leave.

"Seriously?! You-"

"It wasn't important compared to _that_. Please go back to what you were doing. I'll be going now." she said as she left.

"Wha-"

"Just let it be." Sebastian walked up behind me.

"But now I'm curious." I told him.

"Ask later. I want you right now."

How could I resist him when he said it like that?

"I was thinking…" I started as Sebastian kissed my chest, "Well earlier you asked if I wanted children, I never asked if you would though."

He stopped and looked at me, "I've never seriously thought about it for myself. I guess I would be fine with it if they were your children, but-as you vehemently stated earlier-you are a man and I am a man."

"So if I was a woman…"

"Didn't I already answer that; I'd love you no matter what." he said. The ernest tone in his voice made me blush.

He started again, first focusing on my chest and nipples. Dull waves of electricity moved down my spine. He soon moved his hand to my crotch and skillfully unbuttoned my pants and took out my cock. He wrapped his fist around my shaft and pumped it. At the same time he roped me into a deep kiss. Our tongues felt along each other and tasted one another.

"Will you do something for me?" he lustily asked me.

"Mmhm…" I really wanted to continue kissing but whatever.

"Will you stretch yourself?" somehow I felt like this was his aim all along…

"You mean like… I finger myself?" I scowled.

"Just this once, I really want to see how you'd look. If you can't take it I'll do it." he pleaded.

I gave in, "Fine, but just this once. This is really embarrassing."

Sebastian grabbed me and put me in his lap. He spread my legs open and I realized how easily he could see everything. Sebastian had also relinquished his grip on my cock which was almost completely hard. I swallowed my nervousness and began touching myself.

This felt more like masturbation for him rather than just fingering…

I started off by lubricating my fingers like Sebastian does; licking and sucking them until they're completely wet. Once they were ready I tried to remember how Sebastian did it. I rubbed my entrance while imagining him doing it to me. I then pushed one finger in. Despite my best efforts to focus on just the feeling from my ass, something made me desperately want to rub myself. I promised myself I'd first get to the point where I could finger myself and simultaneously touch my cock, because at this point if I touched myself there I'd stop trying to loosen my ass.

The most embarrassing thing was Sebastian's stare. I could feel him looking at me the entire time. He would occasionally kiss the back of my neck or behind my ear but he never did anything to my lower half except look. I felt his eyes roam over me and it was just as effective as touching.

I had finally put three fingers into my ass and was moving my fist along my cock. I knew climax wasn't far off, especially now that Sebastian's erection was rubbing against me.

"Ciel, can I enter now?" Sebastian said, his voice catching slightly in his throat in the most sexy way possible.

I moaned in acceptance and removed my fingers from inside me. I moved so I was lying on my stomach, hips slightly up. He grabbed my waist and positioned himself to enter me. His member pressed against my hole, causing me to involuntarily clench slightly but loosen after to accept him. He entered easily and I unconsciously moaned at the sensation.

"It went in really easily this time, I wonder if you're getting used to this?" he breathed unevenly.

I shook my head, "Maybe my body's used to it, but it's so good every time that I feel like I'm going to lose my mind."

"Why do you have to say such cute things?" he sounded frustrated but instead of getting upset he started moving. I could tell he was using his willpower to not just pound into me right away. His hot cock was moving inside me, completely filling me. It was just amazing. I had no idea how he could be so calm while doing this, I'm sure I would be unable to take it.

_Maybe he isn't feeling as good as you…_ I suddenly thought. That's true; if he felt this stimulated he would go insane. I hardly had time to think on it though because Sebastian had started to jerk me off while thrust in me.

"N-no! If you do that I'll c-" I started to protest.

"That's fine. I'm really close too. Just let it out." he cut me off. I started to feel the dire need to release but I didn't want to stop now, it was too good. I was at my limit though and so after some time of fighting it I came into his hands while moaning. He then pulled out of me and ejaculated on my back with a few sounds of his own.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough." Sebastian panted and began to clean us off.

"No, it was great." I replied. _I really had some sort of amazing luck to have met this guy_.

After a bath and getting settled into bed I remembered my concern from earlier. "Sebastian?" I called to him.

He turned to face me and hugged me close, "Yes Ciel?"

"This might seem out of place since we are just about to sleep, but when we make love you feel good, right? I mean, I'm not that cute and I'm stubborn… I guess what I'm saying is I don't want to be the only person who gets pleasure from it." I hid my red face under the covers so only my eyes were peeking out.

He looked shocked for a moment bur his expression hardened into firm resolve, "I have no idea how you ever thought of something so false. Do you know how adorable you are? You make these cute faces like the one right now and you say such charming things it makes me go crazy. I'm in constant fear that someone else is going to steal you away. I want to just hide you so that no one but me ever sees you again. When we're making love I feel like I'm going to burst at just the thought that I'm with you. I really am at a loss." he looked into my eyes. I completely buried myself under the blankets and he chuckled but rubbed my back soothingly instead of forcing me to face him. "See, such an endearing thing."

"If you're going to stop making me blush I'll come out." I bargained.

"Fine," he laughed, "I promise I won't say any more embarrassing things."

I peeked out once again, "You swear? If you don't I'll hit you."

"I swear, I swear!" he laughed even more. I could tell he was hiding the fact that he thought this was just adorable.

I stuck to my end of the bargain and left the shelter of the blankets. "See, it isn't so bad." he brushed the hair out of my face.

"I guess. I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." I moved towards him. In response he held me closer.

"See you in the morning." he kissed my head.

I wonder if he knew that I said that because I was scared that I would wake up and he wouldn't be there.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Ceil woke up with a start and wildly reached out for me. I had calmed him down but I still wondered what was wrong. It was unusual for him to be so worried that early, or at least to frantically search like that.

Contemplating what happened, I brought up tea to Ciel who was currently talking with Lady Redton. When I entered the room I started to listen in on their conversation.

"I thought you said-"

"I know, I thought that's what happened but it wasn't. I'm not on the family registry." Abby confessed. _Oh,_ I thought, _this is interesting._

"So he didn't adopt you…" Ciel though deeply.

"No, I don't know how though. After he did he even brought me a copy of the family registry with my name on it."

"Could the one you looked at be outdated?" Ciel asked.

"No, it's the current one. I tried asking Timothy but he isn't telling me. He just looks angry and doesn't say anything." she began to cry slightly, "How could this be possible? I now have _nothing_ to keep me connected to him."

"I have no idea. I'll try to talk to some people to find our what happened. If I can't get something from them then you and I will address Lord Timothy directly. Trust me." Ciel looked into Abby'd eyes. She nodded and wiped her tears. I left the room before they noticed I had been eavesdropping.

_So that's what she came here for yesterday… I feel slightly bad but I don't want Ciel dragged into another mess._

"Oh, Sebastian. You have a guest." Mey-Rin beamed.

"Who is it?" I asked. I never got visitors, who was this random person?

"I didn't ask. It's a lady. She's in the kitchen with Bard right now." Mey-Rin told me.

"At least you didn't leave her to steal everything." I sighed, "Can you make sure the Master is taken care of while I greet my guest?"

"Of course!" she curtsied slightly and then went on her way as did I.

I reached the kitchen to see an unfamiliar woman sitting across from Bard with a small child on her lap. The little girl looked about two years old with dark hair and eyes.

"Excuse me, I was told I have a guest." I interrupted their conversation.

"Yep, here she is." Bard smiled and then left the room.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I sat down across from her.

She frowned, "You don't remember?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't recall meeting you." I smiled in apology.

"I… I guess I don't matter much but since it's easier just to get this over with I will." she then lifted her daughter so I could more easily see her face, "This is your daughter."

* * *

**Hello once again my dears! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the thickening plot! (Sorry for the immense cliffhanger!)**

**I apologize for the spelling/grammar. It applies every chapter but this week I feel like it's especially bad. I didn't get time to edit because of reasons I'll now explain.**

**For the first part of the chapter where Ciel explains his demotion I HAD THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER. I was sitting around like "Okay Mr. Inspiration, come fuck me please. I'm waiting." and nothing came and that was just once out of a few times this chapter I had writers block so it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. It was so annoying, I hardly got any sleep. I had an idea for it a few chapters back but since it involved Sebby I couldn't use it since he didn't know about it. It was so disheartening, but I was lifted up by sweet PM's and Reviews that made me take some caffeine pills and crank out the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**During my block I chatted with my mom a bit which actually got me thinking about stuff more. When we were finished (remember, this is way past the usual time I go to sleep) I start thinking of ideas and since I don't want this to pass me by and for me to forget them I started writing them down. I ended up with some great ideas but a horrible case of exhaustion the next morning after getting less than my regular amount of sleep. *sigh*, the troubles of having ideas in the middle of the night *shakes fist at some unseen inspiration god*.**

**I don't know about you, but that one section right before the sex scene where Ciel asked Sebastian if he preferred him as a woman and he said he'd like Ciel however he got him I was like "Damn Sebastian, you're such a smooth talker." He has women (and men) everywhere willing to give themselves to him (myself included (Sebastian, my body is ready)) so of course he would be.**

**During the sex scene some really old rock n' roll song came on that was more like sexy n' roll and I was like "Oh god this song works so well with this scene." because I totally pictured them fucking with that in the background.**

**And HOLY CRAP SO MUCH KID TALK. Was it just me or did they talk about children a LOT. And then Sebastian is a dad, WTF?! so much family stuff happened this chapter. (Westly&his daughter, Ciel and Sebastian talking about kids, Abby and her 'adoption', and then Sebastian's kid(?)! This is insane!)**

**While I was writing the sex scene (or about to rather) I got two texts within a minute of each other, which for me is unheard of. So I had to take a break from sex writing to start texting. It was alright though because I had no idea how to write the scene. (I actually googled "gay sex positions" because I was at such a loss.) I had also written a lot of smut the day before and I was just all sex'd out. So much sex… it was insane.**

**Anyway…**

**I may be posting chapters less frequently or every week just shorter throughout summer. I think I already told you but just a reminder. I have a lot if shit I have to do. It sucks. And my wifi sucks. And I keep getting distracted because people text me while I'm writing.****  
**

**Oh goodness this week was crazy. I found and **_**Uncensored**_** OVA and I just about pissed myself with excitement (I didn't). I also discovered a few manga but one had a drama CD with it and oh goodness there was one scene and AH THE UKE'S CLIMAX NOISES WERE SO SEXY. sometimes I wonder how they get all the hot squishy wet sounds, like- do they have a guy who just sits and presses a button that makes the sound or is it something else? If you know please PM me or tell me the answer in a review. I'm dying of curiosity. But back to the point- it was orgasmic.****  
**

**I did a massive cleaning of my home and while going through some old belongings found that story I was looking for! ((I think I mentioned this in last week's A/N, but I started a futuristic story loosely based off a story I wrote/thought of in my younger days.)) Now I know a lot of side character's names, but it was written in third person POV and is really short so I don't think I'm going to use them (and the plot is pretty different…) but it was still awesome. Dude, my original story had flames and liquid nitrogen, what more could a fifth year want? And beanies, hot, sexy beanies *laughs*. Because beanies are the epitome of sexiness and erotica, you know it. Don't deny the truth.**

**News- Since Polar is finishing up relatively soon expect some hot yaoi one & two shots up within the year! I feel like I extend these expectation dates every time…**

**I really should be working on some fandom stuff, but I seriously don't know what fandom to do. SebCiel is one of my few ships that I can actually write from. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them (boyxboy and boyxgirl is fine (sorry Yuri lovers, I don't know how to write it.)) I should stop stressing myself out or else you won't get any more of this shit.**

**Ya know what is also crazy about polar coming to a close? How long I've been with all y'all fuckers *smiles goofy*. Really, I mean I started this before Polar and it hasn't ended yet! What is this madness?! I really love it and am honestly surprised that it's lasted this long! It's been quite an adventure! One that I've thoroughly enjoyed. Now's no time to be sentimental, save it for the last chapter!****  
**

**Also- HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN ISLA! MAY THE YAOI GODS GRACE YOU WITH A PLENTIFUL HARVEST! Love ya babe!**

**Okay, now I'm done. Sorry this A/N is kinda long… I cut out a lot of it but it's still…**

**Love you all,**

**KRM**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**DISCLAIMER: I, as always, do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**This chapter has drama,**

**So prepare yourselves.**

**No sexiness in this chapter. Sorry. I needed a sex free writing week.**

* * *

**Family**

**Ciel's POV**

I soothed Abby as she fretted over the truth she discovered on her family record. My mind searched for a possible explanation on why it said she wasn't a registered daughter, or even a son, of the Redtons. The even more confusing thing is that she was allowed into formal events like the Winter Ball where they require noble status. As far as I knew, Abby was the daughter of a prostitute, not a blue-blood by birth.

Sebastian had overheard part of our conversation, the part I had allowed him to listen in on. I hoped he would be able to discover something to solve this mess. He hadn't returned for a while so I assumed he was busy researching the reason for this odd mistake in the family record. Maybe I could help some too.

"Abby, do you have the record with you?" I asked her.

"I have it at my townhouse. Timothy and I are staying there for now." she said as she continued to cry.

"May we go to see it?" I quietly urged.

"I suppose so. As long as it doesn't bother Timothy it should be alright." she replied slowly.

"I'll have Sebastian take us there now. Please rest here while I prepare myself." I stood up and left the room, calling Sebastian with my consciousness. I made it to my room without him meeting me along the way and I waited for him. After a minute of tapping my foot I decided he was taking too long and I needed to get him (and later punish him for his lax service). I went down to the main hall and turned to go to the kitchen and servants quarters when I entered upon a strange scene. Sebastian was desperately trying to have a woman and child come back to the servants' quarters rather than go through the main hall to the entrance and leave through there.

"Sebastian, who is this?" I asked somewhat irritated.

"Master, please ignore this. I'll have it taken care of in a minute. Now Ma'am, please exit this way." he tried tiredly.

"No. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Clarabelle Reeves and this is my daughter, Jenna. There seems to be a predicament." she curtsied slightly.

"Hello. Before we address your… unsatisfaction, what are you doing in my home?" I looked at her angrily.

"I-I…" she stuttered but continued more affirm, "I came because of my problem. You see, I'm hardly able to take care of my daughter because her father left us and isn't paying anything towards her support and welfare. Her father happens to be your butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

I looked at her in disbelief and then at her daughter. The child did hold some similarities with the demon, namely her dark hair and light complexion. Her eyes were different, like eyes of a human, and most of her features matched those of her mother's. Just to reaffirm my suspicion I crooked an eyebrow while staring at Sebastian. Noticing my look, he shook his head from side to side, letting me know it wasn't his child. He sighed in relief after realizing I wasn't overcome with rage.

That isn't to say I wasn't upset. Oh no, far from it. I was blessed to have matured some and with that maturity learn to mask my emotions when the situation arose. Inside I was boiling with anger that could only be paralleled with the ferocity of a demon. I wanted to kill this woman for daring to even suggest that Sebastian would, at any point, make love to another. Although I'm certain it has happened, it was during the time when I was out of touch with my feelings which also meant he was also unaware of hid affection towards me. It is somewhat forgivable, especially since he had to see me being constantly fawned over by Elizabeth as well as more recently Abby and the ever hated and distrusted James.

"Miss…" I trailed off even though I knew her name. Maybe showing her some disgrace would shut the slut up.

"A-ah, Reeves, Clarabelle Reeves." she blushed, completely embarrassed. My plan had worked and I could feel how uncomfortable she was.

"Miss Reeves, although I usually am quite the understanding person, when it comes to my treasured things it is difficult to control and contain my emotions so please forgive me if this seems harsh. You are lucky to even be standing in my presence and more blessed still to have my lips speak your damned name. What I'm trying to say is; if you dare disturb me or my household with your lies and your disgusting whore face I will make sure you and your daughter are never seen again. No one will ask questions, no one will even mention you. If you don't want that to happen I suggest you leave through the back and never return again. One thing I am more than sure of is that your daughter is **not** my butlers offspring." I snarled. With every word I spoke she grew paler.

I turned my back to her, "If you ever try to contact any member of my staff I will destroy you."

I heard her whimpering and a smile spread over my face, _Don't touch my things you bitch_.

"Master, should I take her away?" Sebastian asked, a note of reverence and awe at my display of authority entering his voice.

"She should be used to back entrances by now, don't you think?" I smirked over my shoulder, "No, I trust she'll leave now. I need you to come with me." at this I turned to her, "Make sure you leave in a timely manner. I'll know."

That was all that needed to be said. As I turned back around I could hear her scurrying off while quietly crying. I sauntered back to my room with Sebastian next to me.

"That was oddly exciting. I don't see that side of you too often." he remarked.

"Well, she was an annoyance that needed to be eliminated but wasn't worth my time to kill," _yet_, "and she was someone who would easily give in to fear. It wasn't a difficult task."

"That was really sexy." he whispered in my ear. I felt my face flush before becoming composed once again, "Keep that to yourself for now. I actually have something I need to do."

Yes, Abby. I explained the plan that I had thought of with Sebastian and he agreed, reluctantly, and we prepared for departure.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Seeing Ciel so furious over me really was a turn on.

We arrived at the Redton's townhouse and I was still slightly aroused by Ciel's scowl as well as the fresh memories of him attacking that woman. I felt as if I had seen a piece of heaven at that moment.

"Sebastian, come with us." Ciel instructed as they exited the carriage and made their way through the home.

It was well furnished and would have had a friendly atmosphere if we weren't coming for such a concerning problem.

Abby took us down one narrow hallway after another. At a certain point I thought we were lost, but just as I thought that we reached a door which Abby unlocked and ushered us into. The room was filled with books and documents stacked in shelves along the walls. Abby then sat us down in two office chairs and went about searching for, what I assume to be, the family registry.

"Aha!" she triumphantly raised a handful of documents in the air and then set them on a desk. Ciel went over to look at them and I did the same.

"This one is from when?" he pointed at a document to the far left.

"That was when he first brought me in. This one is the most recent one." she said, showing him the document to the right.

"Hm…" he stared at them, trying to see if the first was a forgery.

"That watermark- over there." I showed them. In the upper right corner on the second document was a crest that was missing from the other sheet.

"It could mean that that one is the forgery." Ciel said.

Thinking about this, I turned to Abby, "Even if we find out which one is the faulty what difference will it make? You still need to talk to your brother."

"He won't talk to me about it!" she cried.

"What if we make him?" I grinned.

"No, he's better than that. But we could always trick him into telling…" Ciel looked down at the family registries, "What if I convinced him to, as a friend? First I'd get close to him, then when he finally trusts me and has shared some less important secrets I'll gently push him into telling me about it all."

"That would take a very long time." Abby sighed.

"I don't think so. Timothy has seemed to take interest in me. If I just rouse that interest and stay close I could easily become his friend."

"What do you mean, 'take an interest' in you?" I asked firmly.

"As a friend. Either that or he is just an extremely social and friendly man who acts that friendly to everyone." he said.

"Oh, right." of course. Why would I even think he was romantically inclined towards Ciel? The vast majority of humans are against homosexuals, making Ciel and Abby exceptions to the common populace.

"What do you think?" Ciel turned to Abby.

She tapped her chin, "I think it could work."

"Good. Now, let's go greet him!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"I never would have expected making friends to be this tiresome." Ciel groaned.

"It's been only a week. Just because Lord Timothy thinks kindly of you doesn't mean he'll be completely open to you right away." I told him and rubbed his sore muscles. Recently Ciel has been working intensely to gain favor from Timothy. He's been attending parties, putting on fake smiles, and having conversations with people he would usually never socialize with.

He grunted in response to my previous statements and rolled his neck, "I know, I know."

"How has Westly's case been?" I asked.

"He did as I suggested. It seems Rebecca was just slightly homesick. She also is with child." Ciel said.

"That's wonderful. Is she back with her husband now?"

"Yes. Westly has already paid me for the work I've done, which isn't much at all. Thankfully, he seems to be leaving me alone about the promotion to my previous position."

"Is that what you want? To not have the position again?" I questioned.

He remained silent.

"…Do you wish to take a bath now?" I changed the topic.

"Yes please. After that I'll go to bed." he replied.

Throughout the night I wondered on what Ciel's silence could have meant. Did he want to go back? Did he regret not wholeheartedly accepting Westly's offer of promotion?

"Sebastian, stop being so tense. I can't sleep because of it." Ciel frowned and rolled over to face me in bed.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking on certain things. I didn't mean to trouble you." I tried to relax.

"Is it about earlier?" Sometimes I wondered if Ciel was just a normal human, because it seemed like he could read my mind. He sighed, "Don't worry about that. I just wasn't sure what to say. I don't want to go back into that business. I'm plenty busy here doing odd jobs for friends and being devoured by you. Now relax and let me sleep."

Instantly a weight was legged off my chest, "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled to myself since Ciel couldn't see in the darkness of the night.

"Goodnight. I love you." he yawned and went back to sleep.

_I really am at a loss; I'm not sure what I'll do if you want to leave me._

XxXxXxXxXx

**Abby's POV**

Ciel and Sebastian had just left after a visit to Timothy. It had already been a week and Ciel seemed frustrated with his results.

I sighed and leaned against the doorframe that they had just exited from.

Timothy was still outside waving to their carriage. I looked at his silhouette as the sun slipped down the horizon. Timothy was gorgeous, but I just humored myself when I would hope he'd look my way or say a kind word to me. I had no hope of being his sister, let alone brother, and he would never allow someone like me to be his friend. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown me out of the house yet since I am not related to him in any way. It would be better if he had thrown me out, because as it was now I was gaining false hopes that maybe he didn't mind my presence.

"What are you doing? Don't block the doorway." he snapped at me. I stepped back and he entered without even a glance in my direction. It's not like that is uncommon- actually it is the opposite. It would be a rare thing for him to show any care for my presence.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. There was really no point in my being here anymore. All I did was cause troubles for everyone around me. It would have been better if I had not been born.

"Lady Abigail? Are you in there?" someone knocked at the door. I recognized the voice as my maid, Penny, and let her in. She was the only servant who would treat me like a human and who I wouldn't catch staring at me in disgust after finding out I am actually a man.

"Hello Penny. Remember- call me Abby. It sounds too odd being called so formally." I smiled as I opened the door for her.

"Ah, you're too kind. I would never be able-"

"Please, I insist."

"I-if it's alright… A-Abb… Lady Abby." she backed out at the last moment with a bright red face.

I laughed, "At least you tried. Good job. What is it that you come here for?"

"Lord Timothy wishes to speak with you. He wouldn't say what about but he seemed frustrated." she tilted her head downward in submissiveness.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work Penny. Someday I might take you shopping!" I patted her head and left the room in one stride. I knew well enough not to keep Timothy waiting; his patience was very thin.

I made it to his office. Whenever he called to talk to me it was always in his office.

I knocked the oak double doors that led to the library/office and he told me to enter. I did so, walking in with my head bowed and my hands folded in front of me.

"I heard you're good friends with Earl Ciel. It's surprising that he is fine with me addressing him so casually after just getting to know each other… Back to the point-is he a good fellow?"

I spoke quietly, "In my judgment he is a wonderful friend and companion, but my judgment of character is not always accurate."

"Humph, that sure is right. Well, does he stick true to his word?"

"Yes. He has never lied to me as far as I know. He also is a man of honor and respects his lineage." I needed to continue to support Ciel's image but it wasn't exceptionally difficult. He was a good person.

"You talk very fondly of the Earl, I hope you don't involve him any strange fantasies of yours." Timothy said accusingly.

"Of course not. Ciel is just a friend." I had to hold myself back from protesting loudly. I would hate to make Timothy upset.

"…You may leave now." he hadn't glanced at me once throughout the entire time I had talked to him.

I stood and left the room without a word. I really didn't know how much longer I could stand being here, with the man I love, while he hates me.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"This is taking too long." I complained.

"Just relax. Abby should be here soon. Timothy will be joining us after that." Sebastian said for the fifth time.

At the moment I was waiting to meet with Abby and Lord Timothy in their townhouse before they returned to their main house in the city. They were running late and I couldn't help but drum my fingers on the table.

Finally Abby rushed into the room, "Ciel, I'm so sorry for taking so long. I just heard you came. Timothy should be here in a bit."

"It's fine. I was just worried that something had happened." I lied. Sebastian smirked but quickly hid it.

"Come here for a minute." Abby smiled and pulled me to my feet. We went over to a window. The view showed a meandering river that connected to a lake. On the shores were a few small homes.

Abby pointed to one in particular that was further away from the rest, "I'd love to live there. I'm thinking of eventually leaving this place. If I am to leave I hope to live there."

"It's a nice location, but a bit small when compared to this house." I chuckled.

"Yes, well not all people can afford such a nice home-especially when they aren't nobles." she laughed, then turned more serious, "I'm sorry to have made you do all this for me. I don't think it will work- the plan that is. I'd rather just leave before this turns into a huge scandal. I can see it now- previous Lord Redton's drag lover believed they were adopted! - won't that be an interesting rumor! Thank you for all your help." she smiled and hugged me. I returned the favor since I could tell it was completely in the spirit of friendship.

And of course Timothy had to come in at that precise moment.

He stood there for a second after Abby and I had removed our arms from around one another. No one spoke.

Timothy finally decided to say something, "Earl Phantomhive, I do not wish to be rude-but could you please leave for now." it wasn't a question.

He was looking at the ground with his hands clasped behind his back the entire time.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have caused you such inconvenience." I turned to Abby and patted her on the shoulder, "If you ever need help just call or stop by."

I left the room with Sebastian behind me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Hello everyone! We made it to chapter 25!**

**OHMYGAWD the beginning of this chapter was just *dying***

**I was writing it and just like "Ciel you crazy sexy hotness, you're just as fucking possessive as Sebastian!" and that line '**_**Don't touch my things bitch**_**' was just *Screams* I'm rolling around over here in a shit ton of my own headcanon and DAMN I'M JUST TOO EXCITED! *thirty minutes later after much relaxation*, sorry about that. I'm so excited that I want to scream to the world about how stupidly possessive this couple is! Ah, stupid couples, how I love them.**

**For the few of you who want to see more Clarabelle and Jenna Reeves I don't think you'll be seeing them. Sorry. Maybe some Jenna, but no more Clarabelle (I mean, Ciel said he'd fucking kill them if he saw her!) I really need to calm down but I had such a great time writing that part. Probably my favorite part ever. I mean, can you just imagine Ciel smiling coldly and a dark evil aura completely enveloping the whole room?! *dies* ah, I must really have some strange fantasies…**

**The chapter is packed with a lot of stuff, mostly drama, but I needed to hurry that plot along. Well, at least to this point. The fangirl in me is just frowning in anticipation for certain… things… *wink wink* to be written.**

**Dammit, I promise I'll try to stop myself before I spoil but it's so tempting!**

* * *

**Before I say or do anything else, I have to give the biggest shoutout ever given to my best friend Isla. You, my dearest, are the best, most amazing, most lovable friend anyone could ever have. You are the kindest person I've met in my entire life, especially since you can deal with me. Thank you for always being there for me and letting me call you up randomly and rant like a mad woman. You are also amazing at listening to all my crap and then turning into a therapist in under two seconds. I miss you so terribly; I've never missed anyone this much. I really could go on forever about how much you mean to me and how much I miss you but I think everyone else wants me to hurry along. I still will end this by saying- you are the greatest friend and person I've ever met and I'm so grateful I became your friend. Thank you for the honor of knowing you.**

* * *

**This week I was terribly sick so I apologize that the chapter isn't as long as I want. I also had promised to put up a chapter in Polar so add that depressing chapter, this chapter, and sickness and you get one exhausted author. Instead of staying up to write I was completely lulled in by sleep to recover. Fevers are not fun. So again, sorry for the shortish chapter.**

**On the other hand Wednesday I had massive inspiration for my Polar chapter which is extremely long (I think close to nine thousand words, I'm not sure). The crappy part is how I shunned my duties of good editing because it was really sad for me. I feel like the emotion you get from**

**The stuff I write is only a fraction of what I get because I am completely and fully in those characters minds at the time so it's just horrible.**

**This week, in addition to all my other stress/sickness I found out a lot of personal shit, one of which is that I was signed up to play a piano solo for my brother and that I'm being strongly advised to play his favorite song but I can't find any free solo's and it's just frustrating because I am **_**so **_**broke. *rolls around in loans and lack of money and stress***

**I should turn into a Rolly Polly.**

**Yeah, that sounds nice.**

**I did find one song though, but I'm not nearly at that level and I'm just dying playing it which sucks because I'll be playing in front of maybe five hundred to a thousand people and- *cries more* that means stress and shaking and oh god I'm freaking out and I still have a month to work on it. *rips hair out***

**I've been reading a ton of gore lately, maybe that has something to do with my terrible mood. But maybe not. I mean, seeing people get eaten by Titans and other monsters is always a bit refreshing, in a weird, creepy, twisted way. Don't worry; I'm just talking about reading/writing it. In real life I'm sure it wouldn't be.****  
**

**I should just go turn into that Pill Bug now.****  
**

**Well, now that I've successfully fucked myself I bid you Adieu or whatever the heck that French word for goodbye is.**

**Bye lovelies**

**I love you all**

***cries some more***

**KRM**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**WARNING- of course there's sex. Of course. Isn't that what this whole thing is about? I mean, isn't it wrong when I don't include sex in my chapters?**

**Quick note- I realized I had a ton or errors in format, grammar, and spelling last week. Please forgive me!**

* * *

**Family Matters**

**Abby's POV**

"I'm sorry. I should never have been so casual towards someone that is much higher in rank than I." Ciel had just exited the room with Sebastian and Timothy had yet to speak or change his posture.

He cleared his throat, "It was wrong on many levels. You should not apologize to me alone. Please send a formal apology to Earl Phantomhive at once." he then turned to leave the room.

"Ah," I didn't have any time to collect my thoughts in order to reply, so all I could do was get out a tiny sound.

Timothy heard it though, and he turned around to face me, a fierce scowl set upon his face. "What?"

"U-Um, you see… I don't wish to push the subject but why exactly am I not on the family registry?" Shoot. Not the thing I should have asked when he was in such a mood…

He continued to frown at me for a moment before turning around and heading off. Before he left he snapped a short reply, "If you wish to know please visit my chambers tonight at ten o'clock."

What?! This was the first time I'd ever been called to his chambers, and he was going to answer me! I think God must have been working some miracles in my favor!

"Yes, I'll see you then." I held in my excitement and curtsied respectfully. He scoffed and left the room.

I went back to the window where just minutes before I had been telling my dream of the future to Ciel. The little cottage on the banks of a lake, a perfect place to raise a family. On weekends I could take them fishing, or rowing, or maybe even swimming during the summer. During winter we could skate on the ice and build snowmen.

I sighed happily as visions of a better and brighter future played in my mind, but the problem was me. I'm a freak, an outcast. If I wanted children I'd have to hide my true self away and put on a fake persona. Maybe that's what I needed to do for Timothy to at least _respect_ me, but even then he would never be mine. Ciel, that lucky bastard, was blessed. To be able to find happiness… for people- no, freaks- like me, it was impossible.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"Are you sure that you don't know what Lord Timothy was so upset about this afternoon?" Sebastian asked for the billionth time.

"I swear I don't know!" I answered, for the billionth time as well.

"It was really odd." he looked off into the distance in thought.

"Yes. Now, can we continue with the day?" I frowned at him.

"Ah, yes, sorry. In an hour Duke Westly wishes to see you at his manor. After that you will be dining with him at his home with his family. I will have your bed ready upon your arrival." he recited the plan and I nodded, taking in all the information.

"What time am I to be over there?" I asked when he had finished reeling off the calendar.

"Six o'clock."

"Only three hours until then… do you have an outfit in mind?" I inquired. Since my fashion sense, in Lizzy's words, was '…interesting', I always let Sebastian choose.

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ciel, I know this is a lot to ask…" Westly turned to me, a glass of whiskey in his right hand, a glass of wine in his left.

"It's more than a lot." I took the wine he was offering me and downed it, "What would I get for compensation?"

"I can make sure nothing will ever tarnish or hurt the Phantomhive name along with assuring that you and your butler's secret relationship will never become public. If you require more payment I will provide them to you." he said grimly.

I poured myself more wine, not entirely sure I could accept while I was in my right mind. "What about Elizabeth? The Midfords?"

"Taken care of. They will never have anything to worry about. **She** swore it."

I grunted and gulped down the red wine, ignoring the taste and instead going to the hard liquor in the back of the room. "Will my safety be assured?"

"…We cannot promise."

"Dammit just say yes!" I slammed my hands on the table.

"It would be wrong to disillusion you." Westly said simply, unfazed by my sudden outburst.

I cursed under my breath some more, "Why did she ask for me?"

"Why does she ever do anything? I do not know, but it is always plain once the deed is done."

As annoying as it was, Westly was completely correct.

"… Promise me one last thing." I said, my tongue feeling heavy.

"Whatever it may be."

"Keep Sebastian unaware and completely out of this mission. If anyone asks questions tell them I ordered it for my own purposes."

"As you wish, although I believe it would be easier for you if he were helping-"

"Just do it!" I yelled.

Westly nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't dare refuse. If you didn't agree I would lose everything." he then grabbed the crystal decanter that contained the whiskey and poured more into his glass, as well as another glass which I assumed to be for me.

"Damn that old hag." I cursed her without meaning it.

"I doubt she'd be pleased to hear you call her that. After all, she is the Queen." Westly handed me the glass.

"Long live the Queen." I lifted my glass, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Long live the Queen."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"Master, are you awake?"

Ciel stared at me for a minute before closing his eyes again.

"Please don't act so childish." I sighed. This was the third time he had refused to reply to my questioning and instead had decided to try and sleep again.

It was getting old.

Fast.

"If you'd like some water I have some right here." I offered, again to no avail.

"This is why you shouldn't drink." I complained.

Well, I should change that. Not just 'drink', but get so drunk he refuses to listen to me. I guess he reverts to a more extreme version of his usual self, but I prefer it when he gets to that perfect point of being extremely forward with his advances, making it easy to get him out of his clothes and onto the bed with me.

"Shut up." he groaned. Of course, his first response would be rude.

"Does your head hurt?" I asked, hoping that since he had started saying _something_, it may have loosened his tongue a bit.

"No. Shut up." Sometimes, even though I am his lover…

"Then what seems to be bothering you?" I smiled stiffly.

"Shut up."

"Hurry up and tell me or else I might just make **you** shut up." I cracked.

He peeked an eye open at me, then shut it again, "You piss me off. Shut up."

"That's it." I completely snapped and frustration, of the normal and sexual kind, overtook my body, making me hold Ciel down on the bed as I loomed over his body.

"Fuck off." Oh? Resorting to swearing my dear Ciel?

"I won't 'fuck off', but I will fuck you." Upon saying that, I lowered my head to his neck and began nibbling the soft, pulsing flesh.

"Stop that you idiot!" he squirmed as I continued making my way up his neck to his ear and then towards his eyes. It was rather odd, but whenever I kissed or touched Ciel's eyelids he grew red all over. I didn't often dare to do it though since the majority of the time I did he would punch or otherwise hit me. Even though it didn't hurt, it usually ruined the 'mood' and Ciel would refuse to let me touch him anymore. It would be rare if I could continue.

"Bastard! Stop that!" Ciel struggled against my hands that held his wrists down as I placed a wet kiss on his right eye. His ears and the rest of his face turned piping hot as the blood rushed to them.

"It's your turn to shut up." I growled like a feral dog, further silencing Ciel.

As for my Master, he grumbled but knew better than to anger me any more than he already had, although he still was set on struggling against my grip.

I smirked at his futile effort to slip out of my hold. "I do love it when you're stubborn in bed, but I prefer it when you are _trying_ to have sex with me."

At my words he stopped struggling and turned away from me. _Well, this is unusual..._

I thought on confronting the subject, but my lower half prohibited me from wasting time. Instead I took advantage of the situation, stringing wet kisses down his body while removing articles of clothing at the same time.

Since Ciel had given up on the idea of fighting me I no longer needed to hold him down. He became docile once I had gotten his pants off.

Something was seriously bothering me about him, but I yet again ignored the voice in the back of my mind telling me to ask him what's wrong.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Ciel asked, referring to the way my head, and especially my mouth, was exceptionally close to his half-hard member.

Not bothering to reply with words, I started licking from base to tip. Ciel grew harder, and quickly reached full arousal at my licking, kissing, and stroking. I then moved to sucking his rod, my head moving up and down him with his hands in my hair. His hips moved forwards ad backwards also, making me take him in my mouth deeper than intended.

"Sebas…tian… stop!" Ciel groaned as he got close to the edge.

"Only since you said my name like that." I smirked and gave his tip one last lick, beckoning him to release. He did, moaning my name once again.

"Fuck… Sebastian…" he was disheveled in the sexiest of ways, as was usual after receiving head from me. It was a welcome sight when compared to his strange behavior previously.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" I kissed from his sternum up to his chin where I stopped, giving him the choice to let me continue or end it there.

"Damn you…" he grumbled and turned away, not allowing or denying me.

"I'm already damned. I'm fairly certain that you are too since you've broken quite a few commandments according to the church." I licked his lower lip, the sweet taste of him slowly intoxicating me.

He didn't say anything in return, only put his arms around my neck with an almost begrudging look. I smirked at him, knowing full well he wanted this a lot more than he acted. "Don't worry; I'll make you taste a little bit of heaven."

Ciel blushed at the corny line, making my vision blur a little at the edges. If it was possible for someone to look cuter than Ciel did in that moment then call me an angel that still is up there in Heaven.

"Damn, we haven't even started and you're making me want to burst." I clenched my teeth and ground my dick into his ass.

"Ah!" Ciel's lips parted as he began to let sensual noises escape his throat.

After some fingering done by me, I began to lose control, "I'm sorry, I can't wait." I whispered huskily and pressed against his hole.

"Guh!" Ciel grasped the sheets in his hands as I entered his hot body.

"I've missed this more than you could understand." I groaned and started kissing my Master. The moans from the back of his throat did nothing to slow my steadily rising lust and desire. I then began thrusting in his hot ass, making sure he was enjoying it too.

"Ah, Sebastian!" Ciel never stopped calling my name as I moved inside of him. I didn't know how much longer it would take him to climax, but from the look on his face and other displays I guessed it would be soon. Hopefully before I reach the edge…

As if on cue, Ciel cried out and his back arched up and he released onto both of our stomachs. I didn't seem to notice though as I kept pressing into his tight hole, my lower half begging to get as close as possible.

Finally reaching the high I was trying to achieve, I pulled out just before I released inside of my lover.

"Sebastian…" Ciel breathed unevenly, obviously tired.

"Yes… Ciel?" I was just as short of breath as he was yet not nearly as tired.

"I'm sleepy." he said after regaining his breath. "Let me sleep."

Is that all he could say?! I sighed, "Alright." There was the chance that I had pushed him too hard, or that the alcohol from earlier acted wonderfully as a sleeping aid on the young master.

"But after today don't have such terrible pillow talk manners." I grumbled. Ciel smiled and patted my arm, "I'm going to miss that."

"Miss what?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just go to bed."

"Well I have to clean us off; I doubt sleeping like that is good for your skin." I went about my chore while trying to decipher what Ciel could have meant.

_'I'm going to miss that"… could he be planning on leaving me? No, if he was he wouldn't look so upset about it. Plus we aren't just sealed by just lovers or master and servant duty, but by a contract. Even if he wanted to escape he wouldn't be able to. Maybe someone is forcing him! But he wouldn't let himself get played… Then what is going on? Does he plan to stop making love with me?_ I continued to ponder on his odd phrasing when finally everything was cleaned and Ciel was fast asleep. I joined him in the bed, easily fitting him to my body.

"I swear I'll take care of you, master…"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"What is this?!" I stormed into my library, a sudden fit of anger completely swarming me.

"Earl Phantomhive…" Timothy bowed, as did the gentleman next to him.

"Look at me! What is going on? Abby, what are you doing?!" I yelled at her, or should I say _him_. Yes, undoubtedly the man next to Timothy was Abigail.

"My name is no longer Abigail, it is Jonathan Williams Redton." Abby bowed again, her voice at its natural lower tone and her hair cut short. Her eyes were no longer large and decorated and her lips had no shine to them. Not resplendent in a dress, but rather the normal attire for a male. All of these things and more added to the impression that I was not, in fact, standing in front of Abigail Redton.

But I wasn't.

I was standing in front of Jonathan Williams Redton, male.

"Did you make her do this?" I glared at Timothy but before he delivered a reply Abby- no, Jonathan- spoke up.

"I chose to do this myself."

"Poppycock! You would never-"

"But I did and I would." he said, a stony expression on his face.

I inspected him closely, then evaluated Timothy and cursed under my breath. Jonathan showed no signs of being forced in any way.

"Why'd you come today? Did you want to show off how low you stooped?" I snapped at the previous Lady Abby.

He winced, but replied in an even tone, "I came to get support Ciel, not to be ridiculed."

His words felt like a physical blow to me and I stumbled to find the right words to say that would appropriately apologize.

Jonathan's expression relaxed, "It's alright. I know you were just shocked and you didn't mean it."

I let out a breath, "Thank you. I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier." I started formalities, silently chastising myself. Abby was my friend. No matter what gender she chose I would always be by her, or his, side.

"Thank you Ciel. Timothy really wanted to make sure I would still be supported by others before fixing the family record." Jonathan said to me after Timothy had excused himself to the restroom.

"So he was using you! That bastar-"

"No! I chose this. I just wanted to be put on the registry anyway." Jonathan soothed my anger.

I let out my angry breath and relaxed back onto the sofa.

"Sorry. I'm just… shocked. I thought you would never go back to this gender." I spoke as if I was walking on eggshells.

"It's fine," he smiled with a hint of sadness, "but let us be merry! I now will be officially adopted into the Redton family!"

"Yes, formally adopted."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Something was bothering Ciel, which in turn bothered me. Ever since he had returned from Duke Westly's place something was slightly off.

"Ciel, may I speak to you for a minute?" I asked him quietly in his dressing room.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Yes. What is it?"

"Recently… have you not been feeling well? Has something been weighing on your mind?" I asked

"Just… tired. I need a good rest." he sighed, giving me slight warning not to push the subject.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Hello again m'dears. I hope your week was lovely.**

**SHOUTOUT to the lovely **_**tineri talentati**_** who helped me A TON with this chapter, especially the whole Ciel is drunk stuff (which I have zero experience with since I don't drink and don't have friends who drink.)**

**YOU ARE THE BEST.****  
**

**THANK YOU CRIS TOO. If it wasn't for your help this chapter's sex scene would have sucked (not in the good way.) I'd love to continue to use you for experimentation *smiles creepily*, please tell me more any time!**

**AND TRENT. OH GOD TRENT. WE NEED THAT MORE OFTEN! My brain juices were flowing! Thank you!**

**Can I just take a moment and just… okay. People. Demons. Fictional characters. Anyone. Anything. Go to my favorites and check out my favorite authors because oh hot damn are they good. They are my gods, my role models. If you don't check them out you earn a frown from me. If you think my stuff is good (which I have no idea who would ever think that) then you will be blown away by them because goodness gracious are they amazing. To those favorite authors of mine- please be the father of my children. I give my lady parts to you. Heck, just keep writing and that is enough. I'm pretty sure I'd die of happiness if any one of them even recognized me, a lowly peasant-no, worse, maybe a worm, or a speck of dirt- in any way. Like if they even got a smile reading one of my reviews. Or even chuckled at my total awkward phrasing in said reviews.**

**Anyway- go. Now. Check them out. I'm sure you'll find something you like. Why are you still here, reading this long, boring, stupid A/N by someone who cannot even compare to those god's I've been telling you to check out. *grovels at their feet***

**The reason for the awkward update date? I'm going to a wedding! Yep! So I am unsure if I'll have internet to see your reviews and PM's and other things but I'd still love to see them when I get back! Please, I'm hungry for reviews!**

**I'm wrapping up the A/N here. Yeah, a quick one! What is this?! Sorry about the random time of posting this chapter. Also, I'll try to make these A/N shorter. I'll leave out things like thank you's and apologies (know that they always apply) except for in extremely rare cases. I'll post a basic list of thank you's and apologies on my profile (since it's usually the same people I thank and the same things I say sorry about.) Thanks.**

**As always, love you all.**

**KRM**


	29. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER- this is always here. I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters wherein. You guys know all of this.**

**Sorry. This chapter is slightly short. Inspiration decided to take a holiday.**

**WARNING-Yeah. There's sex. Yaoi sex. If you don't want to read about two men getting it on (who are also in a relationship) then please press the back button. Thanks :)**

**Oh, and there's sarcasm in this chapter. A lot of it. Especially in Sebby's POV. Gotta love wit.**

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms**

**Ciel's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jonathan who was sitting next to me, his face smiling gleefully.

"You'll recognize it soon enough." he said. I grumbled but let him take me on this journey.

Just as we approached a small grassy field he told the carriage driver to stop. We then got out and walked down a path that seemed to go on forever.

"How much longer?" I complained.

Jonathan laughed, "You sound like a child. Just a minute more and we'll be there."

He was correct and soon we were surrounded by a field of trees. I couldn't quite remember the name of the tree.

"It's a cherry tree. They were imported from Asia." Jonathan walked to one of the blossoming trees. "I asked Timothy if I could have them in return for certain favors I had paid him over the course of our time together. It's regretful; he seemed so disinterested in them. When he saw them he just grunted and kept walking. I guess it is understandable; when he saw them they hadn't bloomed yet.

"Just down this path a little further is that house I talked to you about. Timothy bought it for me too. It will be nice living there in the future. I think raising a family there will be blissful." he smiled, yet it seemed sadder than any amount of tears. "I hope Timothy will eventually warm up to me. He already seems to be less hostile. Maybe when I find a wife he'll be more comfortable around me."

I didn't know what to say. Half of me wanted to chastise him for giving up, but the other part of me agreed that this was the best option.

"There is no other way. I'm not like you Ciel; I don't have that much luck. If I hadn't been such a freak I could have avoided so much hardship for both me and others. I was kicked out of my house for it and then raised by someone who died to keep me safe. I'm the lowest of low. This is the only way I can start again, the only way for me to become… _human_."

"Stop. You _are_ human. You're not a freak!" I cried.

Jonathan smiled again, "Most people would beg to differ."

"Who cares what other people say?!"

"You do." he said it so simply that it almost hurt. The truth of it pained me.

I frantically searched for a counterargument yet I couldn't find one.

Jonathan smirked, "It's alright. I am the same." He then went back to studying the blossoms. I joined him.

"Do you think you'll be able to marry a woman?" I finally asked.

He took a moment to reply but when he did it was regretfully, "I may marry a woman and have a family with her, but if when you say 'marry' you mean 'love'… that I will not be able to do."

"I'm sorry to make you think such morbid thoughts." I apologized.

"It's fine. It is a fact I will have to deal with soon enough. Timothy is, as we speak, searching for a potential wife for me."

"Already?!" I gasped.

Jonathan nodded, "I can understand; he doesn't want to take care of me anymore. He was just babysitting me for his father this whole time."

"I doubt that-"

"I never saw him smile at me. Not once the entire time I was with him."

"…"

"It's alright. He smiles a lot more now. He's glad to be rid of me. If not that then he's glad that I'm not some sort of freak that will call attention to the Redton name in a negative manner." Jonathan raised his hand to one of the branches on the tree we were looking at.

"Jonathan, I need to tell you something."

He looked over at me, "What is it?"

I inhaled, "Sebastian mustn't find out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why?" Jonathan grew more puzzled by the minute.

"First―can you show me your new home?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're an idiot." was the first thing out of Jonathan's mouth as soon as I told him the mission I accepted.

This mission, as I know you all are wondering, was something that was not enjoyable in the least bit.

"I had no choice but to accept."

"It's not like you work directly for the Queen any longer. She's just using you." he change his posture and it reminded me immensely of Abby.

"Pretending to be a drug lord… and also working with those blasted death gods…" I said the last part under my breath, "I really do not want to do this. Especially with the details of the work. Who would actually believe that I'm the son of an important gang leader? I look nothing like the men who are in those gangs! And I have to pretend to be married! Ugh!"

"You're focusing on the unpleasant, but think about all the deadly things. You're going to be on another continent for god sakes, you could be killed and no one would know your name! Plus the human trafficking is bound to get you into some trouble with police that aren't in on the mission. Do you even know Chinese?!" Jonathan fretted.

"I know. Don't even mention how I'm supposed to _earn_ their trust. Apparently they're a bunch of filthy perverts who like little boys… maybe that's why I was asked for this mission." I ground my teeth.

"Sebastian would be furious. I need to tell him!" Jonathan shouted.

"No! If he knew he could jeopardize the entire mission! That would put me in more danger! I'll be taking Lau with me when we go to China, so I'll have some protection there. After that there's William and Ronald who the Queen foolishly hired as bodyguards. I'll be fine without Sebastian. I know how to handle myself." I reined Jonathan back.

He sighed, "Let me get this straight―you're going to pretend to be the illegitimate son of some mafia boss who spent all this time as a drug lord and now you're trying to take your father's title. During the time you are in China you'll shut the group down from the inside out, right?"

"Plus a few side missions, but nothing big." I said lightheartedly.

He shook his head, "You really are crazy."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

I took a moment to think of a good reply, "Well… if anything were to happen I'd want at least one friend to know so he could tell Sebastian what was going on."

"What do you mean, 'if anything happened'?" Jonathan stared at me.

"You'll know when it does happen. Trust me."

"… I may trust you, but I'm worried for you too." he continued to stare.

"Thank you. I'm glad I made such a great friend."

"Same here, Ciel. Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Ciel was out with Jonathan and I had nothing to do.

"Sebastian we need your help over here!"

Correction: I didn't _want_ to do anything.

"I'm coming." I groaned as I went to fix whatever had been broken.

"Hello, Bassy!"

Queue more groaning.

"What are you doing here, Grell?"

"Don't be so cold!" he shivered, but I'm not sure if it was one of those disturbing displays of affection or he really was chilly, "I've come for a reason!"

"Sorry, but you're not collecting any souls here. Now if you would please leave…" I shooed.

"Not souls, silly!" Yes, I was so silly to think a reaper would be collecting souls. What was I thinking? "I was sent by the Queen of this lovely little country… I really want to be the one who collects her soul… Anyway, apparently Ciel needs me."

My attention was gained, "Why do you need to see Ciel? Why did the Queen send you?"

"So many questions, I may answer if I get a kiss." he puckered his lips excessively.

"No thank you." I pushed his disgusting face away.

"So cruel!" he complained. I'm not sure but I have a feeling this guy is a true masochist.

"Well, I guess I can let you in." I frowned.

I had a bad feeling, but then again, Grell always gave me a bad feeling.

He walked, flamboyantly as always, to the specified room with me watching his every move carefully. When we arrived he turned to me and smiled… sexily? I'm not sure, but I think he was trying to seduce me, "Now, since your little master isn't here why don't we enjoy ourselves?"

I glared at him and shut the door, leaving him alone in the room. I really wished that red bastard would learn to stop trying. I wonder if he knew that Ciel and I were lovers… that might make him stop…

Before I went back to tell him I stopped myself. If Ciel found out that I had told that loose lipped death god… things would not turn out so good. Plus his Ciel's rage would be reasonable, considering that if Grell knew it wouldn't take long before everyone knew.

"Sebastian! Could you help me with this?" with the request from Mey-Rin I was back to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"It was very nice to have you visit." Jonathan smiled at me.

"The pleasure was all mine. I wish you well and much happiness. I'll see you later Jonathan." I replied.

"Okay, it is too odd having you call me Jonathan in such private situations. Please, call me Abby when we're alone." he laughed slightly.

"Of course Abby, it was awfully strange calling you a different name after getting used to your previous one." I chuckled with him.

"And about seeing me later; I expect that to be fulfilled. Don't go around being stupid. If something bad is about to happen you get out of there even if it means failing the mission. I'd much rather have you back here safe and dishonored rather than a dead hero. Got that!" he waved his finger in my face like one would do to a disobedient child.

"Yes, yes. Of course Abby. I'll try to be safe. Now as for you―don't trouble Timothy _too_ much. I wouldn't want to return and he's disowned you!"

"Like that would happen! I still have some of that charm from when I was a woman…" he joked and laughed.

"Of course! It was _so_ irresistible then, I bet now since you are a man it would be even _better_!" I laughed with him.

Once our laughing fit was over, Abby started choking up slightly, "Oh dear, I will miss you when you're out in China. Return home safe." He grasped me in a hug.

"I'll miss you too Abby. Now be good and listen to Timothy. I'll be back soon enough." I patted him on the back.

"Sheesh, you really make my feminine side show." he wiped his teary eyes. I didn't say anything until we said our final goodbyes and I returned home.

"Sebastian! Take my coat!" I demanded as I entered.

"Yes master. For your information, Grell is here waiting to see you." he added the last half with a suspicious tone, wondering what was going on.

I held my understanding in and replaced it with an emotion that seemed proper, "What?! Why is he here?!" My shocked voice rang through the hall. "Well? Where is he?"

Sebastian led me to the room Grell was waiting in. "He's waiting here… at least this is where I left him last."

"Thank you. You may leave now." Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing against my orders.

As he left I gulped down my anxiety and opened the door.

"Ah! Ciel! Where's Sebastian? Can you believe he just left me in here for two hours with _nothing_ to do?!" Grell groaned from his seat on a bright blue chair.

"Yes, I can believe that." I shut the door behind me, "What is this meeting about?"

Grell smirked, "You should know that by now."

"I thought we were having the meeting in three days' time. Why are you here now?"

"Well, since I'm going to be a bodyguard I figured I should know more about _you_." he grinned devilishly, "I'm pleased to be working with you, Earl Phantomhive."

"I can't say the same for you." I replied.

"Tsk, you shouldn't be so rude to a lady!"

"I've known many ladies in my life and you are most definitely not one of them." I flopped down in a seat across from him.

"More of this attitude?! How dare you!" Grell stood and yelled at me.

"Sit down. No need to cause a fuss." I growled.

He did as I ordered. "I heard you were reluctant to agree."

"Who wouldn't be?" I wondered where he was going with this.

"It's not like you. I remember you would always take the ridiculously difficult or dangerous jobs without a second thought. What's so different about you now?"

"A lot of things change in seven, no four, no- even just one year." I chuckled.

"If you could please explain, I'm curious."

"I'd rather not." telling Grell about everything was **not** a good idea.

"Fine. I'll just wait to watch it in your cinematic record!" he chimed gleefully.

"You sicken me with that disgusting laugh of yours." I gagged.

"You're horrible!"

"Well, I guess it's not _as_ bad as it could be…" I ignored the red haired god in front of me.

"If you don't stop this horrible talk about me I'll leave!" he cried.

"But then again, it is a hideous laugh…"

"That's it! I'm going!" he stormed out. I sighed in relief and reclined into my seat.

"Sebastian, come here please."

Soon I heard the sound of feet rushing in the hallway and a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said to my butler.

"You called?" he stepped in the room.

"Yes. Please tell Elizabeth I wish to see her in two days for tea." I mentally made sure I had time in my plans.

"Is that all." he asked.

"No, come here." I leaned further into the heavily cushioned seat.

Sebastian walked around to face me since my back was to the door. "Yes?"

I pulled him down by his collar so our lips could meet. As soon as Sebastian realized what was going on our kiss turned more violent and needy as we tried to overpower each other. It was obvious from the moment I even thought of kissing him that I wouldn't win dominance. It was our usual thing; I would fight with him for a bit but in the end I would always let him overpower me.

"Ciel, what's this about?" he asked during a small break so I could breathe.

"Is it not okay for lovers to kiss?"

"That's not what I was asking. I just didn't expect it." he avoided a catastrophe.

"I want you. Can you take me to our room?" I smiled when a blush reached Sebastian's cheeks upon hearing 'our room' instead of 'my room'.

"Yes."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, fuck." I groaned and lowered myself onto Sebastian's member. I should be used to having him inside me, right? Why was I still feeling this same way I did the first time?

"Don't push yourself."

"You say as you get bigger. Good job moron." I glared at him without really meaning it.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You look really sexy right now." his hands that rested on my hips pulled me up slightly.

I twitched, "Do… I not look sexy… normally?"

"No. This position is new so it is… really nice. I get to see everything. You can't even hide a single part of your body this way." he pushed me back down. I moaned and leaned back on my hands that were on his knees.

"Shut up. I've been really close to this position before. I think that should count."

"No, this time is different. When you're leaning back like that… and your legs are opened so wide… it makes me want to come just thinking about it." one of his hands went to my crotch to touch my neglected member.

"Close enough… hah…" his slender fingers played with my tip, making me want to burst. I clawed my nails into his knees and he winced.

"If you could stop trying to inflict pain on me I'd be much happier."

"I'm… not trying to. It just… happens."

"Well make it not happen." his hips rolled forward as he said this, making my orgasm _that_ much closer. My arms grew weak and my head was slightly fuzzy.

"Okay, you're not moving enough." Sebastian said regretfully and flipped us over so I was beneath him. "I really am sorry, but I need you."

"It's alright. I understan-Nn!" the feeling from before intensified as he filled me further than I thought possible, or so it felt. My waist pushed up against his, wanting both to be close to him and for my member to feel the friction of skin against skin.

"Can you not do that again?!" Sebastian stopped moving for a moment.

"Do what?!" I moaned.

"You felt… so good." he ignored my question and began moving again, going faster than before.

Soon after this increase in thrust speed, I reached my climax. After releasing Sebastian did so also. He apologized for coming inside of me but frankly I was too tired to care.

After the regular cleaning I walked back to my bed and laid down, completely ready to go to sleep.

"Ciel, it's not bedtime yet. Please get up." Sebastian roused me.

My physical and mental exhaustion was so incredible that I wanted to just ignore him.

"Please Ciel." Sebastian asked.

When he used that tone that made me think he wasn't asking but rather telling, I grew a little more obedient.

"That's more like it. We still have a lot to do today." he smiled as I got up.

He then began to walk over to the door, rambling on about my plans for the day. I grinned at Sebastian, hoping that I would be able to see this sight forever.

"What's wrong Ciel?"

"Hm? Nothing. Let's get going."

Not all hopes are realistic.

* * *

**Wahh! Nice to see you again.**

**I had an EXTREMELY busy week; including posting THREE chapters so I think my brain is officially fried.**

**Sorry for short chapter. I really could not get this one right at all. Again- sorry.**

**I apologize to reviewers/PMers that I took a while to reply to. I was out of town last weekend and the hotel's Wi-Fi really didn't like going onto fanfiction.**

**Busy busy week. I don't even know how I got this all done. Poorly, that's how. Yes, during the weekend (the days when I write the most, then I edit Tuesday-Friday) I was out and about at a wedding and had no time to write AT ALL. The wedding was really fun though, which is surprising because I am **_**NOT**_** a wedding person. I got hugged by some hot drunk guys, danced, wore heels (that killed my feet) while dancing, and rode in a limo. I felt awesome haha. Plus, my sister did my hair & makeup which was just great (she's amazing, love ya.) yeah, I felt fabulous, like some celebrity. And the hotel was amazing, Gah it was all awesome! Best of luck to the new couple (good job Rob!) and I wish them years of happiness forever.**

**Weddings *smirks***

**Yeah, hot drunk guys are awesome. Well, happy drunks.**

**I also danced. Yeah, danced. You read that right. Me, dancing… fun occasion. I think I can do the Pizza Dough or whatever. That and, like, fist pumps plus some dance from the fifties… which no one knows of. Haha, I was **_**not**_** born to dance! Deal with it!**

**Then during the end of the week I got sunburnt really badly. It sucked.**

**I know I used up the A/N to talk about the wedding, but it was the most exciting part of my week. Sorry (the rest was just catching up on sleep and WORKKKKKK.)**

**Love you all!**

**KRM**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: no I still do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Does anyone else hate disclaimers? I hate disclaimers.**

**WARNING- Gay sex in public places (heh heh heh)**

**Yep, there's gay sex. WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! A YAOI FANFICTION RATED M ACTUALLY CONTAINING HOMOSEXUAL SEX?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?! (insert bad dirty joke here)**

* * *

**Parting Ways**

**Ciel's POV**

It was my last day here until the mission was over, and I was fretting horribly.

"Did you get everything?" I asked quietly to Mey-Rin. Instead of Sebastian I recruited the spectacled maid to pack a small bag for my journey. I was told not to bring clothing since they would provide all that was needed. The only things I was allowed to take with me were my hairbrush, the clothes on my back, and two extra eye patches.

"Of course. I stored the bag under the seat closest to the driver in the carriage just as you ordered. If I may ask, why didn't you just order Sebastian to prepare your things?" Although I had wanted to avoid it, I had to tell Mey-Rin the reason for my luggage. Nonetheless, she couldn't quite understand the fact that I did not want Sebastian involved. Thankfully I trusted her enough to keep her lips shut about the mission until I told her she could tell the others.

"Because, Mey-Rin," I smiled at her like a father would to his child, "Sebastian would ruin the whole plan. I will be perfectly fine without him."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, let Sebastian know that we need to leave for Lizzy's home immediately. This will be the last time I'll see you in a while."

Mey-Rin's eyes grew wet, "I'll miss you master, I hope you'll be alright!" She hugged me tightly before wiping her eyes and running off to get Sebastian.

I had already said farewell to Finny and Bard who (like Sebastian) believed I was going on a trip for the next few weeks for business.

Ah yes, Sebastian. It was a bit difficult explaining the situation to him since he knew my schedule better than I did. I convinced him, however, that the Queen had suddenly told me I needed to go to China to help with trading between there and England.

Begrudgingly and after more lying on my part that the Queen had disallowed me to bring Sebastian along, Sebastian agreed to let me go. (We will ignore the fact that much of my convincing was helped by the fact that I was extremely willing to satisfy Sebastian's more… _carnal_ desires.)

"Finally! What took so long?" I huffed as Sebastian approached.

He plastered a smile on his face, "I'm sorry. Mey-Rin tripped and I had to make sure she was taken care of."

"Well…" I couldn't think of what to say in response, "Let's get going."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

I was angry.

No, furious.

How could Ciel just agree to such a stupid plan?! Going over to China without me―his demonic butler―to watch out for him? Such an idiot!

I had already voiced most of my concerns and Ciel had promised that he would have guards. I was still uncertain about his safety but what could I do? He had ordered me to not try to interfere (which made me very curious) and not to try and go searching for trouble (also raising my curiosity). Despite my best attempts to withhold myself from snooping I did try once or twice to look in any of Ciel's private letters to find the one from the Queen. These attempts ended in failure.

Finny and Bard both heard the same story as I, and even though Mey-Rin said she received the same explanation I felt as if she was hiding something. When I pushed the subject she became more composed and hid behind a well-used facade.

"Sebastian, you should hurry. Master Ciel is waiting." Mey-Rin noted as I spent an extremely long time going to where Ciel was waiting to leave.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." Even though I hate to admit it openly, I wanted to keep him back from going on this trip.

I went to where Ciel was waiting and made up some sort of lie concerning what took so long, and then we were on our way to the Midford's.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

As soon as Elizabeth saw me I was wrapped in a horribly tight hug that made me wonder if I would die if this went on for much longer.

"Hello… Lizzy…" I said slowly as I tried to breathe in her iron grip.

"Ciel! This was so random! Here, please sit!" Lizzy released me from her death-hug and sat down at a table, tea set in front of her and the seat opposite.

I joined her at the table and began to start pointless conversation. We both seemed to be ignoring the elephant in the room; I had ended my engagement with Lizzy not even a year ago. Despite the obvious mood that fact alone would bring we were still cousins and friends; that would never change.

"Ciel," Lizzy started during a lull in the conversation.

I looked up at her from my previous position of admiring the china.

She was smiling rather sadly, and it automatically reminded me of the look Jonathan wore last time I saw him, "I know something bad is about to happen or else you wouldn't have asked to visit."

Even though she was extremely energetic, Lizzy was very perceptive and occasionally I would forget this fact.

I chuckled and said quietly, "I really didn't deserve a woman like you."

"I'm not going to tell you to not do it, since I know when you're set on something you won't give up until it's through, but please don't be reckless. Last time…"

I clenched my fists at remembering how Sebastian and I barely saved Lizzy from the other demon. "It was a mistake, I screwed up. If everything had gone according to plan nothing like that would have happened."

"I am extremely grateful for your sacrifice for me. Still," she smiled at me, "I don't want you to be so idiotic. Be careful, okay?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Fine. I'll do it for your sake."

She beamed, "Thank you."

"Whatever." I said under my breath. A woman's intuition was scary.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Goodbye Ciel." Lizzy smiled and waved to me.

"Bye Lizzy." I patted her on the shoulder.

Upon my action she reached forward and hugged me, "You better come back!"

Stunned slightly, I finally spoke up after a moment's delay, "Sure I will. Goodbye Elizabeth."

After ending the embrace and leaving I boarded the carriage and went off to the train station to go to London. From there I would meet up with a few guards that I would have, as well as receive some instruction on my mission, and head out via ship to China.

As we made our way to the station I took in the sights of where I was raised. The country air, the grass; things I usually wouldn't notice but now they seemed to take a deeper meaning.

One wouldn't expect me to be thinking so morbidly about a stupid mission, but from the mutters I heard while Westly was telling me and the worried glances I received during the time he was repeating the mission's goals and main problems, not to mention the fact I would be assigned multiple guards (some of which were not human), I could tell something was off.

One would also think if I was so worried about this mission I would decline or at least tell Sebastian. Declining was not an option. If I had I'm sure I would have major problems, as well as Westly encountering worries and punishments of his own. Telling Sebastian would bring its own problems. I doubt he would listen to reason and would insist I reject the mission. If I didn't I am sure he would find a way into it which would cause problems. In my orders the Queen _specifically_ mentions the fact that Sebastian was not to be involved, even though that was the smartest idea. Sebastian was the reason I did so well as an Evil Nobleman as a child. Even though I had grown and developed traits that helped my duties, Sebastian was always there to help and often would be involved.

We pulled to a stop which roused me from my rest. Sebastian opened my door and helped me out. Before he had gotten to the door I had already grabbed my bag containing all of the things I would be taking on this trip.

We walked in silence. I occasionally thought I heard a dissatisfied grunt from Sebastian.

"Come here." Sebastian pulled me aside to a back corner of the station. He then pinned me between his arms against a wall. People still bustled about, seemingly unaware that a Lord was being held captive by his butler.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him.

"Don't worry, no one can see us right now." he leaned in close and pressed his head in the crook of my neck.

"What are you talking about? We're in a bustling train station; this cannot be going unnoticed!"

"I guess the closest thing to what I'm using that your brain is able to comprehend would be that stupid thing they call 'magic' in fairy tales." Sebastian said like an annoying bastard as he kissed at my neck playfully.

"Even so, I feel really uncomfortable having you lick at me when a councilman is less than ten feet away." I pushed Sebastian away.

He didn't give into my rebuff, "Too bad. I doubt you would be happy if I took you all the way home to do this, and it would be even more embarrassing to go to an inn or something of the like together. My last option is to do this here." His hips pressed forward into mine, making me stiffen in more than one way.

"S-stop. Please don't do this here." I covered my face with one arm and pushed him away with the other.

"I can't hold back."

"We did this just last night. You should be able to calm down!" I argued as Sebastian unfastened my belt.

"How can I calm down when you're leaving for god knows how long and I won't be able to see you?" he stared at me. The honesty and emotion in hue eyes nearly washed me away.

"Ugh… just do whatever you want." I looked away, my face a new shade of red.

"I'm not over there." Sebastian gently moved my face so that we were looking directly at one another. A moment of intense eye contact ensued, ending with Sebastian lightly touching his lips giants mine.

Forgetting where I was, I closed my eyes and parted my lips ever so slightly in anticipation. I was once again met with his lips, this time our mouths fully entertaining each other.

Sebastian's hands wandered up my shirt to find my nipples. When he reached them his skillful fingers played with the pink nubs. I released a moan in my throat which jeered Sebastian on in his quest of pleasure.

I gasped for air as we broke the incredible kiss. Sebastian looked slightly more flustered than usual (which meant he looked much better than me on a normal day) but continued his servicing to my chest. My fully erect member pressed against his half hard cock, making him get more eager. We started dry humping and kissing sloppily; my arms around his neck, his hands now pressing at my ass. It was painful how much my member strained against the fabric of my underwear. I felt that Sebastian was experiencing the same problem to a worse degree since he was bigger than I was. As if we had some psychological connection―Sebastian pulled down my pants and underwear to my ankles and then did the same for himself. Now that we were naked below the waist our speed increased as we pressed against each other. My legs involuntarily spread as Sebastian worked his fingers towards my entrance to stretch the hole. Sebastian changed his position so our bodies were pressed up against one another completely with my legs spread wide around his waist. His manhood rubbed against mine in the most arousing way possible.

Sebastian and I still would not give up on grinding our hips together. Even with his fingers inside of me I continued (with extreme vigor) to press against him time and time again. Each time I moved I was greeted with pleasure from my front and back.

_I want to come._ I thought as I stared into Sebastian's red eyes. They looked back intensely. He removed his fingers from inside of me and I shuddered slightly at the loss of width. Then he lifted both of my legs, one higher than the other, so that he was in the perfect spot for penetration―which is what he did next.

His thick rod fit so wonderfully I thought it had to have been a miracle. My body remembered him so well. His apparently was the same as he pounded against my sensitive spots.

Every inch of him made me feel alive and gave me a sense of need and lust that I never thought I would experience. From his perverted groans that mingled with mine, to his loving and intense eyes, I needed him.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I hit that mind-blowing peak. Sebastian moaned my name before doing the same inside of me.

Even though it is exhausting, sex with Sebastian is the best physical experience I could imagine and experience.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Sure! I'm totally fine! Because having sex in a train station fits my definition of fine!" I said with thick sarcasm.

Sebastian winced, making me sigh, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the outburst, but I really wish that we hadn't done that here."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because now I can't come to this station without feeling turned on!" I complained while feeling embarrassed.

Sebastian blushed, "I didn't think of it that way…"

"Yeah, well good job." I frowned.

"Sorry." he apologized to me after a minute of silence.

"You're not the only one at fault. I should have been more unwilling to give in. Even though I say that, it was still amazing and I really am glad."

More embarrassment followed which included deeply red faces and a few kisses from Sebastian.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Sneaky Peeky  
_"So what will I be doing?"

"Fucking. Lots of it."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For not showering an entire week because I was trying to write, this turned out pretty horrible and short. Ugh.**

**Ending on a sex scene though, that was pretty nice.**

**Oh, and I hope you like the sneak peek (mwhahahahahaha! You have to wait a whole week to find out what is up with it! *more evil laughter*).**

**This week's adventure was… well, technically last week.**

**I avoided going dancing Saturday ("social activities" *shivers*) and instead read more yaoi/watched more porn/wrote more chapters. I really have my priorities set *smile smile*.**

**It's somewhat funny now to see some kids look up to me when I'm just like "I'm just a horndog who writes her sexual fantasies between two men and is filled with sexual frustration." I hope those kids will go further in life than your author currently is *smile*.**

**I was procrastinating on writing this chapter until Tuesday when I was like "fuck it" and started using my sleep time to type type type away the chapter. I was extremely tired and pessimistic (I had used up all my optimism for the day earlier) and I really did _not_ care to write you all something happy with rainbows and sparkles and sunshine. Yeah.**

**Then I kept writing only little tidbits until Thursday night when I was like "Fuck, I got one night to write all of this. Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck. Okay, they like sex. Let's write sex."**

**I love how in order to procrastinate I always do semi-productive things. Like, example time, the majority of my writing procrastination is spent writing OTHER stories that I don't have to post up on Friday… or recently I've started drawing WEAPONS for D&D CHARACTERS, as well as drawing THE CHARACTERS AND UGH. LIKE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW BAD THIS IS GETTING? I seriously have a serious problem, for serious.**

**Oh! Oh! I discovered so many _AMAZING_ things this week!**

**(warning-these are kinda really super nerdy.)**

**Okay- FABLE ONE HD REMAKE OH MY GOSH YES NEED *orgasm* like, seriously. I need it. Okay, not need- but seriously want. I loved the original Fable One played on the Xbox (Ya' know, the _FIRST XBOX_) and now I want me some HD remake for my 360 (love you baby *hugs and kisses 360*)**

**Second- A TOUCHSCREEN TABLE ASDFJKL ALL MY WANT LIKE THIS IS A SERIOUS NEED. So yeah. It's for FUCKIN' D&D AND HOLY FUCKIN SHIT IS IT FABULOUS. YOU CAN, LIKE, PLAY MUSIC AND HAVE YOUR MAP UP AT THE SAME TIME AND SO MUCH MORE. I WOULD SELL MY SOUL TO HAVE THAT FINE PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY.**

**Yeah, I really need it. _Really_ need. Mmmmmmm, I need.**

**Also- the Oculus Rift which is a virtual reality headset that OML I just yeah. It's amazing.**

**Links for all those nerdy things will be on my profile- so check it out! I'll keep 'em up for the week.**

**Okay, now that I've successfully had three or more nerdgasms I shall leave you.**

**Love you all,**

**KRM**


	31. Chapter 29, Away From You part 1

**Chapter 29**

**DISCLAIMER―yada yada I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Carry on.**

**To everyone who was confused or shocked because of my Sneaky Peeky last chapter- Don't even worry. Read this chapter to soothe your fears haha.**

**There is no need for a warning this chapter (huh? NO GAY SEX YOU SAY?! NOOOOOOO!) so enjoy anytime, anywhere without fear of having someone read something over your shoulder that would later cause incredibly awkward conversations…**

* * *

**Away From You Part One**

**Ciel's POV**

"Excuse me sir, but we've arrived at the destination."

I was roused from my unrestful sleep. Trains, when not intended for overnight travel, are extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you." I wiped the sleep from my eyes, grabbed my things, and left the train.

"Hello little Earl." a sinister voice spoke in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned to see the Undertaker wearing a unnerving grin. "I see you've arrived safely."

I faced the strange man, "Why are you here?"

"Hee… good question. Maybe I'm just passing through town and happened to go to the station, or maybe I have information and news." he smirked.

"Tell me what's going on." I really did not want to waste time.

The white haired retired death god smiled, "Really Ciel, you should know my price by now."

_Shit,_ I thought, _this stupid guy…_

Just as I was about to make this creepy bastard laugh, I felt the disturbing presence of another being.

"Grell," his name fell out of my mouth with disgust, the slippery feel of the one word that described the red-obsessed man made me sick.

"Nice to see you too Ciel." he smiled, his unnatural pointy teeth showing, "Sorry to disrupt your conversation with the Undertaker." At saying the man's name, Grell's smile turned more anxious to leave.

"Is he the one with our information?" I asked Grell.

"Apparently not. I don't know why he's here."

I looked to the white haired man, "Well, I can't say honesty was your policy."

He giggled, "Sorry little Earl."

"Let's go then." I turned back to the red-haired man.

"Sure. Follow me!" He turned to lead me.

The Undertaker held me back for a moment though, "I wasn't lying about having information. When you're done with this little mission come to my shop."

Upon saying these words he released me and mixed into the crowd of people. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I was curious. I now had another reason to return.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired of the over-the-top death god. Our current carriage ride was boring and I was eager to be out of a confined space where Grell was also captive.

"To the port. Once there we'll meet up with William and Double Charles." Grell said with his usual uncomfortable enthusiasm.

"Double Charles? Why will they be there?"

"They're our source of information."

"Why them instead of someone like Westly whose job is to convey information from the Queen?"

"If I knew that I still wouldn't tell you; you are more cute when you're frustrated." he smirked and leaned towards me.

I grunted in disgust and looked out the window once again, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Hm… I don't know. I think it should be a quarter of an hour now." he tapped his chin with a red-gloved finger.

"And who is my other guard?"

"Huh? What are you taking about? As far as I knew I was your only guard until we met with Lau." Grell had not a hint of a lying air about him and I felt he was honestly surprised.

"I was told I was getting two of you as my guards."

"No. All I know is William and Double Charles will meet us at the docks to tell us our mission, then we will board a boat and meet with Lau at one of our stops on the way to China." Grell shrugged.

"That's not quite right." another voice sounded from behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound and turned to face… Lizzy?

"Huh? What are you doing here! Driver, stop!" I immediately yelled.

"Shush! I was assigned to help you, you blathering idiot!" Elizabeth shut me up.

"Well, I didn't see you there before. As a fellow maiden-" before Grell could continue Lizzy grabbed his face, effectively muzzling the over-talkative man.

"Now then, sorry to join you late. I had to do quite a bit of explaining to my mum that I had to come save your arse before you got yourself killed. Besides myself, two other people will be joining you on the boat. They'll be in your room waiting." Elizabeth smiled as she told me this information.

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't be here!" I cried.

"I was given this mission the same way you were given yours. I think I have just as much credit to be here as you." she glared.

"I didn't mean that," I stumbled, "I'm just worried for your safety. Aren't you still recovering?"

She sighed, "I'm practically done. Although, if you're so worried, I had a reason for asking two others to join my efforts in guarding you."

I tried over and over during the time we drove to the port to convince her to go back but she was having none of it. Grell sat silently on the sidelines.

After giving into the reality that Lizzy would _not_ submit to my will, I rubbed my temples, "At least tell me who else is helping you."

"I believe you know one of them." she smiled but before she told me who our carriage pulled to a stop. "You'll be greeting them soon enough."

As we clambered out of the vehicle Lizzy pulled up her hair into a single group of hair at the base of her neck instead of her two usual pigtails.

"Hello there. I'm glad to see you all arrived safely." Phipps acknowledged in his usual reserved manner.

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well, but can you _please_ explain why Elizabeth is here? This is not appropriate." I demanded.

"What isn't appropriate? She can fight, and to be honest she fights better than most men, so I would be complaining." Grey growled.

"I don't want her in danger." I replied with just as much vigor.

"Well I'm sorry your every wish cannot be granted," Grey spat at me.

Before the argument could heat even more William intruded, "We don't have time to dilly-dally. Ciel―she is going to be with you. Accept it. Charles, please tell them the details."

Grey fumed, "You'll be, as you know, playing the role of a drug lord who returned to china after hearing of his father's death. The man who you are replacing has been… taken care of. You will seek his father's position as the head of the mafia he ran. When you achieve this we will come give you the details of the next part of the mission.

"During your time there you will be responsible for getting the previous man's followers to trust you. They have only heard rumors of his appearance so they still don't know what he looked like. If they begin to question your authority you are authorized to kill them.

"Lady Elizabeth will be playing the role of your wife. When you get there make sure you never go out alone." Grey finished his explanation.

I pretended to understand my role in the plan, yet all I could tell was that I was to be a poster boy for this drug lord.

"Elizabeth, you can board the boat. Go with her too, Grell." William said and adjusted his glasses. Lizzy looked like she wished to say something but in the end decided against it and did as she was told. I was left alone with the three other men (if a death god counts as a man) on the dock.

Phipps inspected me for a moment, "Phantomhive, would you come with me for a moment."

I nodded and followed the man to a nearby tavern. Port taverns, if you didn't already know, were usually even rougher than a city tavern.

We found a small table in the corner where we sat. Neither of us ordered drinks and the owner of this _fine establishment_ knew better than to ask.

"I know you're worried about Lady Elizabeth, but she'll be fine. I would fight with her any day compared to our standard troops."

"I know she can fight," I sighed, "but I'm worried that her emotions will rule her like they did not long ago."

"If she starts doing that I now give you permission to send her back home. But promise me that you will only use that ability when it is necessary." he spoke firmly.

I nodded and he relaxed slightly, "Good. I believe she will do well. After the first section of this mission is completed she will be coming home anyway."

We chatted for a while more before I had to go board the boat.

"Give her a chance to shine Phantomhive."

"I'll try. Thank you." I replied to Phipps' request. He nodded in understanding and I walked up the gangplank to greet whoever else I would be trusting my life with these next weeks.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

I was running a hole in the floor, but I couldn't stop pacing.

Ciel had left only yesterday and I was already this lonesome. I had no idea how I was going to survive multiple weeks of this.

"Sebastian, would you like some tea?" Mey-Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned as she entered the kitchen, also known as my worry den.

"No thank you." Concise. Straightforward. No need to start a conversation.

"Okay then. You should get some sleep. Even though the master won't be here tomorrow we still have work to do." she yawned again, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I walked to my room. I didn't wish to wake her up again.

_Is he okay? Has he arrived already? What is going on?_

"God Sebastian, your pacing kept me up all night! Did you even sleep?" Bard sucked down another cup of coffee and laid his head on the table.

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake. I'll try not to." I responded.

"I know that not having Master Ciel is hard on you especially, but we humans do need sleep. Not all of us are perfect." Bard joked.

_Yes, humans do require sleep. Demons, however, do not._ "I'm sorry."

"Hey, has anyone seen Finny anywhere?" Mey-Rin entered the kitchen.

"Finny? I thought he was still asleep. How 'bout you, Snake?" Bard shrugged.

"'I thought the same' says Margret." Snake agreed.

"He can't just be missing! Check his room!" I ordered. Bard stood and went to the other blonde's room, returning a minute later with a note in hand.

"What's that?" I asked as soon as he entered the room.

"A note from Finny. Apparently he went with the master."

"What?! Let me see that!" I snatched the note from his hand.

It was just as Bard had said―Finny had left yesterday. I had been so wrapped up in worries about Ciel that I didn't even pay attention to him. "Dammit."

"Must have been sudden for him not to say anything." Bard sighed and leaned back his chair. Mey-Rin nodded in agreement.

Since I was ordered not go to looking for trouble I couldn't go find Finny to see what was going on, which was the same as following Ciel. My frustration grew.

_You idiot…_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

I awoke and immediately felt out of place. Realizing where I was, I sat up on my bed and rubbed my sore, knotted muscles. I missed my home. I missed my servants. I missed Sebastian.

"Hm? You're awake?" Ah, yes. A familiar voice.

"Yes Finny, I'm up. What time is it?" I looked around in the dark room for a clock.

"Just past four in the morning I believe. We still have quite a while until the others should be up." Finny sat up in his bed across from mine and stretched his arms over his head.

"I don't think I can fall back to sleep, it was hard enough just getting asleep." I stood up and began stretching also.

"You don't like ships?"

"You do?"

He chuckled, "Yes, in fact, I do. I love being surrounded by nature and to constantly have the breeze in your face. It is a wonderful feeling."

"I wonder how you don't focus on the uneasy swaying of the ship, and the constant motion." I groaned.

"I choose to focus on the positive." I saw him smile as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

After a long break of silence I felt that I should start the conversation again, "Sebastian has probably found out that you're gone by now. I bet he's furious." I laughed lightly. Just imagining Sebastian's rage at losing a servant was making me giggle.

"Yeah, I bet that's a sight." Finny laughed with me then started more seriously, "Mey-Rin knew about the mission, I could tell, so why didn't you tell Bard or me?"

"I wanted to keep you all out of it but Mey-Rin found out as I was trying to pack away my meager items. All I can say about that incident is that I definitely was born to be a noble." We laughed some more.

"Sebastian was in a horrible mood ever since you told him you were going on a 'trip'. He was more bossy than he usually is." Finny's nose scrunched up as if he had smelled something potent.

I smiled to myself, "At least he cares I guess. I bet he'd be more upset if he had known you were leaving too. Thank you, by the way, for not telling him. I would never hear the end of it."

"You're welcome." and once again our conversation's life sputtered out.

We remained wrapped in our own thoughts for three hours until the first rays of light peeked over the horizon.

"Hey Finny," I began as we rose from our beds.

"Hm?" he looked up at me.

"Thank you for all your hard work that you've done for the household. Your gardening skills have improved tremendously." I complimented the enthusiastic man.

A smile lit up his face, "It's my pleasure Master Ciel! I'll keep working hard!" he then chuckled to himself.

"What's that for?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing, only that Sebastian sure has changed you."

"Oh dear! Finny, what happened?" Elizabeth spotted my gardener and ran over to inspect a large bump on the top of his head.

He looked at me for a moment (while I glared at him, still embarrassed) and then turned back to Lizzy, "I must have hit my head while sleeping last night. It's no big deal."

"You poor soul. I hope it heals quickly. Did you put ice on it?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your concern." Finny smiled and gently pushed the over-caring woman away.

"Where's the other fellow?" I asked when I didn't see my third bodyguard.

Lizzy looked to Grell who smiled, "Last I knew he was still getting ready for the day. He exerted himself quite a lot last night-"

"-While lifting weights. Hello sir. Carter reporting for duty. I apologize for taking so long to come. I was called in by the captain to make sure everything was in order." the last bodyguard entered the deck and smacked Grell on the back of the head, making the red head cringe.

"Ow! Ow! Don't be so rude!" he cried while rubbing his neck.

"Don't make it seem like I did anything to your disturbing self." Mr. Carter growled.

Bartholomew Carter, a former hit-man with a love for swords, was built like a rock and stood taller than most, always keeping an eye out. Although he seemed like someone who would be clunky and slow, his body seemed to defy physics due to its gracefulness. According to rumor, he was loyal and trustworthy. He got along extremely well with Lizzy yet strongly resented Grell.

All of the information I had gathered on him ran through my head as I began to greet the mountain of a man.

"We'll be arriving to our first stop soon; I would recommend you stay on board." Carter advised.

"Yes, isn't Lau joining us here? I'll have plenty to do with him here." I loathed the moment he would board and pretend to know something while in reality he was just as lost as I was.

"He is joining us there. At the moment though, I heard there was a meal prepared that is now waiting in your room. Please do not eat it." Carter stood straight.

"Yes, I know, assassination attempts, but I do need something to eat." I told him.

"I will make something then. I have been told that I am good at preparing food even while on rations."

"Go ahead," I sighed, "knock yourself out."

Carter went off and Grell had disappeared (probably back to his room to sulk) so Finny, Elizabeth and I were alone. Finny soon left as well, mumbling something about "toast and jam with frog eggs" so it was down to me and my cousin.

"Nice sunrise, isn't it?" I started a conversation with her and leaned against the railing. I could kind of see what Finny meant earlier.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth walked up next to me and admired the view also.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence as we watched the golden sphere rise over the water.

"Ciel," Lizzy sighed, "I miss you."

I looked at her, a melancholy expression pulled over her face. I was unsure what to say in this position seeing as we _were_ engaged not too long ago but now I had a new (secret) lover.

"I actually begged the Queen into assigning me this position. I didn't want you pretending to be someone else's husband." she rested her head in one hand, "Now I don't know how I'll be able to handle it though. I'm worried I'll start believing it's real, that we are married and living a life together. I always wanted to be with you, to be the only one in your eyes. I always wanted that…"

As I took a moment to compute what she was saying, as well as to create a response that wouldn't harm feelings. During this time there was quiet besides the waves splashing against the ship and occasional commands being yelled out to the crew.

She started laughing lightly and I turned to see what was making her show such an emotion. She was looking at me, her hair blowing out behind her due to the sea breeze. Her large eyes looked directly into mine and it scared me. I was so scared to hurt my Lizzy, my sweet, sweet friend.

"Ciel, don't worry about having to say something. Just let me do my mission, alright?"

I nodded and then sea-spray few directly at me, blinding me and causing her sudden kiss to catch me completely by surprise.

"W-what?" I exclaimed in shock as she removed her lips from mine.

"You said I could do my mission, and as far as I know husbands and wives kiss." she giggled with a giant grin stretching across her face. It looked mischievous to me, but then again I saw her as fiendish as an imp right now.

The slight problem is that she was right. If you're married it's not uncommon to kiss, or hug, or even… well, do that sort of thing in bed. Just thinking of sleeping on the same mattress as Lizzy with the pretense of being married made be freak out and grow red in the face. I had completely forgotten that that would be a part of my mission! How was I supposed to do that without cheating on Sebastian?!

My position became worse than I had ever believed possible.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Finnian's POV**

I had returned to the deck to retrieve Master Ciel and Lady Elizabeth for breakfast.

I walked over to where they were. On my way there I was at a point where I saw them talking, Elizabeth giggling and Ciel smiling as well. Just then the boat must have met with a larger wave than what we were currently used to, for we rocked more than usual and sea water sprayed over the edge where Elizabeth and Ciel were. I had stumbled and so as I now looked up from my feet to see Ciel and Lady Elizabeth kissing each other I lost all sense of what to do.

I slid back down to my cabin where I tried to clear my head. After my initial shock came the realization of what was happening, and then the need to confront Ciel about it. Then followed the feeling I should tell Sebastian, which was quickly replaced by conflicting emotions.

I finally decided not to tell Sebastian about what I had just seen, at least not right away. If Ciel was still attached to Lady Elizabeth he needed to tell Sebastian himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

"Lau, please help me."

Ah yes, begging was not something I should be doing at the moment, but I had no idea what else to do.

Let us go back a few hours, shall we?

Lizzy had left soon after the whole kissing incident, and I later followed. Breakfast was eaten, and then the ship pulled into the port. Lau had boarded (along with some female friends and guards) and he and I were currently holding a meeting for me to find out more specifically what I would be doing in China.

I was misusing this meeting to seek help from Lau.

"Well," he started after hearing my whole story, "it's not like you have a lover, and Lady Elizabeth isn't that bad to look at. Just enjoy it for the time you have it." he smiled idiotically at me.

"For the tenth time―I have a lover!" It was actually the twelfth time I had told him this fact, yet he always seemed to ignore it.

"Then hide it from them when you get back!" he replied.

I groaned, "I'm not that low."

"Then don't look to me for answers." he replied lazily.

I sighed, "Fine. Let's start talking about the real purpose of me coming to this meeting. What will I be doing for my mission?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, "Fucking. Lots of it."

I nearly spat out the tea I had just taken a sip of, "_**What?!**_"

Lau started laughing hard, "Oh, that was perfect! You should see your face!"

I exhaled all of the stress that had spiked up at hearing his words, "Phew. You were joking." it was much better than the other option where he was serious.

"Well, yes and no. You will be infiltrating a mafia and once you have become the leader you will topple the organization from the inside out." he paused between each word after 'organization'.

I still let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't continue to struggle with the mission versus love problem.

"Although, I am sure that in order to win over some of the leaders you will need to have seduction on your side. I don't think it will be too hard seeing as you are their type. Plus I've seen you at work that once with the Viscount of Druitt. **That** was entertaining." he chuckled to himself.

I blushed at the memory, "I'd rather not bring back those memories."

He continued grinning, "Too bad. You'll have to use those skills if you want to win. That doesn't mean you have to take it any further than flirting unless you want. Just get them pining for you and that should be enough. Other than that, I had an envelope with more information on each individual group within the mafia for you to study."

"Thank you. I'll go read it now if you don't mind." I stood to leave.

"Be careful Earl, things are sure to get intense out there."

_Like I don't already know that…_

* * *

**Hello you fiends, time for my weekly ramblings. (It's a long one this week (talking about the A/N,) so bear with me.)**

**Quickly- after the slight spoiler there really isn't anything important for a long time where I just freak out because of E3, so if you don't want to hear me hype over games/consoles you can skip that.**

**Yes, an early update! I know! That's because tomorrow I have a very important thing happening. My brother (the second of two) is getting home after being in Madagascar (actually, a small island called La Reunion off the coast of Madagascar) for the past two years! It's an exciting event and I want to spend as much time with him as possible on the day he arrives as well as Friday.**

**Along with this I just wanted you to know that…―IT WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO POST CHAPTERS. I will try my best to update as often as possible, but due to certain factors, summer posting will be down quite a bit.**

**Now that I've totally bored you to death…**

**Last week… sorry. I had so many spelling errors it is disgusting. *shuns bad spelling.***

**WARNING-Slight spoiler in the next paragraph about the whole "Is Ciel gonna cheat on Sebby with Lizzy?"**

**OKAY. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO WORRY ABOUT ELIZABETH AND HOW CIEL IS GONNA DEAL WITH THAT, BUT TRUST ME. HE WILL NOT BE CHEATING ON SEBASTIAN. I SWEAR IT. I know it kinda ruins the suspense, but really―I don't want people freaking out.**

***end of slight spoiler***

**I hope you all liked last week's nerdgasm section. Don't worry, more is to come in this and future A/N.**

**You all know me by now; I seriously love gaming so when E3 rolled around to sacrificed my lady parts to Satan to watch the glorious reveals. Monday was extremely busy for me. I had so many things to do, yet I still found time to watch E3 reveals from EA, Ubisoft, and a little bit of Sony. Tuesday I woke up and watched Nintendo Direct as well as some more Sony which was worth relinquishing my grip on sleep.**

**Let me start the hype up.**

**Okay―EA (I'm sure I'm going to forget something) I am jumping up and down for the new Dragon Age (OH FUCK YES) and Battlefront (More fucking yes). Despite not being a FPS fan I am thinking about checking out BF4 which looks really cool. There was a few others which I've heard good things about the franchises but have not yet played them like Mirrors Edge.**

**For Ubisoft I was actually kind of disappointed at the beginning. That very long section about their racing game was not interesting and was very overdrawn. As someone who isn't a fan of racing games I think EA showcased theirs very well and totally beat Ubisoft in that department. I can't completely hate on Ubisoft though, when I saw Rayman I almost pissed myself. I haven't played those games in forever. Also a few of their shooters looked interesting and as always Assassins Creed 4 turned me on massively. (My first thoughts were "You are a pirate" from that Lazytown song.) I did think their conference ran a little too long for my liking.**

**Microsoft- please stop trying to promote the Xbox one. I'm not buying it for a long time. Also, what was up with the new 360? I just laughed (seriously? A third one?). A few interesting games, but I was really aggravated with the constant Xbox one reminder. I'm still excited about the games coming out on there, don't get me wrong, but I just could hardly endure the constant "Xbox One" comments from the developers. I get it; I really do, but meh. Just complaints from someone who doesn't want to buy some pricey system.**

**Sony- Can I just say it? I'm excited for "The Last of Us". I really love the survival shooter type games so I'm pumped. When they kept talking about the Vita and the PS4 I just giggled and was like "Ah, lack of money really makes E3 painful."**

**Nintendo-Take my orgasms. Have my children. Raise those children to love you. I'll end it there so I don't make a whole 'nother chapter about my love for them. (I do really want to say I NEED A WII U, EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR THE NEW SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. I really hope the new LoZ game has Link looking like that.)**

**Square Enix―I (despite my wishes to) have never played a Final Fantasy game. I loved the art and all, but I've always heard bad stuff about the games I've thought to buy. Well, all I can say about Final Fantasy XV is I want it. Really bad. **_**Really really **_**bad. I am now saving money to buy a PS4 if only just for that game alone.**

**I don't know which company produces it, but I'm sure there is someone out there reading this that is a Kingdom Hearts fan―I have heard AMAZING things about the series and I really want to buy it for myself, but only lack of money stands in my way. I know all the KH fans are freaking out because it's been what, eight years since the last one? Either way I'm excited for you all and I cannot wait to join the fandom (although, I have read some KH doujinshi…)**

**Now that I've bored you half to death with my complete gamer side taking over, I shall go back to normal (or at least the side you know.)**

**Oh ho this was fun. Well, kinda. I focused completely on WaSL and disallowed myself to write anything but the less than glorious fanfiction so that I would actually post it! It was difficult, but somehow I pulled it off. I'm not sure how because I was watching E3/doing a bajillion other things (I know bajillion isn't a real word, but since I haven't slept in 36 hours I think I deserve to make up a word.)**

**I hope you all had a great week (well, five days but whatever.)**

**Sorry this A/N was pretty much just news and info. And nerdy-ness.**

**Love you all!**

**KRM**


	32. Chapter 30, Away From You part 2

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Holy guacamole guys, we made it to chapter 30. I don't know about you, but this is pretty crazy for me. Like, when did this happen? Remember all those author's notes where I was all, "WaSL will probably end before chapter 30,"? Well suck it past self! You did it! You made it to number three-zero! More partying in the bottom A/N.**

**Warning―we got some sexyish stuff in here. You might want to watch out.**

**Also―short chapter. Sorry. More in bottom A/N**

* * *

**Away From You Part Two**

**Ciel's POV**

"I don't think this is going to work." I grumbled to Lau as I got ready. I was lucky enough that this particular drug lord whose position I was taking was conformed to western style. At least I could still wear clothing I was used to.

As for what would not work―how was I supposed to pull off gaining their trust? I didn't know much about being a mafia leader; much less win the respect of underlings.

I voiced my concerns with Lau and Finnian, "What do I have to offer to these guys? I'm some outsider who they've never seen or heard."

Lau smiled, "You have more to offer than you think."

"An explanation would be nice."

"Well," he began, "believe it or not the reason you'll be trying to destroy this group is more than just for fun. They've been causing trouble for a while now. They have been attacking people like a vicious dog, yet the lower ranks seem like they don't want to fight as much. If they voice this opinion, however, they'll be killed. If you as a higher up tell them you'll be trying to settle disputes once and for all I'm sure they'd be happy. With that also runs a risk of losing hold with other higher ranking members. You must assure them it's just for show. In reality you'll help neither group but instead destroy the entire mafia."

The way he said it all as if I wasn't meddling with other people's lives made me shiver and remember just how cold hearted he was.

Finnian remained quiet throughout the entire conversation, only glancing up occasionally but otherwise looking down at his shoes. He seemed to be contemplating something serious which was odd considering Finnian rarely had that look of tedious thinking. I was unsure if I should ask him about it or leave him be.

Eventually Lau left and I sat down across from Finny on my bed. His posture didn't change in recognition to my shift in position.

My curiosity won the best of me, "How are you?"

He looked up, both startled and unsure of the proper response. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Alright. I'm worried about you though. You seem stressed. Is something wrong?" Might as well get it over with.

He sat silent for a moment while (or so I assume) collecting his thoughts. "I know this is stepping past the limits but…"

He stopped speaking and I grew impatient. "What? Just spit it out."

"It's really nothing. Don't worry about it." he replied with a smile on his face.

"I really don't mind. At the moment we aren't an Earl and his gardener, so speak your mind."

"Is that what you think? That now since you aren't being the normal Master Ciel that means nothing matters and that you can do whatever you want without repercussions? Do you think that you can cheat since you're away and Sebastian won't know any better? That everything will return back to normal when you go home?" he stood and began to raise his voice.

"I just meant that it was okay if you said something that would would be inappropriate to say as a gardener. And what did you mean cheat on Sebastian?"

"I know you and Lady Elizabeth used to be engaged, but you and Sebastian are together―even if it's unofficial to the public." Finny fumed.

"What do you mean? I haven't cheated on anybody! And just so you know Grell and the rest don't know about my relationship with Sebastian so if you couldn't yell about it…"

"But I saw you kissing Lady Elizabeth yesterday!"

"Huh?" my automatic response fell out of my mouth. What did he say? Kissing Elizabeth… oh! Yesterday when she surprised me on the deck! "That isn't what it looked like. She surprised me―"

"I never thought you would be one to blame your cousin!"

"That isn't what it is! It's because she was trying to…" trying to what? Get into her role as my wife for this mission? She even admitted that she wasn't sure if she would remember that this was all just a mission.

Finny sighed, "I won't say anything to Sebastian, but you need to. It's the right thing to do."

"I'll tell him, but I wasn't cheating on him." I defended.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Okay."

I grew frustrated at the fact that Finny didn't believe me, but I had no idea how to convince him. I let out a frustrated sigh as Finny left the room. How was I supposed to deal with both the mission and my private life? My romantic life with Sebastian wasn't anything brand new but it still was as fragile as egg shells. Pressuring it too greatly and…. Now Lizzy is here with me pretending to be my wife for the mission, yet she's adding personal feelings into the mix. I also have Finny, Lau, and that bastard Grell to make it more difficult. One wrong step and everything around me would tumble on down. I am certain that I need to tell Sebastian about Lizzy's kiss. If I didn't he could find out from someone else and that would make it seem like I was trying to hide it. I would have to confront Finny and ask him to keep quiet until I could explain the situation to Sebastian in person. I'm sure if I wrote him a letter it would be disastrous. He wouldn't listen to me. It annoyed me to no end that Sebastian didn't trust me enough to know I wouldn't cheat on him. I had never thought he would do the same to me! Well… at least not to the same extent.

I laid back on the bed and tried to figure out the best way to do the explanation. God knows if he'd actually listen to even the best of arguments. I thought I made it clear enough that I was **not** in love with Lizzy and I **was** infatuated with my butler, but apparently his jealousy makes him blind.

"Ciel!" Lizzy knocked on the door an poked her head in. I peeked open my uncovered eye to see what she was interrupting my thoughts for.

"We'll be to the next port soon. Carter said you should get ready to leave." she smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute." Lizzy left and I was once again alone.

It had only been two or so days since I had seen (and consistently made love with) Sebastian, yet here I was―alone, hot, and horny. I had more than a week until I reached China, how was I going to survive this?!

I walked to the door and locked it (I wouldn't want someone to step in on what I was about to do) and then went back to my bed. The room was rather dark at the moment since the lamps were off and the curtains drawn.

Was I really going to do this? Yes, I was. That alone made me feel dirty. I was on a ship, in a room that I shared with my gardener for Christ sakes! My cousin had just called me to prepare for the next stop! I started to seriously regret taking this job. If I couldn't last two days without my lover how would I make it through the mission, let alone the journey of just a measly fortnight there?!

But sometimes a man can't hold himself back. Some things are necessary.

"Fuck you, Sebastian." I cursed his name under my breath. I used to be totally fine before we were together. I hardly ever felt these overbearing urges. He had to have been a succubus of some sort with his constant need for sex. It was now affecting me!

I removed my trousers, then my underclothes. My completely undisclosed member hung limply. I frowned at it a little, wondering how on earth it was something that could turn Sebastian on. Not that I was small, but compared to him most men fell short.

I poked at my softness for a minute, trying to find something interesting about the organ that would make my demon mad with lust. Maybe if I was hard it would become obvious. I don't recall ever being completely soft when I was exposed to Sebastian. He'd usually arouse me before removing my pants by using my neck, my eyes, my ears, or my nipples as points to use in turning me on.

I closed my eyes and thought of the way he'd touch me, play with me, and how he'd tease me during the whole experience. My hands rose, one to my lips and the other to my chest. I played with my nipples while remembering the feeling he would give me while his hands did the same thing. My other hand wandered at the edge between my open mouth and parted lips, often massaging my tongue in an attempt to duplicate the sensation I would receive from Sebastian's mouth against mine.

His cold body always made me burn up at the slightest provocation. His red eyes would undress me and make me feel exposed to the extent that I would want to hide away. He would smirk when he realized this, and would make me more bothered as much as possible.

Before I knew it my length had stiffened. I took a moment to direct my lusty gaze at it in a last attempt to see how Sebastian could be so obsessed with it. I stopped soon enough when I realized I would always compare it to his and would always fall short. It wasn't the biggest surprise he wasn't human since I could only imagine such a pronounced and large cock on either an angel, demon, or god.

With that chain of thought I started moving my hand that was up at my chest lower to my waist and eventually directly on my member. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. He was everything that ran through my mind. He was the only thing I truly, **honestly**, loved. I request nothing in return, I just want him by my side. I need him to survive.

I was on my knees, bent over so my face was pressed against the mattress. I coated my fingers with my saliva and then adjusted them to my entrance. I shoved them inside myself and shivered in delight. I wasn't even sure if I was able to come without something inside of me anymore.

I thrust the fingers in my body as deeply as I could. It was strange―realizing you're fucking yourself in multiple ways.

Despite having my ass filled slightly I couldn't ever reach the same high that I got when Sebastian was inside of me. It wasn't a shock since I couldn't penetrate as deeply nor could I imitate his well-endowed self.

I did reach my climax, and it was still great, but after all was said and done I still felt empty.

Even though I was thinking of Sebastian, he wasn't there.

* * *

**Yee haw! We did it! Success! We officially have made it to chapter 30 (don't get all pissy saying the technical chapter 30 was a few chapters ago.) how did we get here? That I don't know, but what I do know is when I asked the magic eight ball if we'd be seeing more sebxciel porn in the future it exploded and turned into rainbows and that, my friends, is as good as a yes for me.**

**Okay dokay, let's get the party started! Sorry for the long A/N last week, but I did give a sorta long chapter too. This chapter is monkey balls short. I was getting less than three hours of sleep each day and then sacrificing those precious sleep hours to writing. I'm so sorry. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**But you all better be fucking praising the lord almighty that I posted this chapter early. I was thinking about delaying it a week (which probably isn't a bad idea but whatever) and doing more for it. Oh well. I sacrificed blood and tears and sweat for you. Praise the lord. Ciel having serious jerk-off to Sebby. Yum. And sad.**

**I did so much freakin research for this chapter. I now know the layout of three different ships of the time as well as how long it took each one to get from England to China, the stops they took along the way, and the regular activities/accommodations on them. Fuckin research. Learned more from staying up at 4 AM looking for info so my fanfic would be historically accurate than I learned in all of my history courses.**

**Another early upload?! What is this?! Yep, my weekends are actually getting filled with things to do. I'll be out of town from tomorrow on and my laptop is complete shit so I'm not bringing it along. Not that it would matter anyway. I'm going camping. Becoming one with nature. Wrestling with bears. All that shit. And there will be no internet, no phones, no technology, and worst of all―no porn.**

**Excuse me while the weight of this fact crushes my clit and heart.**

**Now that I have sucessfully cried myself to sleep for the past three nights…**

**Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

**I loved hearing wonderful advice from last chapter (you know who you are m'dear) and would **_**LOVE**_** to get more from everyone. When you scroll down to the very bottom there is a box where you can type up some of that advice. Then you send it and POOF! I have a review! You can even do it as a guest (although, I won't be able to reply to you if you do that, and I do love saying hello and thank you!) Even if you don't want to shoot me a review, we always have PM's to chat with, so send me some of those as well! I reply as often as possible (unless you are just raging/spamming) so let me love you!**

**Also, since my summer schedule is wacked up you may want to keep track of when I post up these chapters by clicking that little favorites/follow box. Once you click that check off one or more of this boxes, whether it be following my story or my profile, or favoriting WaSL or me. Following will tell you when I update this sexy sex times fanfiction, favoriting will bring the biggest smile to my face ever.**

**Now that I've just told you how reviews, PM's, and favorites/follows work (lol, welcome to fanfiction any newcomers!) I shall bid you farewell!**

**Love you all (seriously, be the father of my children.)**

**KRM**


	33. Chapter 31, Away From You part 3

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Away From You Part Three**

**Ciel's POV**

Two weeks of nightmarish days on the ship have passed along with another week of getting used to and becoming more immersed in my role as a drug-lord and candidate for the position as a mafia leader.

Using a translator is painfully difficult since they can only be selected from a few well-trusted people, as well as the fact that I'm still never certain if they are translating correctly. Instead of risking myself by being at the mercy of a translator I decided to take upon the task of completely learning Mandarin. I had been taught some basics from Sebastian but not enough to keep up a conversation. After being on the ship for a week and having already completely studied the files given to me concerning my mission I asked to be taught by Lau during my free time. It was going hellishly slow since I was so used to Sebastian's Spartan training and very unaccustomed to Lau's lazy and relaxed teaching. I oftentimes had to get him back on track of what he was educating me on because he would digress from the topic.

I progressed smoothly enough despite the difficulties from Lau's teaching practices, and by the time we landed in China I knew basic conversational skills. I was then taught more while there concerning the language and culture and gained fluency in speaking Mandarin, but I have yet to learn how to write or read as fluently. I thank whatever god is out there that I am not playing the role of someone who has lived his whole life in China or else I would be doomed.

My days were long and boring for the moment. I would relax at the home that was prepared for me, eat food that was prepared for me, and sleep on the futon that was prepared for me. I did nothing. It was a life that most would enjoy—lying about lazily—but I felt the need to go to meetings and do _something_. I did have my daily lessons in the art of writing and reading Mandarin, but they hardly filled my days. Lizzy and Finnian were good company, but I soon grew bored of the same conversations. What was worse is that Finny always had a look on his face as if he was inspecting me, waiting for me to screw up again. I had still been unable to talk with him about letting me tell Sebastian the situation in person because Lizzy was constantly flitting about. Even at night while she slept I wasn't able to leave my room to confront him about it. If I would get close to exiting my room I could hear Carter outside guarding the door. I'm sure if I left he would be questioning and I didn't want to have to deal with more suspicion than I already felt directed towards me.

Another problem was deflecting Lizzy's constant affections without being too obvious. With such a lax schedule I didn't have much to use for an excuse to escape her desires. Even worse was when the night came. Despite not wanting to share a futon she insisted that she sleep in a separate one next to me. I don't understand her logic but apparently being next to someone while sleeping on the same space is different than is being on separate beds that are pushed together to effectively be one bed. Even sleeping in the same room is risqué, but I guess that doesn't matter since we're in China acting as husband and wife. I'm worried that by the end of the mission she will come at me in the night with the lust that she has been building up. I doubt it though, she is too proper in that sort to disregard everything she had been raised on just to get a quick fix with someone. Lizzy's is better than that.

These types of contradicting thoughts flowed through my head for the past week of "relaxing" in China. As I lazed about on some pillows after one of my Mandarin lessons I pondered on what I would do if she did attack me in the middle of the night. Even if I doubted the notion I still should be prepared for everything. While thinking of the best way to deter an imaginary pouncing Lizzy I heard a knock at the door. Finny, who was my guard for the moment, looked at me. After sharing an understanding glance he went to see who had knocked. Finny stood protectively in front of the entrance into the room and—after a feverish conversation between Carter, the unknown guest, and him—the visitor was then allowed in to my audience.

"That's some intense protection you've got, little Earl." A familiar and somewhat unwanted face appeared with a smirk.

"Well, Westly, not all of us are playing safe roles in this mission." I replied while frowning at the man as he sat down on a large pillow that Lau insisted I have.

"Yes, not everyone is, but someone has to do it," he dusted his shirt off, "I'm glad it isn't me who got that role. You're much better suited for it than I am, or should I say that butler of yours is much better?"

I growled low in my throat, "I am competent you idiot. Sebastian often helps but since I am no longer a child I can support myself even without his help."

"Yes," Westly hummed, "well, I guess we'll be finding that out this time around. Your butler won't be able to come as soon as you need him."

"I **won't** need him." I said confidently, yet inside I was still scared and lonely from being parted from him.

Westly chuckled, "I would never have thought that from the man who warned his servants that if anything happened to him they should tell Sebastian."

"Shut up. That was a precaution. Someone had to know what really happened if I was hurt, not some fabricated story." I tried to calm the embarrassing blush from coming to my face.

Westly smirked cockily, "Either way, I wonder what Sebastian, your lover, will say when he finds out about this mission. I doubt he'd be happy."

"He won't find out."

"Huh?" Westly's eyebrow raised in confusion, "You aren't going to tell him?"

I shook my head in a minor display of dismay, "I am sure he would be furious. Sebastian isn't the detached type; he's the opposite. With him being so extremely possessive I know his rage could probably give enough energy to all the trains in London for a year. If he ever does find out," I groaned, "I have no idea what I'd do."

Westly nodded, "True. He would probably do something reckless and get himself killed."

The thought of Sebastian dying was morbid, but highly unlikely. As far as I was concerned unless he started meddling with other supernatural powers he was invincible. An image of Sebastian running through a brigade of soldiers to save a kitten flashed across my mind, making me giggle because of the strangeness. This earned an inquisitive look from Westly which I brushed aside with a chuckle. He let the topic be and we proceeded.

"So, why have you come to this lovely place and suddenly drop in unannounced?" I ordered a nearby servant to fetch us some tea which he, with a flustered bow, scurried off to do.

"Despite popular opinion," Westly said darkly, "I do have reasons for my actions." He coughed for a moment and wiped his mouth on his handkerchief as the fit passed. After tucking away the embroidered cloth he went motioned for a small boy, roughly the age of eight or nine, to come forward. He must have entered while I was wrapped up in conversation with Westly.

The boy was small and thin and carried a wicker basket that looked almost too heavy for his fragile self to hold. This boy, which I now assumed to be a servant of Westly's, set the basket as softly as possible next to the duke and then went back quickly to his stationary position of kneeling respectfully in the back corner.

"Well then, I suppose I should show you the contents of this basket. Samen! Leave," Westly barked at the servant who raised his head, bowed back to his previous form, and then left the room.

"Where did you find that little servant?" I asked as Westly untied the large knots that held the lid of the basket to the base.

"Who? Samen? I discovered him in my latest travel through India. The poor little fellow was an untouchable and begging on the street. I offered him food, shelter, and clothing if he would serve me. He eagerly accepted. What a lucky fool to be taken by me instead of some cruel master." Westly clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"So you added a servant to your collection." I noted.

"Yes, although he has told me he enjoys this life much more than his previous one. All he has to do are small chores like feeding the dogs and chickens or carrying letters. He's not yet strong enough to pull a plow or cut lumber. He is, truly, an interesting pet I discovered." Westly smiled.

I chuckled, "You went to India expecting to come back with a monkey as a pet but instead you got a human as one."

"I suppose so," Westly smiled, "but he is much more helpful than a monkey would ever be." He then changed the topic. "This," the duke started as he finished untying the final knot, "this, as most always, is secret. If your guard would please leave the room…"

I gave him a suspicious look which he huffed at. "Honestly Ciel, what is my motive in killing you?"

His argument was valid and I dismissed Finny who acquiesced and left the room with a few glances over his shoulder.

"Now we can begin!" Westly smiled and clapped his hands together. He pulled the lid off of the basket and pulled out a pile of books, documents, and letters.

"What are all of these?" I leafed through a few of the pages scattered before me.

"These, my little earl, are your true objectives."

"What?" I glared up at the duke who chuckled.

"Don't glare at me! I didn't do this." he laughed some more.

"Who did? The queen?!"

"Yes." he replied matter-of-factly.

I groaned, "So now I have to do more research."

"Not as much as you think. You are here, as you already partially know, to take over the Si mafia which is fairly new. The part where it changes is where you go from there. Once you gain control you don't completely disband the group. You have to evaluate who is just a bloodthirsty hound and who is actually worth keeping.

"Once the troublesome ones are killed you have to do one last thing. You _must _make each and every one of those remaining men or women become loyal to the queen. If someone isn't willing to submit kill them. We need more allies that are firmly tied to us over here or else we will fall. By 'we' I mean the filth that runs around in the lower sides of our fair country. By having one side of the coin disappearing the other side will even out meaning less and less good until eventually only chaos reigns. Do you understand how important this is?" Westly stared me down, dead serious.

I gulped, "I guess this means I'll be here more than a few weeks…"

"Depending on how quickly everything works… well, we still expect this to take over six months."

I hissed slightly at the length which I would be separated from Sebastian. "My butler would get suspicious. A business trip never takes that long."

"We'll handle it."

"Dammit Westly, you can't just expect me to go along with this—can you?!" I yelled and looked up.

He looked at me, the pleading and sorrow in his eyes made me grind my teeth together but I didn't budge. "Ciel, I know this isn't what you signed up for but—"

"No! I don't care about how bad it would look! I never agreed to being away from my home, my life, for so long! Get someone else to take my position!" I stood, furious.

"We can't! I can't Ciel!" Westly screamed. We both stood facing one another, our bodies tense and ready to fight. "I wish I could do something but I can't. I tried to convince her otherwise but the queen won't listen—don't you understand?!" he pleaded.

I ground my teeth together more, "I don't. I really don't understand."

I turned and left, not sparing the man a second glance. I know it wasn't right to be mad at him because he was just the messenger, but I needed to take my anger out on someone.

I stormed into the open garden in the center of the group of buildings that made up my home for the time being. I clenched my fists as I evaluated my choices; I could return, shamed and probably losing everything I have, or I could stay and endure and upon returning have to face Sebastian's anger. Which was worse?

I kicked the ground with my sandal and frowned as I tried to think up another path to take.

"Ciel, is something wrong?" Lizzy walked up slowly behind me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Something tells me otherwise," she chuckled. "Please, share your troubles with me."

"It's none of your concern." I felt her presence draw nearer until her arms slowly rubbed up and down my biceps, eventually flowing past my forearm to my hands. I shook her off and turned to glare at her.

She looked at me expectantly and I sent her an intense stare filled with anger. She immediately backed off with a hurt look but I was past the point of caring.

"You should go home," I finally said as I turned back around so I wasn't facing her. "You aren't needed here."

"What if I want to stay? Plus, I'm your guard." she argued.

"Even if you wanted to stay I'm sending you away. I don't need four guards plus myself. Go home Lizzy." I growled.

"Why are you so upset?! Is it because I was too forward before? If that's it I can stop—"

"Lizzy. Go. Home." I paused for each word.

I hoped and prayed she would just run off but she didn't move. I finally heard the crunch of her shoes against the gravel and sighed, but I then realized the sound was growing closer. I turned to rebuke her and she slapped me across the face.

"You are an idiot Ciel! No, I'm not leaving despite what you want. Now, we can either work together or we can be mad at each other the entire time—take your pick!" her ferocity caught me off guard, as did her physical blow.

I messaged my cheek which was sore from her slap, "You need to leave. We'll be here much longer than expected. Your parents will grow worried, as will your brother. They'll blame it on me when we get back."

"I'm sure they wouldn't blame you. Even if they did I'd explain and take responsibility. I don't care how long I have to be here; I will stay by your side through it all." she said firmly.

"You're being an idiot! It could take a minimum of six months! That's half a year! You'd miss so much—birthdays and balls and parties! Could you stand that?" I crossed my arms in frustration.

She didn't reply for a moment. Then her voice finally sounded out through the garden, "I'm sure I could handle it if I was by your side. But the real question is can_** you**_ handle the length?"

I paused. I didn't know the answer to her question. I know I didn't _want_ to stay here, but would I be physically, mentally, and emotionally _able_ to complete my objective? Even now three weeks was torture. I missed it—my work, my home, my life, and most of all my lover—and I felt like I would die if I had to stay here much longer without seeing Sebastian's face.

Lizzy sighed, "I don't need you to answer to me, but make sure you evaluate that within yourself. Be honest. I'm going back into your room to entertain Westly. Return whenever you feel ready."

I heard her go back which left me alone while drowning in my thoughts. I know I swore that I wouldn't bring Sebastian into this one, but was that really for protection or was it for my selfish desires? Did I just want to prove, as Westly noted, that I could do this by myself? It wasn't off-limits, I could order Sebastian to come here and he'd be next to me in a moment, but now that I've started this all should I? Should I give up without even starting to face my challenges just so I can see him, or should I hold out? Would I be able to handle six months without Sebastian?

I yelled out in frustration and clutched my head in-between my hands as I collapsed to the ground. I had no clue what to do. This all was too much. I couldn't put my thoughts in order.

"You bastard, I never was this muddled before you came along…" I quietly cursed Sebastian.

I stayed out there a few minutes more before taking a few deep breaths and returning to Westly.

"Have you made a decision?" Westly, who looked as if he had aged considerably since I had left, asked as he sipped on his tea. Lizzy looked up to me from her spot in front of Westly.

I nodded, "I'll do it."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

An itching at the back of my mind constantly worried me. Well, to say the back of my mind was quite wrong; it was actually on my hand. Yes, the hand where the mark of my contract was placed.

The itching never left. I tried all I could think of, medicines from both the demon and human planes of existence to simply scratching the annoyance. Nothing helped. It never left. It never dulled. It just remained there, a constant nuisance.

"Have you thought to see a doctor?" Mey-Rin looked on as I nearly ripped my glove off as I scratched the itch.

"I doubt they could help." I frowned.

She sighed, "You _could_ let me look at it to see what's wrong…"

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine."

I shot a glare at her which she ignored, "I just think you should get it checked out."

It was a strange sensation, a constant itch. I had felt pain before but this was almost nothing like it. It was a throbbing that ran up my arm, down to my back, then to my neck. Never experiencing illnesses was a perk of being a demon, so why was this happening? Was it even an illness? I started getting minor headaches from the constant pulsing of flesh that made me want to rip it off and gain a new hand later. It made me think of how humans used to torture each other by letting drops of water fall at a steady pace in one spot.

Mey-Rin continued to eye me warily. I just wanted to take off my glove here and now even with her here to see the pentagram on my hand, but I held back my desire.

My hand felt horrible but my mind was worse. It craved Ciel horribly. Every moment I thought of Ciel and this damned itch. Something about this itch made me think of him, but it was most likely since I craved to get rid of the annoyance just as much as I wanted Ciel back. As of late I often cursed under my breath for small, insignificant reasons. My irritation rose steadily each day and hardly ever declined. My temper was growing thinner each moment. At this rate the month and a half Ciel requested would be too much for me to handle and I would have to see him or else I'd do something reckless, like run through a group of soldiers for a cat, but why would I think of such a ridiculous example?

"Sebastian, there's going to be a performing group in town down at the pub. Would you join me tonight to go see it?" Mey-Rin smiled and despite her kindly look I knew she was up to something.

"I'd rather not." was my simple rejection.

"Too bad, you're coming along. You should get ready; we're leaving soon."

"What?! I didn't agree to this!" She pulled me along to my chambers. When we got to them she opened the door, shoved me inside, and slammed the wooden entrance shut. "I expect to see you in something presentable but not too flashy in five minutes. Meet me in the kitchen. _**Five minutes."**_

I knew I wasn't getting out of this one so I got dressed in a less formal white shirt and put an argyle vest over it. I had gained both items from Lady Elizabeth as a Christmas present a few years ago yet I had never needed to use them until now. I had also received a cap from Bard who said he never wore it anymore. The only thing I lacked was some khakis and regular shoes. Both had been ruined in a fire produced by Bard a few months ago but it was of no importance to me at the time. I searched for something appropriate when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it a small amount so I could see the guest. It was Bard wearing a large grin.

"Yes?" I asked while still hiding slightly behind the door.

"Mey-Rin said you were going out with her tonight to the pub. I thought I should give you something to wear since I spoiled your clothes a while ago." Bard nudged the small wrapped package he held under his arm so I'd notice it. Did a lifesaver just appear?!

"Ah, yes. Please come in." I ushered him into the room

The package contained just what I needed—pants and a pair of shoes. I thanked him and then put on the clothing. Once I had finished getting ready for this forced outing I went with Bard to the kitchen.

"You just made it. I was about to go find you and make you go in whatever you were wearing—even if it was your pajamas!" Mey-Rin smiled as she stood up. She wore a modest yet attractive dress on her body. It went well enough with my outfit as well.

"Yes, well, I doubt I would be allowed in with just pajamas." I started and the maid slowly circled me, inspecting and evaluating my outfit.

"You look nice. I never knew you could dress down so well. Good job." A smile lit up her face and I felt slightly better. "We should get going. Bard, I'll see you later tonight if you're still up. Bye now!"

Bard waved goodbye as we left the estate. Snake was already asleep and I doubted he would have wanted to attend anyway.

We were almost to the pub that Mey-Rin said was a wonderful place when a drunken man stopped us.

"Who's this but that little **whore **finding another man? I paid you good last time and I didn't even get serviced!" he yelled at us. I was confused and utterly taken aback. Who was this man?

Mey-Rin seemed just as confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you..."

"Shut yer trap! I know you're just a lying bitch! Now, gimme my money back and I'll let this all go without having to inform the police." he threatened as his hand reached out greedily.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "but I don't calling in the police will be necessary. If you could please step aside…" I glared at the man who automatically did as I said. Mey-Rin and I rushed forward and the maid, dumbstruck, turned around in confusion at her sudden freedom from having to handle such an unruly person.

"You're welcome. He was annoying me." I grunted as we made our way to the "Sickly Pig" where we would be socializing tonight.

Mey-Rin smiled warmly, "Thank you."

I grunted again since it would be uncomfortable to say what I had spoken moments earlier again.

We stepped into the poorly lit pub that smelled a little like its title and found a spot to sit. It was fairly crowded, or so was my understanding, since this special group would be here. They had yet to arrive so Mey-Rin and I ordered some drinks and snacks while we waited. Light conversation ensued as well as a few more rounds for the maid.

"So Sebastian," the spectacled woman started, "I can only imagine how horrible it is to not have master Ciel around. Even worse, it means both your master and lover are gone, what a pity."

I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled. "It is difficult, of course, but I pray I can make it through."

"Sebastian, I think I should tell you something…" she began. Just as she was about to finish her statement an argument erupted at the bar.

Drunks never are the best at rational thought, so trying to understand what they're even saying is difficult. The most I got out of it was someone had hit on someone's significant other leading to falsehoods spread, profanity shared, and names called. I clicked my tongue at the men as they were kicked out to the street where they continued their fight. Then recognition hit me like a brick wall.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to Mey-Rin as I stood and rushed out the door.

I went out to the two men who roughly pushed each other until they could find a moment to throw a punch and ripped them apart. Their rage then pointed at me but I ignored it.

"You're Seymour, are you not?"

The blonde man out of the two looked up at me, blood slowly dripping from his nose. He then grinned to reveal bloody gums, "Aye, that I am. Nice to see you again Mr. Sebastian."

* * *

**I went back Wednesday and did MASSIVE formatting/other edits, mostly just fixing some SPaG and formatting errors as well as deleting most every A/N or drastically reducing it. I need to do it about once a month to get rid of these weekly shitstorms that eventually have nothing to do with anything. Anyway, thought I'd mention it to you.**

**I am **_**SO**_** sorry for the week late update. I procrastinated on this way too much. There was a lot of shit going on in my life last week. I was really busy and kept putting it off. I really need some sex. As in I need to write some sex. This whole arc is taking more out of me than it's taking out of Sebby and Ciel. You all probably feel the same. I didn't even start this chapter until last Wednesday night (hence why it's late) because I was avoiding writing plotplotplot and no sexsexsex. I'm crying guys. I need more sex. Time to read some hot yaoi fanficions. Or just straight up yaoi. Or better yet- gay porn. Yes. That sounds the best. It shall mend my broken heart.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the -plot- chapter. I'm off to watch gay porn.**

**Love you all,**

**KRM**


	34. Chapter 32, Away From You part 4

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer- of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Due to my inability to actually speak, read, or write Mandarin I think it would be even better if I didn't try to translate it. Know that, unless stated otherwise, whenever talking with someone from China the persons speaking are actually talking in Mandarin. Although, of course, they speak English if both parties know the language. I also am sufficiently lacking knowledge in everything concerning titles, proper addressing, formal and informal greetings, and many other social cues. Please forgive my lack of knowledge. Thank you for your understanding and patience.**

* * *

**Away From You Part Four**

**Ciel's POV**

"Dammit…" I swore under my breath. We were on our way to the new house where we would meet up with the other candidates for the previous leader's position as well as to greet my underlings. I was struggling to think of something to say that would appeal to a large group of men and possibly women that gave off the image and confidence of a strong leader but everything I imagined saying was wrong. I couldn't think of how to pull this off.

"Ciel, everything will be alright," Lizzy smiled and grabbed my hand, "just be natural."

I chuckled, "Sure," and continued thinking of what to say.

We arrived safely. I went into the large building and shook off a chill that swept over me. As soon as I entered into the entrance I felt stares directly piercing into me. I silently gulped down my fear and put on a calm air of superiority. I heard whispers from the crowd from people who believed I could not hear their gossiping.

A man whom I assumed to be the head butler greeted us at the foyer, "Hello Mr. Fang Si, we are so pleased to have you here with us. The same goes to your lovely wife, Mrs..."

"Kristen Si," Elizabeth curtsied. Her alias consisted of a socialite living in the Americas when I met her. We were married upon return to her homeland of England where, coincidentally, my base of operations was.

"Yes, I apologize for my imprudence." the butler bowed.

I ignored him and looked around as Lizzy, or as I should say, Kristen, told the man it was fine and eased his worries.

"My father kept a nice home." I said in monotone.

The butler glanced up at me, I sensed anger in his look, and then returned to his submissive pose. "He would be honored to know his son believed that." He grimaced slightly upon calling me the son of the leader. It was obvious he was _not_ a fan of mine.

Sending a glare his way I started walking blindly down the hall where, from looking at blueprints of the home, I assumed my room would be, "Where will I be staying?"

I heard Lizzy and the butler follow behind and then eventually catch up. I was then led to our room where our things waited. Lizzy collapsed on one of her trunks. "Well, I can't say that man was a fan of ours," she grumbled.

"I think you observed right as I saw the same thing." I went through my chest to make sure everything was still there. My locks had proved sound and my things lay safely where I had set them.

Lizzy took off her coat, "How many other sons did the head have?"

"Three. One isn't running for this position. He does have two other son-in-laws but they also declined to partake in this race for the title. Tonight we will meet the rest of the family. Remember―you were not aware of the fact I was an illegitimate son."

"Yes, yes," she waved me off, "I do know how to handle myself, Mr. Fang." Lizzy laughed at my fake name.

"Oh, shut up. I was named by my father you know, not my English mother!" I smiled and let out a soft laugh. Lizzy joined in, adding her own high pitched, bell-like sound.

After settling in and getting used to our new room a soft, almost inaudible knock was heard. I looked up from my documents to Finny who, like always, intercepted whoever wished to enter. As was the rule, he and Carter talked for a moment to make sure the visitor was allowed. After their conversation was finished the guest was allowed in.

A petite woman, probably in her late sixties, entered and bowed. Behind her was another much younger female around the age of fifteen who carried a box. The younger woman also bowed respectfully. I stood and signaled for them to lift their heads. They did and stepped closer where they waited to speak.

"What are you here for?" I questioned impatient and arrogantly.

The older woman lifted so her face was toward mine yet her eyes were still downcast and respectful. "We were told your wife would need clothing for meeting the family. We have brought the clothing."

I turned to Lizzy who smiled sheepishly, I assume, as she remembered her request. This caused me to sigh, "It seems you are correct. Please take care of Kristen. She can be... a handful."

"We will. In the next room over you can wait for her to finish getting dressed. Your clothing has been set out there upon your request." the old woman gestured to a sliding door which led to the adjoining room. I nodded and left to prepare myself, leaving Lizzy and Finny in the one room and Carter controlling who exited and entered.

_Finally, alone._ It felt like forever since I hadn't had someone in the same room as me. There was always a guard, or Lizzy, or even Lau, who would be on the sidelines to protect me if something happened or someone attacked. I was still reeling from everything that was occurring. It seemed like just a day ago I was waking up in Sebastian's arms.

That is what I missed so much. Him. Everything and anything about him. I want to smell his scent and feel his kisses. I crave his touch and long for his stare. God, I'm turning into an adolescent girl just thinking about him!

Shaking these idiotic and over-romanticized thoughts from my head, I changed into a different suit and tidied up my looks slightly. Then it dawned on me that I was about to make the most important appearance of the entire mission. First impressions have some of the biggest impacts.

I leaned over on the vanity, my arms locked as I mentally prepared myself. I then looked up into the mirror and focused on what I knew I had to do. With newfound determination I began preparations for the first meeting.

Someone knocked on the door and before I could open it Lizzy poked her head in. Her hair was up with small curls along the sides. Beautiful ornaments hung from the bun that sat on the top of her head. She smiled and then walked into full view. A silken (at least it looked like silk) outfit sat on her body. The ornate cloth seemed to glimmer and the images weaves into the fabric seemed to be alive as she moved. Lizzy was extremely pleased at my slack-jawed reaction (what can I say; a beautiful woman is beautiful no matter what.)

"I'm pleased to know you like it. I was slightly worried since this is so foreign..." she mumbled as she fingered a tassel of the traditional wear.

"You look lovely," I assured her. It was very different from her usual dresses and frills but perfect nonetheless.

She smiled but then sighed, "I'm still upset I couldn't wear their shoes. They are way too small for my giant feet!" Upon saying this she wiggled her toes and frowned at them.

I laughed, "Sorry, but I don't think foot-binding is normal in England. And, just so you know, I think your feet are **not** big."

"Thank you," she giggled. "It means a lot."

As she said that Finnian cleared his throat, "I was told you need to go to meet the family now. You should get going." He sent a condemning glance or two towards me which frustrated me, but I couldn't confront him about it - not until Lizzy wasn't listening.

"Yes," I smiled, "let's go Kristen."

And off we went.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sebastian's POV**

Explaining a situation is difficult enough when you _aren't_ having to carry an angry drunken person around, but when has my life as Ciel's butler ever been easy?

After successfully breaking apart the fight between Seymour and the other patron of the_ "Sickly Pig"_, the blonde attempted to pick a fight with both myself and Mey-Rin. It was easy enough to carry him away without a single blow ever landing on the maid or me.

But now - walking through the streets during the night while having a grown man slung over your shoulder, swearing the like the sailor he is, all while explaining who he is to Mey-Rin... let's just say, it's not easy

Eventually we reached the manor where I gave a still feisty Seymour some tonic to soothe him (and shut him up) while I more easily explained everything to the maid.

"I would love to say I heard everything you said while we were coming back, but over his hollering…" Mey-Rin grimaced slightly as the blonde scowled at her before taking another swig from his bottle.

"It's fine. I'm impressed you heard anything at all with him shouting in our ears. I'll start again.

"This," I growled when Seymour stood up. He sat back down and I continued, "This is Captain Seymour Drevel. I found him a few years ago under pressured circumstances. He agreed to work for master Ciel under the Funtom Company as a merchant ship. For that reason I am here wondering why he is as drunk as Dionysus!"

The Captain smiled happily as he felt the strong effects of his drink. This caused me to shake my head in dismay. "I don't think we'll be getting anything out of him right now. I'll let him sleep in one of the empty chambers tonight and talk to him tomorrow." I really wanted to just throw him out but I couldn't trust that he'd end up where he was supposed to be if I did, so he stayed.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't see the entertainers," I apologized. After all, we were supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not caring for a drunk.

Mey-Rin just smiled, "It's fine. We can always go out another night, maybe with Bard too. I am getting tired though so I'll be retiring now. Goodnight Sebastian, Captain."

As she nodded and then left I let out a low groan but prepared myself and Seymour for bed. Once he was asleep I finally relaxed slightly. The sliver of calm was passed over as I pined for Ciel with me.

Many reasons led to my obvious break in the rules, one including loneliness. The others... well, I don't think those need mentioning. Either way, I both feel regret and satisfaction about my actions.

I was feeling extremely lonesome this night so temptation was too difficult to resist. Despite knowing it wasn't allowed I entered Ciel's room. He had explicitly told me not to enter his room while he was away except while cleaning or other such mundane tasks. He also was very forceful in telling me not to use the room to fulfill my desires based upon him, but how exactly did he expect me to uphold such a demand?

I entered quietly despite knowing no one was there to chastise me. Walking to his bed, I glanced around the tidy room. Everything was in its respective place. Nothing was unusual. I shouldn't say unusual though. It was. Everything was quiet, still, dead. It reminded me of some of the worst times of my life as "Sebastian."

As I sat on his bed the movement caused his sent to move about, creating an odd sense of life in the otherwise unmoving room.

Then I noticed it.

A small corner of paper was poking out of Ciel's nightstand drawer. It was so strange to see something that wasn't in place in this room that I had to see what it could be.

I grabbed the folded paper and slowly opened it, only to ball it up moments later and throw it across the room in a fit of rage.

Ciel wasn't in China for a business trip.

* * *

**Fuck me.**

**I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you the update would be late and then when I expected it to be out Wednesday I had forgotten that Tuesday-Wednesday I was going to be doing some shit for my schooling. Gah.**

**To explain - I always try to update on Fridays. I know how painful it is to wait a month or more for an update and since I used to have no life it wasn't the most difficult thing to get chapters out in a week. Then summer happened. I actually have things to do and it's weird. I've all but stopped posting anything but WaSL and I STILL can't get them out on time. I'm so sorry. *sobs***

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. You have no idea how busy I was. This whole "no sex" arc is murdering me. I cannot wait to wrap it up, but I do love me some plot. Bleh.**

**I also fucked up chapter 31 accidentally. Yes, FINNIAN WAS NOT AT THE MANSION! HE WAS GUARDING CIEL IN CHINA AND SHIT. I'm sorry, I will be editing that ASAP so that he will not have been there. God, that's what I get for writing at three AM when I'm exhausted. (Thank you random guest who helped me notice that!)**

**Also, despite my major research on the subject, I probably screwed up something about traditional outfits or what women would wear during that time period in China, so I sincerely apologize.**

**Next week I will (most likely) be unable to update. Sorry. I'm gonna be out of town. *Sorrysorrysorry***

**((So many apologies, not enough time!))**

**If you see anything else that is not correct PM/Review about it and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any questions you can do the same thing and I will try to reply as soon as I can to answer your questions/concerns! Thanks!**

**Love you all**

**KRM**


	35. Chapter 33, Away From You part 5

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer - I do not (obviously) own Kuroshitsuji. I just write a smutty SebCiel fic. Now if you'll excuse me...**

**Warning - praise holy god there is gay sex for the first time in god knows how long *cries happy tears*. But yes**

**REAL WARNING - There is gay sex in this chapter. Don't like; don't read. Thanks. ((Actually, this whole chapter is practically just the gay sex...))**

* * *

**Away From You Part Five**

**Sebastian's POV**

"I'm leaving right now. Can you help me pack?"

Mey-Rin wiped her eyes and squinted at the light, "What? Why are you leaving?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just help me pack a few things and then I'll write you a letter later. Please," begging her almost, I braced my arms against the doorframe.

She looked at me inquisitively but didn't ask again, "Okay. I'll be over in five minutes to help. In the meantime, ask Bard."

"Thanks," I ran off to get Bard and pack. Adrenaline moved at alarming rates within my body and with it another more dispersed rage that was slow to boil but would reach explosive heat when it was at full potential.

"Bard, I'm leaving. Can you help me pack?"

The chef wiped his eyes quickly and shot out of bed. He could sense the urgency in my voice and got right up and started to follow me.

"Why are ya' goin' at this time?" he yawned slightly as he asked.

"Reasons. I'll explain later." I retorted and kept striding to my room. He didn't ask more than that and began to help gather things I wished to have: a hedge clipper, hunting knives and guns, the flamethrower the dastardly chef always seemed to have hidden somewhere - nothing too outrageous.

Mey-Rin stumbled in a minute later wearing her usual glasses and a robe with some slippers. Her hair was up in a single bun and she scratched it as if it felt very odd. "What do you need me to get?"

I gave her another list of items like rope and matches and some other basic necessities. She looked at me strangely but went off to gather the things I had asked for.

Finally everything was gathered and shoved into a suitcase which I had set out for the purpose of carrying everything.

"Are you really leaving _right_ now?" Mey-Rin questioned as they saw me to the front gates.

I sighed, "Yes. There are some things I need to take care of. I'll try to be back soon. Take care of the house. Goodbye."

Walking away felt like walking through molasses. Maybe it was because of my order not to investigate or something like that, but I knew I needed to be there to protect Ciel. Nothing was going to stop me now.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Ciel's POV**

Sitting while waiting for someone is one of the most tedious tasks in human history… at least my history.

Lizzy and I sat at a table with two other couples. Both were from the family I was claiming to be a part of but neither were running for the position as head. They were nice people which made me feel slightly bad that I probably would have to kill them.

Soon enough my waiting was completed and the rest of the Si family entered. First came the eldest son and his wife, then the youngest son and his wife. They both looked practically royal but I knew that I also looked this way. They were just trying to make me feel self-conscious. Thinking this made me want to smile but I held it in.

Quick introductions were made and dinner began. It was fairly quiet other than the sound of dishes and the occasional servant informing his master of something.

"Cie - Fang, why is it so quiet?" Lizzy whispered. She was smart to use my fake name even though we were just whispering to one another. The possibility that someone could try to overhear was constant.

"No one feels like talking," I replied.

This made Lizzy let out a frustrated sigh. I had a feeling she was going to start trying to create a conversation when a servant came up to me. "Sir, you have a visitor."

I cocked my head towards them, "What is their name?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me, sir," the servant answered.

"Humph. Where are they now?"

"In your private tea room, would you like to go there now?"

This was vexing; who could this person be? "Yes. I would like to go there." I then turned to the audience before me, "I apologize, but if you would please excuse me..."

Lizzy began to stand with me so I leaned over to her quickly, "I need you to stay here and represent me. I'll have Carter and Grell to keep me safe. Don't worry."

She sat back down and looked at me with a bit of skepticism. I smiled at her and the other guests with a sense of royalty of my own.

I followed the servant to the room where outside Carter still guarded. He let me through to my room which was then connected to the private room in which my guest was waiting. I was let into my room and then I went into the next room.

"Wha-"

"Hello, Ciel."

I must be dreaming. That has to be it. I bet there was poison in the soup I was eating so now I'm in a coma and having a dream. Yes. That's it.

But it felt so incredibly real.

"Now, I don't think this is a business trip - right?"

I gulped, "It is, of sorts."

Sebastian stood before me, a smirk laced with fury on his forever gorgeous face. "'Of sorts' doesn't count."

"I didn't know that back when I told you-"

His face contorted in more anger, "And I'm not a demon. You knew, you just didn't want me involved. Here's that letter from the Queen."

Parchment was slapped in my hand. I unfolded it and internally chastised myself; it was like he said, my instructions from her majesty.

"I can explain-"

"Save that for later because honestly I'm too pissed and turned on to care."

As he said this I simultaneously looked up at him. He was very close, extremely close, and I could feel his body just inches from mine. He leaned over and captured my lips thoroughly in his. Our first kiss in what felt like forever felt and probably looked like we were trying to find the best way to eat each other through our mouths.

As we parted for breath, Sebastian bit onto my lip, holding it between his teeth and pulling on the tissue. I groaned in pleasure. "Sebastian, I've missed you."

He responded by letting go of my lip with his teeth and instead sucking on it, occasionally slipping his tongue in my mouth a little further than just a lip. We were just standing in the middle of the room which was not the wisest option when we both are trying to practically wrestle the other to the ground while also making out. Sebastian was stronger and therefore pushed me down on nothing other than the short table behind us. The table was not meant to handle such force or weight and immediately broke out from under us. I groaned as I felt the soreness spread across my back from landing on it. Trying to roll over, I was pushed down forcefully yet again. Sebastian went back to entertaining my mouth and finding a way to remove my jacket and shirt. He had finally gotten the jacket off but was struggling with getting the shirt off. Cursing under his breath, he opted for another action: rip it off.

"That was expensive!" I gasped at the torn shirt.

"Do I really care?"

Did _I_ really care?

We continued to kiss as Sebastian felt my abdomen with his strong hands. I felt gooseflesh rise wherever he touched, wanting to be touched again. He brought his hands to my nipples that were already excited just to see him and getting even more protruding as he touched the rose colored areas. Instead of being his usual gentle self though he bore his nails into the flesh by my sternum, making me let out some odd noise that should not have ever left my mouth, but it seemed to please Sebastian so he continued. After pinching, twisting, and otherwise abusing my nipples he released my mouth from his tongues confines and instead moved the muscle to my sore nubs. He licked the left, eventually nibbling ever so slightly before full on biting. It wasn't hard enough to inflict real pain; rather, it was for arousal. If I hadn't been moaning enough before then I definitely was now.

Sebastian's mouth then moved to my right side, copying what he had done earlier to the other side: more interesting noises from my throat.

"Ciel, I want you." Sebastian rubbed his covered dick against my leg. He was hard, which wasn't difficult. I was in the same position.

"I want you too," I answered. He moved his waist up so our hard-ons were grinding against each other through the fabric of our pants. The cloth was aggravating and I wanted to be rid of it as soon as I could, meaning I started taking them off. I could tell Sebastian wanted something different but we both were too aroused to even care about what we thought we wanted compared to the plain truth - we just wanted to have sex together.

Sebastian joined me in fully removing our clothing. Once the disruptive things were gone things seemed to get even more rushed and needy. Sebastian lifted my legs up so that my ass was wide open for his viewing. I let out a displeased grunt which he ignored.

Having anyone stare at your asshole for any period of time is uncomfortable.

He hummed low in his throat, a sign of pleasure, and moved in to my entrance. My legs now draped over his shoulders, he pressed his tongue into me. I shuddered and closed my fists around his hair. I couldn't protest because if he actually did listen I'd be mad at myself for destroying such a pleasurable experience. "Se..." I couldn't even talk well. I kept breathing heavily, "I... Mmmn!"

Upon hearing my intensifying moans he retraced his hot tongue from inside of me. Raising his head he smirked at my shaking, panting, moaning body. "I'm glad to be sure that you were faithful."

"Why wouldn't I be? Plus, it's not like you can easily find a gay man, or any man for that matter, who could come close to being as good as you."

He took my thighs off of his shoulders, "I'm flattered, Ciel." My feet were placed on the ground so that my knees were spread far apart and bent at roughly right angles. I knew Sebastian was preparing to enter me and that knowledge made me grow impatiently aroused.

Sebastian began stretching me and suddenly I was very glad he didn't just shove it all in yet. Only roughly a month of celibacy and I already was tight. I soon returned close to before through Sebastian's miraculous fingering and so he removed the digits and positioned himself to enter.

"Sebastian," I pulled his face towards mine.

"Yes?"

Whispering in his ear, "Fuck me hard and come in my ass," probably wasn't the best thing to do when I was still fairly tight and he was more than extremely aroused already, but it was what I did.

He kissed me dirtily just as he thrust into me. My hips rolled forward in excitement and desire, pressing my hardness against him. The friction was wonderful and I did it over and over as he pounded into me. I clawed at his back while trying to press us together even more than was already occurring. Even though I was in slight pain from being filled up by such a large member I hardly noticed it through the arousal and pleasure I was feeling.

I was very close and I hoped Sebastian was too. I wasn't sure I could handle his usual stamina today. I was in luck for I felt him tense slightly when I would tighten around him. "I want to come together," I told him. He continued pounding into me but I sensed agreement.

I wasn't going to last much longer and Sebastian knew it. He started going faster and deeper than before if it was possible. I just wanted to climax with him.

My wish was granted as I finally reached that intense high. As I reached orgasm I sensed Sebastian doing so too. My semen dirtied our bodies and I felt his inside of me, dripping out from my hole. Damn, did it feel great.

Sebastian slid out while still recovering from his orgasm. We were dirty and sweaty and tired but it was worth it.

I laid beside Sebastian and curled into him. It was amazing how badly you can miss someone and then you see them again and it feels like they had never been apart. I still felt the ache from knowing he wasn't here before, but now that he was right next to me it seemed impossible to think that I could ever assume being apart was the best option. Maybe I was stupid to think I could handle this on my own; who knows how long I would be able to stay away from him this time before breaking? I never wanted to part again.

* * *

**God. Fucking. Dammit.**

**I do something right and then I do two things wrong. Is this normal?!**

**Super short chapter which makes me want to bang my head against my desk a ton, but at least it's an early post since I'm not going to be in town Friday. But sorry. I swear you'll get more next time. I just really felt bad about giving you guys nothing so ta-da. *weak smile***

**Secondly, this is hardly edited. I only did spellcheck and the usual so I'm sorry. I wrote this at three AM while I was tired and sick with a fever so there is bound to be millions of mistakes. I'll probably maybe edit it soon.**

**I seriously need an editor who gives no fucks about schedules, because right now me editing myself on the last friggin day is not working.**

**Ugh.**

**Shit.**

**Okay, I'm done having my little complaint party over there. Sorry. Had to get my rage out.**

**Yay, yaoi! *Mini part in a sea of angry raging author* I would have made this longer but I was falling asleep and I wanted to get this out to you guys. Oh well. Deal with it.**

**Feel free to send me a review or PM. I love them. Sorry if I don't reply right away, I do have a small life that sometimes is a bitch and won't let me reply to reviews/PM's in a timely manner.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**You guys don't even know how much of a shitty week I've had.**

**This is about to be a long A/N and no important things will be beyond this point.**

**So Isla (as you may know) lives very far away (as in long ways across the country far away, the country being the grand ol' USofA) and I didn't get to say goodbye to her on her last day here (here being where I live) which sucks donkey ass. Then she thought that this summer she would be going on a trip with her family etc. etc. And passing through where I live which was OHMYGODHYPE and we were extremely excited. Well, turns out that they WON'T be passing through where I live which is shitty shitty shitty. I figured I might be able to drive to where she would be visiting since it's much closer than across the country long ways but her family may be very busy and her mom is kind of demanding that she stay on a family vacation with no visitors (you know how parents can be, even when you're an adult) which sucks more donkey ass. And then all this fucking stuff is happening so I might not be able to see her until MAYBE next year which goes against a promise I made her that I'd find a way for us to meet up before this year is through and if we don't she has permission to slap me when she saw me next and I just want to crumble into a pile of ashes and tears because that is honestly how I feel right now. I could hardly write anything the first two days I knew so this chapter is probably shit and even reading YAOI was hard those two days - that is not normal. That NEVER happens. This is how discouraged, upset, distraught, etc. I am.**

**Let me become a hermit crab so all I have to worry about is eat and poop and eat more and is that thing gonna eat me and oh fuck I'm too big for this shell, must find a new one and more eat and more poop and piss and sleep and eat.**

**I fucking hate this.**

**Guys, I want to turn into a HERMIT CRAB. **_**Something **_**must be wrong. Hermit crabs are not normal. Wishing for a million bucks is normal. Jealousy about rich people or anything usual is normal. Jealousy about a hermit crab is not. WebMD isn't saying I have cancer for the first time in forever. That is NOT NORMAL. WHAT HAVE I BECOME?!**

***whispers* a hermit crab *snap snap my claws***

**And above we see the slow degradation of an author who wants to meet their friend after (what feels like) such a long time of not seeing them.**

**Well, I'm done. Sorry.**

**Love you all (and better luck with your lives than with mine)**

**KRM**


End file.
